


Grievance

by yggdrasil124



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 03:33:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 24
Words: 136,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18730861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yggdrasil124/pseuds/yggdrasil124
Summary: 奥丁对洛基的忽视和近乎虐待的管教方式令提尔产生了强烈的不适，缝嘴事件令他再也无法坐视不管。于是他站了出来，号召阿斯加德所有人反省这一荒唐行径。





	1. 早朝

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Grievance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4146378) by [PeaceHeather](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeaceHeather/pseuds/PeaceHeather). 



“王庭上若有任何人还有尚待处理的事务，大可上前禀明。”

 

这句鲜少有人回应的礼节用语盖过了低沉的呜咽声。二王子仍旧跪坐在地，被他的兄长禁锢在原处，身前是俯视着他们的矮人们，一副小人得志的模样。提尔[1]所处的位置能清楚听见鲜血滴落在石板上的声音，听见托尔在试图挣脱他束缚的洛基耳边疯狂地耳语，却不足以隔绝身后那些阿谀奉承之辈幸灾乐祸的窃窃私语。

 

他握紧双拳站了出来。“我有一事欲呈于堂上，众神之父。”

 

不出提尔所料，他的回应在王庭上掀起了一阵波澜。按照惯例，神王在处理完政务后会例行询问是否有人有事需要处理，倘若无人回应，则宣布退朝，并以高贵但难掩笨重的姿态迈下至尊王座[2]。尽管从未有人回应过，但律法规定神王必须在结束当天的朝会前询问他的臣民。于是席间响起了交头接耳的声音，托尔扭头四顾，而神后则僵在了原地，面无血色。提尔听到洛基的呼吸一窒，无疑是因为无望尽快逃离这座形同地狱的小岛而陷入了恐慌。

 

“将军提尔，”奥丁完美地隐藏起了他的惊讶，提尔认为，但转念想想奥丁向来善于隐藏，包括对他两个儿子中更年幼的那个似有似无的爱意。“愿闻其详。”

 

神后紧抿着双唇；以提尔对这位女士的了解，足以猜到她对奥丁当着所有人的面放任她的儿子在地上受苦，任由他沦为众人的笑柄却视而不见的行为瞠目结舌。就算是为了那孩子，提尔也希望能用别的办法，但这出戏很快就会有回报。事后说不定洛基甚至会感激这些戏码。

 

“众神之父，”提尔说道，“我有两件事须恳请你关注；第一件事关我作为你操练官[3]的职责，而第二件事关我作为你军队将领和这个公正国度守卫者的职责。”

 

“请讲，”奥丁应道，俨然一副王室威仪与沉着的写照。托尔现已是一脸痛心，多半是想到居然有人胆敢在他弟弟像只被宰杀的山羊一样血流一地的时候提出这等无关痛痒的琐事。也罢，他向来有些迟钝。

 

“我注意到我所负责的一名学生受到了家人的虐待，”提尔的话令奥丁眯起了双眼。“男孩朝气蓬勃，正如所有同龄的男孩一样，然而他的父亲却企图扼杀这股朝气，而他的母亲也未出手制止。”不像某些人，提尔并不是个圆滑的谄媚者，因此他不由自主地瞥向了神后，并与她的目光有了瞬间的交汇。这自然逃不过奥丁的眼睛；他恼火地抿了抿被胡须遮挡的嘴，而此时恍然大悟的神后睁大了眼睛。“凭借操练官一职赋予我的权利，我希望剥夺施暴者对男孩的监护权，并由我本人亲自负责监护直到他成年。”

 

洛基浑身一僵，提尔听得出他在努力控制自己的呼吸。 _再坚持一会儿_ ，提尔在心中说道。

 

率先开口的是神后。提尔摸不透她会耍什么手段，但作为众神之母，家庭事务的确属于她管辖的范畴。“这些指控相当严重，将军提尔。我承认你向来忠君护国，且以冷静的性情著称，不太会做出草率的判断。”提尔听见身后响起了阵阵附和；若不是这些附和声来自不久前还在暗中取笑他们受伤的王子的那些人，他会更欣慰。“在场所有人都明白不是确有必要你不会为男孩行使这项权力。尽管如此，我还是必须问一句：既然虐待你学生的罪魁祸首是孩子的父亲，你又为什么要在声明中提及母亲？”

 

提尔耸肩。“正如我所说，众神之母；尽管动手伤害男孩的是他父亲，但身为母亲的依然是袖手旁观了。事实上我知道她仅仅是站在一旁目睹整件事的发生，事后再对他说些安慰人的陈词滥调，目的多半是让他相信撇开他遭受的对待不谈，还是有人在乎他的。”

 

神后屏住呼吸飞快地眨了眨眼，随后迅速收敛起自己的情绪。“身为妻子有责任听从丈夫的吩咐，”她回道。

 

“身为母亲有责任照顾她的孩子，”提尔反驳道。“被迫在两者之间做出选择，对女人的内心来说，是种难以承受的痛苦；然而归根究底，最终选择其实很简单。丈夫毕竟是成年人，有能力自保，但孩子无还手之力只能依靠他人来保护。如果一个男人无耻到蓄意伤害自己的孩子，那么夹在中间的那个女人除了站在孩子一方保护他们对抗男人别无他法。任何阿斯加德男人只要攻击手无寸铁之人便不配拥有那个女人也不配留在阿斯加德，对敌人尚且如此，更何况是无力还击的无辜者，因此她无需再忠于誓言继续履行妻子的义务。”

 

神后又一次飞快地眨起眼来，但提尔见她决然地点了点头，甚至在听闻他的回复后站得更为挺拔。所以。她一定已经明白他这么做的意图了，而且清楚这会令她痛苦，但也明白这是正确的做法。

 

提尔只可惜自己没能更早为男孩站出来。为他做更多。或许弗丽嘉也有此意。

 

“正如我的王后所说，这些指控相当严重，将军提尔。你是否有虐待的证据？”神王发问，于是提尔咽下一声冷笑。奥丁时常会忘记他并非唯一懂得谋略布局的人。他自认为可以逼退提尔挽回点颜面，但提尔的骄傲没那么脆弱易碎，他的地位也没那么岌岌可危。经过提尔的一番陈述，奥丁理应心中有数，然而一旦他认识到事情并非他想的那样，无疑会将之视为对他的 _冒犯_ 。

 

“我有，”提尔说，“但眼下我认为还是先解救我的学生，晚些再讨论罪行为好。就算事后证实我的主张有误，也不会因为错将男孩从他的家人身边接走而造成任何损失。不过，我对自己的主张有十足的把握，而且可以的话，我不希望让男孩在疲惫的长者讨论他的去留时继续受苦。”

 

洛基，老天保佑，正竖起耳朵在听。提尔听见他在听到那句含蓄的辱骂时屏住了呼吸。很好。洛基或许还不敢奢望提尔所说之人就是他，但也已经明白提尔站在这里拖延朝会并不是为了进一步羞辱他。这孩子永远在思考。再不济也就是让他以为提尔是在利用他的遭遇为例去救助另一个男孩。他多半不会反对。

 

“那么这名男孩叫什么名字？”奥丁问道。

 

 _哦，你会后悔的_ ，提尔交叉双臂，精准捕捉到了奥丁意识到自己失误的瞬间。“男孩是我的一名学生且尚未成年，因此不便当堂直言他的姓名。”

 

奥丁又问。“那么假设男孩受到了虐待，他给过你什么样的证词？”

 

提尔微合双眼，只有神王一家能看清他的神情。“我要提醒在场的各位，男孩并非受审的对象，假设众神之父选择对此事展开调查。问题的所在并非他诚实与否，而是他父亲的恶意行为。而这点上，众神之父，我的学生根本无需向我提供证词，因为，正如我所说，我已经自行收集了他遭受虐待的证据。换句话说，我亲眼目睹过虐待，至今已有数次。”提尔沉下嗓音，那不带感情的语调即便经过这么多世纪，也能让他操练过的每一名士兵吓得屁滚尿流。“我相信我的证词就足够了。”

 

“的确，”提尔听出了奥丁语气中的威胁与警告，但他拒绝继续再受制于这个男人的脾气与头衔了。

 

“很好，”他说道。“另外我还有一事要提醒在场的各位，我学生的案子你们查或不查，身为操练官，我都有权随时接管他的抚养权，只要我认为必要，无需此类调查。只有在我与学生的父亲就监护权一事发生纠纷时才需要调查。”到此。他已经竭尽了所能去保护那个男孩，同时，尽管不值得，但也保住了那位父亲的颜面。听到提尔的语调，在场贵族们交头接耳的声音终于停止，此时的殿内一片死寂如同坟墓，所有人都在观望接下来会发生什么。问题只剩奥丁是否会做最后的尝试，将提尔逼入死角，再激他道出无可挽回的话语了。

 

“虽然你不愿透露你学生的姓名，将军提尔，但律法要求你必须公布那位父亲的姓名。”那好吧。看来奥丁打算刨根问底。“你口中这位毫无廉耻之心的人是谁？”

 

提尔咽下嘲讽的笑声。“那位父亲的名字叫做奥丁·包尔森，”他淡定回道，堂上顿时爆发出一片震惊和愤慨的嘘声。提尔直视着奥丁的双眼，双臂仍旧交叉在胸前。事到如今老头早该认识到提尔不是个虚张声势的人。

 

察觉到高台下的动静提尔将视线下移，看到一脸怒容的托尔站了起来。而此时依然双膝跪地的洛基正用手背擦拭着他那滴血的下巴，苍白的皮肤上染满了血污。他同样正以警惕的目光注视着提尔，嘴部被发光的金色丝线缝得死死的。提尔拒不对那副骇人的景象做任何反应，而是郑重地点了点头，并希望洛基能读懂他眼中的承诺。

 

“你竟敢声称我父亲是个无耻之徒！”托尔质问，而提尔冲他皱起了眉头，正如托尔每次在校场表现得格外不开窍时那样。

 

“好好看看你的兄弟再来对我兴师问罪。”

 

“洛基是咎由——”

 

“ _洛基_ 尚未成年，”提尔斥责。“他才勉强刚够合法与人订立合同或下大额赌注的年纪。不管怎样，他尚未担当起一家之主的角色，而在那之前，战场以外任何攸关性命的风险都应由家族中的男性长辈替他承担——也就是他父亲，或是成年后的你。然而我却发现你们甚至连做梦都没这么想过，而且你，托尔，甚至还按住他以供那些个龌龊的矮人折磨。”站在一旁的勃洛克和伊特里[4]已经没有了先前的得意，但提尔没去理会他们抗议的呼声。“与此同时奥丁任由自己的儿子被公开羞辱，致残，就为了一点 _乐子_ 。”

 

“我父亲命令——”

 

“我知道他下了什么命令，孩子，我就站在这里，和你们其余所有人一样。”提尔厌恶地上下打量着他。“我猜测你认为反锁他的双臂禁锢住他在某种意义上并不如亲手拿起针在他嘴上扎孔那么罪大恶极。”洛基缩瑟了一下，令提尔后悔措辞如此刻薄。“我对神后说的话同样适用于你，王子殿下。”提尔转过身提高音量以便让整个厅内的人都能听到。“这适用于你们所有人：如果你们不得不在保护一个有权有势的成年人和保护一个手无寸铁的孩子之间做出选择，就算双方都是你们的家人，保护无力自保的那一方才是 _唯一_ 光荣的做法。洛基还是个孩子；也许离成年不远，没错，也接受过战士的训练，但仍旧是个孩子。”他的目光扫过整个王庭，最后落回到奥丁身上，与他四目相对。“然而就算他是个成年人，我也看不出这种 _野蛮的酷刑_ 能称得上哪门子的正义。”

 

托尔陷入了沉默，愁眉不展。

 

“他撒谎，他活该，”矮人之一用沙哑的嗓音宣称。提尔都懒得去看发言的是哪一个。

 

“我稍后再跟你们两个算账，”提尔放话，见矮人们紧张兮兮地互相靠拢心里一阵痛快。“不管怎样，托尔，我当堂站出来的目的不在指责你父亲毫无廉耻之心。我无意将众神之父从他的金色王座上赶下来。”尽管他应有此报。“我只为声明他的行为危害到了我的一名学生，因此我要行使我的权利帮那名学生摆脱他的监护。”

 

“哦，仅此而已？”奥丁自然不会对有损他尊严的事情就这么算了。“那想必你有更好的办法来管教他那条说谎的舌头！”

 

洛基几乎没能掩盖住那声无言的呜咽，而同时，替他感到愤怒的提尔也只是强忍着才没有爆发。“我们只能拭目以待了，不是吗？”他淡定地耸了耸肩，却似乎只是在火上浇油。

 

“好啊，将军。你若想要他，那就带他走，一了百了！”

 

作为一个以睿智而闻名的人，他今天看起来确实格外易受摆布。“贺尼尔[5]，”提尔唤道。

 

提尔的贴身男仆，一个比奥丁本人还要年长的男人走上前来，接着，在提尔的首肯下，来到男孩身边查看。“你觉得你能站起来吗，我的王子？”他问得很小声，只有提尔和神王一家能听到。好吧，还有矮人们，从他们再次露出得意的笑容来看。

 

洛基艰难起身，重重倚靠在贺尼尔的胳膊上。托尔震惊之余伸手去搀扶洛基，但二王子却甩开了他，并以一道瞪视掩盖他的缩瑟。明日提尔必定要在训练场上花些时间让托尔认识到自己的愚蠢，但眼下，他走上前，抽出匕首在自己的手背上浅浅割下了一刀。“洛基，”他边说边将匕首收入刀鞘，“我愿从今日起为你提供庇护和保护，将你收为养子直至你成年或双方协议解除我们之间的契约为止。你是否愿意从今日起认我做你的养父，庇护你为你提供一切，不论平和与逆境？”

 

洛基瞪大双眼，反复看着提尔的面孔和他手上的刀口。他呼吸发颤眼中含泪，但还是当着众人的面点下了头。

 

弗丽嘉短暂闭目，但当着满朝权贵始终保持着骄傲挺拔的站姿。

 

“你是否同样愿意从今日起做我的养子，保留头衔与地位，但选择生活在我的屋檐之下，享用我的薪给并接受我的教导，不论平和与逆境，直至你成年或双方协议解除我们之间的契约为止？”

 

泪水沿着洛基的脸颊滚落，滴在了嘴角的缝线处，在他满是鲜血的下巴上洗出一道泪痕。他再次点头。

 

提尔用拇指蘸了蘸手背的刀口，随后在洛基的额前抹上了他的鲜血。“尽管我们身上流淌着不同的血液，”他吟诵，“愿你眉心的血印成为我们之间契约的标志。”

 

收养仪式很简单，事情到此本该结束了，但洛基颤抖着举起了手，用拇指抹过他脸上的血污，提尔顿时被一股猛烈又炽热的自豪感击中了。他压低额头，高度刚好够洛基在他眉心留下记号…然后，当契约在两人之间结成时，如果说他还感觉不到那阵魔法[6]的刺痛，没能捕捉到洛基前额闪过的光芒，那他就可以下地狱了。从身后的阵阵喘息声推测，在场的其他人也都看到了。

 

好，很好，非常好。

 

提尔抓住男孩的目光并朝自己的双手使了个眼色，接着打了个他麾下所有猎手与探子都学过的手势：其含义为 _准备就绪_ 。他背对人群，顺势开口：“谢众神之父；现在，你应该还记得今日的朝会我有两件事要禀明。第二件事关本邦的安危，但同样牵涉我的养子。你看，众神之父，一位异国的使节认为对我国的王子施加暴力并无不妥。你也看到了，我的养子急需治疗…”他迅速接连又打了三个手势： _留。走。回应？_

_留_ ，洛基以手势回应。

 

“…不过依我之见与其仓促召开听证会[7]破坏今晚的盛宴，不如现在就把这事处理掉。”

 

“我不赞成，”果不其然奥丁否决了。

 

提尔扬起眉毛，低声说道。“此事你若不予追究，必会开创有趣的先例，”并心满意足地看到奥丁和矮人们相继对他怒目而视。他拔高音量，“你是位智者，众神之父，你的决定正合我意；那我们就晚宴时再聚，而我会利用期间的闲暇替我的养子疗伤，并协助他整理个人物品，以备重新安顿到舍下。”

 

奥丁气得鼻孔大张，但也心知肚明他已经在这场周旋中败下阵来。在他出手阻挠职业的战术家时就该想到会有这种结果。

 

托尔的眼睛几乎要从他的眼窝里蹦出来；显然他根本没想过这件事后洛基将搬到宫外生活。提尔当然不会允许那孩子继续留在这里，困在一个无时无刻都在为奥丁的愤怒而担心受怕的地方。不，提尔已经受够了奥丁逼迫他的次子否定自我效仿长子的做法，不会再袖手旁观了。

 

“我只剩下一件事要当堂确认了，众神之父，在那之后，直到今晚的听证会前我都不会再打搅你。贺尼尔？”

 

他的贴身男仆猜到了他的用意，一如既往。“线被施加了咒术，主上。不出所料，鉴于来源。”

 

提尔点头，随后转向两名矮人并眯起了双眼。“所以，我的问题是：要破除咒术我该把你们之中哪一个当成头嚎叫的猪给宰了，又该放哪一个一条生路呢？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 文中注释：  
> [1]Tyr：提尔，北欧神话中的战神。星期二Tuesday就是以他命名的。  
> [2]Hlidskjalf：奥丁的宝座，坐在上面能看到所有国度发生的一切。  
> [3]weaponsmaster：训练士兵武器使用和队列的教官，绞尽脑汁也想不出合适的词，姑且先这么翻了。  
> [4]Brokkr和Eitri：北欧神话中的矮人兄弟。与洛基打赌并害他被缝嘴的罪魁祸首。  
> [5]Hoenir：北欧神话中帮助奥丁创造人类的阿萨神。在阿萨神族与华纳神族的战争之后，作为停战协议的一部分，他与米密尔一同作为人质被送去了华纳海姆。  
> [6]seidr：斯堪的纳维亚铁器时代北欧部落流行的巫术。  
> [7]the Thing：查不到是啥，不过从形式内容来看像听证会，于是就先这么翻啦


	2. 寝殿

令提尔甚为满意的是震惊之下矮人们终于一改先前幸灾乐祸的可恨模样。他们两眼圆睁，双拳叉腰，争先恐后地向众神之父表达起他们的愤怒。而对奥丁而言，至此，已经快对扰乱宫中例会一事忍无可忍了，因此当他们开口要求提尔偿命时，他总算让他们闭嘴了。“够了！”他一声怒喝，一拳砸在王座的扶手上。“勃洛克，伊特里，朝会轮不到你们来说三道四。你们可以住口了，等今晚的听证会再提出你们的异议。将军提尔，你明目张胆地威胁要血染我的王庭是什么意思？”

 

啊，原来如此，这才是得罪奥丁的关键所在。大胆提尔居然敢为奥丁的儿子出头，奥丁本人都没发话呢。

 

“请原谅，众神之父，我没想到你会在意，鉴于王庭之上早已是鲜血淋漓，”提尔沉着应答，正如与矮人对峙时一样。堂上传来一阵阵急促的吸气声，提尔也不想得寸进尺，他最不愿看到的就是引发内战，不管奥丁多么罪有应得。“至于我是什么意思，很简单。矮人对阿斯加德的王子施加了暴力，这等挑衅即便宣战也不为过。”王庭又一次陷入了议论声中，虽听不清内容，但语调中传达出的是担忧与愤慨，两者均正合提尔之意。也许他们中的一些人终于想起他是某三人议会的成员之一，该议会仅由他，奥丁，以及另外一名成员组成，而其唯一职能就是决定阿斯加德是否要向其他国度发动战争。也可能他们这才意识到即使奥丁不屑于动手维护洛基，提尔也完全有可能会。

 

他又道，“众神之父，你已经决定将此事延后，并在今晚宴请时召开听证会另行讨论，对此我没有意见。但与此同时，洛基受到了伤害，身为他的养父我打算停止这种伤害。”言下之意—— _因为你根本懒得费心思去制止_ ——不言而喻。给在场的人一点时间自行领会。“据贺尼尔所说缝在我养子脸上的线被施加了某种咒术，由于我本人不懂魔法辨别不出是何种咒术，我只能假设线受到了保护无法用一般的方法切断。因此，我理所当然得出结论像我这种非术士要破除咒术最有效的办法不是弄一把魔刃将其割断，就是杀了最初下咒的那个人。”

 

矮人之一，多半是勃洛克，大声说道。“矮人的咒术才没那么不堪一击，”他咬牙切齿。“就算杀了我们也丝毫不会削弱线的强度。”

 

身材较矮的那个矮人双手合十。“而且我们也没带任何能拆除它的东西来。”

 

“那么我建议你们在今晚的宴会之前 _想方设法_ 找出解决方案，”提尔威胁道，“否则我就要了你们两个的小命作为伤害我养子的补偿。”

 

“用这种方式惩罚谎话精的欺骗行为天经地义，”勃洛克坚持己见。

“这还有待商榷，”提尔说。“不管怎样，此事最好留给听证会来定夺，我不再多言。我只是以洛基养父的身份提醒你，在今晚之前找出补救你所作所为的办法，而且不能对那孩子造成更大伤害。否则，我就要了你们两个的命，等明日一早将赎罪金[1]送给赫雷德玛[2]。”

 

 

勃洛克啪的一声合上了嘴。提尔容许自己露出了一丝笑容。

 

“那么，现在。”提尔来到洛基身边，替下贺尼尔挽住他的胳膊。“贺尼尔，劳烦处理一下装有洛基财物的推车。众神之父，感谢你宝贵的时间。我没有别的事要当堂处理了。”

 

奥丁盯着那辆装有长枪，锤子，金色假发，以及其他洛基从尼达维[3]带回的宝物的四轮货车。“这些并非洛基的财物，”他说，“是他献给宫廷的礼物，在你决定认他做养子 _之前_ 。”

 

“没错，众神之父，但请恕我直言，在我看来在你容许他被当众伤害致残的那一刻就已经拒绝了他的美意。”提尔挑起眉温和地问道，“是我错了么？此前我可从未见你用如此残暴的方式表达过感激之情。”

 

奥丁怒目而视，但和提尔一样，他也听到了人群中交头接耳的声音；片刻后他挥手打发他们离开，于是贺尼尔抬起推车来到提尔和洛基身后。

 

“一切等今晚的听证会再议，”奥丁宣布。提尔没有意见；在今日的惨败之后想设法挽回些许颜面是奥丁的自由。如果说假装听证会原本就是他的主意能给他个台阶下，成全他又有何妨。

 

提尔彬彬有礼地行了个宫廷礼，然后鞠了一躬，洛基竭力效仿，但这一动作无疑加剧了他脸部的痛楚；提尔听见他疼得忍不住轻吟了一声。男孩直起身，动作有些不稳，提尔捏了捏他的胳膊让他放心。“需要的话就靠着我，小伙子。”

 

当提尔与洛基转身步上通往殿外的漫漫长路时，大殿内鸦雀无声。身为王室成员，洛基几乎从未走过公共入口；他的这一举动比任何事都更直观地反应了今日王庭上发生的一切。奥丁欣然放弃了自己的儿子，在他的操练官当众宣布众神之父本人不适合继续抚养洛基之后。

 

哦，今日王庭上发生的一切将对未来 _几十年_ 造成深远的影响。

 

“王庭上可还有人有未尽事宜？”这一次，无人应答。甚至没有人动，所有人都惊恐又着迷地盯着洛基的脸。

 

起初，男孩试图躲避众人的目光，这很自然。“不，”提尔静静说道，“让他们看。”洛基用眼角的余光看着他，难以置信。“昂首阔步地走。你是洛基·奥丁森-提尔森，你没做任何值得羞愧的事。让他们看看就算是这种遭遇也不足以打倒你这样的人。”他努力克制语气中的愤怒继续说道，“让他们看看自己今日欣然纵容的残忍暴行，让他们 _无地自容_ 。不要放过他们，让他们正视正是他们的自以为是对你造成了伤害。”

 

于是他们高昂着头，不紧不慢地朝着殿外走去。在他们身后，提尔听到奥丁例行发言解散了当天的朝会，但在他们走过时没有一个人动身离席。

 

从人群中穿过时提尔有充足的时间观察旁人的脸色。有被洛基嘴部的惨状吓到的，也有震惊的。虽然也有敌视，但在三人通过时，多数人表现出的是疑惑和猜测，正如提尔所料。宫廷知道如何对待作为阿斯加德二王子，弃子，奥丁漠不关心的那个可有可无的儿子洛基。但对于要如何对待作为提尔养子的洛基就不那么有把握了，阿斯加德令人生畏的总将军很明显关心他新收养的儿子，为了他不惜公开反对众神之父。

 

让他们忐忑。让他们重新掂量。他们中的多数人已经太久没有跳出奥丁所设的框架，扪心自问何为体面的做法了。倘若今日之事能点醒他们去质疑那些理所当然的观念，对提尔来说正求之不得。

 

最后，他们来到公共入口前，穿过雄伟的拱门离开了大殿。在踏出门口的那一刻，提尔听到身后响起了七嘴八舌的议论声。很好。

 

* * *

 

 洛基自然对出门后要走多远才能逃离门内那些人的视野了如指掌，因此一直等走到那里才屈服于疼痛与震惊的余波。提尔扶住了他，拦腰一抱，并将他的胳膊挂到自己肩头。“没事了，我的王子。有我在。不远了，你马上就能休息了。我发誓。”

 

提尔抬手唤来近处一名正瞪大眼睛望着他们的仆从，以闪电般的效率派这名男孩与贺尼尔先行前往洛基的寝殿，保护他的私人物品不被任何心存歹念之人在他离宫前顺手牵羊；又差遣了一名仆从去传唤埃尔[4]女士。

 

“向她描述下你在这里的见闻，”他说道，“然后让她把有益于破解咒术的物品都带上。线被施加了无法拆除的咒语。”

 

“是，大人，”男孩应道。他不安地掰弄着手指。“大人？”

 

“什么事？”

 

“殿…殿下他不会有事吧？”仆从咬着嘴唇，但似乎忍不住偷偷瞥向洛基。

 

提尔心中一软。“不会，只要我们齐心帮助他。明白了吗？”

 

“明白了，大人。我的王子，”说完，他行了个礼就去跑腿了。

 

又一名仆从在他们经过时走上前来，这一个比之前那个要年长一些，是个女孩儿。“请恕我打扰，大人，我的王子，但您还有别的需要吗？任何我能做的事？”

 

提尔想了想，最后开口道。“传话给厨房，殿下和我会在他的寝殿单独用膳。让大厨准备些肉汤，或温和的茶类；弄点养胃或者有助于舒缓过度紧张的神经的食物。”

 

“好的，大人。我的王子。”她快步超过了他们，随后闪进一条仆人专用的通道没了身影。

 

提尔询问洛基，“你是否也想从仆人的通道走？”

 

洛基深吸了一口气后摇了摇头。说实话，提尔不该感到意外。

 

“好。”毫无疑问，面对羞辱骄傲不屈对这孩子来说早就习以为常了，不过眼下这样也好。留在公众的视野之内有它的好处，尽管会绕远路，而且提尔推测洛基心里早就清楚。

 

“你在里面表现得很好，昂首挺胸；我为你骄傲。”洛基惊讶地连连眨眼，这使得提尔心里又一次怒火中烧，简单一句称赞都能让他如此吃惊。“但我也清楚那种表演有多消耗精力，所以现在，省点力气。好吗？”

 

洛基点点头，疲惫地闭目片刻。提尔拍了拍搭在他肩上的胳膊以示鼓励。

 

随着他们沿着走廊渐行渐远，身后的大殿内终于空旷起来。每走几步，他们都会遇上几名贵族，或一位平民百姓，或是宫中众多仆从中的一位。出席了朝会的人不是驻足观察洛基的脸——仿佛以为他们亲眼目睹的伤害是某种把戏——就是偷偷看他一眼，然后小声嘀咕着忧心忡忡地匆匆走开。而未出席朝会的人则全都停下了脚步，惊恐地瞪着那景象，有的还惊慌地叫了出来。提尔猜想当事人是 _洛基_ 这点也令这一切更为震撼：那位向来优雅、端庄的王子此刻正衣冠不整、血淋淋地挂在提尔的肩膀上，步子也开始踉跄。有人想靠近，多半是想帮忙；提尔摇头示意他们退下，但记下了那些人的长相。来日方长，认清敌友总是好的。

 

* * *

 

终于，他们来到了洛基的寝殿门口；贺尼尔正等在门外。“我本想照您的指示先进去，主上，但门上了锁。”

 

“你有钥匙吗？”提尔询问洛基，但男孩的反应却是浑身一僵，然后谨慎地瞥了他一眼。提尔心平气和地等了等，片刻后，洛基拖着步子走上前去，颤抖着将掌心贴到门上。咔哒一声，门轻松打开了。

 

“令人叹为观止，”这句话发自肺腑。九界在上奥丁到底在干什么？就算他从未给过洛基应有的疼爱，就算他从来没把自己视作一名父亲，就冲洛基身上所蕴含的资源，也不该愚蠢到将他丢弃。提尔由衷庆幸能有机会去了解这个被奥丁愚蠢抛弃的儿子。

 

洛基住所的第一间屋子是典型的会客室，有很多地方可以坐；他们让洛基坐到一张放有垫子的椅子上，旁边是一张桌子。他明显松了口气，一只手伸向脸部，却似乎没有勇气去碰矮人的手艺。

 

“好了，小伙子。让我们看看有什么办法能把你脸上这些该死的线给拆了。”提尔解开正装的胸甲和臂甲，放到另一张沙发上，随后挽起袖子。“贺尼尔，去拿个盆来。”

 

“遵命，主上。”

 

洛基抬头警惕地看着他的两位客人，看到贺尼尔消失在门外，他紧张地端坐起来。提尔恨极了那一瞬间他脸上闪现出的那种无助表情。

 

“孩子。洛基！听我说。”他一直等到洛基扭回头直视着他。“我向你郑重发誓，一旦你搬入我家中，贺尼尔和我，还有家中每一个人，都会给予你应有的尊重。而这包括尊重你的隐私。但现在，我们得帮你，而你又没法直接告诉我们需要的物品放在哪里。我为这样入侵你的房间道歉，而且未经你的许可我不会再这么做，但现在，我必须这么做。你明白吗？”

 

洛基躲开视线，眼中满是焦虑。提尔忽然想到自己所说的话男孩到底听进去了多少。毕竟，于他而言，信任来之不易，考虑到进入青春期后他所遭受的对待。

 

不过，这些事他们可以日后再解决。

 

贺尼尔回来时端着一个盆，拎着一壶热水，还拿了擦洗的布和毛巾，以及一个形似战士们达到一定年龄拥有自己盔甲后配备的那种人手一套的修补包。那应该能用得上。另外他还在洛基的腿上放了个大空碗。

 

“用来装血，我的王子，”他温柔说道，并指导洛基用双手捧住碗。“尽可能别把血咽下去。”

 

提尔再次抽出匕首，仔细检查起来。“好了，现在，”他说。“鉴于线被施了咒，我估计这不会管用，但保险起见，我想都试一遍。好吗？”

 

洛基浑身紧绷，但点头默许了，于是提尔在男孩的椅子边跪了下来。

 

“好，那么，放松点。”他用另一只手托住洛基的下巴，小心地将刀尖滑入嘴唇中间的一根缝线下方，那里的神经可能相对没那么敏感。慢慢地，以那份令他在战场上成名的耐心，他小心翼翼地增强施加在缝线上的力道，生怕刀刃会伤到男孩的脸。

 

洛基紧闭双眼，纹丝不动。针孔中再度溢出血来，男孩倒吸了一口凉气，疼的泪水直流。提尔顿时停下了动作。

 

“和我预想的一样，”他说。“但在我们来的路上，我想到了一个办法。”

 

洛基抬起眼。

 

“只有附魔的刀刃才能割开施过咒的线，对吗？”洛基微微耸肩并点了点头。“那两个畜生人渣身上虽然有可能带着附魔的刀具，但大概率没有。不过…”提尔起身，来到装有洛基宝物的货车旁，拿起长枪——冈格尼尔，洛基是这么叫的——检查起枪头来。“如果我没有记错，在你将它献给奥丁时，你说过它被施过法术能百发百中？”他回过身，看到男孩脸上露出了恍然大悟的神情。“假设它的目标是那些缝线，哼嗯？”

 

洛基对他飞快打了个手势： _尝试_ 。

 

“就等你这句话。”一眨眼功夫，洛基身旁的桌子就被移开了，而提尔本人也已站到了两步开外。他竖起冈格尼尔，用脚抵着底端以免打滑，然后放下枪头，指向洛基的大腿和脸之间。“贺尼尔，扶住他的头。”

 

洛基举起一只手，用指尖扶着枪柄，然后小心翼翼地压低脑袋向刀尖移去。他暂停让贺尼尔帮他调整好角度，随后闭起双眼，深吸一口气，吻上了铭刻有如尼文字的利刃。

 

提尔听到 _叮_ 的一声类似琴弦崩断的声音；洛基一惊，轻轻呼痛了一声。

 

贺尼尔凑近观察了一下洛基的嘴。“好极了，主上，”他说，“一根已经切断。还剩十二根，我的王子。要我扶着你吗？”

 

随着洛基的动作，缝线一根接一根地在接触到冈格尼尔的刀尖后断开。完成后，提尔小心翼翼地把枪搁到一旁。洛基俯下身朝腿上的碗中笨拙地一吐，血水从松动的缝线中流出，令洛基厌恶地皱起了鼻子。

 

贺尼尔将一块擦洗布浸湿后递给了洛基，后者感激地接过。他挤按下巴，擦去干结的大块血迹，然后轻轻擦拭完嘴唇才把布还给贺尼尔。提尔注意到有意思的是咒术一经破除，缝线就不再是亮金色，而是变成无趣灰暗的白色，就像未经漂洗的皮筋。

 

“接下来这步估计会疼，”提尔提醒道，“但越快拆完，就能越快帮你清理干净。”

 

“—好，”洛基开口，却又缩瑟了一下没了声音。

 

“你也好越快正常说话，”提尔补道。他打开洛基的装备修理包找出一把小镊子。洛基紧握着椅子扶手，盯着那件工具，恐惧之情显而易见。“我会速战速决，但也会尽量避免弄疼你。如果这能让你好受点，我认为目前为止你一直都非常勇敢。”

 

困惑冲淡了洛基的些许担忧。“嗯，”他摇头否认。提尔耸耸肩。“信不信由你。但我敢说没多少人能在面对痛苦，恐惧，以及你今天所经历的一切时比你更坚强。”他拿起镊子。“再忍一小会儿，就快好了。”

 

于是他再次跪坐到洛基的椅边，用空闲的那只手稳住他养子的头，动手开始拆线。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 文中注释：  
> [1]weregild：也称man price，物品或者人头的价钱，如果有东西失窃，或有人受伤或被杀，肇事者有义务赔偿相应的金额给物主或死者家属作为赔偿。  
> [2]Hreidmarr：北欧神话中一名巫师。其子Otr被洛基误杀，作为赔偿阿萨神给了他一枚能变出金子的戒指。他没有理会洛基的警告，无视戒指会带来厄运的事实，最后家破人亡。  
> [3]Nidavellir：北欧神话中矮人的国度。其统治者为Hreidmarr。  
> [4]Eir：北欧神话中一名女神/瓦尔基里，代表保护，帮助，仁慈，是与医术相关的神明。


	3. 谈话

正如提尔害怕的，要将断线从洛基的嘴唇上抽出来相当痛苦。一根线头意味着两处穿孔，上下唇各一处，而且均已呈现出与贯穿而过的缝线长到一起的迹象。洛基努力在提尔操作时保持呼吸平稳；他的双手紧握着椅子扶手，指节泛白，泪水也难以抑制地从眼角溢出。每隔一会儿，他就会伸手碰碰提尔的手腕，而提尔总会给他的养子充足的时间，好将血水吐入腿上的碗中，并收拾好情绪。然而仅仅才拆完四根线，洛基就已经颤抖不已，狼狈地满头大汗了。八处穿孔，在敏感的皮肉上再次撕开。提尔又怎能怪他。

 

他能做的只有抿紧嘴唇故作镇定，然后有条不紊地拆线，同时压抑住内心的怒火以备晚些时候再将其发泄到有用的地方。提尔已经从军很久很久了，不是没见过残忍的行径，但就矮人对洛基的所作所为，此等暴行，即使是在他长达数百年的军旅生涯中也是屈指可数。他要是有意宽容，或许还会退一步想，认为奥丁可能根本不了解勃洛克和伊特里究竟打的什么算盘。

 

但不幸的是，提尔纵容奥丁，替他的种种行为开脱已经太久了，无意再重蹈覆辙。就算奥丁未能意识到矮人的真实意图，也不能解释他为什么没在针尖刺穿他儿子的嘴唇之前叫停。八处穿孔，他的养子就已经处在崩溃的边缘了，而那还只不过是三分之一。

 

也好。今日之事必会传播出去，如同死水中的涟漪，不用多久奥丁就会明白自己犯下了多么严重的错误。至于矮人…提尔眯起眼，勉强才忍住没有咆哮出声。他会让他俩知道嗜血的阿萨人并非徒有虚名。

 

这时敲门声响起；洛基一惊，扯到了提尔手中的缝线，疼得叫了出来。

 

“贺尼尔！”听到怒吼声洛基又是一惊，但幸好这次他及时松开了缝线。在他的贴身男仆去开门时提尔深吸了一口气，抬起眼，却沮丧地看到洛基正用惊恐的眼神盯着自己。该死。想在男孩面前保持镇定的努力功亏一篑。“我不是冲着你生气，洛基，更不是冲着贺尼尔。我生气的是你所遭受的这一切。你不用怕我。”

 

洛基的脸色并没有多大改善。也是，男孩当然不会相信他的一面之词。他凭什么相信？

 

“总医官埃尔来了，主上，”贺尼尔禀报。来的正是时候。

 

“带她进来。”

 

“将军，我的王子。”埃尔是个矮小结实的女人，发色铁灰，双手有力，她的举动像是对他人笨手笨脚的动作很不耐烦。“告诉我，将军，以九界之名你对那可怜孩子的脸都做了什么？”

 

“趁伤口还没愈合把线拆了，”说着，他起身为她腾出空间。抛开她的行为举止不谈，提尔欣赏她；她和他一样丝毫不能容忍没有意义的事。

 

“我记得缝线被施了咒术。麻烦看着我，我的王子。”埃尔看着粗暴，捧起男孩的脸，来回检查伤口惨状的动作倒是轻手轻脚。

 

“是的，医疗官。幸运的是洛基手里恰巧有一柄附过魔的刀刃，解决了这一难题。”

 

“嗯。那节省了点时间。”她用手指轻轻碰了碰洛基的上嘴唇，看到男孩朝后一缩时皱起了眉头。“啧。你没想过用点止疼药吗，将军？”

 

提尔扬起眉毛，不愠不火地说道，“考虑到我今早是去出席朝会而非奔赴战场，医疗官，没想到随身携带全套装备也情有可原吧。”

 

埃尔闻言侧目瞥了他一眼。“别和我强词夺理。”她放开洛基的脸，在背包中翻找起来，取出一个小药瓶和一支滴管。“这感觉会有点凉，殿下，之后你会彻底失去知觉。我当然记得你有多讨厌那种感觉，所以我带了解药，等拆完线就给你用。”

 

洛基点点头，然后仰起头，一副听天由命的样子。

 

“对我的工具没有怨言吗？”提尔问道。

 

“说实话，并没有。”埃尔在洛基嘴上里外都敷上麻醉药剂。两人眼看着洛基松了口气，在椅子中放松下来，随后他再次坐直，并不自在地望了望两人。医疗官从背包中取出一把医用尖嘴镊子，与先前提尔所用的那把几乎一模一样。“现在，别让我分心。”

 

洛基已经感觉不到疼痛，再加上不同于提尔，埃尔能使用魔法，于是进度快了不少。每拆一根线之前，总医官都会用指尖一抹，借助魔法松动缝线，并在拆除后打另一个手势以一道金色闪光愈合伤口。洛基用眼角的余光看着她将拆下的线丢到一旁的桌上，但很快又闭了闭眼，然后重新望着天花板。

 

“那里虽不是战场，”埋头于手头工作的埃尔评论道，“但据我所知你今早的壮举不亚于一场战斗。”

 

这激起了提尔勉强才压制住的怒火。“看看你现在正在收拾的烂摊子，你敢说你不会这么做？”

 

埃尔停下动作注视着他，片刻后叹息道。“我要是有你那么稳固的地位，”她无奈地说。“我曾不止一次替奥丁收拾残局，但也只能在一定程度上表达抗议。若是逼得太紧，阿斯加德总医官的头衔就要易主了，而且我深信奥丁的替代人选绝对不会像现任这么直言不讳。”

 

提尔斟酌了一番。“我很欣慰洛基在宫中还有其他盟友，就算你能为他做的有限。我想知道的是，”片刻后他发问。“你说奥丁不是第一次这么做了？”

 

“严格来说，对，”埃尔一边拆线一边回答。“当然没这么离谱。更像是纵容他人自说自话对王子表达他们的不满。大多是你训练过的某些畜生。然后事后他会告诉洛基肯定是 _他_ 先做了些什么得罪他们的事。哼。”她坐了回去将镊子放到一旁的桌上。“好了，殿下。啊-啊，别吐；你的嘴还未恢复知觉，只会弄得到处都是。”埃尔从袋中又掏出了一个药瓶，将某种油腻的软膏抹在了洛基嘴上。“稍等一会儿让药性生效，等你的脸部恢复知觉就没事了。”

 

“会有后遗症吗，医官？”提尔问道。

 

“没有，你听到一定很高兴。尽管我一般不喜欢外行人插手我的工作，但确实多亏有你第一时间就动手拆线。”她退后几步以便让提尔看得更清楚。“今天剩下的时间伤口处会有点疼，因为还在愈合，但这边发红的地方明早就会消失。连疤都不会留，我的王子。”

 

洛基弯下身，又吐了点血水到放在他腿上的碗中。“谢谢你，医官埃尔。”他轻声说，不愿抬头看另外两人。

 

埃尔表情一软，用手抚摸着男孩的脑袋。“我的邀请仍旧有效，殿下，”她说道。“想聊天随时来找我，我很乐意当你倾诉的对象。”

 

“我知道了。”他伸手摸了摸自己的嘴唇。“还有…谢谢。你的邀请。”

 

医疗官又是一声叹息。“也许有一天你会接受我的邀请。”她让自己的手多停留了一会儿，随后摇了摇头，收拾好东西。在分别向两人点头道别后她起身离开，却在门前止步。“殿下…我知道眼下还不大看的出来，但我真心认为从今天起，你会发现你的命运开始转变了。往好的方向。我们这位将军或许只是一介武夫，血液中没有半点魔法，但他是个好人。跟着他你会好的。”

 

这倒是出乎提尔所料。得知这种尊重是双向的令人欣慰；但更让他欣慰的是得知总医官会在洛基适应提尔养子这个新身份的过渡期间继续支持他。提尔若没猜错，奥丁早就在刻意孤立男孩身边潜在朋友与盟友了。“你过奖了，医官。”

 

“我说了不要跟我强词夺理。”但她的嘴角翘了起来，在草草鞠了一躬后她转身离开，并顺手带上了洛基的房门。

 

* * *

  

在安静了一阵子后提尔听到贺尼尔开始收拾东西。他深吸了一口气，缓缓松开后才转身面对他们。“那么，现在。洛基。你还疼吗？”

 

“不。不疼了，先生。”

 

“那就好，”他点头说道。“现在。今晚的宴请之前我们会很忙，期间我希望能充分利用好每一丝闲暇。目前为止我们运气不错；能这么快破除咒术为我们争取了不少时间。不过，眼下，我认为清洗干净再换身衣服会让你好受些——很遗憾你的上衣毁了——等你忙完后，我们可以边用午膳边做打算。听起来如何？”

 

“好，先生。”他的养子虽在点头，但声音仍旧凄惨，而且远比提尔想要的来的压抑。考虑到男孩先前的经历无异于酷刑，这也情有可原，但提尔还是担心。这样下去有百害而无一益，等洛基消化完发生的一切后，改变他的这种状态刻不容缓。

 

“在我们各自去忙之前你还有什么要问的吗？”

 

沉默持续了好一会儿。“没有，操练官。”

 

唉。“我觉得你说的未必是实话，”提尔说，看到洛基几乎缩进了椅子里他皱起眉头，“但我不反对暂且搁置我们的谈话，让你先冲个澡一个人静一静。另外，你有纸笔么？我可以将等待的时间利用起来。”

 

“我书房里有，操练官。”洛基颤抖着吸了口气，站了起来；眼看他膝盖发软提尔和贺尼尔眼疾手快一同托住了他。“对不起。我很抱歉。”

 

“哪有的事，”听到两人异口同声的回答，洛基终于抬起头来，惊讶地看着他们。提尔继续说道。“不到一小时前你才经历了一场痛苦的磨难，况且以你的年纪本就不应该承受这些。会有一定程度的惊吓是情理之中的事。真的，如果我的话能让你好受点，你的表现比许多久经沙场的老兵还要出色。”

 

“给你的双腿一点时间恢复力气，殿下，”贺尼尔补了句。“另外你要是有晕眩感——”

 

“我——我知道该怎么做，”洛基试着推开两人，一确认自己能站稳就立刻退开。“我只是——我——”他停住，长出一口气，紧了紧拳头又松开。“将军——操练官——请跟我来，我带你去我的书桌。”

 

“请恕我无礼，殿下，有件事我想先问清楚”贺尼尔拦住了他。“在下碰巧也懂些许魔法。虽跟您相比微不足道，我想！但我想到您可能想用特殊的办法来处理这些血水。如果我没记错，是不是应该用火？”

 

洛基闻言眨了眨眼。“呃嗯。是的。如果可以，倒进火堆即可。那…那只碗无需销毁，只要好好擦洗干净。用炉边那只桶里的沙子就行，然后用水冲洗，再往里撒少量的灰。”

 

“我这就去办，殿下。”

 

洛基看着提尔的贴身男仆，像是不确定刚才的对话是不是幻觉。的确，先前在他们面前展示魔法时，他也是一副有所顾虑的模样。又是一个值得探讨的话题，也许可以留到晚些时候用餐时再聊。

 

“你的书房？”他提醒道。

 

他们留贺尼尔在会客室忙活，而洛基领着提尔来到了隔壁间。不同于随处可供访客落座，墙上挂有零星几样狩猎战利品的会客室，这间屋子更为私密。墙边是一排排书架和柜子。一套精心保养的武器，以及几件随意摆放在架子上的异域古玩是仅有的装饰。书桌很大，应有尽有，明显经常使用，而非纯粹的摆设，不像提尔见过的某些那样。窗下是另一张工作台，桌面上放有几册书籍和一副形似巨大地图的画卷。整间屋子给人的印象是他的主人游历广泛，博览群书，不仅善于思考，还懂得学以致用，展现出了洛基学者的一面。

 

想到能有机会去深入了解他新收养的儿子，提尔内心又一次充满了期待。洛基在公众面前的形象是精心设计的，并没有透露多少真实的他，但提尔推测隐藏在那副表象之下的是一块货真价实的瑰宝，能在今后的岁月中与他相处是他的荣幸。

 

“空白的羊皮纸我都放在上排的抽屉里，”说完洛基的脸抽搐了一下；他伸手去摸嘴唇，又及时管住了自己。

 

“这就可以，”提尔回复。“去清理干净。花多长时间都可以。”他会在忙碌之余多留个心眼，如有必要亲自去查看男孩的状况，但没必要把这话说出口令他难堪。

 

“是，将军。”

 

* * *

 

 

提尔行动迅速，他拟定命令，起草书信，部署落实各项事务为他和洛基今日所须达成的目标铺路。在听证会开始前，就收养一事还有若干未尽事宜，从申请洛基的学业报告及病史，到安排运送他的个人物品去提尔的住所，再到下令司库提取一定数额的金银。最后，经过深思熟虑，他给杜华林[1]——尼达维的‘提尔’，赫雷德玛的军队统帅写了封信——又给赫雷德玛本人写了一封。提尔几乎可以肯定此前听说过勃洛克与伊特里的名字，只是想不起在哪；任何关于他俩的细节都有可能在今晚派上用场。

 

终于忙完后，他在抽屉中翻找起封蜡来。结果不仅找到了封蜡，还无意间翻出了一位淑女的肖像画，小心隐藏在一堆疑似私人信件的文书之下。提尔会心一笑；虽然女孩和信件都与他无关，但得知他的养子并非完全没有朋友也不失为一件好事。

 

最后，提尔整理好信件交由贺尼尔去寄发。“其余信件交给信使即可，”他嘱咐道，“但这一小捆我要你亲自送到海姆达尔手中。让他务必火速送往尼达维。再根据他的观察见机行事，也许你在观测台等待回应会比较明智。”

 

“没问题，主上。”

 

要做的事还有很多，但目前大部分都要先等他人联络。当然，还有从洛基那里收集情报。说到这个…男孩应该已经清理完毕了。没出什么岔子吧？提尔穿回到书房，来到洛基卧室门外听了听。

 

门半开着，提尔看到洛基正双腿交叉坐在床沿上，面朝衣柜。他弓着背，双手抱头，头发还没干透，但已基本穿戴齐整只有脚还光着，在他身边放着一件干净的上衣和一根腰带，还有一摞类似的衣物。

 

提尔走进屋里，步伐轻缓以免吓着男孩，然后一言不发地在他身边坐了下来。他没有碰洛基，不确定他是不是喜欢身体接触的类型，只是耐心地等待，没过多久洛基开口了。

 

“我会怎么样？”他颤抖着吸了口气，又问道，“你准备如何处置我？”

 

“听你的意思对未来并不抱多大希望，”提尔说。洛基缓慢又疲惫地摇了摇头，没有抬头。“愿意和我说说你的推测吗？”

 

“您…我让父亲失望了，因此受到了惩罚，”他开口，提尔面部一抽但没有多言。最好是让男孩把话说完，不要打断他。“然后是您，您 _收养_ 了我，当着整个阿斯加德的面。父亲他，他把我交给了他的操练官，为的是…我不知道缘由，但——但您告诉他的是也许您有更好的办法，用他的话讲‘管教我说谎的舌头’。而我要服从您。誓言里说了。然后您对他说您要没收我的东西…我要离开王宫。离开我的 _家人_ 。而我不——我想要取悦父亲，却没能…但至少我了解 _他_ ，但你——将军，我不——我甚至都不知道该怎么 _称呼_ 您。”

 

该死。提尔理应想到这点；他早就注意到洛基是那种从不停止思考的人，但却忘了这孩子依然还年幼。过于年轻又过于迷茫，以至于在缺乏足够信息的情况下，完全有可能被恐惧支配，由此臆想出精心编制的噩梦，并信以为真。

 

“这个，我想我们都已经过了突然让你改口叫‘爸爸’的年纪了。”听到男孩惊讶地笑出声来，不管他掩饰得有多匆忙，提尔还是将其视作一次个人的胜利。“依我之见，我俩今后的关系用‘将军’似乎过于正式，‘操练官’虽然准确，却又只适用于校场。除此之外，我并无特别偏好。任何你认为恭敬的称呼都行。可否？”

 

“是，先生。”洛基仍旧捂着脸，但肩膀的轮廓似乎没那么僵硬了。“呃嗯。谢谢。”

 

提尔点了点头，尽管男孩看不到。“如果我理解的没错，你认为自己在某种意义上是被软禁在我家中，直到我把你打磨成奥丁满意的样子，或诸如此类？

 

洛基缩得更紧了，但含糊道，“我觉得这些话经您这么大声一说显得很傻。我只是——”他叹息道。“应接不暇了。先生。”

 

“一切都离你而去，你的人生在短短几分钟内天翻地覆，而现在你对自己的未来毫无头绪，却还要拼命故作镇定，”洛基点点头，于是提尔伸手搭在他的肩上。看到男孩没有躲避，他捏了捏让他放心。“我可以向你保证没有你想的那么糟糕。可能当时的你已经疼得无法清楚回忆起我的誓言。也可能在那一刻你觉得自己除了听从别无选择，否则就会面临更可怕的折磨。但我发了誓会抚养你教导你——”他的手感觉到了洛基的抽搐，他顿了顿。“怎么了？”

 

“您一定会觉得我很傻。”

 

“嗯。何不由我来决定傻还是不傻？”

 

洛基一手耷拉在腿上，一手搓揉着头发。“分享薪给和给予教导。誓言是这么说的。但还是有很大…余地的，比如分享 _多少_ 薪给，或是给予 _何种_ 教导。或者说教训。我，呃嗯…我很熟悉委婉用语这一概念。”

 

提尔几乎轻笑出声。这孩子很狡猾，在公众面前的孤傲外衣之下。“那想必你听说过一些老兵们用来吓唬新兵的关于我的谣言了。”

 

洛基愣住了，终于第一次抬起头来。“是谣言？先生？”

 

这一次提尔委实笑了出来。“我出任奥丁的军队统帅已有数百年之久。有人称我为可怕的战士，也有人奉我为传奇军师，但这话我只对你说，我认为那些都不过是恭维而已。但无奈名声在外，许多普通士兵常常在亲眼见到我之前就已被吓得不行，而这些年来坊间流传的那些关于我的故事，不是夸大其词就是子虚乌有。随着岁月的流逝热门故事轮回更迭，就像每年春季回巢的该死乌鸦。”他翻了翻眼睛。“目前最受欢迎的故事之一声称我以‘特殊辅导’为名将学生拉到一旁，其实是为了与他在河堤旁的烂泥中摔跤，再对他做些禽兽不如的事取悦自己。”

 

洛基吃惊地咳了一声。“我，呃，这我倒是没听过…而且您怎么看也不像是那种人。先生。”提尔轻笑，而洛基也微微坐直了一些。“只是，收养一事。我之前从来没听说过这种事。”

 

“我们有幸生活在一个文明的国度里，父母虐待子女的事情并不常见，但这并非我第一次动用我的权威来收养一名学生。上一次是在，”他回想了片刻，“几百年前了，我想。你当时可能还不会走路。那孩子的母亲突然离世，而父亲借酒消愁。后来他开始对男孩发泄。于是为了他和他的妹妹，我插手了。他们跟着我生活了几十年，最后官方宣布他们的父亲有能力重新抚养他们，这才回家。”

 

“他们…他们跟您生活在一起的时候发生了什么？”

 

“在他们身上？”提尔耸耸肩。“什么都没发生。他们和我一起生活，而我承担起了身为他们父亲的责任。留心他们的课业，让他们远离麻烦。让那些自以为配得上心仪女孩的小鬼们认清自己。带他们出使异域。保障他们的日常需求，你懂的，衣食住行，还有定期检查身体，诸如此类。”他若有所思地偏过头。“我明白收养仪式进行时你的生理状况使你无法清醒地思考，正因为如此很可能想象过一些可怕的场景，但我要清楚地表明：我发誓坚守操练官的职责，保护我的学生不受他人虐待，并非是为了取而代之。”

 

洛基深吸一口气，露出了沉思的表情。提尔发现这比起先前那种无助又战战兢兢的表情要顺眼多了。他又拍了拍洛基的肩膀，随后站起身。

 

“我见你书房里有板棋[2]的棋盘。你会下么？”

 

沉思转为了困惑。“我——会。不常下，但…怎么了？先生。”

 

提尔耸肩。“主要是我发现边下棋边聊能事半功倍。一方面，正如之前所说，你的生活发生了天翻地覆的变化，迫切需要人解答今后的命运。另一方面，今早起床时我万万没想到今天会多出个养子来，因此除却在校场上观察到的，我有必要加深对你的了解，点滴也好。作为我的养子，你有权知道答案，而身为养父的我也非常乐意给予你答案。事实上，我由衷希望今天能有时间和你进行一场交心的长谈，鉴于我们目前进度超前，眼下似乎是完美的时机。所以让我们来上两局，我会尽可能解答你的疑虑，作为回报，希望你也能透露一些信息。”

 

经过一番考虑后洛基点了点头。“这…这听起来不错，先生。谢谢。”

 

提尔朝门口点了点头。“把衣服穿好，我会摆好棋局。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 文中注释：  
> [1]Dvalin：杜华林。意为沉睡者。矮人，名字意为沉睡者。斩裂剑（Tyrfing）的铸造人。  
> [2]tafl：板棋，也称国王棋，名称来自古诺斯语意为板，约公元四百年前出现，国际象棋出现前北欧最流行的棋类。


	4. 谈话

洛基走出房门时提尔正从书桌和工作台边拖椅子，“红子还是白子？”他问道。棋盘上整齐摆放着红碧玉与白纹石雕刻而成的精美棋子；木板本身镶有银色网格，交织的线条描绘着天马行空的图案。

 

“由客人决定，”洛基不假思索地答道，语毕才反应过来。“先生。”

 

提尔思索了一番。让男孩在棋盘上做攻方或许能让他在谈话时更为放松。“那我选红子，”他说。“战场上难得有让我防御的机会，何不趁此体验一番。”同理，他挑了背对大门的位子，好让洛基面对大门，更加安心。

 

洛基略显局促地坐了下来。“我…身为主人，我觉得有义务弄点喝的招待您，但作为…作为养子…”

 

“我理解，”提尔说。“心意我领了，但目前我什么都不需要。”

 

洛基点点头，走出了第一步棋。两人在沉默中下了几分钟；提尔虽然两眼盯着棋盘，但还是能用余光观察到时而看着棋子时而端详着自己的洛基。没关系，提尔并不急于逼迫男孩开口，可以等他准备好再聊，况且由他来掌握谈话的控制权能显著缓解他的不安。

 

正当提尔出手挪动棋子以免被吃的时候，洛基终于鼓起了勇气。“早些时候您提过计划的事，或者说日程，关于今天要完成的事，”他小心地舔着嘴唇说道。“我想知道都包含些什么。”

 

“当然，”提尔答道。“大致上可以归结为两方面。白天，我们着手办理将你和你的私人物品从王宫转移至我——我们家中的手续。入夜后，就是处理政治问题的时间了，在听证会上。”

 

洛基愣住了，有点不知所措；显然他原本以为从提尔口中榨取信息会是项艰巨的任务，因而在面对如此坦诚的答复时反倒不知该如何是好了。提尔笑了；这孩子信奉的基石在眨眼间崩塌，却仍然准备坚守立场，不达目的誓不退缩。“我不是说了么，我非常乐意给予你想要的答案。”

 

“您真的会回答我提出的一切问题？”

 

“你大可随便问，”提尔说道。“至于回不回答，如有必要，我保留拒绝的权利。但即便如此，我也会告知你拒绝的理由。但没错，你想问什么都可以。事关你自身的命运，你有权不被蒙在鼓里。”

 

洛基两眼盯着棋盘，花了点时间消化这些话。“好，”说着，他移动棋子。“既然这样，您说的将我和我的私人物品转移至您家中是指什么？我能带些什么？我还能再离开吗？”随即他睁大双眼立刻闭上了嘴。

 

啊。“这不是对你的惩罚，洛基。”看到男孩涨红了脸提尔继续解释道。“我再说一遍。你将成为我的养子。这并非你所谓的‘委婉用语’。你不会成为我的犯人。”提尔长叹一声；这件事他本想从长计议，考虑到男孩今日已遭受了不小的打击，但事与愿违。“我了解没有哪个年轻人乐意听人诋毁他的家人，但真相就这么简单，奥丁已经证明他不适合抚养你，就从他对你的遭遇不闻不问这点上。就我对你的了解，你聪明，机灵，有教养，而且心思细腻——我指的不光是你懂得体谅他人，还有你无时无刻不在思考。你不会盲目踏足危险的境地，也不会年幼无知到将运气当做救命稻草。”

 

“不像托尔，”洛基腼腆一笑举例说道。

 

“呵。的确，但我们聊的不是他。我们谈论的是你。”看到洛基脸色一变提尔心中又是一阵恼火，他气神王害他的养子变成这样，一有人和他说话就以为会被责骂。他交叉双臂，用手肘抵着棋盘，随后俯下身以吸引洛基的目光，并直视他的双眼。“我想表达的，洛基，是奥丁不值得拥有你，而我一点都不后悔今早将你从他的手中夺过来。我希望你不要把发生的这一切视作惩罚，因为这绝非我本意。真要说的话，我意在出手援助，而整件事中唯一令我遗憾的就是没能早点采取行动保护你。 ”

 

洛基移开视线，沉思着抬起手摸了摸嘴唇。“您将我从父——从奥丁那里——”他无助地抬起眼。

 

“你想怎么称呼他都可以，”提尔的态度似乎又一次出乎了洛基的预料，他既没有打断谈话，也没有严厉地斥责他的意见。

 

“您从父亲手中…接管了我的抚养权，我想，”他说，“这我理解。但您同样点名了我母亲。她怎么了？还有…还有托尔呢？”

 

提尔深吸一口气。“我不会收回在王殿上所说的话，”最终，他说道；“神后是你母亲，理应尽更大努力保护你。在你最需要她的时候她一再失职。那说明——”

 

“那我是不是不能见她了？您会阻止我见她吗？”

 

“不。不，我不会。我正要说，碰巧，我知道她面临某些压力，以你的年纪可能还意识不到。政治上的压力，身为一名华纳族女性同时又是奥丁的政治联姻对象。”

 

“政治联姻？”

 

“这节历史课改日再上。不是我不肯告诉你，”看到洛基执拗的样子他解释道，“只是不想偏离正题，对我们来说充分利用今天的时间至关重要。懂吗？”待男孩点头后提尔继续道，“目前我只能说那些政治压力并不能作为她失职的借口，但兴许能提供一个你能接受的解释。此外，我强烈怀疑你不在奥丁身边会给她更大的自由来关心你，不必再像之前那样有所顾忌。我当然希望如此。”

 

洛基花了点时间消化这些话，随后提尔看到他将其搁到了一旁。“那托尔呢？您从父——众神之父手中接管了我的抚养权。为什么不带走他？”

 

“部分原因是，据我所知，托尔并未像你这般遭受虐待。奥丁在对待你们两个的态度上非常偏心。”洛基别开视线，一脸受伤的表情，他当然早就注意到了。很可能曾经无数次彻夜不眠，苦思冥想寻求一个解释。“此外，同时夺走神王的两个儿子绝非明智之举，这是觊觎王位的表现，无异于宣战。”

 

洛基的嘴角勾起一丝苦笑。“一切都是政治。”

 

“确实。”棋盘上，提尔又一次避开了洛基的进攻。“但先回答你的问题…我现在对托尔很失望。在他对充当矮人的帮凶一事表现出悔过的迹象之前，我有权禁止他见你，让他明白脖子上的那颗脑袋并非摆设。”

 

“但他仍旧是我的兄长？”不管他多么努力，都无从掩饰那股内心的惶恐——担忧，渴望，和需求交织而成的情绪就写在脸上，夹杂在声音中，如何掩盖都无济于事。

 

“这一点，我的孩子，完全取决于你。我无意孤立你，也无意逼迫你与迄今为止结交的任何一位朋友断交。就我个人而言，只要是关心你的人，我欢迎他们留在你的生活中。或者说鼓励。你们可以相互拜访，包括邀请他们来家中做客，但务必事先告知我来访时间，以便确认是否方便接待。至于托尔，”他倚着座椅靠背说道，“如果你能原谅他，不愿让他从你的生命中消失，那就留。但与此同时，如果你想避开他一段时间，我会确保在你准备好见他之前，他不会来骚扰你。”

 

洛基移动棋子，设局想要困住提尔的王。狡猾的小战术家初具雏形；虽不及某些老谋深算的棋手，但他还年幼，而且从他的排兵布中阵提尔看得出是个可造之材，已做好了双线进攻的准备。“我了解托尔，只要父亲没有明令禁止，他很可能今天就会来找我，然后疯狂地道歉。”他悄悄看往别处，苦涩地加了一句，“他按住我的时候一直在不停地道歉。”

 

提尔叹息道。“我想也是。不过我怀疑他是否真的明白他该为什么道歉。”他拿起一枚棋子，若有所思地点了点棋盘。“就今天，如果你愿意，我不想让他见你。或者，他要见你也行，但至少，我希望你能用围巾之类的东西将脸遮住，并忍住不要开口。”

 

洛基蹙眉。“你不想让他知道线——线已经拆了。”

 

提尔点头。“对。正是如此。”

 

他沉思着移开视线。“为什么？”

 

在仔细斟酌了一番棋局后提尔终于走了一步。“不是针对托尔，”他解释道。“我不怀疑他以他的方式爱着你，也清楚在那些穴居怪伤害你的时候，他非但没有帮你还落井下石会令他备受煎熬。但我不想让矮人知道他们的杰作已被销毁。你的兄长向来不是个口风很紧的人，一旦他知道，矮人就会知道，而我宁愿让他们一整天都提心吊胆，手忙脚乱地寻找解决方案，也不想给他们机会秘密谋划为听证会做准备。”

 

洛基陷入了思考，无意间抿了抿嘴，疼得眉头微微一皱。“所以我还是可以见我的母亲和兄长，”他转回先前的话题。“那我的个人物品呢？”

 

“你可以利用午膳前的时间先收拾起来，整理出想要带走的物品；我已经安排了专人饭后来取你的行李送去我家——那里，我说过，将来就是 _我们的_ 家了。我承认它不如王宫宏伟，但我想你不会不满意。我绝对有足够的空间容纳目前为止所见的一切。”他冲着书房及屋内的摆设比了个手势。

 

座椅中的洛基向前凑近。“ _所有_ 我想带的东西？”

 

提尔用手指轻轻敲击着棋盘边缘。“从今往后你将生活在我家中。正如誓言所说，直至你成年，或双方协议解除契约为止。一切你想带走的物品，都可以保留。”

 

洛基眨了眨眼，脸上的神情令他看起来甚至比实际年龄还年幼。“我——真的？”

 

提尔耸肩。“是的，当然。为什么不？你是不是有什么想带的东西怕我会反对？”

 

提尔几乎是看着洛基收敛起了他的兴致，趋于顺从但还不至于萎蔫。尽管他脸上并未流露出多少情绪，但他僵硬的肩膀，躲避提尔目光盯着棋盘的样子已经说明了一切。“不，先生。没什么重要的。”

 

“洛基。”男孩居然吓了一跳，而这一次，提尔已经无心再去掩饰他的无奈了。他放下原本要走的棋子，双手搭在棋盘两侧。“虽然我们对彼此并不了解，但从校场上的几次接触，我想你应该清楚我不是个乱发脾气的人。就算我对你有所不满，也不会扑到桌子另一头攻击你。”他苦笑着说，看着洛基局促地摆弄手指，却始终坐立难安。提尔俯身凑近，缓和下语气。“我们需要聊天来加深对彼此的了解，在此期间我无意贬低你。我认为——”他抿嘴吐了口气。“我认为你早就受够那些了。”他捡起先前丢下的棋子，放到了合适的位置上。

 

“…我想是的，先生。”

 

“现在。如果你愿意，我想和你约法三章。我永远永远会对你实话实说。相应的，我唯一的要求就是你也能诚实以待。”洛基缩瑟了一下，提尔继续道，“你不展示真实的自己，身为养父的我就没法满足你真正的需要。我对你的神圣责任不在谴责，而是引导。若是不喜欢你的某些行为我会直说，而且会说明 _缘由_ 。”提尔很怀疑奥丁是否曾在男孩身上费过那么多心思。“但我不会让你难堪。或许我还不了解你，洛基，但就我有限的了解，我喜欢你，并且无意扼杀你的本性将你塑造成另一个人。”他压低脑袋，试着吸引洛基的目光。“懂了吗？”

 

男孩焦躁不安地摆弄着被棋盘边缘挡住的手指，努力掩盖他的紧张，但提尔捕捉到了他鼓起勇气的那一刻。他深吸一口气，踏出了信任的第一步。

 

“我——您的仆人，”他试探道。“他承认他有魔法。”

 

“没错。不强，但他能善用他的天赋。”

 

“而那——您不反对？先生？”

 

“聪明人都不会，”提尔耸肩。“魔法天赋是与生俱来的，无法改变；这决定了它没法通过后天的训练习得——也没法摆脱，”凭着直觉，他又补充道。“想要禁止魔法毫无意义，这就像要禁止…左撇子或是呼吸一样。除此之外，魔法能力虽为天生，但实际 _运用_ 确是一门需要磨练的学问，熟能生巧，这个道理同样适用猎人，乐师等各行各业。你会发现我极其重视上进心，倡导日积月累下的进步。我们拥有数千年的寿命，洛基；对那些手握大把时间，拥有如此难得学习和成长的机会，却选择虚度光阴的人，我丝毫没有耐心。”

 

洛基此刻看他的眼神已如老鹰般犀利，他双手握着棋盘边缘。“您真这么想。”

 

“是的，”提尔点头道。“我注意到你先前用了魔法，”他小心试探。“听贺尼尔的意思，我猜他能感觉到你身上的魔法，但遗憾的是我不能。我猜你的力量很强？”

 

“我——”洛基不安地咬上嘴唇，又松开。“我不清楚比起他人如何，但…我 _觉得_ 比一般人要强，是的。”

 

“所以你担心的那些私人物品都与魔法有关。”

 

“是的，先生。那——大部分是书籍。几件用于研究或辅助练习的物品。草药什么的。”他微微扯了扯嘴角。“其实，很多是厨房用品。您知道的，搅拌用的钵，还有瓶瓶罐罐，就…这类小东西。”胡说八道，这孩子正在竭力假装这些对他并不重要。若不是提尔结交过不止一名术士，而且每一位至少都对某件特定的随身用品具有 _疯狂的_ 独占欲，说不定就被他骗过了。

 

也罢，至少他迈出了信任的第一步，尽管未能坚信到底。这也情有可原，考虑到各方面的原因。但显然洛基也从提尔的神情中读出了质疑，只是多半曲解了他意思。他醒过神来，等待提尔的反应。

 

提尔耸耸肩，倚上座椅的靠背。“我完全不反对你带任何一样东西，”看着洛基又一次试图掩饰他的惊讶。“你是想将这些东西放在卧室里，还是要专门腾出一间屋子用于练习魔法？贺尼尔就有秘密据点，他会去那里感应世界树或从事类似活动。我说过，我身上没有半点魔法，完全搞不懂他在做什么。”

 

提尔的一番话令男孩震惊地不停眨眼。“您…您说真的，”最后，他终于说道。“此话当真。”

 

提尔又耸了耸肩。“当然。”这时他突然想到：“你得告诉我你的导师是谁，我好做些必要的安排…”他望着远处的书桌，思索信函该如何下笔。

 

“噢。我，呃。我没有。”

 

提尔转回头看着男孩，扬起眉毛，而洛基难为情地脸红了。

 

“我是说，母亲把她所知道的都教给了我，在我们最早发现我有魔法能力的时候，”他支支吾吾道。“但她…后来，她说我已经超越了她，没什么能教我的了。而父亲他不…”他再次看往别处，随后低头盯着双腿。

 

提尔已经无所谓被洛基看到自己翻白眼的样子了。“让我猜猜，奥丁也是个守旧派，认为这种事应该以性别区分。就因为你是个男孩所以反对你学习魔法。”

 

男孩尴尬地清了清嗓子。“差不多。”而提尔可以很肯定地补上缺失的细节；早在很久以前，奥丁对他那所谓的儿子的轻视就已经证据确凿了。提尔曾不止一次见过他以各种缘由责骂和羞辱洛基（在去别处的路上碰巧在某些隐蔽，不为人所见的凹室和走廊里），但从未深究过，总是以为那是特例而非常态，总是试图相信奥丁并非常年如此。

 

是男孩进入青春期引发了奥丁的虐待吗？由于王位交接的阴云随之临近，促使他做出偏袒一方的决定？还是说洛基展露的魔法让他成了父子三人中的异类，因而遭到排挤？

 

“恩，”他没有表态，不想过分深入这一话题。“我记得这一观念不久之前已被推翻；当然，也有顽固分子，但每当成见被事实颠覆时总会有那么一拨人。不管怎样。我猜这表示我要做的不是去联系你的导师，而是直接为你安排你的第一位。”

 

提尔移动棋盘上的棋子，当他抬起头时却发现洛基已是目瞪口呆，仿佛彻底忘了要保持镇定这回事。他的嘴张张合合，在狠狠咽了口口水后终于开口。“您…您会安排一位魔法导师。来教我。就这么简单？”

 

“是的，”他简洁回道。“此事我会找贺尼尔商量；鉴于他本人就会魔法，会比较清楚称职的老师应该具有哪些资质。回头他会坐下跟你聊聊你的能力，不过起码要到明天。”

 

“明天。”洛基扭头避开视线，却还是被提尔看到了他眼中涌现的真实泪水。无法克制却又不愿以泪眼示人。这令提尔内心再次燃起怒火，他人只是单纯 _尽到自己的责任_ 都能令他感动到不知所措。

 

洛基走棋的动作只微微有点颤抖，随后他抬起头。面对他所流露的不加掩饰的情感，这一次轮到提尔略感无措了。任何在王庭上残留下的冲击，自那以后一直笼罩着洛基的担忧和惶恐终于烟消云散，而提尔也终于从中看到了不受恐惧污染的希望。

 

“谢谢你，先生，”他只说了这么一句，但这就够了。


	5. 托尔

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 预警：这一章对托尔可能不太友好，但考虑到两人都还未成年，可以宽容一点来看待。不介意就继续吧~

提尔与洛基的棋局仍在继续，两人之间相处的氛围也已大为改善。“你下的不错，”在化解了又一次将军后提尔点评道。“你说你不常下？”

 

“是的，”洛基确认。“那个。以前常下，但托尔没多久就玩腻了。”他移开视线。

 

“可惜了，”提尔随口说道。“这棋盘上的战术就是放在战场也大有可为。”

 

洛基抬眼，试图摸清他的情绪；提尔注意到他经常这么做。“我跟他解释过这游戏有不止一种玩法，”他说，“但他却坚持一遍遍重复相同的套路，在输给我之后又大发雷霆。”

 

“嗯。算了，摆在他面前的教训都不吸取并非你的错。哈。终于。”提尔允许自己在吃掉男孩的一枚棋子后得意了一瞬。“你很狡猾。”

 

“您…您的语气像是在表扬我。”

 

“没错，”提尔耸肩。“战争的第一法则是什么？”

 

洛基眉头微蹙。“我恐怕我并不记得上过这堂课，先生。”

 

这回轮到提尔皱眉了。“你还没开始高级训练课程？你已经达到年龄了。”

 

少年像是受到了欺压一般低下了头。“没有，先生。卡迪尔法斯特教官他——”就在他的口吻开始不悦时，洛基赶忙闭上了嘴。提尔意识到他依然有所保留，不愿冒险得罪新认的养父。“卡迪尔法斯特教官声称我尚未做好晋升下一阶段课程的准备。”

 

提尔扬起眉毛，但并未开口。卡迪尔法斯特不是没可能如实评价，但提尔对此持怀疑态度；他是因为在战场渎职才被贬去校场的，那时候洛基还小，而自那以后，他的态度断送了最后一丝重新获得提拔的可能性。他仇视所有在他眼里配不上他们等级与地位的权贵，极有可能基于这一点而鄙视洛基。奥丁多年来的表现明确说明了洛基并不受宠，因此愤世嫉俗的卡迪尔法斯特完全有可能借机随意发泄他的怨恨。

 

“嗯。没事，反正我也要从你的各位导师那里收集你的考核记录，顺便测评下你的武器训练也不是难事。”

 

“是，先生。”不出所料，洛基对此兴致索然。提尔决定不让他再去多想。

 

“不管怎样，”他说道，“在高级训练课程中，我最先传授的内容之一就是所谓的战争法则。第一条：活下来。”洛基偷偷一笑，而提尔打手势指指棋盘。“所以没错，在我看来，狡猾是项优点。只要对手打不到你就杀不死你。只要没死，就有日后反败为胜的机会，不论眼前的形势有多严峻。”

 

“是，先生。”洛基对着棋盘思索了片刻后走了一步。“我能问您些别的事吗？”

 

“当然。”

 

“我在想，”他的话被书房外的巨响吓了回去，他的寝宫大门被人撞开了。

 

“洛基——弟弟？！”托尔。除了他还能有谁。提尔起身看了一眼洛基，后者也跳了起来，目光在提尔与紧闭的房门之间来来回回。

 

“还记得我们说过些什么吗？”提尔轻声问道，洛基点点头。“那你去吧。”

 

洛基刚从书房消失托尔就破门而入，随即定格在了原地。在不到一尺的距离处站着双手抱胸，分腿而立的提尔。他居高临下地注视着托尔，就像审判大殿外的雕像。“你来这儿干什么，小子？”他问道。

 

突如其来的变故令托尔乱了阵脚，一时间竟结巴起来。“我——我弟弟——我是来看他的。”

 

“为什么？”

 

“什么——”惊讶迅速被争强好胜的脾气所取代；不足为奇。“什么为什么，他是我弟弟！”

 

“你弟弟，那个不到两小时前才被你按在地上供人虐待的？”托尔仍旧怒视着他，但提尔并非头一回对付反抗期的青少年。“我再问一遍：你为什么来这儿？来干什么？你凭什么来这里？”他步步紧逼，再次用上那种在王庭与奥丁对峙时用的平淡语气，看着托尔的脸色变得惨白。“我倒是想听听你还能搬出什么理由来说服我让你再靠近他半步？”

 

“他是…他是我弟弟。”托尔压低声音，略显绝望地重申道。提尔却只是扬起眉毛等了等。“我得见他。我必须——”他的双手在抽搐，提尔猜测要不是他从小在宫中长大，想必这会儿已经在扯自己头发了。“我必须跟他说对不起。我得知道他有没有事。”

 

“为什么？”托尔一头雾水地看着他。“从你的话中我听到的尽是 _你_ 必须怎样。你这么急着见他是出于对他的关心，还是仅仅为了平息你内心的愧疚？你想道歉是因为承认自己做错了，还是为了得到他的原谅好让自己好过点？你专程赶来只是为了满足自己的需要，还是确实静下心来思考过他可能需要些什么？”

 

“我-我不…”

 

“你甚至都分不清其中的区别，对不对？”提尔直摇头。“你是不是根本没想过自己做错了，没想过你深深辜负了自己的兄弟？”

 

“我那是为了帮他——”

 

提尔一把拎起少年的衣襟将他狠狠摔到墙上。“他们 _缝上了他的嘴_ ，就像裁缝缝制廉价的钱包一样，而你居然还在他们下手时按住他！”他揪起托尔，又一次推到墙上，力道不足以造成伤害却足以让这个蠢货 _思考_ 。“你是没发现他在拼命挣扎想挣脱你，还是没听见皮匠那可恶的针尖刺穿他嘴唇时的惨叫声？你难道没听见他在向你 _求救_ 吗？”

 

“不是！”提尔任由托尔拍开他的胳膊。“我全都看在眼里！他的惨叫声让我心碎——”

 

“却不足以让你停手。”

 

“这让我生不如死，但我必须这么做！父亲说——”

 

提尔举起手示意托尔闭嘴。“你父亲。那个为了取悦大众不惜交出自己儿子供人凌虐的男人。还仗着自己的身份头衔，美其名曰正义。好啊。告诉我那个男人， _你父亲_ ，是如何为放任洛基遭受这一切而辩护的。”

 

托尔艰难地吞咽着。“他-他说洛基是咎由自取。他对矮人犯下的罪行必须得到惩罚。如果…他说如果我们让洛基逃脱，就会得罪矮人，还可能引发战争。”

 

提尔微合双眼。“他之所以这么说是因为阿斯加德许多武器以及大部分装备都是由矮人提供的。阿萨神族虽威名在外，但矮人的手艺功不可没。奥丁担心的并非战争，他只是不想冒险得罪宝贵商品的供应者。”如果提尔猜的没错，很可能就连这也不过是托辞而已。

 

托尔没有吱声；他一脸沮丧，但这一次，他看起来像是真的在听，而不是准备反驳。

 

“洛基的罪行，假设真的存在，也应该先经过审讯再来定罪。相反，奥丁却纵容矮人先是陈述洛基所谓的罪行，宣布他有罪，再实施惩罚——全程众神之父未做半点干预。阿斯加德之王在他的王庭之上就是如此处理政务的么——是非曲直皆由异邦之人说了算，自己却作壁上观？”

 

“不…不是的，操练官，”托尔回道。

 

“你说的没错，不是。那么奥丁可曾静下心来听过洛基的辩词？不，他没有，事实上，他根本连自我辩护的机会都没给洛基。两名矮人气势汹汹地冲进正殿，声称洛基有罪，于是众神之父就这么听信了他们的一面之词。之后未经任何辩护程序，就任由他们实施惩罚，凑巧的是这一切还都发生在洛基向神王献上礼物之后，让他能坐享其成。”紧贴着托尔的提尔退后一步，抱起胳膊。“这不是正义。面对所谓的犯罪，这不是一位依法治国的君主该有的做法。我都替你难为情，托尔，居然对他言听计从，即使他的话严重背离了身为 _王子_ 的你从小到大接受的法律教育。我明白他是你父亲，但人无完人，而且你也不是小孩子了。是时候认识到这点了。”

 

托尔低下头，脸拧成了一团努力忍住不哭。提尔见状有点于心不忍；他匆忙赶来是为了见他弟弟，迎来的却是一顿说教。但话说回来，这是个完全私密的场合，他又不是在校场上当着同窗的面被人羞辱。

 

然而托尔接下来的话却令提尔大吃一惊，“你说的没错，教官。这我明白。我一直都懂，但我真希望我不懂。”

 

提尔尽力不把惊讶表现在脸上，但男孩根本无暇注意他。王子揭露的会是什么样的新转折？

 

“他——父亲说…”托尔一时喘不上气，于是提尔一直等到他镇定下来。最后，他下定决心抬起头，迎上提尔的目光。“必须让洛基也知道。我不想告诉他，但…但如果说父亲已经跟他脱离了父子关系，那…那他就有权知道。”

 

提尔身后传来了轻缓的脚步声，他和托尔同时抬起头，发现洛基正站在门口。尽管当下气氛沉重，提尔却依然难掩内心的欣喜：洛基不仅遵照他的建议系了块绸缎遮住口鼻，还花了点时间换回了王庭上穿的那件血迹斑斑的上衣，并抓乱了头发。此刻，他正垂头丧气地站在卧房门口，狼狈不堪的样子可怜至极。显然，他决定在使计策更为可信的同时，让他的哥哥承担些许良心上的谴责。

 

这一招颇为管用。托尔一脸崩溃地冲上前去握住了洛基的肩膀。洛基朝后一缩，提尔说不清那是不是在演戏。托尔碰不到他，只能无可奈何地抓了把空气。

 

“对不起，”他一遍又一遍地说着。“弟弟，真的很对不起。我也不想的，我发誓，我永远， _永远_ 都不会想要伤害你。我发誓！我真的很抱歉…”

 

洛基伸手捂住了兄长的嘴，动作并不粗暴但已足够让他住口。

 

“你不该站着，你应该——到这儿来，快坐——”托尔再次拉住洛基，带他来到棋盘边坐下。提尔一开始还担心大王子会不会发现棋盘两边摆着的椅子，还有下到一半的棋局，并由此拆穿他们的计策，但他似乎多虑了。

 

托尔跪倒在洛基身边，这令男孩皱起了眉头。“你还疼吗，我能不能——你当然还在疼，我是个傻瓜…我——有什么我能做的吗？”

 

“你已经做了，”提尔发话，而托尔畏缩了。“你说过有些事必须让我的养子知晓？”先祖保佑，等不到今天结束他就会像只急于宣誓主权的犬类。

 

托尔闻言像是泄了气一般，垂下双手盯着自己的双腿。“这一切都是有预谋的，”最终，他说道。看他吞咽的样子，提尔都担心他会吐出来。

 

“解释。立即。”

 

托尔颤抖着吸了口气，但没有抬头。“今天早上，洛基带着尼达维的礼物来到王庭，随后矮人冲了进来并指控他…后面的事你们也都知道。但矮人到达阿斯加德的时间并不是在洛基之后。他们才是先到的一方。”

 

提尔看向远处的洛基，却发现他愣在了座椅上，几乎忘了呼吸。

 

“我…我昨晚正在父亲的书房与他讨论有关月底比武大会的事。这时那两名矮人求见，说是有要事相谈，于是父亲让我退下。”这时他抬起头，握紧洛基的座椅扶手。“但我知道你在和希芙因为头发的事闹翻之后去了尼达维，我怕你惹上了麻烦，所以出门后并未离开，而是留了一条门缝偷听。”

 

“继续说，”提尔催促。

 

“矮人说——他们说你骗了他们，或者说偷了他们的东西；他倆一直抢着说话所以我也没弄懂到底是怎么回事。但他们说你和他们做了笔买卖，让他们制作宝贝却不给报酬，所以按照约定他们要取你的首级。父亲说绝不允许他们杀死奥丁之子，于是其中一个说，‘谁说要杀死了？但不管怎样他的脑袋归我们所有。’然后父亲——父亲居然让步了。”

 

洛基猛抽了一口气；提尔闻声望去，发现少年紧握扶手的双手已经指节泛白，而泪水正顺着脸颊流下，未被绸缎遮住的上半张脸血色全无。

 

“我当时再也听不下去了，”托尔说，“于是我回到书房然后…好吧，你多半会说我脾气上脑，弟弟。我冲着矮人大吼，说他们居然胆敢加害我弟弟，然-然后我又冲着父亲大吼，说他居然被他们牵着鼻子走，质问他这么做到底用意何在——我甚至都不记得自己说了些什么，被愤怒冲昏了头脑。就在那时…”托尔喉头一滚，声音微弱得几乎像在耳语。“就在那时父亲打了我。”

 

洛基闻言大吃一惊。

 

“什么？”提尔坐到桌边的另一张椅子中，探出身子。“他以前做过这种事吗？”

 

托尔摇摇头。“没有，教官。他…那个，在我犯蠢的时候，为了引起我的重视，他有时候会打我，你懂的，就拍一下后脑勺或是，”他比划了一个出拳的动作。“锤一下肩膀。他从没——我是说，他打过洛基，但从来没打过我，而我…我从没好好想过这有多不对，直到他对我动手。”他的视线回到洛基身上，而后者花了很久才松开手放到托尔胳膊上。

 

“你觉得他这一次是为了引起你的重视，还是为了惩罚你呢？”提尔发问。

 

托尔又摇起头来，这一次慢了许多；他从头到脚都写满了凄惨。“我也说不准，操练官。此前，我以为自己了解父亲，但现在，我觉得自己什么都不知道了。”他长叹一声，垂头丧气地枕着洛基的手背。“真的很对不起，弟弟。以前，他-他总是能搬出一堆大道理…说服我。”

 

“好了，”提尔冷静发话。“这些事暂且搁到一旁。在他打了你之后又发生了什么？”

 

“父亲…他说服我是我听错了。也许我只是——洛基，你曾对我说过，要欺骗一个人就说他想听的话——也许是我断章取义，因为否则我根本无法理解。他，他解释说你犯下了一桩严重的罪行，必须承担相应的后果。他还说如果不惩罚你很可能会引发战争。”想到这里托尔看了看提尔。“然后他…他说得那么有理有据…就像他也很遗憾不得不这么做——我甚至觉得他亲口承认过——但他说归根究底这都是你自己惹的祸，要不是你剪了希芙的头发，这一切都不会发生。他说不加以严惩你就不会长记性，说也许你天性如此，不守规矩，目中无人。说他已经对你束手无策，无计可施。只是…只是这些话在当时听来是那么合情合理。”托尔蹲坐在地，用双手撸着头发。“从他口中说出时都 _很有道理_ 。”

 

“而这就是你选择参与惩罚洛基的原因？”提尔问道。

 

“不是！不，我仍旧不愿与此事扯上半点干系，但父亲…”托尔崩溃地叹息道。“为了惩罚我，父亲让我选择，要么按住你，好让矮人，好让矮人 _下手_ …不然就逼我拿起针线亲自对你动手。”

 

洛基浑身一颤；就算隔着丝巾提尔也能看出他张口欲言，只在最后关头才管住自己。他抬起手捂着嘴，把话咽了回去。

 

提尔若有所思地眯起双眼。“托尔，众神之父惩罚你的事由是什么？”他慢声问道。

 

依然弓身蹲坐在洛基座椅旁的另一名少年沉默了片刻。“事到如今，我其实也搞不清了，”他轻声道。“他 _说是_ 因为我偷听和插足不该过问的事。但现在…”他向后滑去，盘腿坐在地上，双手捧着脑袋，与洛基先前一模一样。“现在我怀疑他该不会是为了我大胆站出来维护洛基才惩罚我的吧，或者是忤逆他——也可能只是因为当时有人在场。我不知道。”

 

提尔靠着椅背，缓缓点了点头。据此可以推断；洛基，出于某些原因，在众神之父眼中成了王室一家的替罪羊，对比托尔这个受宠的儿子。为了保障奥丁无所不能的地位以及不容置疑的权威不被颠覆，托尔的任何行为，只要有打乱这一尊卑秩序的可能，都会在发酵之前遭到无情的打压。对于奥丁来说，让托尔亲手折磨洛基是上上策：这不仅能 _彻底_ 打消托尔今后再为洛基出头的念头，还能向他灌输洛基是活该遭受这一切的想法，同时让洛基彻底放弃对盟友的指望，就算是他的兄长也不会出手相救。

 

提尔开始一点点拼凑出一副错综复杂的马赛克，而那副逐渐成型的画面令他极度不满。

 

“接下来发生了什么？”他问道，小心不在语气中暴露飙升的怒火。

 

托尔没有抬头，回答的声音也略显含糊。“在那之后我无法入睡，彻夜未眠寻思该如何是好。最终，我断定——断定自己的双手必定会抖得不行，会太过心烦意乱以至于…以至于…”他的呼吸一阵起伏。“由我来拿针只会雪上加霜，而，而洛基永远都不会原谅我。如果由我来按住他…我告诉自己那是在 _帮他_ 。”他抽噎了一声，吸了吸鼻子后继续说道。“如果我按住他，虽然他-他们一样会伤害他，但他们使用工具的手法比我老练，而且我可以防止他乱动，避免事态恶化，事情也能快点结束，然后—— _我以为我是在帮他_ 。”

 

托尔蜷缩成一团泪流不止，洛基当即从座椅中起身，将他的兄长搂进了怀里。

 

“你根本不该安慰我，”托尔哽咽道，“我不值得；我这么对你，让这种事发生，我真的 _很抱歉_ ，洛基…”他将脸埋进臂弯中失声痛哭，而与此同时他的弟弟紧紧搂着他，脸颊上也默默淌下了泪水。“你临近拂晓才从尼达维回来，可我却怯懦得连去找你的勇气都没有。我本该 _提醒_ 你，但我没脸见你，我对自己羞愧不已，而你却得为此受苦…我真的很对不起…”

 

洛基闭上双眼，明显心乱如麻；随后他吸引提尔的注意并将手伸向了脸上的面纱。他迅速低头看了托尔一眼又抬起头，像是在征求许可，而提尔点头默许了。托尔虽头脑简单时常轻信他人，但他心地善良，不该被归入他们计划欺骗的对象之中。提尔和洛基只能另寻他法弥补他一刻都无法保守秘密的弱点。

 

于是在提尔的首肯之下洛基扯下面纱，安慰道，“没事，哥哥。我原谅你。没事了。”


	6. 收拾行囊

_于是在提尔的首肯之下洛基扯下面纱，安慰道，“没事，哥哥。我原谅你。没事了。”_

托尔在洛基怀中又抽泣了片刻，直到他突然醒悟他的弟弟居然开口说话了，以及这意味着什么。他挣脱洛基，塞着鼻子，圆睁着发红的双眼。

 

“你能说话！”阿斯加德若是真打算把王位传给这个年轻人，那可真该好好培养一下他的观察力了。托尔眯起眼睛露出了怒容。“你骗了我！”

 

没等他发作，座椅中的提尔探过身子，在他的后脑勺上轻轻拍了一巴掌。“你要是当真在亲眼目睹了矮人的所作所为之后还指控他弄虚作假，我就要抽你这榆木脑袋了。”

 

“但他拆除了缝线！你说过那些线被施了咒，要矮人——”

 

“你难道是在为你弟弟没有破相，不再是那副惨状而 _生气_ ？”

 

这番话令托尔哑口无言。“不，不是的，教官，我没有，我只是——”他转向洛基，“你明明好了为什么还要让我以为你在受苦？”

 

“用用脑子，孩子，”没等洛基开口提尔就抢先发话。“你在矮人伤害他的时候给他们 _当帮手_ 。而对于你刚刚披露的事实，此前我俩均一无所知，根本不知道你是否 _值得信任_ 。”

 

托尔飞快地眨着眼睛，领会提尔所说的话。“那现在呢？”他观察着洛基的脸色问道。

 

“我不知道，”洛基轻声说。托尔当然是一脸沮丧。“要是有人这么对你，事后你还会再这么轻易相信他们吗？而且我们不希望矮人知道我已经摆脱了他们的咒术，而你这个人又向来不擅于保守秘密。老实说，”他苦涩地补了一句，“我很惊讶你居然能为父-众神之父守口如瓶这么久。”

 

托尔深吸了一口气；松开时气息有点发颤，但他点了点头。“既然提尔将军已经点醒了我，我害怕静下心细想会回忆起许多父亲伤害你的过往，还有我…我害怕认识到自己是如何对那些事视而不见的。”他用手背揉了揉眼睛。“我不想再 _伤害_ 你，弟弟。告诉我该怎么做，如果不能重新赢得你的信任…或是获得你的原谅…”男孩停顿了片刻整理情绪。“就算得不到这些也罢，告诉我怎样才能帮你。从今往后。”

 

“你可以…”洛基不安地摆弄着手指，又是搓又是捏，并努力寻找合适的表达。“我想说的大部分内容已经不再适用。我可以请你试着偶尔站在我这边。或者，至少能有所质疑，就算不问别人也问问你自己，我是不是真的活该被父亲那样对待。你从没——”

 

洛基别开视线，他的气息在颤抖，于是提尔出声了。“洛基需要盟友，”他的嗓音低沉但紧绷。“为了让阿斯加德的民众反感洛基，奥丁煞费苦心，就算他从未积极鼓励过他们对他动手。洛基需要能为他说话的人，能公开质疑公认的故事和流言，不会一出岔子就武断地将罪名扣到他的头上。你明白吗？”

 

“是的，”托尔难过地说道。“我想我明白，教官。”

 

“很好，”提尔说。“你想知道你能为洛基做些什么。长远来说，你可以成为他的盟友，做我刚说过的那些事。你还可以在听到他人中伤你弟弟的人格时出言反驳。奥丁虽贵为国君，但他对洛基的诸般刁难不能就这么算了。奥丁犯下的罪孽不应由你来承担；你不必为无力阻挠而心生愧疚。他的权力远大于你，公然违抗他只会让你付出惨痛的代价。不过，你若是连成为洛基的盟友都做不到，那也没资格自称是他的兄弟了。”

 

托尔的后背绷得笔直。“我明白了，教官。”

 

“听到你这么说我很欣慰。现在，那些都是后话。当务之急是在准备听证会期间实施我们的计划，而瞒住矮人洛基已经从他们的暴行中恢复这一点至关重要。防止你泄密的最好办法就是在听证会开始前让你一直和我们待在一起。”提尔用手摸了摸胡子，深思了一番。“既然贺尼尔不在，我猜必要时你可以充当信使传递讯息，但我认为你极有可能会遭到打探消息的人群围堵，尤其是今天。我想最好还是将你留在我们身边。”

 

“我可以帮你收拾行李，”托尔提议，脸上的神情是如此诚挚。“弟弟，请不要曲解我的意思。我并不希望你离宫，但既然这必不可免，只要你开口，我还是会帮你的。”

 

洛基低头看着依然跪坐在他椅边的托尔，陷入了沉思。他无意识地咬住嘴唇，却在压迫到依旧敏感的伤口时皱起了眉头；托尔也跟着皱了皱眉。

 

提尔花了点时间对他的养子做了一番评估。总体来说，洛基的表现出人意料地镇定，但早先的精神创伤使他仍旧很脆弱，就算他本人并未察觉。在男孩重新振作期间，提尔能给予的最大帮助就是提供一个安静的环境，再配合简单的工作及安抚性的话语。最好是能有一个处变不惊的人在他身边，顶多两个，为洛基划定一方天地，建立一个能给他安全感的庇护所。尽管嘴上不说，但男孩心里一定会回顾发生的一切，而他需要空间来消化那些事。那甚至可能是他最需要的，以提尔对他的了解，他无时无刻不在思考。

 

眼下，有提尔建造和维护那片天地，洛基可以掌控其中发生的一切。问题是将托尔纳入这一体系对洛基来说是否利大于弊。那个年长的男孩不惜一切想要赎罪的心情可能会让洛基透不过气，他很可能会触及到他的底线，用泛滥的自我 _需求_ 将他淹没，却忘了体谅他弟弟的健康状况。

 

然而，这也没有办法，所幸的是，提尔与人打交道和协调他人合作已有上千年的经验，一点不夸张，尤其那些年轻气盛，幻想自己是英雄战士的愣头青们。“托尔，你想帮助弟弟的意愿令人钦佩，但他可能更想独处。虽然理智上他明白你是他兄弟，但情感上要忘记你对他所做的一切并非易事。”托尔张口欲辩，但提尔抬手制止了他。“此事没得商量。你若想留下，就听从洛基或我的指示。若是不想留在这里，我会另行安排你去别处尽一份力。但在今晚听证会开始前的这段时间，未经许可你不得乱跑也不得与任何人交谈，另外，如果你弟弟不想要你陪伴，不得强迫他。”

 

托尔点点头。“我能做到，教官。”

 

行啊，是真是假眼见为实。“洛基？这样你是否满意？”

 

“我…我想是的。”突然男孩笑了，尽管笑的含蓄，他低头俯视着托尔。“能使唤你跑前跑后应该很有意思。”

 

“行，那么，”提尔下达安排。“洛基，把衣服换了，然后告诉你的兄长卧室里哪些东西需要打包。”

 

* * *

 

三人间的合作多少还算和睦；提尔不厌其烦地让洛基发号施令，而后者则竭尽所能地回避。他不停瞥向提尔的眼神令后者有些哭笑不得：提尔推测男孩是不想表现得无礼，这本身是好事，只不过他同样有种感觉洛基是在害怕，怕提尔是为了制造借口惩罚他才诱导他冒犯自己。

 

作为将军，他只是尽力保持举止温和且不带攻击性，数百年的官场应酬赋予了他礼貌且专注的气场，除此之外滴水不漏。

 

与此同时，托尔就像只殷勤的小狗似的在洛基身后跟进跟出，拼了命想要帮忙。如同大多数兄弟，两人互相取笑、拌嘴，但提尔听得出背后的不安，谁都不知道该如何诉说心中的忧虑，也就是他们的关系将永远改变。提尔密切留意着，等待托尔越界，也在等待今日痛苦经历的后遗症最终在洛基身上显现。

 

“你为什么要把 _这些_ 东西装进箱子里，弟弟？”临近午餐时提尔无意间听到。

 

“你知道原因，”洛基回复，提尔几乎能想象出他恼火翻白眼的样子。“还有别碰那个，是易碎品。”

 

“但这些是你的…你的 _魔法_ 用品。你肯定用不到它们了。”

 

屋内顿时安静了下来，提尔走近门口。大多数此种布局的套间都会在书房旁设一片烹饪区域，方便住客在不想麻烦宫中侍从或是想私下用餐时使用，而洛基将它当成了自己的工作室用来练习魔法。天花板上挂着成捆的草药和没用过的蜡烛，橱柜中摆满了异域风格的陶器和瓦罐，里面装着神秘的物质，在一面黑色玻璃制成的镜子下方站着调料架，而原本用于摆放锅碗瓢盆的架子上则整齐堆放着书籍。两名少年均背对着门口，但在托尔看不见的地方，提尔还是能从洛基肩膀的线条和他紧握的拳头中感受到紧张的气氛。

 

“为什么用不到？”洛基简洁地问道。“不然我要怎么继续我的学习？”

 

“但你再也不用依赖骗术了，”托尔笑的有点太过灿烂，拍打洛基肩膀的动作也有点过于急切。“提尔将军是位伟大的战士， _他_ 一定能教会你如何自卫！况且哪儿还有比他更好的保护人——”

 

“ _提尔将军_ 已经说了会为我请一位私人导师教我魔法，”洛基回击道。他甩开托尔的手，瞪了他一眼。“还有非常感谢你为我这个 _无助_ 又无能的战士提供的宝贵意见，真的。”

 

“我没有说你软弱的意思！”托尔慌忙安抚道。“只是你——”

 

“我怎么？我是什么，托尔？是一个在训练场上一无是处的软蛋？一个连话都说不清楚的蠢货？还是一个女扮男装的姑娘，因为依赖 _骗术_ 所以露出了马脚？是懦夫？还是 _娘娘腔_ [1]？”

 

“什么—— _不！_ ”托尔被这一想法吓坏了，说明他还有得救。“洛基，行了，你太小题——”

 

“你 _有胆_ 说我小题大做，”洛基推搡着叫道，“你站在那里，就差明着说你认为我是在浪费时间了，我所学的技能要求严格的自律，托尔，而那是你这辈子都达不到的。提尔将军会 _保护_ 我？我现在变成姑娘了？需要个魁梧强壮的男人来保护我的 _安全_ ？”

 

“我没有这个意——”

 

“你有，”洛基怒道。“你就是这意思，你一直都是这么想的。你的口气和父-众神之父如出一辙。你的誓言也不过如此，说说罢了。”

 

托尔无言以对。

 

“还有所有那些其他的侮辱？我并没有夸张，我只是复述听过无数次的那些话，不是从他口中，就是从你 _无比_ 敬仰的那些个战士口中。 _女人_ 才用魔法。没有哪个 _男子汉_ 会浪费哪怕一丁点时间去学那些个玩意儿。我在人格或者力量方面是有多大缺陷，才会沾染上这种有违常理的追求？我为什么就不能像 _托尔_ 那样？”

 

洛基背过身，粗暴地往桌上的布袋里又塞了几个瓶子；在几次呼吸的间歇里，托尔只是备受打击地望着他。

 

“洛基…洛基，我——父亲是待你不公，”最终，他开口，“但他对我也一样，如果说他拿我做为例子来鞭笞你扼杀自我。”洛基停下动作，侧耳去听。“但…但即便如此…”

 

“提尔将军会为我安排一位 _导师_ ，”洛基重申道。“他答应的。他说最迟明天。 _他_ 说了，只有那些个过时的老顽固还在坚持男女各有分工不可混淆的陈旧观念。若他所言非虚呢？那个可恶的泼妇，希芙，会舞刀弄枪，面对反对的呼声，你们却清一色称赞她顽强不屈勇气可嘉，不是吗？那好， _我_ 也能学习魔法，而且我要是再理会你们这些人对我的冷嘲热讽，我活该万劫不复。”

 

“…那要是有人挑战你的武力呢？”托尔轻声发问。

 

“那我就杀了他们。”洛基耸肩，但动作却僵硬得像在逞强；别说是取人性命了，提尔怀疑他在打猎时杀过的动物顶多也就兔子那么大。

 

“怎么杀？”托尔甩手，语气焦躁。“决斗场上禁止使用魔法！”

 

“那我就在 _场外_ 杀死他们，”洛基突然转向托尔，露出獠牙。

 

“而他这么做是对的，尽管事情绝不会走到那一步，”提尔的介入吓了两人一跳，没等一脸震惊的托尔有机会回嘴，他继续道。“这确实很残酷，夺走一个人仅有的武器，还要求他死战到底。你会对一个盲人，或是一个断手之人发起挑战吗？或者换成一个四肢健全的人，但要求对方赤手空拳，仅缠着腰布迎战你这个手握利刃，全副武装的对手？任何人明知对手将被迫放弃最有利优势，还发起决斗，都不过是个无耻之徒，不配在决斗场上得到来自对手的敬意。这种蓄意的残忍不配得到半点尊重，只配遭人唾弃。”

 

两位少年都直愣愣地注视着他，托尔像是彻底没了主意，而洛基则筑起了防御，几乎有些羞愧。

 

“不管怎样，就算没有魔法我也并非毫无还手之力，”洛基嘟囔道。“我能战斗。或许比不上久经沙场的老兵，但我不是没和同级的其他新兵一起训练。”

 

“的确，”提尔说，“但即便如此也绝不会走到那一步，我说了，以你的年纪还不能进决斗场。任何人胆敢侮辱你精湛的魔法就等于在侮辱我，因此决斗的事交给我——至少，在你成年之前。而且我向你保证，此种侮辱将是他们这辈子最后一项失误的判断。

 

“我当然知道我还没到能跟人武斗的年纪，”提尔都无需去看洛基的表情，光是听他闷闷不乐的语气就能猜出他未说出口的后半句话“虽然那条法则形同虚设”。男孩做了个深呼吸，用手抚平上衣的前襟，并恢复了自控。“我是说…这我知道， _先生_ 。”

 

“嗯。别那么急于达成这项成就，”提尔劝道。“我们身在一个尚武的社会，没错，但即便如此这也是一个可怕的开端。夺取一个人的性命会在你们的灵魂中留下伤疤。战士们会安慰你说习惯就好，但真相是，在你初次面对死亡的那一天，就已失去了某些无法挽回的东西，再也找不回来，你只能学着与内心的那个空洞共存…但并非每个人都过得了那一关，”他严肃地补充道。

 

兄弟两人面面相觑，早已将先前的争吵忘得一干而尽。提尔冲两人挑了挑眉。“先不谈这些了，”他说。“托尔——你也惹够你弟弟了。我知道你是无心的没有恶意，但他还是因为你想当然的想法受了委屈。你最好暂时让他独自收拾房间，然后回卧室。我相信衣柜还等着收拾。”

 

“是，操练官。”托尔低下头，随后抬起头望着他的弟弟。“对不起，洛基。我并非有意…诋毁你。我只是——”

 

“我明白，托尔，”洛基疲惫地回道。“就——我懂。”

 

提尔一直等到年长的那个男孩消失在门外才发声。“我有种感觉他经常这样，”他暗示。“本意不坏，践踏你的感情又忽视你在乎的东西，然后 _要是_ 你指摘他的行为，他会坚持事实并非如此？”

 

洛基捋了捋头发。“我期待离开他，就一点点，是不是不对？”他问道。“我是说…他是我哥哥，我爱他，我怎么能有这种卑劣的想法，然而…”他紧紧抓着手肘，细声细气地说道。“我却还是这么想。”

 

“呵。”提尔倚在门口，让洛基看到他脸上的微笑。“没什么卑劣的，”他说。“你们两人都在努力做自己，但由于在一起的时间太久，以至于在自我认识上不由自主会被彼此之间的关系所左右。如果一方做的事另一方不喜欢，这无异于对其自我身份的一记重击。或者看似如此，但实际上你们是两个独立的个体。你学习魔法并不影响托尔成为战士，而他藐视魔法也不会阻挠你成为法师。你当然在乎他的看法，但与此同时，你同样在努力尊重自己的观点，并在自我中心与，嗯，丧失边界之间寻找平衡。”

 

洛基寝宫外侧的大门上响起了钟声。“留在这里，”说着，提尔从门框边退开。“估计只是午膳而已，但——”

 

“但最好不要让人发现。是的，先生，我明白。”

 

提尔点点头。“在你打包时好好想想，”他说。“因为他人将他们的包袱强压到你身上而感到挫败没什么可鄙的。想要自己的空间完全合乎情理，尤其是在你这个年纪。说实话，你要是不想跟一个蛮不讲理的粗人暂时保持距离，我反倒要担心你的心理健康了，就算他确实没有恶意。”

 

这回轮到洛基被逗乐了，与此同时，提尔动身前去应门。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 文中注释：  
> [1]argr：古诺斯语中形容男人没有男子气概的词，姑且翻成娘娘腔吧


	7. 午餐

提尔没让仆人们逗留，他接过餐盘，亲自摆好后就将他们打发出了门外。一等下人们离开，托尔和洛基便出门来到会客室就坐。

 

“这里的食物可能不够你吃的，托尔，”提尔提醒。“我们没想到你会过来。”

 

托尔逐一掀开盖子，看到了一锅肉汤，一份未经调味的禽肉，还有医宫常见的那种专为病人准备的薄饼。“我都不确定这够不够你俩吃的。”他皱起鼻梁说道。

 

“咽下太多血会让人容易犯恶心，”提尔委婉说道。“我想我的养子也不愿意好不容易把线拆了，却吐的一地都是。”

 

托尔脸上隐约泛着反胃的神情，还夹杂着些许内疚。提尔隐藏起内心的喜悦，他并非故意对少年残忍，但在洛基兄长的这个年纪，大多数年轻人都不长记性，除非反复向他们脑袋里灌输。但愿在今日的事后，托尔不仅能谨记自己错了，牢记洛基的安全不能托付给奥丁，也能利用这一认识防止此类事件再度发生。  

 

“要不这样，”他提议道。“我们基本已经收拾完毕，等人上门将这些搬走后，我们的队伍就能启程回府了。”他从腰间掏出一小捆纸，“你可以将这些送去营房，在那里吃个饭，或是和马房的人一起。要是去马房就先别回来；给你和洛基，还有我的马上好马鞍，再吩咐马夫准备两三个马队拴上拖车。嗯，洛基，你是不是有不止一匹马？”

 

“呃——没有，先生，”他回答地很快。见他的目光飘忽躲闪，提尔甚为不解。“就一匹骟马。然后，还有一匹驮马，我想。”

 

“很好，过了今天，只要你不想，宫中不会再留一丁点你的东西，包括马匹。我的马房能轻松容纳你的两匹坐骑。”他转向大王子，突然灵光一闪。“在指派给你的任务之外不要与任何人交谈，”他指示。“这不仅能防止你泄露风声，同时，见你这样外向合群的小伙子拒不与人交谈，更能凸显奥丁今日所作所为的含义和严重性。”

 

托尔接过提尔手中的信函，就差没行礼了。“我明白了，教官。”

 

将军朝着大门口歪了歪头。“那就去吧。”

  

* * *

 

 

“谢谢，”直到他的兄长离开，大门关闭之后，洛基才松了口气。“不是我不想要他陪，但…”

 

“你的兄弟就像一头…活泼的巨型椎鸟，”提尔观察。“即便心情不错也容易踩烂沿途的一切。”

 

洛基轻笑，而这猝不及防的笑声似乎与提尔的调侃一样令他诧异。“他的意图是好的，我确信，但有时候让人难以招架。”

 

“而这一天发生的事已经足够让你招架不过来了，我认为，”提尔承认。“来。吃点东西。”

 

“确实没多少，”洛基犹豫不决地说。“托尔说的没错。”

 

提尔耸耸肩。“更寒酸糟糕的食物我也吃过。况且，这是为你准备的。你尽管吃，剩下的我来解决。”

 

“您指的是出征时的伙食？”他的养子边问边扯了些鸡肉放入自己的盘中。

 

“对，”提尔坐到男孩对面，拿起热气腾腾的茶壶为两人各倒了一杯药茶。“食物短缺，天气恶劣，根本没有生火煮饭的条件，军粮变质…用餐时遇袭…都说从一个人随时随地都能入睡就能看出他从过军，但我发现从对食物来者不拒的态度一样能辨认出我们这些老兵，只要有新鲜的热餐吃我们就很知足了。”

 

“难以想象，”洛基面带着一丝微笑回道。他用刀尖戳起鸡块，在动作僵硬了一瞬后，又将鸡肉从餐刀上取下，改用双手进餐。若不是他的神色有变，提尔可能根本察觉不到这个小动作。“那您不出征的时候呢？”

 

“庄园周围有果园和田地，而穿流而过的白川[1]支流为我们提供了丰富的水产。山上放养着绵羊和山羊，还有若干师从华纳族的园丁，因此我们拥有不少在阿斯加德别处见不到的粮食作物。”

 

“哦！”正在用餐的洛基抬起头来。“宫里那些奇异的柑橘类水果是不是就来自您的果园？”男孩几乎没吃什么，不过提尔也没指望他能吃下多少。如果说岔开话题能帮他改善胃口，提尔不介意配合。

 

“没错，”他回道，“另外你要是问我最喜欢的菜，好吧，你可能想不到这种水果与肉类搭配相当不错。我的大厨们会以新鲜捕捞的鲑鱼作为食材，先烤再浇上用柠檬和莳萝制成的酱汁，底下铺上新鲜脆爽的绿叶及切碎的时蔬。那口感简直是来自世界树的恩赐。此外，他们还会用甜柠檬汁和薄荷酿制一种饮品，并以泉水稀释，我通常将其当作饭后甜点。肠胃不好的人可能会觉得有点酸，但在炎炎夏日，那可比冰镇的蜜酒还要来得消暑。”

 

“您的大厨们，”洛基思索道。“早先，在托尔闯进来之前，我就在想，您有夫人吗？”

 

“啊。并没有，”提尔靠着椅背答道。“曾经有过。齐莎[2]。”即便数百年过去，他发现自己依然会笑的像个热恋中的傻瓜。“她去了英灵殿[3]。”

 

“噢。”洛基戳着盘中的鸡肉，低声回道。“我，呃嗯。请节哀。”

 

“谢谢，但没必要道歉。她早就去世了，那时候你还没出生。很久以前了，真的：若不是我书房内还留有她的肖像画，我敢肯定时至今日早已忘记她的长相，不管我有多么痛惜日渐淡去的记忆。”那已经是两千多年前的事了，就算他早已记不起她说话的声音，他还是感谢上苍让他还能记得她的笑声。他若有所思地摩挲着下巴。“从某种意义上说，若不是她，我永远当不上总将军。”

 

“此话怎讲？”洛基将鸡肉搁到一旁，小心翼翼地嚼起了薄饼。

 

“正是失去她的痛苦让我回到了军营，”提尔只是说。“早在数十年前我已服役期满，但她走后…”他叹息道。“当时的我深信自己已经一无所有，没有她的未来根本没什么可活的。你也许能体会，在阿斯加德，我们中有多少人倾向于将内心的不快转化为破坏摧毁以及，我承认，血洗敌军的欲望，直到自己好过才肯罢休。”

 

“我注意到了，”洛基冷冷地说，随即回过神来。“先生。”

 

提尔只是轻笑一声，看着少年放松下来。“那时的我悲痛欲绝，无比想要诉诸暴力，而能让我这么做又不会锒铛入狱的最佳选择就是入伍。鉴于我服役期满，回归后被默认纳入了指挥官培训。由于表现良好，不断晋升；加上时不时赢得几枚戒指和勋章，终于当上了将军。最后，在与约顿海姆的战争结束数十年后，终于荣升为总将军。”他耸耸肩。“如果没有失去我的齐莎，我绝不会回到战士的行列，但我并不后悔这个决定。”

 

“我懂了。”少年小口咬着薄饼，注视提尔的眼神似有顾虑。“恕我冒昧…您说她去了英灵殿？”

 

嗯。这孩子当然也想借此分散注意力。幸好时间已经冲淡了讲述那件事的痛苦。“当时我们成婚已有三百余年，”他回忆，“三百三十七年——那是在去她娘家拜访的路上。我们把那当做一次度假，没有走最近的线路，而是选择了白川沿岸一条风景优美的道路。当时正值日落，在诺伦三女神[4]的作弄下，就在即将到达不远处的村庄时，我们看到了浓烟。我们自然加快了步伐，来到村庄边缘那间谷仓着火的农舍。”他摇了摇头，面露苦色。“那是个悲剧：来自四五户人家的几个大孩子当时正在给山羊挤奶，同时互相帮忙照看弟弟妹妹，而其中一个踢翻了某处的一盏灯笼。大火毫无悬念地挡住了孩子们出门的去路，更为不幸的是为了不让山羊和学步的幼童乱跑大门被栓的死死的。”

 

“哦，不。”

 

“嗯。当时农庄里只有四个男人，其余的都在地里劳作，而女人们去了集市还没回来，只有一位母亲在；不用说，其中两人已经在屋外往熊熊燃烧的大火中泼水了，但另外两人却忙于拖住那位母亲而腾不开手，因此就没有多余的人手去拿斧子破门了。我朝她走去，心想着我与妻子也许能让她冷静下来，或者起码能将她拖走，好让男人们行动。然而，我的齐莎…”他笑着摇了摇头。“她直接冲上前去给了那位年轻的母亲一拳，把她打蒙了，随后居然自己爬上了连着干草棚的绳索。我多希望自己能想到这点，但就算想到也无济于事。你瞧，她是我们之中个头最小的一个。其他人试过跟上她，但他们太沉了，直接压断了绳索，而那时她已经进了谷仓。”没错，即使经历了那么多世纪，在某些夜晚，他依然会在金属断裂和滑轮砸上松软土地的声音中惊醒。

 

“您当时在做什么？”洛基瞪大了眼睛问道。

 

“我在拿水帮忙扑火，找梯子，又或是在做别的事，与此同时，其余的人开始在谷仓的一侧凿洞。他们成功劈开一个大小基本够所有人安全爬出的破洞，接着山羊像是从蚁穴中窜出的蚂蚁一样四处逃窜。毛皮烧焦的味道在空气中弥漫开来…而火势已经蔓延到了干草棚和大门之间。如果只有齐莎自己，还能跃过火焰逃出生天，但结果有几个傻孩子在恐慌之下爬上了阁楼，以为能躲避大火，却被困在了那里。于是齐莎从滑轮门边探出身子，呼唤男人们做好准备，并开始一个接一个地将孩子们抛下来。尽管它们又哭又叫，但每一个都被稳稳接住，然后平安送到了母亲身边，只剩下最后一个。”提尔深吸一口气，闭上了双眼。“正当齐莎扶着阁楼的门伸手去拉最后一个孩子时，我们听到了一声巨响，随后她消失了。阁楼在她脚下坍塌，连同她一并葬身火海。她，还有屋子里仅剩的那个孩子。”

 

“太可怕了，”洛基低语，像是随时都可能为提尔落泪，这令后者不禁被少年脸上的同情所感动，也产生了些许钦佩。正如那句老话：没有温柔慈悲的心肠，何来伟大慷慨心灵[5]。

 

“那是很久以前的事了，”提尔轻声提醒他。“尽管可怕，却成功避免了酿成更大的悲剧。在被大火夺去生命前，她平安送出了七个孩子。并且为农庄内的男人们营救其他人创造了条件。二十二条无辜生命，共计。我可以告诉你，洛基：数百年来，我救下的战友自己都数不过来，但我怀疑自己在这漫长岁月里所救的无辜生命都不及她那一晚救的多。当我的双眼不在被悲恸遮蔽，我决定用我的余生去纪念她，因为我从未在战场上见过像她那么伟大的英雄。”

 

在听完这样一个故事后，说什么都显得词穷，提尔也没想过会有答复；他伸手端起药茶，啜饮的同时等待洛基消化他所说的一切。“听起来她是个非凡卓越的人，”最终，男孩弱弱一笑，说道。“而我却只顾着担心自己会遇到个什么样的养母。”

 

“呵。”提尔闻言动了动茶杯。“我是两人中更有耐心的一个，但生性优柔寡断；在她的启发之下，这些年来我已经果断了许多，但换做是她，无疑早在我选择插手很久以前，就让你远离奥丁了。还会当众责骂神王，让他羞愧难当面红耳赤，可以想象。”洛基笑了，提尔决心要多鼓励他露出这种顽皮的笑容。“你吃这点鸡肉够吗，在我开动前要不要再弄点？”

 

洛基眨了眨眼。“噢，呃嗯。我吃盘子里这些就够了，先生，谢谢，”他回道。“恐怕我今天并没有多少胃口。”

 

“这是正常反应，”提尔点头的同时撕了片鸡腿的皮塞入口中。“这是动物的生理防御机制；饱腹时反应会变慢，不利于抵抗和逃跑。因此在重新确认安全之前，身体会抑制食欲。”

 

“但愿不会太久，”洛基喃喃道，并伸手去舀肉汤。

 

“我敢肯定不用，但如果身体在威胁已经不复存在的情况下依然产生了应激反应也不要奇怪。”

 

“您是指什么？”

 

提尔开口正准备回答，却永远没有机会了；只恨他们都是命运的玩物。少年才将汤勺送到嘴边，就倒抽了一口凉气石化了。他一动不动，脸色也变得惨白。他的身体开始颤抖，最后他扔下勺子从桌边跳了起来，一只手挡在面前，又是咳又是喷。

 

“洛基？”

 

“没-没-没什——”他开口，却打了个恶心，于是用力吞咽了一口。他的气息正变得急促，越来越快。

 

“该死。”提尔立刻起身绕过桌子，双手放在洛基看得见的位置，小心不去碰触男孩。他只希望他刚收养的儿子能给予他足够的信任，听他的话。“洛基。 _洛基。_ 看着我。”他打了个响指，以吸引洛基的注意。“对了。看着我就好。”

 

“我不能，我-我-我不能——”

 

“没事的，你现在什么都不必做，就看着我。能做到吗？”洛基僵硬地点了点头，双眼虽然惊恐地大睁着，但与提尔对视时并没有躲开。“很好。这很好。现在。跟着我呼吸就好。吸气再呼气。”

 

“我没法呼吸——”

 

“你可以的。你能行，一切都好。我知道眼下这很困难，但你能做到。吸气再呼气。你能把手给我吗？如果不想不必勉强。”洛基抬起手，提尔不太确定他是在听从他的指示还是想挡开他。“一只手就好；来，像这样。”他走近，却没有去握洛基的手和手腕，而是引导他将手放到自己胸口，胸腔的正中央。一等洛基碰到他，提尔就挪开了自己的双手。“未经你的允许我不会碰你一下，洛基。你很安全。这间屋子里没有人会伤害你。这里只有你和我，危险也已经过去。专注呼吸。感受我的呼吸。你能感觉到吗，洛基？”

 

又一个僵硬的点头。

 

“很好。这非常好。你干的不错。一切都好。看着我就好，然后试着跟随我的节奏呼吸。吸气，再呼气。对。就这样。非常好。就像这样。你能做到。”

 

几分钟后，少年的呼吸渐渐平静缓慢下来，身体的颤抖也已平息。他的眼睛不再睁得那么大，脸上也重新有了血色。最后，他低头长吁了一口气，退后一步。

 

“好了，”提尔鼓励道。“做得好。”

 

洛基双手捂着脸。“真的很对不起。”

 

“你没做任何需要道歉的事，”提尔的语气虽然镇定却不失强硬。

 

洛基捂着脸声音有些含糊。“你的养子是个软弱的人——”

 

“哪有的事。而且我敢说我很清楚什么是软弱，毕竟我花了那么多年训练那些自以为想当英雄的笨蛋克服它。来。坐下。这样的发作往往会让人筋疲力尽。”男孩扑通一声坐回到桌边的椅子上，却不肯抬头看他。提尔将自己的椅子拖到洛基身旁，也跟着坐了下来。他等了会儿，但少年似乎无意开口，于是提尔决定由自己来打破沉默。“几分钟前，我们聊到身体是如何应对刺激的。你还记得吗？”

 

洛基点点头，目光黏在了腿上。提尔探过身，将男孩的茶杯挪近了一些。他坐的很近，手肘撑在膝盖上，说话声不大，但确保洛基能听清每一个字。

 

“这是身体的一项机能——请谨记，这是一种本能的自我保护的方式——但有时，它会表现为对威胁的过度警觉，再小的契机都能触发最初的创伤记忆。就像突然间威胁又一次摆在面前，于是身体会做出一切必要的调整来备战，比如心跳加速，呼吸加快。在军中，我们称之为战斗记忆。这是 _正常_ 现象。不好受，但也不代表软弱。”

 

“可我并不在战场，”洛基说道。

 

“嗯。就在今早，你才直面过想要伤害你的敌人。不畏敌方压倒性的力量，顽强反抗。你受伤了，还流了血，又忍受了痛苦和恐惧。告诉我，这怎么就不算战斗了。”

 

洛基没有回答，但他此刻的沉默与其说是因为惭愧似乎更像是在思考。

 

“如有必要我会不厌其烦地反复对你说，”提尔许诺。“你今天出奇的勇敢。你所面对的严酷考验是许多经验丰富的老兵都不曾经历过的。你忍受了折磨，最重要的是，你 _挺_ 了过来。这样一场战斗会给你留下阴影也完全在情理之中。事实上，指望一个人能对这种经历一笑置之，仿佛这只是件无关痛痒的小事是极端不公平的。”

 

少年抖抖索索地举起手去擦眼泪，提尔看在眼里，疼在心里。想冲奥丁发泄怒火的渴望也再度爆发。

 

“这些‘战斗记忆’会有消失的一天吗？”洛基问道。

 

“最终会的，”他回道。“这点我可以保证，因为这是我的经验之谈。你永远无法真正忘却，我认为，但那些记忆不会再如此强硬地挟持你的本能。”

 

“但这里并不存在威胁，”洛基说。

 

“无需存在，”提尔简洁回道。他伸手将药茶递给洛基。“需要的只是提醒。在你身上，要我猜，可能是有东西碰到了你的嘴，就像那把勺子。也可能是尝到了咸味，比如肉汤。”

 

“两…两者皆有，”最终，洛基表示。他谨慎地将茶杯端到嘴边，试着啜了一口，发现茶的味道并未引起不适后，又咽了一大口。“我想只是其一我或许还能应付，但两样同时…”

 

“当然，”提尔说。“从你的动物本能来说，完全合乎情理。日后我们可以努力避免这一状况，或者，你若是愿意，我们可以试着克服它。练习面对它，假以时日，循序渐进。”

 

“我想我还是宁可不被恐勺症所支配，”洛基说。“我会面对它。”喔，他的养子果然是个勇敢的少年，但从他僵硬的肩膀和眨眼的样子，提尔看得出他在紧张。

 

“想法很勇敢，”他回道，“能帮你实施我也会很骄傲。但今天就算了。”

 

洛基如释重负地合上双眼。“改天。”提尔冒险将手放到男孩肩上，如果他愿意可以当作安慰，而男孩在他的碰触下留恋了片刻才回过神来。

 

“这里还有什么你想吃的吗？还是说你已经吃完了？”

 

“…我吃不下，”洛基轻声说。“对不起，先生，但除了这茶，我估计吃什么都会反胃。”

 

“没关系，”提尔说。“那我提议你告诉我你的魔法空间里还剩哪些东西要打包的，然后带上茶壶去卧室躺一会儿。与自身的战斗记忆较量是件非常消耗体力的事。我会解决剩下的食物，收拾完你的行李，等搬运的人到了再叫醒你。在你听来这规划是否合理？”

 

洛基深吸了一口气再缓缓松开，随后点了点头。“是的，先生。”

 

“那就去吧。”两人同时起身；提尔一时兴起摸着洛基的后颈将他拉到身边，并在他的头顶落下一枚粗糙的吻。洛基先是一惊，随后容许自己在提尔怀中偎依了一瞬，在长舒了一口气后，他抽身退开。

 

如果说几分钟后，就在他回房休息前，他鼓起勇气拥抱了提尔，并且对着他的上衣咕哝了一声“谢谢”，那又怎样，周围没人会看见，而提尔自然更不会多言。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 文中注释：  
> [1]Hvítáfljót：原作者借鉴冰岛语造的词，意为白色的河流。  
> [2]Zisa：泛指日耳曼宗教中的女神，于是这里为图方便就直接借用发音造了个名字。  
> [3]Valhalla：北欧神话中奥丁款待阵亡英灵的殿堂。  
> [4]Norns：北欧神话中的命运三女神，巨人诺尔维（时间）之女，长女Urd司掌过去，二女儿Verthandi司掌现在，小女儿Skuld司掌未来。  
> [5]这句话改编自Robert Frost的名句，网上木有找到中文翻译，于是各位就将就着看我的渣翻吧…原文如下There never was any heart truly great and generous, that was not also tender and compassionate。


	8. 中庭

“洛基？搬行李的人来了。”提尔敲了敲少年的房门说道。门开了，而男孩本人正和衣躺在床上，盯着天花板。“你休息的怎么样？”

 

“我没睡，先生，”他坐起身，答道，“但一个人静一静有点好处。”

 

“听你这么说我就放心了。来，让我帮你穿上护甲。”不同于洛基训练时穿的装备，这套特制的甲胄主要用于仪式，这点从护胸和护臂处的铭文以及护肩上镶嵌的宝石就看得出来。当然还有洛基已经穿在身上的腿部护具，多少只能算是缝有小块护甲的装饰性皮裤，而非真正的战甲。但这依然是有效的保护，而且礼数上，要求王子只要是以官方身份出宫，就必须穿戴它。

 

这也是除了床单被套之外屋内唯一一件尚未打包的物品了；男孩并未小憩，提尔在小厨房里忙碌的时候他也没有闲着。床脚的柜子上整齐堆放着若干帆布旅行包和鞍囊。就连墙上的挂毯也已卷好，与其余行李整齐地摆放在一起。

 

“我在想今后不在宫中生活，是不是还有穿它的义务，”洛基说道。

 

“你仍然是王子，”提尔回答的同时，扣上了洛基腋下连结护胸和护背的扣带，并安上了护肩。他捧着打开的护臂好让男孩将胳膊伸进来，接着动手收紧系带。“毕竟，有几个人能有资格让总将军伺候？”

 

对此，洛基的反应是一个谨慎的苦笑。“我总觉得我的身份并没有赋予我向您发号施令的权利，先生。”

 

提尔轻笑。“暂时还没有。但有朝一日会的。”

 

“那将是奇怪的一天，”洛基说道。提尔拍了拍他的肩膀，然后为他的护肩做了最后的调整。

 

“好了。”由于洛基还不到佩戴仪式头盔的年纪，所以提尔手头的工作就只剩下为他戴上仪式用的护颈，就像佩戴一套格外花哨的颈饰，和将披风系到护肩的暗扣上了。“最后一件事，”说着，他走到床头柜边拿起洛基早些时候蒙嘴用的真丝面纱。

 

“我没忘，”洛基嘴上不说，眼中却带着惧色打量着织物。

 

提尔停下动作，仔细观察起养子的面孔来。“你不会有事吧？”

 

“不会，先生。我想不会。”他伸手索要丝巾，于是提尔递了过去。“只是…我不能说话，否则计谋就会穿帮。”

 

“我会做你的代言人，”提尔庄重承诺。洛基惊讶地抬起头来。提尔知道他听出了更深一层的含义， _我会站在你身边，必要时，我会挡在你面前_ **。** 他只希望洛基能早日明白这句话的含义，也就是 _你无需害怕，因为你是我的儿子_ **。** 趁少年尚未被情绪淹没，提尔打破了这一煽情时刻。“而且你不是还有打猎的手势吗。”

 

“噢。呃，对，当然。”

 

在提尔的建议之下，这一次，洛基露出了鼻子，好让民众能更容易认出他。如果说奥丁有意借他对次子的管教方式发表某项公开声明，那么，以诺伦女神之名，提尔定会确保他的声明清晰响亮地传达到每一个人的耳朵里。至于民众的理解是否与奥丁的本意有出入就不关他的事了。

 

提尔说不准少年未将护甲打包运走而是选择穿上是因为意识到自己即将向民众传达的信息，还是习惯使然，但不管怎样，他同意了。毕竟，王子即将离宫；让百姓看看，让他们去议论背后的原因。

 

为了避免滑落，面纱绕着洛基的脑袋缠了两圈，比之前他自己缠得要紧，且打理平整以免产生不适，同时提尔还反复向洛基确认面料的触感的不会触发可怕的记忆。他将结留给洛基自己去打，并看着他打完，做了个深呼吸。

 

“没事吧？”

 

“嗯-嗯。”洛基点回应，同时放低双手做了个意为 _先遣队_ 的手势，令提尔惊讶地轻笑出声。小伙子很机灵。

 

少年笑弯了眼，接着他闭上双眼，又做了一个深呼吸；在提尔的注视之下，他的面容放松下来，随后又像是在忍受痛苦一般微微皱起了眉头。在活动了一两次手指后，他耷拉下肩膀，垂下脑袋，弯腰做出轻微有点驼背的姿势。他朝床边走了几步，停顿片刻后又走了几步，只是这一次踉踉跄跄差点跌倒，像是双腿无力支撑。提尔扬起了眉毛；一方面洛基说不定会有兴趣不时去亚尔夫海姆走走，欣赏一下那里的剧场表演，但另一方面，提尔怀疑男孩在这方面的造诣已无需再进一步深造了。

 

然而，从另一个角度看，这孩子近年来很可能不得不频繁依赖这类欺骗手段，才能保护自己不受奥丁虐待；骗子刚才的表现意味着极大的信任，就冲他愿意当着老兵的面展现演技。某种意义上，提尔觉得能参与其中是一种荣幸。

 

洛基拖着蹒跚的步子走回提尔身边，伸手去够他的胳膊；提尔配合地伸出手肘，于是洛基顺势重重倚了上去——比伤口尚未愈合血流不止的时候还要用力。提尔扑哧一笑。“你不会死吧？”他干巴巴地问道。男孩的伪装只崩坏了一瞬，刚好够他使个眼色，接着又变回了那副有气无力的模样。提尔虽连连摇头，但也并未掩饰他的笑容。

 

不过，在领洛基离开书房前往会客室之前，他还是确保自己戴上了阅兵场上的那副面具。现在，屋内正站着十名男子，均是从营房精挑细选的高级步兵领队。他们训练有素，恭敬有礼，高度专注，年纪虽比洛基和托尔大不了多少，但已够法定成年标准，且已在校场的磨练中洗去了大部分年轻人特有的愚蠢。与宫内的仆从一样，他们在喝酒时也会闲聊，但不会添油加醋，因此，在今晚的会堂之上，他们的话语会更有分量。

 

提尔传唤他们前来当然不是为了闲聊，至少非主要目的。不；他之所以这么做是因为他们的忠心值得信任，而且他们同情遭受不正当虐待的新兵战友。基于他迄今所见的一切，提尔并不担心宫内的仆从会亏待洛基，但宫中不光是仆人，起码有不少贵族一直都认为在对待洛基的态度上，效仿奥丁才是识时务的做法。当然，其中也不乏仗着奥丁的默许，就肆无忌惮折磨上位者的败类。提尔新认的养子不该受那些人的冷嘲热讽，比起做一个不负阿萨之名的体面人，他们更关心维护现有的秩序。

 

“诸位，”听到提尔的声音，众人纷纷立正。一两道目光瞥向了洛基，尽量在不盯着他看的情况下看清楚他的样子。“我不知道营房在今日的早朝之后都听到了些什么传言，但只要有提及殿下被两名矮人所伤，以及众神之父对此袖手旁观，那么，传言至少还有那么点真实性。我已行使自己的权利，将一名新兵从家人的虐待下解救了出来，并公开将其收为养子。请允许我向你们介绍洛基·奥丁森-提尔森殿下。”

 

在领队们敬礼的瞬间，洛基的手条件反射地捏紧了提尔的胳膊，但是因为这个礼，还是因为被点到名字，提尔说不准。所有人都保持着敬礼的姿势，直到洛基反应过来。他眨了眨眼，做出回礼。提尔都怀疑此前是否有人对他正式表达过尊重。

 

“现在，说说你们的职责：也许有人会抱怨我指派给你们的任务，说让阿斯加德的勇士搬运行李是大材小用，但我相信各位没那么肤浅。由于我的养子，王子殿下即将带着全部随身物品离宫，在可以预见的未来与我一同生活。所以没错，你们是要运送行李，但同时，也是在帮助殿下开始新的生活，今后，他会从那些自称是他家人的人那里得到应有的尊重和关心。正因为如此，你们要好好保护这些物品和殿下，远离那些想要伤害他的人。可有疑问？”

 

大多数问题的答案已无需多言。不，他们并不认为街上真的会爆发冲突；不，多亏了总医官，王子的伤口已经不是很疼了；是，王子十分感谢他们的关心——士兵们显然没有料到洛基会亲自鞠躬向他们点头致谢。是，洛基此刻没法开口说话的确是拜矮人所赐；不，此等侮辱，决不能让他们毫发无伤地离开阿斯加德。

 

提尔最后的宣言引来了洛基古怪的眼神，很有可能是因为他没能彻底压制住满腔的怒火，在语气中暴露了。战场之外，提尔自认是个相对平和的人，但九界生灵各有其刻板形象与突出个性，正如许多类似的笼统描述，均具有一定事实依据。精灵们孤傲冷漠（必要时会不动声色地毒害你）；矮人们直率自负（容易偏执，记起仇来几百年都忘不了）；中庭人总是行色匆忙（在无知中度过他们短暂的一生），而阿萨神族热情火爆，做起事来绝不含糊（一旦被激怒会变得凶残嗜血）。

 

提尔心中的怒火并未熄灭，他只是暂时将其搁置。他会优先照顾养子的需求，但也绝不会放过勃洛克和伊特里。不看到他们血债血偿，他誓不罢休，否则他夜不能寐。

 

在提尔与洛基的指导下，十名领队利索地将男孩的物品搬到了走道上；不止一人在看到洛基的手势时以为自己眼花了，而其中至少有两人公开称赞了他的聪明与熟练的技巧。没过多久，走道内的小货车上就已装满了行李，于是男士们开始轮流将其送往马房，再将空车推回来。

 

不到一小时，洛基曾经的书房就已空无一物，只剩下书桌，餐桌，和空荡荡的书架；他与提尔站在屋内，靴子在光秃秃的石板地上击起了微弱的回音。洛基缓慢地转过身，一脸茫然。

 

“一切都会好的，洛基，”提尔轻声安慰道。“我没有忘记这一切有多突然，也没有忘记今天在你身上发生了多少事。我知道这么说还为时尚早，眼下你也不一定能体会得到，但我希望你能在我的屋檐下安顿下来，为自己安个家。你并非无处可去。切记这一点。”

 

洛基点了点头，随后举手示意。 _消息确认。_

 

提尔将手放在他的护肩上。“给自己一点时间道别，”他提议。“你要愿意，我可以去走廊等你。”

 

但洛基却摇了摇头，手语道， _在这儿等我_ 。他深吸了一口气，环视最后一圈，随后以一个紧张的动作抚平护甲的前胸。在又一次深呼吸后，他咽了咽口水，然后打了个 _准备就绪_ 的手势，并再次挽起提尔的胳膊。

 

在两人以不紧不慢的步伐前往马房的路上，等候在走廊的两名高级新兵跟上了他们。男孩不忘提尔的建议，一直高昂着头，但未与任何人有眼神接触…至少，一开始没有。

 

仆人和一些官员贵族们驻足目送他们离开。不少人不安地注视着洛基那被面纱蒙住的嘴部。有人鞠躬，甚至还有人恭敬地低声问候王子。

 

“一路顺风，我的王子。”

 

“再见，我的王子。”

 

“祝福您，殿下。”

 

“保重，我的王子。”

 

洛基紧了紧握在提尔胳膊上的手。

 

“照顾好他，将军。”最后这句嘱托来自一位身形敦实的保姆。她借用腰胯的力量单手托着一名幼童，另一只手也挽着一个，身边还围了五六个孩子，个个都是体面的贵族打扮。她忧心地冲洛基笑了笑。“愿您在今后的日子里好运常伴好梦不断，年轻的王子。”

 

洛基明显被感动了，他停下脚步，谨慎地点头回应，这令保姆笑地更为灿烂，似乎都红了眼眶。

 

一行人来到走廊尽头，就在绕过拐角之前洛基扭头回望，却发现除了一两名仆人外没人离开。

 

* * *

 

马房也是同样的景象，或者说类似；院内，提尔下令准备的货车已整装待发，八名步兵领队分列在其两侧。托尔也在，正坐立不安地站在他的马旁。除了提尔的坐骑，马夫们还牵来了两匹，想必是洛基的坐骑和驮马。为了给他们送行，马房的其他伙计也都来了。

 

但令提尔没有想到的是弗丽嘉也来了。

 

她保持着王室一贯的高贵姿态，但在见到洛基面孔的那一刹那，见到他蒙着丝巾的嘴部和警惕的神情时，将军还是看出了她拼命维持的沉着表象几近瓦解。提尔说不清令她更为心烦意乱的是洛基的伤，还是他防备的态度。

 

她来到两人跟前，握住洛基的手，目光在他脸上扫过，“吾儿。”随后她的视线停留在了丝质的面纱上。她先是眉头微蹙，接着神情豁然开朗。“啊，”她松了口气，抬起手拨开了少年面前的一缕头发。“既然看到了。这下，我心里的多块石头也可以落地了。”

 

“神后。”她发现了，这点提尔可以肯定；但她是否会揭穿他们的秘密？

 

“将军。”弗丽嘉颔首向他致意，神情已恢复淡定。“你立下了神圣的誓言会保护我的儿子，当时在场的所有人都亲眼目睹了象征诺伦三女神祝福的那道闪光。我完全相信你会像我一样关心洛基。”她一边的嘴角草草扯出一个痛苦不已都称不上笑容的弧度。“事实上，更胜于我，鉴于我在许多方面都辜负了他，而我相信你不会。”

 

“我相信你已经尽力了，神后。”只可惜身为洛基的母亲就必然会兼任奥丁的妻子一职；在顺从奥丁与政治需求的双重压力下，她多半也不剩多少余地来保护自己的儿子了。

 

“话虽如此，但你会做得更好。”她转过身，从头到脚又仔细打量了洛基一番，将他的容貌刻在心里。“我没能给你应有的保护，吾儿，为此，我的歉疚之情无以言表。”洛基急得直摇头，迫切想要否认她的话，但她却伸出双手，温柔又谨慎地捧起了他的脸。“提尔将军今早在王庭上所说的话一点没错。我应该始终将对你的责任至于奥丁之上；即便有不得已的苦衷，也不能改变我没能尽责保护你的事实，为我的过失开脱。虽然你和他之间的事我做不到足够的干预…但至少我可以亲自来这儿，好好与你道别，让你知道我的爱会常伴你左右。”

 

两人本就站得很近，但洛基还是上前了一步，将额头枕在了她的肩上。他们紧紧扣住彼此的双手替代亲吻，而出于对隐私的尊重，提尔别过了头。

 

“请把这些带上。”提尔回头时正好看到弗丽嘉拿起侍女递上的包裹，它由彩色柔软布料松散扎起，顶上还放有密封的书信。此时的洛基已是热泪盈眶，他犹豫不决地接过包裹捧在怀中，一只手抚摸着布料，拼命眨眼忍住泪水。“我会尽快来看你。在那之前，我希望书信里的内容能至少为你提供…一个解释，如果起不到抚慰的效果。”最后，她再次伸出手，引导洛基低下头，好在他的前额落下一枚吻。“愿我的祝福和爱常伴我美丽的儿子。愿世界树的光芒照耀着你。”

 

语毕，她后退一步；在母子两人相互行过礼后，神后带着她的侍女退到了一旁，为马匹，马夫，及其余人员让出道来。

 

“劳烦为殿下备张马凳，”提尔差遣最近的一名小伙子，而后者盯着洛基的脸看了许久才点了点头。洛基起初甚至都未察觉，显然要将视线从母亲身上移开并非易事。

 

两人合伙演了一小出戏，提尔协助洛基踏上马凳，接着洛基慢吞吞地爬上马鞍，在盔甲的支撑下尽可能表现得颓然不振。他笨手笨脚地将弗丽嘉的信件塞进护胸，随后一手拎起缰绳，一手揣紧了包裹。马夫急忙上前帮他勾住脚蹬，而周围人担忧的目光提尔全都看在了眼里。马夫也好，士兵也罢，就连知道内情的托尔都是一脸忧心的样子。

 

提尔轻松一跃翻身上马，收紧缰绳。“诸位，今日我们沿步道走，”他下令。“货车先走，跟着是我本人和殿下。托尔，你跟在我们后面。贡纳和伊瓦尔负责殿后。比约恩，你知道路线，是不是？”

 

“是的，将军。”

 

“我们可否上路了，神后？”

 

恢复平静的弗丽嘉颔首示意。“启程吧，将军。”

 

提尔敬礼道别，士兵们也纷纷照做。“启程。”

 

石头路面上响起了蹄蹄踏踏的马蹄声，在小队的护送下，洛基离开了王宫下行前往城里。


	9. 出城

一行人离开王宫，正式进入都城，还没走过几个街区，提尔就察觉到了异常。并非敌意，他感知危险的嗅觉没有被触发，但一时也找不出准确的原因。

 

直到看到躲在屋顶阳台上，远远偷窥他们的那些孩子之后，他才终于想通了问题的症结所在。

 

午餐刚过，红日当空，城内这片区域理应熙熙攘攘。从众神之父的宫殿通往总将军府邸的线路乃贯穿都城的主干道之一，每逢朝会过后，王宫附近总会自发形成集市，好利用起区域内骤增的人流所带来的商机。沿路本该车水马龙，人声鼎沸，满街是嬉戏的孩童，但屋顶上的孩子们却只是默默地望着提尔和洛基，还有护送他们的车队。

 

大街上相对安静，但并非空无一人。随着一行人渐渐远离王宫，提尔看到越来越多的人聚集到马路两旁，站上屋顶和阳台，注视着这支小队伍的到来。身着宫廷服饰的男人们在街角驻足交谈，但在看到迎面而来的提尔与洛基后，他们放下了话题，扭头观望。头顶着篮子的妇女们忙碌奔走于人群之中，一边看紧身边的孩子，一边忧心地举目凝视，目光徘徊在蒙住洛基嘴部的绸缎上。围坐在一张桌边的几名劳工手捧热气腾腾的杯子，表情肃穆地望着队伍经过。注意到提尔的目光，众人纷纷点头致敬，这令他松了口气；至少，潜伏在此处的不安定因素尚不至于演变为内乱。虽然他未能在民众脸上看到笑容，却也没有看到愤怒和恐惧。

 

随着一行人正式踏入集市，围观队伍逐渐壮大，但并不喧闹。车辆所至，人们会毕恭毕敬地让出道来，排列在街道两侧，仿佛是在举办一场游行。退伍老兵们颔首向他们的将军致敬；若不是因为吸引不到洛基的目光，他们同样会向他致敬。少年遵照提尔先前的指示高昂着头，但始终目不斜视。他的双手握得死紧，一手勒着缰绳，一手攒着母亲给的包裹。

 

“你还好吧？”提尔轻声问道。

 

洛基几乎没有扭头，只够勉强用余光看到提尔，他僵硬地点了点头。受马背上的人感染，他的坐骑也甩起了脑袋。

 

“他们不是来取笑你的，”提尔说。“看看他们。看看他们的面孔。我看到的是关心和尊重，而非鄙夷。”见洛基没有反应，他勒马拉近两人之间的距离，以便伸手搭在洛基的胳膊上。同时，他认为自己听到了来自围观人群的低声回应。“来吧。”

 

再次确认过眼神后，洛基极为不情愿地将目光转向了一旁，幅度虽小，却已足够。聚集的人群立刻就做出了反应：女人们有的捂住嘴掩饰震惊，有的弯腰行礼；男人们或致敬，或点头，或凑在一起交头接耳；孩子们则目不转睛地盯着看，有一两个甚至差点哭了，幸好及时被它们的母亲哄住。

 

众目睽睽之下，洛基没能坚持多久，他低下头，随后回首与提尔交换了一个眼神。将军看着少年在一个深呼吸后恢复了镇定，但私下却怀疑这个办法在这里不见得管用。阿斯加德的街头并非宫内，奥丁蓄意煽动贵族们信奉他的那套观念，并不代表平民也这么看。他们才不会给王子疏远他们的机会。

 

从人群中蹿出的一名女童证实了他的猜测，她不顾母亲惊恐的喘息，径直来到两人的马前。洛基的坐骑在他收紧缰绳时打了个响鼻。

 

“你哇哇了[1]。有人欺负你吗？”小女孩扯着嗓子，稚嫩的声音在突如其来一片安静中显得尤为响亮清晰；除此之外，唯一的声音就是那位大惊失色的母亲小声的催促：“古德伦！古德伦，立刻给我回来！”

 

洛基扫视了一眼人群，寻找那位女士，但从周围人捂嘴发笑的样子来看，小姑娘定是做了些类似拉扯他裤腿的动作。

 

“有坏人欺负你？”孩童又问了一遍，于是洛基犹豫不决地点了点头。

 

女孩走动时鞋底擦到鹅卵石路面的声音传入了提尔耳中；他在马鞍上探出头想要看个究竟，却只能看到女孩的脚。她先是垫起脚尖，接着蹦了起来，想要够到王子。这引来了更多围观群众的反应，提尔甚至还听到了托尔来不及掩饰的窃笑；可以想象那孩子的样子有多可爱。

 

洛基俯下身，伸出手，待他直起身时，手中却多了一个穿着碎布裙子的布娃娃。他一头雾水地看着它，又看了看女孩。

 

“这是小英奇，”孩童说道。“我妈妈是大英奇然后我的娃娃是小英奇，她能让哇哇变好。你应该拿着她这样她就能让你的哇哇变好了。”

 

正如每一个青春期男孩，洛基明显不知道接下来该怎么办了。按照礼节，王子应当大大方方地接受平民善意献上的礼物；作为年长的一方，温柔对待不懂事的小孩子是友善的表现；但作为一个努力想要证明自己已经长大的年轻人，他居然收到了一个 _布娃娃_ ，而且还是一个 _小姑娘_ 给的。提尔藏起笑容，在马鞍上坐直。

 

“它确实是件价值不菲的礼物，英奇之女古德伦，”他出声替他的儿子解围。由于洛基的坐骑挡住了女孩的视线，于是她钻到了马的鼻子底下，抬头偷看提尔。“你心地善良值得赞扬。”

 

洛基勒马从女孩身边退开，一直等到她再次仰头望着自己才微微欠身，并打了个 _接受/确认_ 的手势。他意味深长地望着远处的提尔。

 

“殿下说‘谢谢’你的礼物，年轻的英奇之女。我相信一等他痊愈他就会把小英奇还给你的。”

 

女孩这会儿已经不再受洛基的坐骑遮挡，她抬头冲两人咧嘴一笑，露出了门牙中间的缝隙。“我妈妈说要像这样行礼。”她提起裙子，弯了下腰又立刻绷直，像只啄米的小鸟。此时，围观的旁人已不再掩饰他们的笑容，而本该照看着货车上洛基行李的士兵们也没能很好掩盖他们的笑意。“对不对？”

 

得到洛基的肯定女孩再次绽放出笑容，然后她学着洛基的样子，装模作样地回了个手势。

 

“现在，回你母亲身边去吧，好姑娘，”提尔示意，于是她又行了个礼，然后跑回了街边。只见一位与女孩有着相同发色，神情疲惫的妇女一把抱起了古德伦，她向两人点点头，明显松了口气。提尔冲她一笑——毕竟，此事无伤大雅——并记下了她的长相，好在当天晚上将孩子的玩具送还给她们。

 

货车重新起步，但小姑娘的举动似乎在市民中打开了一扇闸门。在队伍行进过程中，虽然没人刻意阻挡去路，但队列两侧却渐渐挤满了人，一个个都伸长了脖子想要好好看一眼洛基。

 

“愿诺伦三女神向您微笑，我的王子，”嘈杂的人群中一名老妇不满地喊道，接着其他人也纷纷献上了他们的祝福。

 

“一路顺风，我的王子！”

 

“祝您安好，我的王子——”“我也是。”“我也是！”

 

眼看人群越逼越近，喧哗声越来越大，提尔开始担心了。面对货车旁步兵领队们寻求指示的眼神，他以手语指示， _按兵不动，静观其变_ 。眼下他们只能观望势态是否会恶化。

 

“将军，”一名男子大呼，“传言是真的吗？”

 

“这要看你们听到的是何种传言，”提尔回道。糟糕。他原本希望在回去的路上能避免太多的问题。不管是放任谣言失控还是认可过多的传言皆不可取，除非他想要政变，甚至亲手挑起内战。“你也知道道听途说的故事容易以讹传讹。”

 

“众神之父花钱雇矮人伤害自己的儿子！”

 

“矮人扬言要向我们宣战。”

 

“王子殿下因为得罪了尼达维将被流放。”

 

提尔举起手，人群顿时安静下来。“你们所说的故事都夸张了，”他确保自己的声音能被众人听清，“不必激动。矮人指控洛基犯了罪，要为此索要惩罚他的权利。众神之父不知何故未能拖住他们，因此没能召开听证会裁决王子是否有罪。目前，我们尚不清楚该项罪行是否属实。”

 

“我告诉过你他是个骗子，”有人嘀咕道。

 

“即使殿下有罪，任凭我如何想象，也看不出当众折磨他的行径算是哪门子的正义。”提尔说。“然而这就是矮人索要的惩罚，这就是众神之父认可的行为。这一结果令我大为光火；这并非我第一次看到洛基被那个他口口声声称作父亲的男人虐待，因此我行使了自己的权利，接管了王子的监护权，将他收为养子。众神之父若有异议，他有权质疑，但离宫一事已经他首肯，而现在我们正带着王子的个人物品前往我的宅邸。洛基的王子身份并未改变，只是从今日起他将与我一同生活。”

 

此时的沉默已不在暗流激荡，而像是在静心思考，提尔如释重负地深吸了一口气。

 

“那矮人呢？”有人叫道。“听说他们——”匿名声音戛然而止，再次响起时小声了许多，“听说他们对殿下做出了禽兽不如的事。”

 

“他们声称洛基犯了罪，欠他们一颗脑袋，”提尔的话令众人倒吸了一口凉气。“机智的殿下表示他们不能动他的脖子，于是他们没有杀他，而是用下了咒的魔线将他的嘴缝了起来，为的是让他在今后与他们打交道时再也不能歪曲事实。”

 

又一阵抽气声，还有不少绝望的哭声。“众神之父当真袖手旁观了？”街对面有人问道。她的语气像是惊恐不已又像是难以置信，正如提尔在人群中听到的其他声音。

 

他一声叹息；维稳的努力到此为止了。“没错。他下令托尔殿下按住洛基殿下，好让矮人做出那件丧心病狂之事。”

 

人群中呼声四起，越发嘈杂。“王子殿下！”身后有人喊道，提尔闻声回头，只见三位长者正向托尔发难。“这是真的吗？你真对自己的兄弟做出了这种事？”

 

托尔，感谢诺伦三女神，很明智地在回答之前望了望提尔。“我不清楚为何非得用这种方式，”他措辞谨慎，“但没错。我别无选择只得…”他紧闭双唇，再次向提尔投来谨慎的目光。

 

“够了，”提尔冲着愈发喧闹的人群喊道。“在场没有哪一位对此事有全面的了解，要决定该如何看待及处理此事，我们还缺乏必要信息。我们不清楚当事人各是出于什么动机，不论是矮人，还是众神之父本人。当然也不可能听王子殿下亲口叙述发生的一切。目前情况尚不明了，采取行动还为时过早。”令他甚为宽慰的是人群再次安静下来，尽管交头接耳的声音仍不绝于耳。“事实上，至此，在权利和权力允许范围内，能做的我都已经做了：我准予洛基殿下庇护以及自称为我养子的权利。当时在场的所有人都亲眼目睹了收养仪式，而神后本人也亲口说过誓言得到了诺伦三女神亲赐的祝福。至于矮人，今晚召开的听证会将裁决他们是否要为伤害阿斯加德王室成员一事付出代价。至少这一点没有疑义。”

 

渐渐地，人群中开始有人点头，彼此之间的交谈声也平静了许多。

 

“还有别的问题吗？”

 

在得到满意的答复后，围观群众的激动情绪开始减退。虽然仍有不少人在望向洛基时面带忧虑或不悦，但看起来要向奥丁问责的呼声已经没有先前那么强烈了。

 

“一如既往，为您效劳，将军，”一名服役期刚满的年轻人表态。

 

“还有我。”“对，还有我。”

 

提尔连连摇头。“我敢肯定，事情绝不会发展到如此极端的地步，”说着，他朝正前方的货车打了个手势。车夫与步兵领队们见状再次拉动货车，渐渐离人群远去。“然而你们的忠心一如既往值得赞美。记住你们是光荣的阿斯加德公民，只要一言一行不负其名，自然会一切顺利。”

 

“即便如此，”开口的是一位手捧圆面包的男子。他看着洛基的眼睛鞠了一躬。“愿您健康长寿，我的王子。”

 

洛基怀中已经捧了不少东西，有弗丽嘉的临别礼物，也有小姑娘的布娃娃。幸运的是这位男士注意到了，于是他在两人面前的货车上找了个合适的位置，将面包塞了进去。离他最近的步兵领队拉格纳上前阻拦，但提尔挥了挥手示意他退下。

 

“给王子，”提尔听到身后传来，只见有人递了个包裹给托尔。随着队伍的行进，人潮越挤越近，用拍腿等各种方式确保得到洛基的注意。

 

“祝福你，我的王子，”人们会说。每隔十来步，就会有人送男孩礼物，而后者看上去真心完全不知道该如何应对他人的善举。

 

“愿您健康长寿，”一位女士递给他一枚琥珀吊坠。

 

“早日康复，我的王子，”一位祭司打扮的女士说道；她将一个…芳香的花环套在了骟马肩胛的隆起处。

 

离他们最近的货车上又多了一条长面包，一盘奶酪，和两瓶红酒。当他们经过某间知名的酒馆时，店家走上前来，在这些物品旁又放上了一个扣着黄金杯盖的牛角杯。“祝您健康，我的王子。将军，”她说道。

 

几名男子在打量过洛基后敬了个礼。“愿意为您效忠，”一人说道，脖子上的伤疤解释了他粗哑的声音。

 

“我也是，殿下。”

 

一名长相棱角分明，身着皮革围兜，一头乌发紧紧扎在头皮上的男子上前来到洛基身边。“愿它能在逆境中给您力量，我的王子，”说着，他打开一卷与他的手浑然一色的矩形皮革。其轮廓勾勒出一套精美的飞刀，整齐收于鞘中，在男人卷起皮革放到货车上之前，提尔有幸瞥到了一眼。待马匹赶上后，他指了指洛基蒙着面纱的嘴部，轻声说道，“如果说缝线被施了魔法，附魔的刀刃或许会有用。”

 

提尔示意一行人止步，在马鞍上俯下身。“工匠韦兰[2]，”听到提尔的话洛基惊讶地睁大了双眼。尽管两人此前从未谋面，但这位大师级工匠声名远扬。与提尔一样，韦兰在他所属的领域也是位传奇人物。

 

“将军。”

 

“这件礼物就是献给国王也不失礼，韦兰，”提尔表态的同时洛基使劲地点头。“拒绝它将是对你的侮辱，不过你总该让我们为这样一件礼物做出点回报吧。”

 

“不必了，”韦兰回道。“妥善使用就是最好的回报，今日也好，改日也罢。但愿在未来的许多日子里。”他的脸上绽开狡黠的笑容。“别的不谈，能得到阿斯加德的总将军和一名王子的青睐，对日后总有好处。”

 

洛基轻咳了一声，抬起手遮住脸，而提尔与匠人相视而笑。“啊，所以部分是出于好意，部分是出于实际，这就是你的动机？”韦兰却只是抱起胳膊微微后仰，脸上是不变的笑容，于是提尔点点头。“你的坦诚令人耳目一新。”

 

韦兰闻言耸了耸肩。“你带走这孩子的决定也一样。依我看，阿斯加德正需要点震动。”他清醒了些许，向王子致了个敬。“况且我无论如何都不能容忍残酷。即使是众神之父奥丁也不能凌驾于法律之上，在此之前，他的罪行已经被纵容太久了。你，将军，今天做了件好事，而你，小伙子，不该受这种苦，不管你偷没偷矮人的东西。”他退后为马队让道，并浅浅鞠了一躬。“我的王子。将军。”

 

“韦兰大师。”

 

这是提尔与洛基行进期间最后一次被人打断，但即便如此，出城的路途还是花了往常一倍的时间才走完。在两人面前的货车上礼物堆成了小山，从孩子的玩具到新鲜水果，再到为洛基卧榻准备的做工精细的全新被褥。提尔看到零星几本书籍分散在各处，还有一个布袋，物主将其放到车上时曾哐当作响。一名老妇举着数捆色彩鲜艳的纱线，获得准许后才将其塞到洛基的个人物品中间。提尔说不太准她认为王子会如何处置这些物品，但从前，在凯旋归来或类似的场合，他也从百姓手中收到过不少信物。民众向王室成员表达支持的需求，比起洛基所需见到的，可以说有过之而无不及。    

 

队伍一离开紧挨着王宫的繁华地段，大部分礼物就变为了鲜花，不过还是会有孩子冲上前来，留下些小玩意或是小珠子，偶尔还会有老人留下枚硬币。整个行进期间，不断有人送上祝福，轻触洛基的腿和胳膊，或是他坐骑的脖子和两肋。（提尔也得到了相似的待遇，就连托尔也是，不过与提尔有眼神交流的那些人大体上更为慎重，表达祝福的方式也更为低调，往往是手握剑柄，意味深长地望向洛基的同时，表达愿尽一份薄力的意愿。提尔事后得想办法安排好那个群体。）他们的路线成了拥挤街道上一条狭窄的小路；尽管随着队伍渐渐远离市场人群也稀疏起来，但他们的步调甚至还不及轻快的散步，队伍一直到走过神殿和陵园，才彻底摆脱了人群。

 

货车上铺满了鲜花，以至于几乎已看不到洛基的个人物品。洛基，托尔，就连提尔本人都捧着一两件代表对男孩敬意的信物。离开人群后洛基的马甩了甩脑袋平静下来，提尔能闻到马脖子上的花环所散发出的香味。

 

“你还好吧？”提尔询问，同时由于路面变宽，托尔策马上前与两人并排。

 

洛基看着他，脸上又露出了那种茫然又不知所措的表情，就像两人最后一次站在他空荡荡的寝宫时一样。 _疑惑_ ，他手语道，然后提起几件挂在鞍角上的信物。 _意外。新情报。_ 他顿了顿，又飞快打了一连串手势。 _好。确认。疑惑。_

“你没想到声援会来势如此猛烈，”提尔猜测。 _也不确定自己是否做过配得上这些的事_ ，他在心里默默补了一句。

 

“我弟弟每次收到意外的礼物时都这样，”托尔轻声说。他伸出手，又递给洛基一件信物，那是一块用石头雕刻而成的护身符，这令少年飞快地眨了眨眼，随后将其塞进护胸。“他老说我不论值得与否，总是表现得一副当之无愧的样子，而我也总是说他表现得就像根本没指望有人会注意到他，更别说善待他了。”这时，他醒过神来。“我想我能理解他这么想的原因了。”

 

 _消息结束_ ，洛基手语道，并催促他的坐骑微微加快步伐。托尔只是叹了口气，再次回到两人身后。

 

看到洛基如此广受民众的爱戴提尔深感欣慰；显然，这已经超出了他的预期。奥丁无疑已在暗中打压这份好感，而且基本可以肯定会想办法孤立男孩，不让他意识到这点，但过了今天，想要再这么做几乎是不可能的了。众神之父终于越过了底线，突破了民众容忍的极限，他们今日的反应之激烈将是他始料未及的。从人群中的气氛，再加上他们离街头真正爆发动乱有多接近来看，提尔敢说这种情绪已经酝酿许久了，于是又一次，他只恨自己没能早点采取行动保护洛基，平息众怒。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 文中注释：  
> [1]原文是ouchie，应该是大人哄小孩的时候把ouch说成了ouchie，译者的家乡话中弄疼了一般会说阿尤哇啦，老少通用，于是这里借鉴下，希望没有很奇怪。  
> [2]Völund：又称Wayland。北欧神话中的冶炼之神。史诗《埃达》中有提及。


	10. 抵达梵格尔夫

随着旅途的继续，建筑物逐渐稀疏，农田开始显现，尚未成熟的作物在微风中静静摇曳，成群的牛羊安然地咀嚼着牧草。正当洛基终于在一片宁静中放松下来时，他们听到了身后快速接近的马蹄声。

 

“提尔将军？”飞奔而来的骑手喊道，看打扮是海姆达尔的信使。所以彩虹桥，换句话说贺尼尔那儿有消息了。

 

“正是！”他们勒马停在路边等待。

 

“报告，将军，”骑手递过一卷文书，说道。“我奉命通知您贺尼尔已将您的信函寄出并收到了回音，他会在梵格尔夫[1]等您。他还带了两位客人回来，您若允许，可随您一同出席今晚的听证会。”

 

提尔扬起眉毛。难道赫雷德玛派人来逮捕勃洛克和伊特里了？这表明这件事并不像表面看起来那么简单。不过，矮人袭击的可是阿斯加德的王子，自然会带来一系列政治影响，可以的话，提尔希望能避免牵扯到那些。最坏的情况是赫雷德玛派了人过来保护勃洛克和伊特里，不管洛基在尼达维到底干了什么，在缺乏压倒性证据将他定罪的情况狂下，此举将无异于宣战。

 

将军谢过信使，而后者在分别向他与王子道别之后，调转马头，沿着来路缓步离去。

 

“有何消息，教官？”托尔上前询问。

 

“看过才知，待我们抵达梵格尔夫后再说。”

 

“还有多远？”

 

“不远了，”提尔回答。“翻过这个山头你就能看到地处阿斯加德正中心的艾达华尔[2]平原，和远处通往梵格尔夫的山丘了。今日天气晴朗；从这里应该看得到大殿。”

 

“我一直纳闷为何您的宫殿会离王宫这么远，”托尔发问。“照理说您不是应该住得离营房更近一点吗？”

 

“实际上我的住所确实离军营主址更近，”提尔解释道。“靠近王宫的只有校场，那里也是王家卫队的驻扎地。至于距离，格拉兹海姆到艾达华尔平原的距离与梵格尔夫一样。其实，你曾祖父布利[3]在位时，梵格尔夫 _正是_ 当时的王宫所在地。是包尔建立了格拉兹海姆[4]，并且在他登基前一直生活在那里。”相传两人见积怨颇深，因此，包尔加冕后坚持留在格拉兹海姆，并将一切政事移交至自己的宫中处理。本质上讲，是包尔将阿斯加德的首都迁至了格拉兹海姆，因为民众发现靠近权力的中心生活会更便利。

 

“我从来都不知道这些，”托尔坦言，而在提尔另一侧，洛基轻蔑地哼了一声。

_昨日。紧急报告_ ，洛基的手势如是说，于是提尔轻声一笑。“我认为你弟弟的意思是你早该读过这些内容了。也许是在历史课上？”

 

“哼。弟弟，你都不能开口了，还这么多嘴。”

 

洛基那双直到那一刻还带着笑意的眼睛突然严肃起来，停止了转动，接着他别过了脑袋。提尔的脸一阵抽搐；托尔有时候真是个说话不经过大脑的呆子，空有一副好心肠。

 

幸好，他还没有睁眼瞎到那种程度，注意到了他兄弟的反应。“洛基——对不起。”他勒马退到两人身后，再绕到洛基身旁，伸手捏着他的胳膊。“ _对不起。_ ”

 

“如果你想做个对我的养子来说更好的哥哥，你得学会三思而后言，托尔，”提尔教导。“这对你日后执政也大有好处。你可以称之为智慧的开端，嗯？”

 

“是，教官。”

   


* * *

   


   


穿越艾达华尔的途中他们未再多言；洛基似乎满足于这种沉默，沉浸在思绪中，要不就是凝望着山谷那头的梵格尔夫，从这个角度，能透过树丛隐约看到她古老的瞭望塔。他时不时会移开视线，忐忑地瞥向提尔，或是整理挂在马鞍上的信物，再挑一件摆弄作为排解。

 

提尔曾想过询问少年是否还好，但终究还是作罢；在旁人面前提这些没有好处，会让人注意到他在紧张。更何况护送货车的步兵领队们近在咫尺，现下如此安静，提尔所说的任何话都必然逃不过周围人的耳朵。最好还是别冒险让他难堪了。

 

相反…在一行人踏上通往梵格尔夫的漫长上坡之后，他才伸手轻拍洛基的肩膀，将他从思绪中拉回了现实。 _状况如何？_ 他打手势。洛基的眼角微微一翘。 _无新动态可报。_

“你使用手势的熟练程度远超我对你这个年龄段的预期，”提尔评价。

 

托尔窃笑。“洛基喜欢密码和暗语，”他解释道。“我俩小的时候，有一天父亲带我们去校场，当时士兵们正在一边切磋武艺一边练习手势。我弟弟当场就看入迷了，不出一周就说服了某个人教他。我们会用手势交流，这样就能在就寝时间过后去宫中探险，或是在课堂上交换信息，又不会被抓包。”

 

“有两下子，”提尔的称赞令洛基露在面纱外的上半张脸微微一红。

 

托尔骄傲地膨胀起来。“他甚至还编了士兵们用不到的新手势，”他显摆道。“还查阅那些晦涩至极已经没人用的手势。”

 

“洛基，这是真的吗？”提尔的兴致被彻底点燃了。

 

少年望着他，想要读懂他脸上的神情，之后点了点头。

 

“比起快捷的密码，是不是称其为一门完善的语言更为确切？它有语法吗，能否表达不同的时态？”

 

洛基思索了片刻后耸耸肩，然后点了点头。

 

提尔点头回应，但更多是对自己而非男孩。洛基的手势有很多用途，根据这门语言的复杂程度，说不定可以让洛基来指导他的某些下属。“确实有两下子，”他若有所思地说道。“虽然你的聪明家喻户晓，但我认为这可能已经远远超出人们对你的评价了。”

 

洛基再次低下头，别开视线。

 

“怎么了？”

 

少年瞥了瞥他，随后转向托尔，并飞速打了一连串眼花缭乱的手势，提尔只读懂了其中的一些。

 

“我弟弟说他人对他的评价多数都不友善，因此他的成就胜于人言也没什么可惊讶的。”

 

提尔傻眼了。“这都是他说的？”

 

托尔笑笑，而洛基转回头再次面向提尔。他放慢手势， _人多势众，噩耗，已成定局，更多，暗中行动，无新动态可报_ 。接着他以同样的顺序又重复了一遍，并加入了一些绝对是他自创的手势。

 

“厉害，”他再次赞叹，并拔高音量补充道，“不过，我不同意你的解释。鉴于我的所见所闻，我几乎可以肯定奥丁一直在宫内破坏你的名声，限制你表现自己的聪明才智，但多数时候在我身边的并非朝臣。我承认还不太了解你，洛基，但这点我还是知道的，你的聪明是出了名的，不带任何贬义。而你对手势所做的这些改动，甚至超越了我所听过的任何对你的赞誉。想到你创造出这一切的时候还是个孩子…我猜你的头脑是件罕见的珍宝，洛基。不论你选择何时展现它，能有幸一睹蕴藏其中的宝藏都将是我的荣幸。”

 

就在他的目光落到洛基的手上时，他听见后者猛地深吸了一口气。在一闪而过的 _确认_ 后，男孩再次低下了头，那是他先前用来表达“谢谢”的手势。

 

“看，”提尔岔开话题，不再为难这个突然害羞的孩子，“咱们的大殿就在眼前了——或者说至少外围部分已经肉眼可见了。左侧，那座，大概是阿斯加德最古老的神庙了，据说是布利亲手所砌。他发现了这片土地，赶走了居住在这里的野兽与恶魔，好让他的百姓在此安居乐业，在那之后，他建造了神殿向诺伦三女神感恩。”

__

_人员？_ 洛基问道。

 

“神殿何时由何人居住取决于女先知们[5]，”提尔答道。“有时就一位女先知，在那里闭关冥想。其他时候我见过女祭司，最多的时候还看到过六名信徒，应该是在进行秘术的修行。你也知道，他们没多少理由向我透露他们的秘密。”

 

_回避？_

 

“那倒不必，你要想去也可以，只要经得她们许可。出于对诺伦女神的尊敬，拜访这座神殿的访客都会按照习俗带些礼物。”

 

洛基点点头。

 

车队顺着蜿蜒曲折的山路继续爬坡，沿途提尔会指出果园和路旁各位家臣的住所，大部分是园丁和猎户。待他们翻过山头，来到背对艾达华尔的一侧后，他指向脚下的河谷，向他们展示了湍流不息的白川，阳光下，水面波光粼粼。

 

当一行人拐过山路上最后一个弯后，她终于赫然呈现在了眼前：“梵格尔夫，老泥堆[6]，”提尔亲切地介绍道。

 

“我记得您说过这里曾经是王宫，”托尔提出异议。

 

“哦，从前是。并且我热爱欣赏她的每一寸砖每一片瓦，这你不必担心。但朝中大臣在见到这些古建时往往嗤之以鼻：土木工程由外到里用的都是木材和石料，而非格拉兹海姆所用的那种闪耀的黄金。好在我向来不把朝臣的看法当回事。”提尔冲着高耸的城塞大门点了点头，其弧形构造犹如一艘颠倒的古船，这壮观的大门便是贯穿环状土木围墙，深入城内建筑群的主隧道入口。“据说这些都是手工雕刻而成，魔法只用于磨刀和确保细节不被时光所蚀。每隔一段时间，我就会接待一批想要研究建筑物各处所镌刻的如尼文字的访客。”

 

“真的？”托尔问道。提尔向兄弟两人望去，看到洛基一脸痴迷，而托尔似乎只是略感好奇，更多是在替他的兄弟发声。

 

“与神殿一样，它们象征着某些阿斯加德最古老的魔法，”提尔阐述。“时不时会有对此感兴趣的人来征求检查这些遗迹的许可，为了魔法也好，仅仅是为历史也罢。”

 

这时，他突然有了一个想法。“时至今日想必你俩也差不多把格拉兹海姆的角角落落都探索遍了，”他说道，“洛基，祝贺你：现在你有一整座全新的宫殿去探索和融入。我很期待听你讲述发现的秘密。”

 

“还有秘密可以探索吗？”托尔问道，而这回他的语气也不再像是随口问问了。

 

“在这么古老的地方？当然有，”提尔回答。

 

他没有错过两位少年脸上如出一辙的密谋表情；要不是洛基的嘴被挡着，提尔敢说他们一定正相视而笑。很好。那孩子在这儿会很受欢迎，提尔丝毫不担心梵格尔夫的居民会如何迎接他，但在这一天之中他已经受了太多的创伤和打击，很难真正去积极看待这突如其来的搬迁。若是探索老泥堆的想法能让他对这里的生活有所期待，就提尔而言，那是再好不过了。

 

* * *

 

一行人沿着通道穿过拱门来到中庭，提尔发现贺尼尔已经等候在了那里,身旁还站着一位他不认识的年长矮人——但只有一位；信使说过贺尼尔会带两位客人回来。嗯嗯。

 

“午安，主上，”贺尼尔寒暄道，与此同时货车停了下来，而围在车辆四周的领队们也相继开始下马。

 

“贺尼尔，”提尔淡定回应。“托尔，能否去帮你的兄弟一把。”他留心着洛基的一举一动，发现他又恢复了表演，一直等到托尔上前协助才动身下马。他看似疲惫地扶着坐骑缓了一阵才动手去收那些依然垂挂在鞍角和马脖子上的饰品及信物；托尔伸手想替他拿着弗丽嘉给的包裹，但洛基却紧搂着不放。

 

最后提尔下马，朝等在不远处的贺尼尔及他的同伴走去。

 

“请允许我为您介绍来自尼达维的赫罗迪，”贺尼尔说。矮人按照他们的礼仪鞠躬敬礼，编织在灰白色胡须中的象征财富与荣誉的身份饰物随着他的动作叮当作响。

 

“正如贺尼尔阁下辅佐伟大的将军提尔，”他带着浓重的口音说道，“我赫罗迪辅佐的是伟大的将军杜华林。我受命代他和伟大的尼达维统治者，十二山峰之王赫雷德玛前来传信。”

 

“那么欢迎你，赫罗迪阁下，”听到提尔的话矮人又鞠了一躬。他认出了正惶恐不安注视着他的洛基，于是深深鞠了一躬，并行了一个更为正式的礼。“这不是奥丁之子，名为洛基的伟大王子吗？我代表我的国王向您致以最深切的歉意。伟大的赫雷德玛声明此事非你之过，因为他与勃洛克和伊特里相识已久。他们将为自己的罪行受到惩罚。”

 

洛基愣住了，两眼发直，直到提尔在他耳边嘀咕了几句才振作起精神；他飞快地眨了眨眼，然后以相同的礼仪回应了赫罗迪。提尔好奇他是真有那么强的模仿能力，还是在前往尼达维之前专门花时间学习过矮人的习俗。以他目前对男孩的了解，两者皆有可能。

 

赫罗迪露出满意的微笑，随后转向提尔。“我们能否私下谈谈，提尔将军，”他问道。

 

“待我安顿好我的养子入住新家，”提尔回复，“我很乐意尽快与你商谈。贺尼尔，能否请你——”

 

他的话被一阵沮丧的声音打断，是洛基。他正站在一辆堆满鲜花和饰品的货车旁，而领队们已经着手开始扫空货车，将他的私人物品堆放到地上。

 

“吾儿？出什么事了？”

 

洛基的手速极快，从他那像是受惊的鱼儿一般扑腾的手势中，提尔只勉强认出了 _获得，补给_ ，及 _周界_ 。

 

“我弟弟说他希望留下这些东西；它们包含着…祝福？”洛基点头赞同。“它们蒙受祝福，他想用它们做一个…边界。洛基，这些手势我不大能理解，我有没有——”但洛基却再次点头。

 

“我认为我明白殿下的意思了，”贺尼尔上前一步说道。“这些东西可是为了表达真诚的善意而献上的？”

 

“的确，”提尔回复的同时洛基使劲点头。

 

“那它们就自带微弱的魔法，”贺尼尔解释道。“祝福魔法。若我理解的没错，殿下希望将它们分散到梵格尔夫的边界各处，以此保佑他的新家。”

 

洛基点头，并以手语致谢。

 

“我会负责办好此事，少主，”贺尼尔承诺，“当然，是在您的许可下，主上。”

 

“既然是赋予我家宅和所有居住者的祝福，我又怎会拒绝。”提尔表态，“不管它何其微小，照你所说。诸位，”他转向一众领队，继续道，“劳烦听从贺尼尔的指示。先去操办边界魔法一事——贺尼尔，需要洛基参与么，能否让他休息？——很好——之后再开箱收拾殿下的个人物品。在离宫前的准备工作中你们遵照指示做的不错，我相信各位会像对待我和殿下一般给予贺尼尔应有的尊重。”

 

* * *

 

提尔与赫罗迪往殿内走去，洛基与托尔紧随其后；洛基踉跄得厉害，这令赫罗迪一脸忧心地扭头回望。

 

“伟大的王子不会有事吧？”

 

“不会，”提尔回复。“他的伤相当疼，而且这一连串经历令他筋疲力尽。他还没完全长大，你瞧。”

 

赫罗迪直摇头，眉头锁得死紧，简直就像是阴沉着脸。“是的，贺尼尔阁下告诉了我发生的事。卑鄙。”他再次摇头，然后抬头看着将军。“您称他为儿子？”

 

提尔耸耸肩。就让消息传去异域好了；虽然这对奥丁和阿斯加德而言将是一场政治灾难，但眼下提尔对众神之父的愤怒已经到了不惜面对小规模战争的地步，那样他就能在战场上无所顾忌地发泄这股怒气了。“他的父亲纵容此事发生，于是我按正规程序提出了反对。遵照我方传统，我将他收为了养子。”见赫罗迪目光疑惑，他又补充道，“他依然是王子，但从今日起，他将不再是奥丁家族的成员。”

 

赫罗迪两眼放光。可能他认为提尔并未意识到自己这番话的含意，也有可能他以为提尔的忠君之心已不如以往那般坚定不移。

 

赫罗迪爱怎么想是他的自由，但提尔对阿斯加德的忠心永不会变。至于奥丁，好吧，或许今晚的听证会能替他做出决定。

 

* * *

 

半路，提尔差遣一名仆从将矮人带去他的书房，他本人则亲自护送洛基与托尔上楼，前往宫内的私人住处。不同于耸入天际的格拉兹海姆，只要不出围墙，梵格尔夫易守难攻；在这二楼之上，天花板均为拱顶结构，弧度与隧道的入口相似。承重梁间有数步的间隔，其上可见雕花，某些还刻有复杂的如尼文字，贺尼尔虽为他解释过一些，但他还是期待在未来的日子里在餐桌上或棋盘上听听洛基的解读。

 

“到了，”最后他打开一扇门，说道。屋内，仆人们还在忙着为房间通风和铺上干净的亚麻床单，但在洛基和托尔进屋时所有人都停下了动作。

 

“想必贺尼尔已经通知过你们我今天又收了一名养子，”对着满屋子的仆人提尔开口道。听到各种肯定的声音，他点点头。“这位是洛基·奥丁森-提尔森殿下。他表示过最好大多数物品由他本人亲自整理，只需他的兄长协助。等他能开口说话，我相信他会很乐意听你们做自我介绍。”

 

在又一轮鞠躬和行礼之后，提尔让仆人们回到了工作岗位。他和托尔、洛基一起在一旁等待，看着仆人们收工并退下。待屋内的人走光后，提尔转向男孩，说道，“他们会像侍奉我一样照顾你。只需告诉他们你的喜好，细到早起还是晚起，或沐浴是否要人伺候等琐事。”

 

洛基点点头，随后提尔向他身后望去，发现大门已经关上。“你需要休息会儿么，行李送来之前要不要喝点什么？”他轻声问道。

 

洛基摇摇头。 _等_ ，他手语道。

 

“也好，托尔，你留在这里照顾你弟弟。照他说的做，并注意你的 _言辞_ ，明白了吗？切勿泄露洛基的秘密，否则我亲手教训你——这是生死攸关的大事。清楚了吗？”

 

“是，教官。”托尔双眼睁得略大——毫无疑问，校场之外，尊贵的王子殿下可从来没被人用武力威胁过——但看着他起劲点头的样子，提尔还是抱有希望，相信他已经把话听进了脑子里。

 

“很好。”他拍拍少年的肩膀，又轻轻一捏以示安抚。“就保护兄弟而言，这一下午你做的很好，只需继续保持。而接下来的话是对你俩说的，安顿期间尽量别浪费时间，但也别有压力。听证会前我们还有几个小时，而且我也有事务要处理。”

 

已经等候在书房的事务。于是，在轻拍过两人的肩膀之后，提尔转身沿着来时的长廊向楼梯口走去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 文中注释：  
> [1]Vingolf：梵格尔夫。北欧神话中诸神建筑之一，《埃达》描述其为女神之殿，正直之人和战死的勇士死后会去那里。  
> [2]Idavoll：艾达华尔平原。意义不明，可能为壮观的平原，北欧神话中诸神会面的地点。  
> [3]Buri：布利，包尔之父，奥丁的祖父。  
> [4]Gladsheim：奥丁的金宫。《散文埃达》的作者斯诺里曾表示金宫之中有十三个席位，阿萨男性会在此召开会议。它与梵格尔夫一样坐落于艾达华尔平原。  
> [5]Volur：泛指北欧神话中的女先知，其单数形式为völva。  
> [6]某些读物中记载梵格尔夫也有风之余烬（wind ember）的意思，于是不知道这个称呼是不是与此有关。


	11. 计划与准备

“多谢赐见，提尔将军，”提尔进门时赫罗迪谢道。

 

“是我的荣幸才对，”提尔回应。两人走了遍礼节性的过场，交换了一系列在矮人上层阶级眼中必不可少的冗长问候：对主客双方及其家人嘘寒问暖，以美酒待客，送上对彼此家族繁荣兴旺的美好祝愿，等等等等。”

 

最后，赫罗迪收起客套，并从脚边的小袋中取出了两宗卷轴。他呈上第一宗置于镶有金丝镂刻的黑色珐琅盒中的卷轴；锦盒做工精细，且以黄金包角，其上垂挂的精美饰链上悬挂着各式各样的符文，铸币，及其他尼达维王室的徽章。“我带来了伟大的矮人王赫雷德玛就他两位子民的命运所给出的官方答复…”第二枚卷宗盒为蓝色，盒身镶嵌有黑银相间的獾状图形。“…以及 _不那么_ 官方的答复，仅代表家主之见，而他， _无独有偶_ ，正是伟大的将军杜华林。”

 

矮人的措辞令提尔眉头一耸，接着他阅读起矮人王的卷轴来。乍看之下令人失望；保护子民是君王的天职，不论他们身处境内或是异域，以任何理由对其施加伤害均不可饶恕。他还先发制人地索要赎罪金，断定阿斯加德已对赫雷德玛的子民动了手。

 

但反过来，矮人王也明确表示不希望阿斯加德与尼达维开战，并暗示一旦赎罪金得到支付，尼达维会坦然接受其忠诚子民所遭受的一切。

 

提尔写了一封相对简短的回信，答谢矮人王的回复，并传达他希望两国和平共处的不变意愿。在他折叠和密封信件的过程中，赫罗迪始终啜饮着他的红酒耐心等待，随后他将信交到他手中。

 

接着他打开了杜华林的卷轴阅读起来。这比刚才矮人王的那卷要长得多，语言较通俗，但也不失明确，而且提到了一些非常有趣的细节。

 

提尔读了两遍。

 

“我家主人说您已得到他的许可，有权以任何您认为合适的方式利用这份文件，为两国谋取福利，”赫罗迪说道。

 

是么，很好。

 

“赫罗迪，”提尔沉思着靠上椅背，“你今日打算在此地逗留多久？是不是必须立刻回主人身边，有没有可能留下来出席听证会，等会后再护送你的同胞回去。”

 

“能够出席如此有声望的集会是莫大的荣幸，伟大的将军，”赫罗迪回道。“若能获准留下，定能使我的主人和君主愉快，还能令我事后的汇报工作更为全面。”

 

“很好。”提尔说。“既然这样，等贺尼尔结束手头的任务，我就将你托付给他，只要你俩没有意见，而我在出发之前还有些事务要处理。”

 

“当然。伟大的将军。我与您的副手在来大殿的路上相处得非常融洽。亏得职务相似，我俩很有共同语言。”

 

提尔脸上掠过一丝微笑。“我完全可以想象。”

 

“不过，在他忙别的事期间，您若允许，我想小憩片刻。尼达维收到您的讯息时正值黄昏，这会儿已经很晚了。我更希望精神饱满地出席贵国的听证会。”

 

“大殿之内，你就是我的客人，来自尼达维的赫罗迪；你的需要都能得到满足。”

 

* * *

 

 

听到叩门的声响时提尔正在看杜华林的卷轴，他已经看了三遍了。“啊，您在这儿，主上，”说着，贺尼尔走进屋里。

 

“边界魔法的事进展顺利，我猜？”提尔询问。

 

“非常顺利。而且即使咒语只用上了鲜花，也比我预期中要来得强。我们留下了护身符和挂坠，心想殿下可能想留作纪念。”

 

“嗯。”提尔点了点头；说真的他对魔法一窍不通，但这一消息依然令他惊讶。“我想那孩子并未意识到自己多么受人拥护。”

 

“也可能是拥护您的，主上，”贺尼尔敏锐地指出，这令提尔面露些许难色。

 

“在我们离开都城的路上有人向我 _和_ 那孩子宣誓效忠，”他摇头说道。“在事态失控前，我得想想办法。”

 

“或许众神之父终于做的太过火了？”贺尼尔坐了下来，拿起提尔为他倒的酒。

 

“这话轮不到我来说，”提尔立刻回道，接着顿了顿。“或者说，直到今天我才相信。该死。正因为我的沉默让那孩子受了苦，但还有多少人和我一样？”

 

“或许他们敢怒不敢言？”

 

“倒不如说他们迫切想要讨好众神之父，顺便借着参与虐待上位者来找点乐子。今早在王庭上你也听到了；一个孩子当着他们的面被人折磨，那些人居然还笑得出来，只顾着交头接耳。”提尔感到恶心，他冷笑一声，失去了喝酒的胃口。放下酒杯后，他换了个话题。“海姆达尔的信使说你会带两位客人回来；另一位在哪？说到这个，他是谁？”

 

“啊。对，”贺尼尔点头说道。“海姆达尔无意中听到您与少主谈起要让我为他安排位魔法导师，于是好心将这一消息传达给了当时就站在一旁的我。碰巧，我有一位故人是指导少主的理想人选；他在华纳海姆已经生活了数百年，于是我给他捎了个信。简而言之：他来了，我们聊了聊，他同意了，接着便回华纳海姆收拾东西去了。只是海姆达尔的信使离开时，我那位好友还在这里。”

 

“原来如此。”提尔用指关节摩挲着胡子。“那我们何时能与他见面？”

 

“如果一切顺利，主上，他希望能赶上听证会。但显然他打算在此停留些时日，正如殿下也是，因此他要收拾的可不止一两件行李。”

 

“有道理，”提尔再次端起酒杯举到嘴边。“那能否告诉我你那位朋友尊姓大名，我好转达给洛基？”

 

“他叫密弥尔[1]，主上，”贺尼尔回答，见提尔被酒呛到他咧嘴大笑。

 

“这可不是开玩笑的，”提尔缓过气之后说道。

 

“请原谅，”贺尼尔的道歉仍旧带着点笑意。“我并非故意想害您将酒吸入。但不得不说，光是听到他的名字您就反应如此强烈，可以想象当他今晚踏入听证会现场，站到洛基身旁时会出现何等壮观的场面？”

 

提尔想象着那幅画面，而这一次，他笑得露出了牙。“今晚的确是越来越有意思了，老朋友。”

 

“乐意为您效劳。您知道的。”

 

“对，我知道。”提尔思索了片刻，计划起今晚的策略来。“去一趟洛基的屋子，看看两个孩子相处得是否还好。告诉他不必再遮住脸，接着在家中传话出去，说我们得到了工匠韦兰级别的大师亲手馈赠的魔刀，而王子殿下嘴上的缝线现在也已拆除。

 

“遵命，主上。”

 

“嗯。还可以让鲁纳女士向殿下做下自我介绍，这样一来就能说是我们的医官治好了他。当然，必须告知她实情。”

 

“没问题。”

 

提尔用指尖点点嘴唇，思索道。“还有等他们聊过之后，让洛基来见我。”

 

“还有别的吩咐吗，主上？”

 

“嗯。首先，把你的酒喝了。我很清楚长时间骑马会让你的关节有多疼。”

 

“啊，主上，这就是为什么我要借一艘小船，也是我尽管路途更远却比您先到这儿的原因，”贺尼尔笑着举起酒杯。“不过我还是一如既往地感谢您的体贴。”

 

* * *

 

 

 “您要见我？”

 

正在书写笔记的提尔抬起头来，发现洛基正四下窥探。“啊。进来。你最近吃过东西吗？”

 

“吃了，先生。鲁纳女士…坚持。”

 

“呵，我想也是。”与格拉兹海姆一样，梵格尔夫四周也被城市所围绕，只是其规模不及都城的一半；鲁纳供职于提尔的大殿，主管医宫，并照料城中百姓，与埃尔女士在王宫中的地位相似。“她是埃尔女士一手培养出来的，你知道吗。”

 

“我大致猜到了，”提尔招手示意他进屋，于是洛基找了张椅子坐了下来。“我们的说辞是附魔的刀具出自工匠韦兰之手，而非冈格尼尔？然后伤口是…鲁纳女士治好的？”

 

“对，暂定是这样，”提尔回复。“故事中的事件本质上都是事实，只是暂时模糊了具体操办人。我可不想你专程前往听证会却还是不能开口。”

 

洛基闻言大吃了一惊。“我——您想让我出席听证会？我还未成年，我——”

 

“放心，洛基，我不是指望你为自己辩护。那由我来，因为那是我的责任和特权，”看到洛基困惑不已地直眨眼睛，他解释道。也是，毕竟他们只相处了几个小时，要让洛基真正坚定不移地信任他需要时间。“但我不希望你遭受不公身处劣势，而且你有权听大家讨论，因为你是主要当事人之一。”

 

“他们也许会狡辩说我这么快就恢复了，因此阿斯加德没有理由抱怨，”洛基说。

 

“若是那样，我会呼吁当时在场的每一位成年人为你所受的苦难作证，”提尔低吼道。洛基明显浑身一紧，似乎拼了命才没有缩进椅子里；提尔合上双眼，深吸了一口气再缓缓松开。“我告诉过你几次了，洛基，而且我会不断重复直到你相信为止：第一，我不是生你的气。第二，要是我对你生气，我会 _直说_ ，而不是动手打你。”他睁开双眼，看到洛基正谨慎地望着自己。“我知道你现在还没多少相信我的理由，但这一点，你能否姑且先相信？”

 

“我…是，先生，”少年回复。“但不——不完全是这样。我是说…您一直在给我相信您的理由，只是我——”他别过头，随后盯着腿上的双手。“我有点懦弱，我猜。”

 

“我非常肯定事实并非如此，”提尔向他保证。“你在潜移默化中养成了惧怕成年人的习惯，这份恐惧同样是一种形态的战斗记忆，如果这么想能对你有所帮助。克服这一习惯需要时间，而且永远都没法彻底摆脱。但当你放下后，你会拥有健康的警惕心和迅速评估威胁的能力，而这均有益于自我保护。吃一堑长一智，尽管你的经历令我遗憾，但从中获得的智慧却并非坏事。”

 

洛基思考了一番提尔的话，随后谨慎地开口，“我想，如果坏事不可避免，那么努力从中寻找积极的方面会比较有意义。”

 

提尔笑道。“确实有收获。”

 

洛基再次低下头，但这一次他似乎脸红了。

 

“不过，说到坏事，”看到洛基平静下来，提尔温和地说道。“我想在听证会开始前尽可能多搜集点情报。恐怕我必须得问问在尼达维发生了什么，你能否以你的角度为我讲述下事情的来龙去脉，还有最初导致你前往那里的原因。”

 

洛基明显地皱起了眉头。

 

“我要提醒你我并无为这一切惩罚你的计划，我的孩子——”但他的话居然被洛基打断了。

 

“您会的。每个人都认为这是我的错，您也会。”

 

提尔偏过头，看到洛基闷闷不乐地沉默下来他挑起了一边眉毛。“何不让我来决定，嗯？”

 

洛基沉默不语。

 

“你不习惯拥有盟友，是不是，孩子？”提尔意识到，洛基惊讶地抬起头。“我之前对你说过：你不展示真实的自己，我就没法满足你的需要。我同样承诺过会实话实说，并希望你也能对我坦白。还记得吗？”

 

“…记得。先生”

 

“那就好。我知道你不习惯这么做，也知道我的要求有点强人所难，但即便如此，也请相信我。”他任由洛基细细观察他的表情，寻找不存在的陷阱，随后他发问，“你愿意告诉我发生了什么吗？”

 

经过一番犹豫后，洛基轻声讲述了事情的经过。

 

* * *

 

 

洛基离开时的脚步与来时一样犹豫不决，提尔一直等到他走后才极为克制地发泄了一通他拼命忍耐的怒火。

 

幸好，壁炉旁有个专门为此准备的木头靶子，而他手头也刚好有副用旧的短柄飞斧。每一斧子都会砍下些许木屑，看着它们四处飞溅，提尔倍感痛快。他反复抛出斧子，上前收回，再抛出，直到靶子终于裂成两半砸到地上才收手。

 

他将碎屑扫进火堆，又将靶子的残骸丢进煤斗，留着备用；就在他掸去灰尘和碎屑的时候他听到了敲门声。

 

门开了，探进脑袋的并非贺尼尔，而是一名仆人。“一切都还好吧，大人？”她问道，提尔内心某处不禁为她的无惧而暗暗自豪。

 

“暂时还行，艾丝翠得，谢谢，”他叹了口气说道。

 

“看来我家大人需要个新靶子了？”

 

提尔用手捋捋头发，然后回到桌边坐下。“对，另外能否再帮我找位信使，艾丝翠得。”

 

“我这就去办，大人。”

 

他交代了两项任务给信使：其一，联系希芙的父亲，确保他会出席听证会，并客气地请他携女同行；其二，给凡赛提[2]送一封公函，咨询自阿萨-华纳两大神族的战争结束以来，阿斯加德关于女战士方面的法律细则。

 

提尔虽不是块政客的材料，但他是一名战术家；他或许不是精通律法的专业顾问，但对要如何在军事法庭上立案维护或控告一名士兵还是有数的。他还有资料要查找，笔记要撰写，辩词要构思…而这些与开战前夕制定作战计划并无太大差异。事实上，还更容易，因为多数作战计划都撑不过两军交锋的那一刻，而多数辩词起码能保持住基本的形式。

 

这场辩护提尔说什么都要拿下。

 

* * *

 

 

“众神之父来信，”信使回来时将一封盖有金色火漆的信件，连同希芙父亲-万拉德阁下的回复及凡赛提那卷外观古旧的文书一并交给了提尔。

 

信使告退后提尔首先拆开了奥丁的那封。不出所料，奥丁宣布当晚听证会结束后将顺路拜访梵格尔夫。提尔很清楚收到通知是迟早的事，只是奇怪来得这么迟。

 

神王与将军有上千年的交情，有时，身为君主意味着奥丁身边几乎不存在与他地位相仿，足以让他卸下防备，放下君王架子，单纯做回奥丁·包尔森的人。两人之间身份上的差异意味着提尔永远都没法自称是奥丁的朋友——反正今日的事也已打消了他的这个念头——但数百年来，两人曾不止一次在私下悄悄会面，共饮烈酒，偶尔还争锋相对。

 

这些会面的地点总在梵格尔夫。王宫是众神之父的居所，是处理朝政的地方。在处理非官方的日常事务时，奥丁·包尔森会选择来这里。

 

所有不能当面冲众神之父吼出的话语，以及不时想揍他几拳的冲动，提尔可以尽数发泄到奥丁·包尔森的身上，且不必担心会遭报复。这是两人之间心照不宣的协议，自首次实行之日起，一直在为王国有条不紊的运转服务。有时候，即使是至高无上、站在权利顶端的人也需要逆耳的忠言，起码奥丁还没有昏庸到惩罚进谏者的地步。他信任提尔来充当这一角色…可以说是后者的荣幸，也可以说是负担；但在提尔眼中两者均不确切。这单纯只是他长年与君王为伴的生活中的一面，一项他认可并能泰然处之的职责。

 

所以，众神之父将出席听证会，而会后，奥丁·包尔森将会来梵格尔夫龇牙咧嘴地大肆咆哮一通。

 

提尔暗自耸了耸肩。不论奥丁在漆黑的夜晚提出何种要求，他都不会再让他靠近洛基了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 文中注释：  
> [1]Mimir：北欧神话中守护智慧之泉的人，奥丁为了得到智慧用一只眼睛交换了泉水。  
> [2]Forseti：北欧神话中的真理与正义之神，光明之神巴德尔（Balder）和南娜（Nanna）之子。


	12. 听证会（上）

提尔一行抵达听证会现场时恰逢日落——根据传统这是吉兆，只不过同时抵达的远不止他们一队人马。不少贵族男女已经到场，其中包括六名提尔认识的法律长老[1]；此外还有六七名如鸦群一般集中坐在一侧的女先知。

 

 

会场[2]设在象征阿斯加德心脏的艾达华尔平原正中央，附近种有一棵代表世界之树的白蜡树，其虬虽枝茂盛如蓬，却不足以遮蔽整个会场，因此人们将会面地点放到了附近的天然圆形会场——一处名为辛格维利尔[3]的袋形山谷之中。这里最早可能是由基岩雕凿而成的，但由于早已风化殆尽，又被茂盛的草皮与苔藓所覆盖，无法断定其由来。

 

 

提尔与洛基并肩而行，洛基没有蒙脸，但暂时也未摘下帽兜。他们并未刻意隐藏身份，少年身穿的护甲已经清楚表明了一切。紧随其后的是提尔家中的客人托尔与赫罗迪，两人一身正装，光彩照人；装点在赫罗迪胡须中的护身符在平原的落日余晖中闪闪发亮，而火把的火光则照亮了整座会场。再往后是贺尼尔与一位眉目深邃，面容沧桑的老者，他的胡须相对较短，未能完全遮住面部轮廓。尽管胡须中仍然夹杂着些许铁灰，但他的发色已几乎全白，并绑成齐腰的长辫挂在身后。

 

“贺尼尔说他已经将我的姓名告知你了，”初次与提尔见面时老人曾说过。“若是你能暂时不提我的姓名，不向你的养子介绍我，我会感激不尽。待时机成熟，我会亲自在听证会现场做自我介绍。”

 

提尔当时的回复是：“当然可以，大师[4]。”与贺尼尔一样，这位巫师衣着朴素，一身经久耐穿的棕灰色旅人打扮；他随身携带一根几乎与他本人齐高，由带螺旋状纹理的木材抛光而成的拐杖。提尔好奇那究竟是件魔法道具，还是只是用来装装样子的；作为一位理应比奥丁还要年迈得多的长者，他的行动相当自如，完全不需要拐杖。

 

当他们快到辛格维利尔时，他也戴上了帽兜遮挡面容，只剩下胡子显而易见。

 

没等几分钟，包括矮人与神后在内的奥丁一行人也到了。提尔注意到洛基正利用帽兜的掩护偷瞄他们，还紧张地抵着指尖。

 

“坐我身边，洛基，别自寻烦恼为他们发愁，”他轻声说。“听证会并非王庭。没人能在此对他人施暴，不管两人地位如何，也不管争执因何而起。”

 

“我知道。我…你看他像在生气吗？”

 

“呵。与往常无异，”提尔回道，只为在渐浓的夜色中看一眼洛基笑时的那一抹白牙。“你不会有事的。记住，没人指望你为自己发声。你要做的只是看和听，并在我说错的时候纠正我。”

 

“是，先生。”

 

真要说的话，比起洛基的出现，奥丁似乎对托尔更为不满，身为王子，他并未就坐于奥丁身边他专属的位置，或是作为未成年者乖乖留在家中，而是坐到了提尔与洛基的旁边。提尔怀疑奥丁早已在理智与情感上抛弃了这个孩子，鉴于他先前如此轻易就残忍对待他。他对这孩子真正能有多少关心，如今提尔接手了，将那些关心抛去又会是多么轻而易举的事？

 

与提尔一样，弗丽嘉也密切关注着双方的动静，她侧过身子，不知在奥丁耳边说了些什么，令后者沉下脸来。但他还是移开了视线，对着负责招待在场全员的侍从之一嘀咕了几句，之后便再没朝洛基这边看过。

 

夜幕降临时，来自各个阶层的男男女女齐聚一堂，围坐在圆形阶梯会场的草地上。没过多久，谷地周边矗立的火炬就成了仅剩的光源，而交头接耳的嗡嗡声和会场外蟋蟀等昆虫的鸣叫成了仅有的声音。

 

最后，阿斯加德的首席法律长老与裁决者凡赛提站了起来，并顺着斜坡下行来到众人面前那片露天的椭圆形场地。那里为每一位有话想说的人提供了舞台。讲台中央有一小块区域为空心结构，自带扩音效果。凡赛提手持拐杖，敲击空心石板，其声响彻平原。

 

他一共敲了三组，每组三下，寓意九大国度，人群顿时安静了下来。

 

“今晚，我们仓促…集会，”凡赛提开口，“是为了回应今早发生在众神之父王庭上的事件，当事一方为矮人勃洛克与伊特里，另一方为阿斯加德二王子洛基殿下。殿下尚未成年，在场可有人代他发言？”

 

“有，”说着提尔站起身，成为了众人目光的焦点。“我是提尔·希密尔森[5]，阿斯加德总将军，王子殿下的养父。我将替他发言。”

 

凡赛提点头。“主张召开听证会的就是你？”

 

“正是。”

 

“你有何疑问欲在到场的众人面前提出？”

 

提尔接过贺尼尔递上的皮袋子，朝下方的发言台走去。“我有两个问题，”他从容切换到阅兵场专用的那种慢条斯理却又咬字清晰的腔调，声音之洪亮即使没有圆形阶梯会场天然的扩音效果都能听的一清二楚。“第一，两名矮人，来自尼达维的勃洛克和伊特里，是否在无正当理由的情况下袭击了一名阿斯加德王子；第二，阿斯加德是否应该向尼达维宣战，为受害的同胞复仇。”他的目光扫过在场每一个人，看到的只有一张张全神贯注的脸，没有冷笑也没有得意。“袭击是否属实已无需多问，只要是今早出席了众神之父朝会的人都是目击者。”

 

围观人群低声交谈并纷纷点头，而矮人则紧张兮兮地互相使了使眼色。

 

“众神之父是为了惩罚洛基的罪行才允许的，不是吗？”观众席的中上方有人问道。“那样的话，洛基就是接受了制裁，而非遭人袭击，应该就此结案。”

 

“就算假设洛基确实犯了罪，在阿斯加德的王庭之上，执法权是掌握在外人手中的吗？”提尔冷静还击道。“洛基的罪行侵害阿斯加德的利益了吗？这两个问题的答案均为‘否。’”

 

同样身为法律长老的一名凡赛提的同僚点头说道。“殿下若是做了危害尼达维百姓之事，尼达维人理应自行对他进行惩罚，或要求将他遣送回当地接受审讯，并给他公平陈述的机会。若是他做了危害阿斯加德之事，则该由阿萨人来实施惩罚。”

 

“不论是哪种情况，”提尔夸张地耸了耸肩，以便让在场每一位都能看到。“在此受审的都并非殿下，而是袭击他的矮人。”

 

“我见你的随行人员中也有一名矮人，”奥丁突然发声。“他是来为他们辩护的，还是来协助你的？”

 

赫罗迪起身。“都不是，众神之父，”他的口音在四周的群山中回荡。“我来此只是为了旁观这次集会，并将结果汇报给我的主人和君主。不管勃洛克与伊特里是被判无罪释放还是就地正法，亦或是介于两者之间的惩罚，我都不会插手。这点我可以发誓，”说完，他一本正经地行了个初来时提尔曾见过的那种礼。

 

“勃洛克，伊特里，请上前，”凡赛提传唤道。

 

两名矮人择路而下，来到发言台，其中一人抬头看着洛基，冷笑了一声。

 

“把你的眼睛从我的养子身上挪开，”提尔压低嗓音威胁道，“否则我就把它们挖出来喂你吃下去。”

 

矮人顿时扭头震惊地瞪着提尔。“你这是要在自己的听证会上暴力恐吓吗，阿斯加德人？”

 

“怎么会，”提尔缓缓露出豺狼般的笑容。“我会等一切尘埃落定，等到你们自认为安全的时候再下手。”

 

“他脸上早已经没有我们缝线的影子了，”第二名矮人争辩道，音量之响令在座众人纷纷好奇地扭头朝洛基望去。在提尔的指示下，少年放下帽兜，高昂起头，目不转睛地回瞪着两名矮人。

 

小伙子很勇敢。

 

“有附魔的刀刃可用是我们走运，”提尔回道，“在医师的帮助下我们拆除了缝线，才没让你俩的杰作给他留下后遗症。你们还记不记我让你们想方设法处理那些缝线的警告？还记不记得要是做不到我说过会如何处置你们？”

 

“这里没有锻炉，”一人辩解说，“而且我俩已经被尼达维驱逐了。”

 

“你不能在这儿杀了我们！”另一人边退边嚷。

 

“你说的没错，我不能。毕竟，这可是听证会，我们有言在先只要人群不散你们就不会有事。但我之所以事后会放你们一条生路，单纯是因为缝线已经拆除。”

 

矮人们开始大呼小叫，像在王庭时一样不停地互相打断，他们声称此等暴行令人愤慨，宣称在异国他乡受到了不正当的威胁，并恳请众神之父出手制止他精神错乱的仆人向他们下手。

 

“肃静！”凡赛提猛锤拐杖，大声喝道，吓了矮人一跳。“你们若是不尊重程序的神圣性，就请离场。警告我只说一遍。”

 

“矮人的话有道理，”观众席中一位女士起立发言。“提尔威胁要以暴力报复他们不正当的攻击，但正不正当还有待商榷。”

 

“洛基是一名阿斯加德王子，对他施暴本身就意味着不正当。”又有人发言。

 

“话虽如此，但因何而起呢？事发时他并不在阿斯加德境内；严格来说，他当时并非王子。”

 

“你这是在钻牛角尖，伊尔萨，”反驳声响起。“他的王子身份源于血统，无关他身在何处。但说到底，如果他是在尼达维犯的罪，就该在尼达维接受惩罚。除非他们想给阿斯加德一个下马威，但我认为这不大可能。”

 

提尔没给他们继续争论的机会。“我手上有来自赫雷德玛陛下的公函，显示事实并非如此，”说着，他伸手从袋中取出了那枚黑色珐琅卷宗盒；在众人的议论声中他高举起锦盒，其上悬挂的符文中倒映着火光。提尔冷酷地看着矮人的脸色一沉，心中一阵痛快。看来杜华林提供的关于他俩的情报是准确的。“但问题还是得问，正如伊尔萨指出的：袭击是否正当？我的主张是不正当。”

 

“你手上是否持有能证明你主张的证物或证词？”一名法律长老问道。

 

“有。”

 

“请继续，”凡赛提示意。“勃洛克与伊特里有权反驳你的证词，只要他们能。”

 

提尔若有所思地低哼了一声。“在我发言之前，凡赛提阁下，我想请求你与诸位法律长老能强制执行真相。”观众席中有人倒吸了一口气，还有人以为自己听错了。“我虽以诚信为人所知，但今晚我不想给任何人怀疑的理由。况且，我不相信勃洛克和伊特里的证词真实可靠。”

 

凡赛提的许可令矮人们气急败坏，但他之前已经成功让他们老实下来，因此两人也未敢再提要求。

 

几名女先知起身来到发言台边，围着提尔与两名矮人站成一圈，开始吟唱。提尔辨别不出唱词，但它们似乎就在理解的边缘；他感觉到胳膊上的毛发竖了起来，接着一道微弱的蓝光勾勒出了发言台的轮廓。刻于深层的符文开始发光，在草皮与苔藓中隐约可见，而双方之间的讲台上则浮现出了纵横交错的线条。在一声响亮的尾音中，女先知们结束了吟唱，光芒虽减弱了几分，但并未熄灭。整体效果如同被皓月所照，即使有暖色的火光围着仍幽幽泛着蓝光。

 

“可以开始了，”女先知们动身回座位时离他最近的那一位说道。“它不会强制你诉说真相，但只要你企图说谎，光就会变，然后所有人都会看到。”

 

“就这样吧，”凡赛提慢声道，接着观众席中响起了低沉的附和。“就这样吧。”

 

“今早，两名矮人指控洛基输了一场赌局，也可能是赖账不赔赌资。作为报复，勃洛克与伊特里对他用了酷刑。”他小心略去了： _在众神之父的许可下。_ “矮人没有说的是洛基并非自愿参与赌局，也没有充分意识到自己答应的是何种条款。我在尼达维的可靠消息来源提供了可以证实这一点的目击者报告，要是有人想看可以找我。”

 

“光仍为蓝色，提尔将军，”凡赛提表示。“请继续。”

 

他点头。“洛基去了尼达维，并通过合法正当途径，诚实地从几名人称伊瓦尔迪之子[6]的大师级工匠手中得到了几件物品。伊瓦尔迪乃矮人工匠中的传奇人物，足以媲美我们的工匠韦兰。只不过，他年事已高，大部分委托都已交托给儿子们去完成，只有国王下令或是惊世神作才能请他出山。老实说，时至今日，能请的动伊瓦尔迪的也只有各国王室了。”

 

四周的人都在点头；看来很多人都听说过这位工匠。

 

“洛基对这笔交易心满意足，但他错就错在说这话时被勃洛克和伊特里听见了。不是他去主动接近他们的，而是他们找上了他，声称他俩的手艺更为高超，能打造出比伊瓦尔迪之子的作品更为惊世骇俗的宝贝。他们怂恿殿下同意让他们制作，然后由于他不愿将购置的物品作为赌注，他们便要他以项上的人头下注。”

 

勃洛克与伊特里双臂抱胸，扬起下巴，摆出一副经典的顽固姿态；与此同时，在观众席中，人们开始轻声议论，并带着疑问瞥向洛基与两名矮人。法律长老们则微合着双眼，若有所思地皱着眉头看着这一切。

 

“根据我的线报，完工后，矮人王赫雷德玛曾受邀亲自担任评委，他的判决是伊瓦尔迪之子的手艺要胜过勃洛克与伊特里两兄弟。两人一气之下便向殿下索要报酬，然后在他正当地表达完自己从未委托过他们后，两人又改口索要起他的脑袋来。”

 

“洛基，目前为止我没说错吧？”

 

男孩起身，紧张地用双手抚平前胸。“我发誓千真万确，”他说道；见提尔点头，他又坐了回去。

 

“之后勃洛克与伊特里便来到阿斯加德向众神之父诉苦，而后者容许了他们对洛基实施惩罚，正如在场各位今早亲眼所见。”

 

“但我发现了一处很有意思的细节，”提尔继续道，“是双方在习惯用语上的差异。原来在洛基看来，他是被迫以自己的血肉作为赌注，一旦赌输会有受伤的危险。然而，在尼达维人眼中，他赌的却是特定数额的黄金——事实上，是很可观的一笔——他们称之为‘头’。”

 

会场顿时一片混乱，不论男女纷纷起身大喊大叫。洛基的双眼瞪得滚圆，而托尔正紧贴着他，在他耳边说着些什么。洛基同样用力倚靠着托尔作为支撑，将大部分重量都压在了兄长的身上。

 

所有的痛苦和折磨都是因为一个单纯的误解…真要是这样就好了。

 

“这一切，”提尔的吼声再次吸引了众人的注意，“这一切都是因为勃洛克和伊特里的 _嫉妒心_ ，在它的驱使之下他们将洛基的无心之言当成了吹嘘和挑衅。”

 

“那就是挑衅，”矮人之一说道。提尔依旧懒得去搞清楚谁是谁。“阿斯加德王子之言尼达维人岂会不听。”

 

另一名矮人得意一笑。“以后不会再听了。”

 

托尔暴跳如雷，洛基与贺尼尔合两人之力才将他拉住，而与此同时，四周的阿萨人发出了血债血偿的呼声。

 

“够了！”凡赛提喝道，并以拐杖重击空心石板增强音效，震耳欲聋的回声令在场众人痛苦地捂起了耳朵。“听证会自古以来一直是心平气和讨论问题的地方，违反规定者， _不论是谁_ ，都将被请离现场！”

 

“这正是这两只穴居怪的目的所在，”提尔道。“想引起骚乱。别自贬身份与他们一般见识。”

 

“自贬身份？”先前辱骂过他们的矮人尖声反问。“让人干活还不给钱的可不是我俩！”

 

“你们打赌自己作品的质量要优于伊瓦尔迪之子的作品，”凡赛提说道。“若你们输了，就无需支付报酬，而你们确实输了。你们袭击王子不过是为了泄恨而已。”

 

“我俩之所以会输都是因为矮人王偏心，”另一名矮人冷笑道。“这是伊瓦尔迪阿谀拍马换来的好处。”

 

“我对此深表怀疑，”提尔回道。“不过，为了满足你们，我们可以另寻他人来评判双方的作品，并当着聚集在此的全体人员的面判决你们是否有权向殿下索要报酬，管他是鲜血还是黄金。”

 

“你一样有偏见，”矮人之一说。

 

“况且以你的眼界无法理解我们奇迹般的手艺有多么令人叹为观止，”另一名矮人鄙夷地接话。

 

“若能找到一位你们满意的裁判，”凡赛提问道。“你们是否愿意服从他的裁决？”

 

矮人们眯起眼睛，互相交换着狐疑的眼神。“那人必须得是一名巫师，已在阿斯加德绝迹的那种，”一人表态。

 

“阿斯加德的公民怎么可能不带偏见，”另一个说道。

 

“可否由华纳海姆的公民来裁决？”一个新的声音发问。众人纷纷扭头看向发言之人，看到密弥尔站了起来提尔会心一笑。

 

“请问阁下是哪位？”凡赛提询问。

 

那人倚着拐杖，却并未摘下帽兜。“我是一名能力尚可的巫师，”他说道。“巧合也好，命运女神的安排也罢，我今日早些时候专程从华纳海姆前来是为了看看能不能收下一名新学生。请问我的能力是否合格？”

 

“你是将军的随行人员之一，”伊尔萨质疑道。“何以证明你能做到不偏不倚？”

 

“何以证明你有足够的能力评判我俩的作品是好是坏？”矮人们追问。

 

“这话也有道理，”凡赛提拖长了音调说道。“请上前，陌生人，来到强制执行真相的圆圈中间，告诉我们你的资质如何。”

 

老人耸了耸肩，开始沿着斜坡下行，越过一排排观众。“先回答女士的问题，近年来，我对阿斯加德与政治事务已经不感兴趣了。我来时并未想到在我抵达后的几个小时会出席听证会，如果你们希望，我可以发誓，在来之前我对这些事一无所知。”

 

在距发言台边缘几步之远，符文依旧闪烁着微光的地方，老人放下了斗篷的帽兜。随着盘绕的发辫散落到后背，提尔看到座椅中的奥丁直起身并探出了身子，同时惊讶地睁大了仅有的那只眼睛。

 

“至于我资质如何…”密弥尔的靴子踏上椭圆形的边缘，符文顿时爆发出耀眼的蓝白色光芒。空中回荡起某种三音和弦，仿佛是石头自身在歌唱，接着女先知们布下的魔法在微弱的嘶嘶声中开始重组，并在石板上书写出新的符号，它们来回移动描绘出全新形态的咒文，并沿着老人的衣物向上爬去。其所到之处，棕灰色衣物均化为白袍，下摆和袖口上闪耀着蓝色的符号，最后形成了一袭长及胸口的披肩。就连他的拐杖都释放出了短暂的光芒，分散在顶端周围雕刻上的浓烈金色犹如灰烬中的火光。

 

待嗡鸣声褪去，整个会场一片死寂；就连蟋蟀都停止了鸣叫。所有人，包括两名矮人，均瞪大了眼睛注视着这位巫师，连一向沉着冷静的凡赛提也不例外。

 

提尔冒险看了眼洛基。少年像是要晕倒的样子。

 

而奥丁则是像被人捅了一刀。

 

“至于我资质如何，人们称呼我为密弥尔，”老人说道。“我相信这就够了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 文中注释：  
> [1]lawspeaker：斯堪的纳维亚地区特有的法律机构，源于一种日耳曼民族共有的口述传统，即由智者来背诵法律条文，但这一用途只在斯堪的纳维亚地区发展成了机构。《散文埃达》的作者斯诺里·斯图鲁松就是一位法律长老。  
> [2]thingstead：古日耳曼，安格鲁-撒克逊语言中举办Thing（庭）的场地，庭址；论坛。  
> [3]Thingvellir：此处用了音译，vellir意为场地，冰岛语中阿尔庭（即国家性的自由民议会）的举办地，今天的Thingvellir是位于冰岛西南部的一个国家公园，第一届阿尔庭于公元930年在当地举行。  
> [4]seidmadr：seidr+madr合成的词，即使用巫术的男人，巫师。  
> [5]Hymirsson：按照北欧人逻辑儿子的姓就是父亲名字加个son，于是提尔的父亲就是巨人Hymir，《诗体埃达》提到过他的孩子是提尔。但也有说话提尔是奥丁之子，于是各位随便看看吧。  
> [6]Sons of Ivaldi：北欧神话中的矮人工匠，受洛基委托替希芙制作金发的人。


	13. 听证会（下）

_“至于我资质如何，人们称呼我为密弥尔，”老人说道。“我相信这就够了。”_

 

“密弥尔已经死了，”奥丁反驳道，然而熟悉他的人都听得出他慌了。“很久以前他就被送去华纳海姆了。”

 

“战争结束时作为人质，没错。用于交换弗雷[1]，也就是后来被你封为亚尔夫海姆[2]之王的那位。”密弥尔抬起一边眉毛，双手握紧拐杖。“那本该是项殊荣，鉴于那时的我已经以睿智的忠告而闻名；当然，真相是你，包尔森，不满我在那场战争期间的言论，于是便找了个冠冕堂皇的理由摆脱我，还无需弄脏你的双手。华纳神族在听说你放了弗雷之后，选择还我与好友贺尼尔自由。他回到了故土的爱人身边，而我则选择了留下，因为那时我已经意识到，首先，相比阿斯加德，华纳海姆于我更像是故乡，其次，你，奥丁，不配再受益于我的忠告。”

 

 

在场的人们开始动摇，并低声议论起来，但巫师脚下那道光的亮度并没有变化。

 

“但密弥尔比奥丁还要年长两千多岁，”伊尔萨质疑道。“你又怎么可能是他？”

 

密弥尔似笑非笑，但神情看起来并不是很愉悦。“虽然我知道奥丁不屑于用他的魔法，但没想到他居然会剥夺民众了解这方面知识的权利。”

 

“有话请直说，”凡赛提提醒。

 

“我们这些血液中流淌着魔力的人寿命会比较长，这得益于我们与伟大的世界树之间的联系，”密弥尔阐述道。“少数像我这样彻底投身其中的人寿命会相当的漫长。论年纪，我或许要比众神之父来的大，但论身体素质，现在的我多半 _比他还要年轻_ 。”

 

有意思；提尔好奇奥丁是否在那孩子最早展露魔法天赋时就已经知晓这些，这是否也是他轻视那孩子的原因之一。

 

“他就是密弥尔，”发言台边的一位女先知开口道。“我们激活的那一圈吐真符文最早就是由他在包尔统治时期布下的。除了他没人能更改。”

 

“这片土地认可他，”又一位女先知双手着地，跪坐在一边说道。“那些石头诉说着一名阿斯加德之子终于重归故土了。”

 

“为何事而归？”奥丁质问。“你对我似乎并无好感。是否会对阿斯加德不利？”

 

“我已经告诉过你我为何而来；我此行的目的是考察一名未来的学生，而且可能会留下来教他。你刚才若是有认真听我说话，包尔森，就该记得我同样说了如今的我对阿斯加德已经不感兴趣了。我威胁不到你的王位，尽管我确实很好奇是什么让你贸然得出了这一结论。”

 

“这些均与今晚的议题无关，”凡赛提发声。“当前的问题是是否同意由智者密弥尔来评判这些手工艺品的优劣。”

 

在场的男男女女发出了更为嘈杂也更有把握的讨论声，但在矮人开口之后又渐渐消失了。

 

“他更改了符文，”其中一个指控道。

 

“他就算说谎也没人看得出来，”另一个附和道。

 

“是么，”密弥尔的语气像是丝毫不为所动，这令提尔甚是满意。“那好：我并非真正的密弥尔，那个人称智者，身为奥丁舅父，启蒙导师与顾问之人。我不过是个冒名顶替者，根本没资格评判尔等矮人工匠的高超手艺。

 

密弥尔的虚妄之言刚一出口，环绕发言台的符文与咒语立刻红光闪耀，而且在他发言期间亮度只增不减。

 

“你们的指控只会对自身不利，”凡赛提警告矮人，“因为它缺乏事实根据，而且你们恶意针对王子殿下的事实早已败露，就凭你俩为了对他造成人身伤害，不惜利用他与众神之父之间的误解。”

 

“两位是希望还是不希望由我来比较双方的作品？”密弥尔问道。“有这时间耗在这儿听你们狡辩还不如去做别的事。”

 

矮人们怒目而视，但还是转过身去商量了片刻。虽然最终其中一人表态“由你来评判”，却仍旧满腹狐疑地瞪着年迈的巫师。

 

“将物品带上来，”密弥尔发话。在紧张地瞥了一眼托尔之后，洛基站起身，与贺尼尔一同将物品搬到了下方的发言台上。“放这里，”他打手势说道，“好让所有人都看到。”

 

两人将物品一件件摆开：分别是一枚置于包裹它的方形丝巾上的雕花手镯；一顶用模型头托起，精致得几乎能以假乱真的金丝假发；早些时候用来切断洛基缝线的那柄长枪；一把头部镌刻有如尼文字，看似很沉的锤子；一尊与实物大小相仿，不仅外表栩栩如生，还自己走下斜坡的金色野猪雕像；以及最后一件由许多小木片捆绑而成，大小近似大包纸张的提尔看不太懂的物品。

 

“且慢。”正当洛基与贺尼尔转身准备回各自的座位时密弥尔开口道。“孩子。看着我。”

 

洛基喉头一滚，但站的笔直，并遵照他的指示做了。

 

密弥尔上前，用手托起少年的下巴，目光深邃地直视着对方的眼睛。他眨了眨眼，扬起眉毛，显然有点惊讶，随后他退后，并用双手做了个奇怪的手势；一团金绿色的光云在洛基周身爆发，将他从头到脚包裹了起来，耀眼得几乎完全模糊了他的面容。光云的边缘卷曲飘动，宛如极光，纤细的触须拂过他周身的各种物件，仿佛是在通过触摸感知：一个人，一道地面上发光的符文，某件精心制作的宝贝。

 

随着又一个手势，光云消失了，洛基眨眨眼睛，神情恍惚。但没等提尔真正有机会担心，他就已经恢复了得体的举止，并面带微笑迅速向他打了个 _一切都好_ 的手势，还露出了惊奇的神情。

 

“凡赛提阁下，您若允许，我想在开始评判这些物品之前宣布一件事，”密弥尔说道。

 

“请便，”凡赛提示意。

 

“你叫什么名字，孩子？你的全名。”

 

洛基轻轻地清了清嗓子。“我叫洛基。奥-奥丁森…提尔森。大师。”

 

“在学习魔法的过程中都有谁指导过你？”

 

“我——我母亲，教过我一阵子，一直到她说没什么可以教我的了。”

 

“在那之后呢？”

 

“没有了，大师。”

 

密弥尔又一次耸起了眉头。“拥有像你这样深厚的魔力，还不尽快完全掌控住自己的力量，简直愚蠢，而且危险。这是哪个蠢货的决定？”

 

洛基开口却没有回答，反而又闭上了嘴，然后无奈地看着老巫师。“呃嗯。”

 

圆形会场内的每一个人都对答案心知肚明，密弥尔自然也不是个愚钝之人。“我懂了。那好。本人密弥尔正式表明会在三日之后的日出时分收洛基·奥丁森-提尔森为学徒。若有异议，可在那之前提出；在那之后，这孩子便由他的老师我来保护，正如他同样受到身为他养父的将军保护一样。”他随意打了个手势，继续道，“就让消息通过正常渠道传播。”他朝洛基点了点头，少年所站的位置令提尔能清楚看见他的双手已经开始颤抖。“你可以入座了。谢谢，法律长老，我说完了。”

 

洛基在全场观众的注视之下跌跌撞撞回到座位，样子越发像快要休克昏倒了。在这一天之中他确实经历了太多事，接二连三。在他落座之后，托尔笑着在他耳边小声地嘀咕，但洛基却只是麻木地摇头回应。于是托尔又说了点别的，换来的是洛基的不满和一记肘击，但有趣的是那似乎让他冷静了一些。

 

“那么，来看矮人的作品吧。你们是希望我在分不清工匠的情况下进行评判，还是希望挑出自己的作品，让我拿去与伊瓦尔迪之子的作品进行比较？

 

“我们才不会觉得自己的作品丢人，大师，”矮人之一说道。

 

“我们很乐意告诉你这里的哪几件宝贝是我俩亲手所造。”

 

“很好，”密弥尔回道。“这里哪些是出自两位之手？”

 

矮人们骄傲地上前，依次指向了几件物品。“这一件叫做古林博斯帝，金鬃猪，能在海陆奔跑，速度比马还快。更不可思议的是，它身上的金子是如此耀眼，以至于任何阴影都不足以使它黯淡；即便再绝对的黑暗也无法掩盖他鬃毛的光辉。”

 

这时金猪居然哼哧了一声，音色中还带点金属的嗡鸣，在一名矮人的安抚之下它才安静下来。

 

另一名矮人举起一枚雕花手镯。“这一件叫德罗普尼尔，滴落者——”

 

“它会滴东西下来？”观众席中有人质疑，还有几个人放声大笑。

 

矮人恼火地瞪着眼睛。“会滴落 _金子_ 。每隔九天，八枚一模一样的手镯就会滴落到佩戴者的腿上。他不光能拥有无穷无尽的财富，还会不停地翻倍。”

 

围观的阿萨诸神闻言将信将疑地在内部做起了眼神交流，并一边小声嘀咕一边若有所思地点了点头。

 

“最后，”第一位矮人举起锤子，“妙尔尼尔，粉碎者。凡挥舞此锤者，在战场上便是雷霆的化身：近战无坚不摧，远程则弹无虚发，而且武器总会飞回持有人手中。没有哪件武器能比妙尔尼尔更令人闻风丧胆，更重要的是，要挥动它只需单手即可！”

 

这似乎给在场观众留下了深刻的印象，使他们在内部展开了讨论；就连奥丁看起来都对礼物很是满意，这令提尔大为不满。洛基则是露出了些许愁容，而贺尼尔正向前探出身子安慰着他。然而，密弥尔却面无半点表情。

 

“那伊瓦尔迪之子的作品呢？”他发问。

 

提尔上前一步。“由于工匠本人未能到场，将由我来汇报今早在朝会得知的情况，大师。除非您更想让洛基来汇报，鉴于这些都是他购买的。”

 

“巫师定会偏袒他的学生！”矮人之一说道。

 

“那小子定会用花言巧语让他 _购买的_ 物品显得更出色，”另一个冷笑道。

 

凡赛提紧锁着眉头打断说。“又是缺乏证据的指控，你们又一次企图煽动我们去针对一名尚不到任何罪名法定审讯年龄的孩子，”他说道。“符文界内没有人能说谎；我们有能力也愿意确保洛基的买卖如实在此呈现。”

 

“此外，”提尔不温不火地说，“密弥尔的声誉无可挑剔，他决策的智慧也已是传奇。他能到场是我们的荣幸，他的见解更是你们这些人不配聆听的。要说有谁能识破欺骗的企图，那个人非他莫属。”

 

于是洛基走上发言台，忐忑不安地看着两名矮人与密弥尔。

 

“这里的第一件礼物是我订做的一顶假发，作为…作为赔罪的礼物。”他拿起模型头上的假发，用胳膊托着丝绸般顺滑的发丝。“它旨在尽量模拟真发，且匠人说过——好吧，是 **暗示过** 只要戴上它就会变成真发。说今后佩戴者的头发将永远是这个样子。”

 

提尔在观众席中看到了正坐在父亲身旁的希芙，她探出身子，脸上流露着真切的渴望。她的头上裹着彩色围巾，用于遮挡洛基干的好事。之前在书房提尔已从他口中得知了此事。

 

接着，他拿起那捆小木片。“这是…这其实是一艘船，”听到洛基的话观众一阵窃笑。

 

“一件模型？”密弥尔发问。“就像那只野猪？”

 

“不，老师。这正是它的神奇之处。船身大小足以容纳二十四名水手，包括他们可能需要携带的武器装备；但它极其巧妙的设计使它能被折叠起来放进口袋。更为神奇的是，据说它能在任何水域航行，不管波涛如何汹涌，而且不论航向如何，它总能乘风而行。”

 

“怎么可能，”观众席中有人低声咕哝。“你被骗了，孩子。”

 

“卖给你一捆树枝，还说是宝贝，”另一人说道。

 

洛基沉下脸。“符文显示我没有说谎，”他气愤地回道，“只要法律长老允许，我可以去阶梯会场上方展开它让大家见识一下。但这里不行，因为一旦完全展开这里根本容纳不下。”

 

“先跟我们说说这最后一件你购买的物品，”趁人群中的议论声还不算太大，凡赛提示意。

 

“这是一柄名为冈格尼尔的长枪，摇摆者；它被赋予了‘一旦掷出必中目标’的魔法，”洛基介绍。“不论投掷者气力如何，它都能精准有力地命中目标，甚至能绕过障碍物直击目标所在。故由此得名，而且制作它的工匠没等旁人质疑，”他进一步解释说。“就在锻造间外为我演示了一番。我亲眼看见它凌空绕过石柱击中了另一侧的靶子，而且尽管投掷的力度不过就像把纸扔到桌上那么大，却依然能让大半个枪头没入目标。”

 

提尔看到好几个人探出了脑袋，窥视着地上的符文，寻找哪怕一丁点变色的迹象，但光始终是那么稳定。

 

“你可以离开发言台，上山脊去…展开你的这艘船了，”凡赛提示意。“务必待在火光所及范围内，以便让所有人都能看到你在那里的一举一动。”

 

“是，长老。”

 

“需要人协助你一起展开它么？”密弥尔问道。

_或者说护送_ ，提尔认为；一旦那孩子踏出会场，他就不再受听证会传统所保护，若是有奸险小人图谋不轨，他说不定会受到伤害。

 

“完全不用，老师。但如-如果你想近距离观察它的运作原理，那——那可能会对你有所帮助。”

 

“让三位法律长老陪你去，”凡赛提指示，“这样一来就有可靠的证人来证明在场众人视野之外所发生的一切了。”

 

“是，长老。”

 

洛基单手捧着那包木片向斜坡上方走去。走在他身后的是密弥尔（提尔能明显看出洛基正竭尽所能不去扭头回望），再往后是三位法律长老。观众们看着他们在上方阶梯会场的边缘集合，接着又朝构成舞台外墙的山脊外走了几步，最后消失在了视野中。

 

“我们也想要看看，”矮人兄弟中的一人说道。

 

“你们要想走请随意，”凡赛提说道，“但根据我方法律，鉴于两位是今晚纠纷的其中一方，若是在做出裁决前离开发言台，就等于丧失了此案的辩护权，裁决将默认你方失利。”

 

“岂有此理！”

 

提尔分不清出声的是哪一个，于是便冲两人平静地笑了笑。“听证会是心平气和讨论问题的地方，是用来决定重大事务的。若非做贼心虚，怎会有人在判决揭晓前逃走？”

 

矮人们目露凶光，其中一人甚至还龇牙咧嘴地咆哮起来。

 

提尔决定等整件事结束，到惩罚他们的时候，先拿那一个开刀。

 

会场后排最靠上离平地最近的席位中传来了一声大喊。在座众人纷纷扭头去看骚动因何而起，只见那片观众席的人们都已起立，并指着后方那片会场以外的区域。一分钟后，下面几排的观众也开始惊叹呼喊，没过多久，许多底层的观众为了一探究竟也争先恐后地爬了上去。

 

提尔瞬间希望自己也能离场去那儿看个究竟。头顶正上方响起了木头嘎吱作响的声音，接着是爬动和摩擦的扑通声…与渔夫在船体中四处爬动时的动静差不多，他发现。吱嘎声仍在继续，观众亦随之惊叹和呼喊。

 

矮人的样子怒不可遏，而就坐于居中位置的托尔与贺尼尔则欣喜若狂。

 

提尔露出了笑容。

 

只听砰的一声，像是木头卡死的声音，接着在场的阿萨人竟然 _欢呼_ 了起来。

 

少顷，会场安静了下来，只有零星几声焦虑的低语，人们都竖起耳朵在听圆形阶梯会场外的说话声。片刻之后，有人——不止一人——发出了失望的叹息；听到木头活动的声音再次响起，提尔推测定是那孩子重新将船又折叠了起来。

 

耗时几分钟，激动交谈的人们才各归各位。但很快，洛基、密弥尔及三位法律长老便在坡顶现身，然后再次下坡回到了发言台。洛基-老天保佑那孩子-像是在努力表现出符合听证会严肃性的行为举止，拼命忍耐着欢呼的冲动。

 

* * *

 

凡赛提手持拐杖敲击空心石板，很快会场就在回音中恢复了秩序。“法律长老，密弥尔：洛基购买的物品是否与他的描述相符？”

 

“相符，”一名法律长老说道。“为了避嫌，密弥尔阁下建议由我们中的一人在殿下的指导下展开它，而不是由他亲自来操作。我们采纳了，接着这件宝贝展开并构成了一艘工艺精美的尖底长船，船头和船尾分别雕有龙首与龙尾，还有高耸的桅杆和宽敞的船舱。殿下所言非虚，它确实足以容纳二十四名水手和他们的装备。这巧夺天工的手艺让人很难想象整艘船一开始不过是一堆不起眼的木片。之后，同样是在殿下的指导下，长船向内塌缩，灵巧折叠，直到再次变回各位眼前的这堆木片。”

 

又一名法律长老走上前来。“我可以作证殿下对船本身的描述完全属实，并且认为没有理由怀疑船只的适航性是否真如他所说的那般出色。”

 

“谢谢，法律长老，”凡赛提慢声道。“你可以入座了。洛基，关于所购物品你还有什么要说的吗？”

 

“没有了，长老。”

 

“好。那你也可以入座了。”他一直等到其余人员都走下发言台才转向密弥尔。“大师，请裁决。”

 

密弥尔颔首，会场顿时鸦雀无声。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 文中注释：  
> [1]Freyr：北欧神话中的丰饶之神。  
> [2]Alfheim：北欧神话中光之精灵居住的国度。


	14. 密弥尔的决定

密弥尔颔首，会场顿时鸦雀无声；在提尔看来，这就好像聚集在此的所有人都在屏息以待。

 

“我将对每件物品单独作出评价，而不是把伊瓦尔迪之子与勃洛克两兄弟的作品当作两个整体去进行比较，”他说道，“在我们面前有两件为美与虚荣而制的物品；两件武器；两件具备移动属性的宝物。那就让我们成对的比较吧。”

 

人群中有人点头，也有人聚精会神地探着脑袋。

 

“现在，先看哪一件…”巫师喃喃自语道。部分观众呼吁先比较宝船和金猪，而另一部分则高呼先对比两件武器。一名观众起立发言，说可先行对比两件饰物，再接着评判更为重要的物品；密弥尔闻言挑眉质疑。

 

“更为重要？照男孩所说，他购买假发是为了向被他欺负的那个人赔罪，从而达成和解。其余物品虽令人瞩目，却与他前往尼达维的初衷无半点关系。不过没错，我会先行评判这两件。”

 

密弥尔走了过去，拿起两件物品，一手一件。在火光的映衬下，两者均闪闪发亮，微风拂过，假发丝随风飘荡起来。

 

“两件物品的制作工艺均令人大开眼界，”他评价；“它们巧夺天工，并且还巧妙注入了魔法。我认为两者所展现的工艺水平不相上下。”

 

就坐于观众席中的洛基脸色一沉，而发言台上的勃洛克与伊特里则露出了自鸣得意的神情。

 

“但另一方面，倘若 **收** 礼的人是我，我会多留一个心眼。我个人会留下假发，但我强烈建议将手镯归还制作者，或者销毁。”

 

会场内的众人议论起来，但在奥丁起立时又安静了下来。“而这又是为何，善良的密弥尔？”他发问的语气在提尔听来不是恼火就是在质疑；他无疑想要独自霸占这枚手镯。“既然两者的工艺不相上下，又为何要销毁这样一件宝贝？”

 

“因为根据魔法定律，要凭空创造出东西虽然困难，却也并非绝无可能；只是，像手镯这种无生命的物品是 _做不到_ 的。因此，它生出的黄金必定来自别处。乐观地想，奥丁·包尔森，若手镯的持有人是你，那么可能只是每隔九日从你的司库中调出黄金，只不过你的财富并未真正增长。但悲观地看，黄金可能来自他人的司库，甚至是巨龙的宝库，这种偷窃行为会给你带来与受害者开战的风险。”

 

矮人们一副要造反的样子；提尔怀疑他们是不是抱着阿斯加德没人能抓住这一微小的细节的侥幸心理，即使最后事情败露也为时已晚——到时候多半还会把责任推卸到洛基身上。

 

因此他发声了。“法律长老——我承认关于矮人的动机，我也只是推测而已，但我手头的有力证据显示这枚手镯原本就是为众神之父奥丁所制，其目的极有可能是转移走尼达维统治者，十二山峰之王赫雷德玛司库中的黄金。由于唯一的验证办法只有等待九个昼夜，等手镯生出黄金之后再调查其来源，因此我没法提出指控；不过，我的线人曾提过勃洛克、伊特里两兄弟与赫雷德玛、伊瓦尔迪及其子嗣之间的一直存在恩怨。”

 

“将这枚手镯赠与众神之父会把阿斯加德卷入这场恩怨之中；使永恒之国与尼达维发生冲突，”伊尔萨指出。“目的何在？”

 

凡赛提又一次重击空心石板。“这个问题值得回答，善良的伊尔萨，但现在还不是时候。首先，我们还是让密弥尔先评判完眼前的物品吧。”

 

渐渐地，会场再次安静下来。

 

“谢谢，法律长老，”密弥尔谢道。“那么。宝物。一艘可以折叠的船和一尊栩栩如生的野猪雕像。两件物品的工艺均非同凡响，很难比出一个高下。杰出的矮人，我问你们，金猪的存在有何意义？”

 

两兄弟疑心重重地窥视着他。“什么意思？”

 

“我的意思是它有何用途？能否食用？我猜不能，因为它是由黄金所制。是否能用它来练习狩猎？我怀疑也不能，因为你们声称它能上天下海，速度比马还快。这还怎么教人狩猎?”

 

人群中传来阵阵窃笑。

 

“也有可能它的用途其实类似于灯，因为即便是绝对的黑暗也掩盖不住它耀眼的光芒。”

 

观众又一次做出了风趣的反应，令矮人们大为不快。

 

“它就是一件宝贝，”一人说道。

 

“那就是它存在的意义，”另一人说道。

 

“用不着 _实用_ 。”

 

“是供人瞻仰膜拜的。”

 

“啊，原来如此，”密弥尔说道。“还是那句话，工艺令人钦佩。若只看作品质量，我同样会说这两件几乎不相上下。然而，若是要我从中挑选一件，我还是会挑两者之中更为实用的那件。”

 

“你是来评判工艺的，”矮人之一开口，“不是来评判实用性的。”

 

“你说了它们不相上下，”另一个接道。

 

“我说的是它们几乎不相上下，”密弥尔纠正说。“我不是没在其他国度见过精心制作的自动装置，就连落后的米德加尔特都有；但伊瓦尔迪之子所造宝船构造之精妙是我闻所未闻的，更何况它还注入了法术。”

 

“米德加尔特哪能与我们相提并论？！”一人吼道。

 

“未开化的 _凡人_ ？”另一人质问。

 

“噢，安静，”没等凡赛提介入密弥尔就先开口了。“两位动不动就生气，简直就像蛮不讲理的顽童。你们很清楚这场竞争已经没有胜算。我不明白你们为何还要这般吵闹。”

 

“你竟敢——”

 

凡赛提又一次重重砸下拐杖，回声传遍了整个会场。“我已经警告过两位。你们将被请离——”

 

“法律长老，可否听我一言，”提尔打断说。

 

“什么事，将军？”可怜凡赛提一副要再有人多嘴，就随时准备挥杖教训对方的模样。

 

“我明白按照惯例，不守听证会规矩之人应当被赶出会场，”他打起圆场。“不过，善良的密弥尔也快评判完了，我想让矮人留下来听听他的结论。我不希望给他们事后去 _自己的_ 君主那里诉苦的机会，就像他们在我方君主那里所做的那样。我敬请您让他们留下，这样，就算你对他们另加训斥也是你的权利所在。”

 

现场观众连连点头，就连密弥尔都被提尔严谨的逻辑所折服。凡赛提与其余法律长老商量了一番后，首席法律长老点头准许。“那好，勃洛克与伊特里可以留下，但没轮到他们发言时，只要他俩敢说一个字，我就让人堵上他们的嘴。听证会神圣 _不可_ 侵犯，对异邦之人亦不例外，懂了么？”

 

矮人们气的吹胡子瞪眼，但终究还是点了点头。

 

“现在。大师密弥尔。你为何说矮人将在这场评判中落败？”

 

“其实很简单，”密弥尔耸肩说道。“假发与手镯工艺相当，但我只会留一样；同理，撇开实用性不谈，就工艺而言，金猪与宝船也几乎不相上下。然而，两件兵器就…”他走过去拿起锤子。“这本是一把战锤，但通常这类武器的手柄都不会矮于挥舞它的战士。而眼前这柄，正如各位所见，却只有我的前臂这么长。不过勃洛克与伊特里也说了掷出的锤子会自行回到挥舞者手中，只不过它要真是一把掷锤，这比例还真是头重脚轻得可笑。”他咚的一声放下锤子，又耸了耸肩，毫不掩饰他满不在乎的样子。“这是一件有瑕疵的武器。注意，它有潜力，一件百发百中的武器肯定价值不菲，其本身就件宝物。但锤柄如此之短会导致难以借力，这意味着只有最强壮的战士才有希望挥动它。”

 

“即便如此。这两件物品的工艺也根本无法相提并论，很明显伊瓦尔迪之子的作品要更胜一筹。因此，以作品来看，相比勃洛克与伊特里，伊瓦尔迪之子的手艺更为精湛。这场比试我判勃洛克与伊特里输。”

 

* * *

 

 

矮人暴怒，随即咆哮起来。“你口口声声说不会偏心却嘲讽我们的作品！”其中一人吼道。

 

密弥尔却泰然自若。“ _两位_ 口口声声要找个客观的评委，却在第一时间指明自己的作品。你们本可以明智地选择不公布这些信息，好让我盲目评定，而我也给了你们这么做的机会。可两位却趁着伊瓦尔迪之子不在现场，没法为自己作品说话的机会，举着你们的作品，试图以花言巧语 _卖_ 给我们，还企图说服我们锤子做工精细没有瑕疵。”

 

“‘花言巧语’哪里得罪你了？”矮人之一问道。

 

“你不是还要收银舌头做学生么，”另一个说道。

 

“我相信法律长老们已经提醒过各位，今晚受审的对象并非洛基，”密弥尔回复。“而我相信也不是我。”

 

“当然不是你，大师，”凡赛提回应。“现在。今晚提交听证会讨论的议题是勃洛克与伊特里是否无正当理由攻击了王子殿下，如果是，这一行为该有何种后果。第一个问题的答案为是，且证据确凿。即使殿下不知道人头与一‘头’金子这一语言差异，矮人显然知道，还故意利用这一误解欺骗众神之父，去惩罚一个无辜的孩子。”

 

座位上的洛基明显松了口气，垮下肩膀，然而奥丁却依旧不为所动。提尔不得不怀疑众神之父是真不知道还是假装糊涂。异国的黄金度量单位这类问题貌似是君王必修的功课。

 

提尔料到矮人会找麻烦，每次有人发表他俩看不惯的言论都会这样；这一次，其中一人更是大叫起来，但凡赛提只是白了他们一眼，随后朝女先知与几名战士所坐的角落挥了挥手。战士们下到发言台，而矮人开始退避，这时女先知们打起了手式，在其中一人向空中撒了些粉末之后，勃洛克与伊特里像是被抽去了骨头似的瘫倒下来。战士们在矮人着地之前接住了他们，以免两人受伤——在听证会现场不允许任何人加害他人——接着其中两人蹲下并解开了绑腿，用它堵上了矮人的嘴，并将他们的双手绑在身后。

 

法术的效力不久便褪去了，于是战士们一把将勃洛克与伊特里拖了起来。他们像两头愤怒的猪似的哼哼唧唧，脚步拖沓，还又气又怕地翻着眼睛，幸好嘴巴已被堵死凡赛提才得以继续。

 

“所以。矮人不正当攻击王子殿下的罪名成立。此外，他们攻击的动机，即殿下在输掉赌局后拒不支付报酬的说辞显然是捏造的。在异国领土上袭击阿斯加德公民的惩罚相当严厉；袭击王室成员更是要施以严惩。”

 

此话一出，矮人像是当场凝固了。

 

“但他并非王室成员，”奥丁愠怒地嘀咕了一声，只可惜圆形会场的设计就是为了捕捉和放大一切声响，因此他的话自然没能逃过观众的耳朵。在场众人倒吸了一口凉气…洛基也不例外。

 

提尔怒容满面，但他稳住自己的语气。“收养仪式并不会剥夺所涉及孩子之前的身份。”

 

“同意，”说着，凡赛提微合双眼看着众神之父。“你现在是要与他断绝父子关系？即便是，众神之父，在你放任矮人当着满朝权贵的面残害他时，他也仍然是你的孩子。此举对他的影响绝对不及对你的影响。你该庆幸召开此次听证会的目的并不是为了讨论 _你_ 在这一些列事件中的角色。”

 

这下轮到奥丁眯眼了。他横眉怒目，气势汹汹…只是，在场的其余人员已经愤愤不平地低声议论起来，而这一切，无一例外，针对的都不是洛基。

 

莫非与会者们终于醒悟到了这一点，也就是在奥丁的领导之下，他们已严重偏离独立思考，丧失了自主辨别是非的能力？

 

而奥丁本人似乎直到最后关头，才在弗丽嘉的耳语之下意识到现场的气氛，于是他开口道。“我不会与他脱离父子关系，”最后他表态。“他依然是阿斯加德的王子。”

 

刻意没有明说：奥丁是否还会再承认这个儿子。看洛基的神情，显然也听出了话中隐藏的含义。奥丁这该死的蠢货，不光愚蠢还歹毒；就算已经放手将洛基交给提尔照顾，依然能变着法子伤害那孩子。

 

“那么问题仍旧成立，”凡赛提发声：“一名王子被袭，阿斯加德该作何回应？”

 

“宣战！”不止一人大喊道。提尔仔细观察着矮人的表情。两人似乎对这一结果并不是很害怕。杜华林将军所提供的信息再次得到了证实。

 

“此事听证会无权决定，”凡赛提提醒众人。“战争议会由众神之父，提尔将军与另一名成员组成。”

 

“但现成的判例就摆在那里，”伊尔萨叫道。

 

“没错，”提尔回复，“但我个人是不会投赞成票的。”

 

“但这些矮人罪有应得！”一个声音响起。“就当是为了你的养子？”另一个声音质问。

 

“不，”提尔的语气是如此强硬，再配上无比激动的表情，令现场再次安静了下来。“你们难道还看不出来吗？战争正是勃洛克与伊特里的意图所在。 _赫雷德玛_ 的判决对他们不利。殿下在尼达维并未遭到谴责，因为尼达维人认为他并无过错。只是后来这两个卑鄙的人渣来到阿斯加德兴风作浪才令事件升级。他们藐视君主无视他的裁决。他们来时绝对清楚自己在做什么，另外，倘若大师对手镯的判断没错，那么他们 _制作_ 这件害人的玩意儿让殿下带回来多半是有预谋的。”

 

“他们为何想要阿斯加德与他们的祖国开战？”观众席中一位年长的贵族问道。伊尔萨使劲点头，这与她先前的疑问不谋而合。

 

“这重要吗？”有人回击。“有这种念头就说明他们是卖国贼。该如何惩罚大家都清楚。”

 

啊。这下那两个矮人看起来是真的开始怕了。

 

“但他俩并非 _我国_ 公民，”提尔说，“他们的叛国之罪轮不到我们来惩处。”

 

“然而侮辱阿斯加德之仇不可不报，”观众席后排的一位女士说道，并有不止一人出声附和。

 

“我能否说两句，”密弥尔的话使人群又一次安静下来。

 

“您有何高见与我等分享，大师？”凡赛提问道，并点头示意他说下去。

 

“攻击一名王子的后果通常是战争，而这必须由战争议会决定，但阿斯加德不会傻到落入勃洛克与伊特里的圈套，而是会明智地避免开战。不过，根据律法及以往的判例，攻击他人之子的惩罚是在受害方与加害方之间解决的，根本不涉及战争，故只需将这两名罪犯移交给受害方接受惩罚即可。”

 

提尔确保与两名矮人都有眼神接触，接着他咧嘴一笑，露出了森森白牙。两人开始挣扎，想要挣脱束缚，却无济于事。

 

“只要不伤及性命，对他们造成的伤害不比他们自己所造成的严重，那赫雷德玛就没理由对所施的惩罚不满。”

 

“但应该将他们交给谁去惩罚呢？”观众席中有人思索道。“殿下已被收养，有两位父亲；惩罚该由哪一位来执行？”

 

数名参加集会的人员不是公开嘲讽就是出声质疑。“是谁反对殿下遭受虐待，又是谁 _纵容_ 其发生的？”一人发问…尽管那人在奥丁扭头怒视他所在的方向，寻找发言者时低头躲进了人堆里。

 

“对，这个问题不难回答，”又一人说道。

 

“但…但众神之父——”有人开口试探道。

 

“你没听到密弥尔的话么？现下讨论的并非众神之父与王子殿下，而是一名父亲与他的儿子。”

 

不止一人小声嘀咕说显然这件事上奥丁不适合以洛基父亲的身份出面，尤其是在经历了当天早上的收养仪式之后。说话时他们刻意不去朝奥丁所在的方向看。

 

洛基收拢膝盖，用胳膊抱起双腿，既没看奥丁也没去看提尔；托尔凑到他身边搂住他的肩膀，轻声对他说着旁人无法听清的话语。

 

最后，凡赛提拿起拐杖再次敲击空心石板，等待会场安静下来。“那么，各位与会人员，法律长老们，你们是否一致同意？”

 

“ **是** ，”答复声回荡于阶梯会场所在的袋型小山谷中，并向四面八方的平原传去。

 

“那么，听证结果如下：对于提交的第一个问题，答案是勃洛克与伊特里无正当理由恶意攻击阿斯加德王子一事属实。对于提交的第二个问题，答案是两名矮人，勃洛克与伊特里，将交由将军提尔·希密尔森羁押，如何惩罚由他来定，并在至少五人的见证下执行，以确保量刑适当。”他转向依然钳制着不停挣扎的矮人的战士们。“押他们离开会场，去白蜡树旁等着，听证会结束之时便是声张正义的那刻。”

 

矮人大闹了一场，但无奈他俩并非战士，而且双手被缚，因此几乎毫无抵抗之力就被人拖出了圆形会场。两人所到之处，嘘声不绝于耳，但没人动手伤害他们；大家都清楚此时此刻谁都没有这么做的权利。

 

* * *

 

 

“散会前可还有未尽事宜？”凡赛提问道。

 

一名法律长老走上前来。“辩论期间，曾有人问起矮人袭击王子殿下是出于何种动机。然而，裁决已下，动机怕是要成为一桩悬案了。”

 

“不错，”凡赛提应道，“各位与会者今晚是否有意探讨这一延伸问题？”

 

“考虑到他们有心引战，我当然想弄个清楚，”伊尔萨说道，并有不止一人表示赞同。

 

“殿下当真没有做过任何会激怒他们的事?”另一人问道。

 

“这点我可以在探讨刚才的问题时一并回答，”提尔举起先前展示过的那宗卷轴。“我之前没有说的是我的消息来源正是杜华林将军本人：尼达维的提尔，矮人的军队统帅。他亲眼目睹勃洛克与伊特里企图挑起争端，并通过从前的纠纷认出了他俩，然后，在亲眼目睹了矮人王赫雷德玛的裁决及两位锻工的反应之后，他修书于我希望能防止今晚出现不公正的结果。”

 

与会者们交头接耳，语气中流露着钦佩。凡赛提与其余法律长则似乎陷入了沉思，而洛基脸上却尽写着担忧。

 

“那你都了解了些什么，提尔将军？”凡赛提问道。

 

“首先，我了解到总的来说矮人与我们阿斯加德人一样值得尊敬，”他答道。“我表明这点是为了让大家明白勃洛克与伊特里乃是例外，并非尼达维人品性的可靠范例。正如我们阿萨人，尽管偶尔也会出现违法者，但总体上值得尊敬。具体得到这件事上，我了解到这两名锻工曾竞聘过御用工匠这一地位显赫，只授予尼达维顶级男女工匠的职位。其任期为终身制，只有前一任去世才会授予新的人选。”

 

“也许你们也料到了，上一位被授予御用工匠这一头衔的人正是锻工伊瓦尔迪，数百年来他的儿子因父亲的声望沾了不少的光。勃洛克与伊特里认为他的儿子们名不副实，过去也曾暗中算计过伊瓦尔迪父子。他们的怨念渐渐化为执念，据杜华林将军所说，面对臆想出来的轻视，两人为了 _证明_ 自己，已经到了不惜与阿斯加德开战的地步。”

 

“开战对他们有何好处？”观众席中一位自由民发问。“ _叛变_ 又不会提升他们的事业！”

 

“如果杜华林没理解错他俩的心思，而我认为他没有，那么与阿斯加德交战获胜的一方多半会是阿斯加德。矮人王会被杀或被取代，再不济，也能让伊瓦尔迪的儿子们奉命去前线，而且十有八九会死于战场。这样一来，御用工匠的位置就又空了出来，而虎视眈眈的勃洛克与伊特里两兄弟就能如愿以偿了。”

 

人们消化着这一番话，沉默持续了许久，接着提尔看到会场各处渐渐浮现出憎恶的表情。

 

“连杀人的胆量都没有的懦夫，”一旁有人说道，而在场观众纷纷低声表示赞同。

 

“现在你们明白我为何不愿阿斯加德与尼达维开战了吧。与我们为敌的并非尼达维，开战会使我们成为那两个叛徒的帮凶，等于是送了他们一份大礼。”

 

这获得了与会者们的一致同意。


	15. 希芙

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 预警：这章会有两位未成年人的冲突。

围绕着会场，人们陆续开始收拾东西，准备踏上回家的旅途，这时一个声音喊道：

 

“礼物要如何处置？王子殿下是打算把它们都留下吗？”

 

火光中，提尔看到希芙的父亲顽固地抱着双臂，伸着下巴；他身旁的女孩目光凌厉，仿佛光用眼神就能将洛基当场点着。

 

在他们周围，人们放下了手头的事务，好奇地伸着脖子旁听，但凡赛提却摇了摇头。“这些物品归殿下所有，如何处置听证会无权决定。”

 

“然而其中一件是专门为小女订制的，”希芙的父亲，一名结实的男子说道，提尔若没记错，他的名字应该是叫奥崔格。“不等他弥补对我女儿造成的损失我是不会走的。”

 

“对此我没有异议，奥崔格阁下，”提尔说，“我估计小儿也不会反对；但这些事真没必要劳烦听证会来授权执行。”

 

奥崔格不情不愿地问了句，“你有什么想法?”

 

“能否请你先在白蜡树旁等候，我得在那里处理点要务，待事后再由我和我的养子为阁下与令媛服务。这样安排你是否满意?”

 

“可以接受，”奥崔格点头同意。

 

* * *

 

 

走完所剩不多的几项流程后，凡赛提结束了听证会；闲谈与留言开始萌生，但女先知们再次封印了咒文，接着法律长老成功将众人赶出了会场，让他们上路。没过多久，洛基的礼品就已装车完毕，圆形会场内也已一片昏暗，人去楼空；只剩下法律长老们，两位女先知，以及留下来观看提尔惩罚矮人的大约二十多名其他人员。

 

让提尔略感惊讶的是众神之父与神后也留了下来，不过也可能他们只是在等托尔，好一起离场。亦或是奥丁想在经历了听证会上披露的那一切之后挽回点颜面。这无关紧要。

 

几名战士想到了带上会场内的火把，并在白蜡树庞大的枝干下围成了一圈。圈内，勃洛克与伊特里紧贴着树干，依旧凶神恶煞地瞪着提尔，他们双手被缚，由押他们离场的战士们看守着。

_终于。_

 

终于到了报仇的时刻。他们动手伤害一个无辜的孩子，而那孩子唯一的不幸就是无意间被两个鬼迷心窍，嫉妒心切的寄生虫听到了他的话。

 

提尔以缓慢的深呼吸控制住自己再多忍耐一小会儿，并示意贺尼尔去将那辆特意为今晚准备的货车推来。在他转身时，他看到了站在人群中的洛基、托尔和希芙，随即他皱起了眉头。

 

“奥崔格，”他叫道，并离开矮人身边。反正他们跑不了。

 

“什么事?”

 

“我突然想到，”他压低了嗓音说道，“在场人员中有几位年龄太小，不宜观看我教训那边那两个卑鄙小人。也许先解决你我之间的问题，让年轻人先回去会比较好。”

 

奥崔格没多想就果断点头了。“对，这是明智之举。” 他赞同道。“虽说他们正在接受战士的训练，但还不是真正的战士。在他们准备好之前，没必要让他们接触这些。”

 

提尔暗示一名战士上前。“矮人的惩罚将延后几分钟。检查下绳索，确保他们的手腕都牢牢捆住了。”他成功忍住没有咆哮，进一步叮嘱道。“越紧越好。等我实施计划的时候，我要他们两手发麻。”

 

“遵命。”

 

奥崔格带希芙来到洛基、贺尼尔与密弥尔等候的货车旁边。托尔也在，而弗丽嘉也悄然来到了他们身边，身后还跟着奥丁。

 

看到女孩，洛基咬紧了下颌，却还是默默从货车上的那堆物品中取出了假发。他轻轻一甩，发丝便滚落散开，在火光的照映下如流水般顺滑。

 

希芙贪婪的盯着它，但没等她伸手，提尔先询问了洛基，“你有什么想说的吗?”

 

男孩一脸不甘，但还是咬牙说了句，“抱歉剪了你的头发，”以一种提尔敢说没人会信的语气。

 

“嗯，那么希芙？你有没有什么话想对洛基说？作为道歉？”女孩显得很吃惊，而且和洛基一样不服气。

 

“我？！”希芙瞪大了双眼。“是他剪掉我头发的！”

 

“而他为此付出了代价，不是吗，”提尔温和说道。奥崔格看着自己的女儿，表情隐约有些惊恐。

 

“他 _活该_ ，”她俯身冲着洛基嘶吼。“愚蠢傲慢的 _势利小人_ ，装出一副高我们一等的样子；你 _活该_ 。”

 

“希芙！”奥崔格一脸震惊，伸手想要拽住女儿的肩膀，然而洛基的动作更快。

 

“那 _这_ 也是你活该！”他叫着一把扯下了她头巾。

 

希芙惊声尖叫起来，却反而引来了更多人的注意；聚集在此的二十多名围观者扭头看她抱着被剃光的脑袋。

 

洛基的手艺惨不忍睹，但说到底他当初减掉她那一头长发时想的并不是美观；她整个脑袋看起来就像是被一头饿坏的山羊啃过。某些部位毫发不剩，头皮曝露在外，甚至还被洛基所用的刀具刮伤了，其他部位则零星散落着两至三寸长的发束。后脑勺靠近脖子底部的位置还残留着一截都不及手指粗的鼠尾辫，它能幸存完全是因为希芙睡觉时洛基不便下手。

 

又一声惊叫响起，而这一次，怒火中烧的希芙扑向了洛基，但提尔拦到了两人中间，一把拉住希芙，将她推回到奥崔格身边，好让他拖住她。

 

在她的咒骂声中，奥崔格质问道，“你为何要对我女儿做这种事？你可是一国的王子！我不是说你活该被矮人伤害，无论如何，但希芙再怎么也不至于罪大恶极到值得你这般恶意作弄？”

 

“ _作弄_ ？这可不是作弄。我这么容易就放过她是她走运！”洛基的声音竟然气得发抖。

 

奥崔格震惊地目瞪口呆，随后他怒了。“你这是承认只要能逃脱惩罚你还会做更过分的事？”

“ _没错_ ，求之不得！”

 

“为什么？”

 

“她骂我是贱人！[1]”这回轮到洛基尖叫了，他的叫声回荡在空旷的平原之上，直到死一般的寂静降临。

 

“希芙…”奥崔格一时语顿，松开了女儿的肩膀。“孩子。真有这回事？”

 

“他整天摆出一副高高在上的样子，”她两眼冒火，气呼呼地说道。“他甚至都不光明正大地 _决斗_ ，而是像个 _怪胎_ 似的用魔法…”

 

提尔甩手狠狠抽了希芙一嘴巴，让她直接跌回了父亲怀里。

 

“或许你认为言语并没有训练时所用的武器那样锋利，因而可以口不择言，”他平静地说。“但我现在告诉你，你给我听好了：倘若你和洛基都已成年，就冲你这些话，他完全有权当场杀了你。你明白我的话么，西格鲁恩之女？不用挑战，也不用决斗。就冲你刚才的那句辱骂，他可以直接一刀捅进你的眼窝，让你横尸当场。”

 

希芙恼羞成怒，难以置信地瞪着他。

 

“对你来说走运的是，第一，你的年纪不允许你发起决斗，第二，女性不得踏足角斗场。 _你之所以还活着仅仅是因为这两点_ ，西格鲁恩之女。洛基的行为是对你出言侮辱他的报复，因为这是他仅有的索赔办法。尽管他尚未成年，你这样一句辱骂他要是不回应，将会纠缠他一生。荣誉感迫使他以唯一可行的办法做出了反击。然而你竟然还有胆要他赔罪，还召集你的同窗替你威胁殿下—— _你的王子_ 殿下——扬言他要是不 _补偿_ 你就打断他的骨头，而明明这一切都是你咎由自取。”

 

希芙狠咽了一口唾沫，脸色越来越差，但她没有反驳。而她的父亲已经从她身旁退开，正抱着双臂看着她。

 

“依我个人之见，”提尔继续道，“你非常清楚年龄与性别是你的保护伞，一个整天把战士荣誉挂在嘴边的人，却利用这一点，仗着我的养子没法还击，对他出言侮辱，真令人不齿…只是他想办法绕过了这些限制，于是现在你只得自食其果，并为此恼火不已。”

 

“但我——我是一名女战士，”希芙开口。

 

洛基插嘴道。“那我剪掉你的头发不是正好帮了你？”他冷笑一声。

 

“安静，洛基，”提尔头也不回地说道。对着希芙，他继续以那种平静的语气说道。“你不是。”

 

“我是——”

 

他用又一个巴掌堵上了她的嘴。“早在两千七百年前，阿萨-华纳之战结束时，包尔就解散了女战士的队伍。他的原话是，不希望华纳海姆的影响延续下来玷污阿斯加德，自那以后，境内就再没培养过女战士。可否告诉我你的导师是谁，西格鲁恩之女？你可曾立下过誓言？”

 

“我…立誓？教官？”虽然勉强，但她好歹还是用了敬语。

 

“显然没有。你是否履行了必要的戒律，禁食，完成了成为一名女战士必经的仪式和必修的课程？是否还没尝过床笫之欢就选择禁欲？不必回答。我们都清楚你没有。当然，一名真正的女战士会亲自发起挑战，而不是要求她的朋友 **替她** 去威胁一名王子。”

 

“哦，我的孩子，”奥崔格轻声说。

 

她转向他，泪水开始涌上眼眶。“但…但，父亲，我——”

 

提尔见状于心不忍，于是叹息道。“身为女性，习武本身就是一项值得尊敬的挑战，这我认可，希芙，因为自包尔的法令颁布以来，像你这样的女性在阿斯加德的队伍中已经极其罕见了。然而，成为一名习武的女性并不等于你已经赢得了自称女战士的 **至高** 荣耀。另外，我可以很肯定地告诉你阿斯加德依然存在着女战士，尽管她们已不再参与战斗，倘若众神之父能废除包尔的法令，说不定她会愿意教导你…但就算不能，我也奉劝你最好别再乱用这一头衔，否则你终有一天会在血的教训中咽下这些话。

 

希芙艰难地咽着口水，无视脸颊上滚落的泪珠。“是，教官，”她哑着嗓子回道。

 

“我只剩一件事要说了，”提尔说完后静静等待女孩镇定下来，看她打起精神，仿佛准备再埃一击。

 

她是个勇敢的姑娘，但还年轻，正如所有同龄的新兵一样，容易犯傻。这并不是说她，或是其余像她一样的新兵是坏人，但这意味着有时候提尔不得不用粗暴的方式反复灌输，才能确保那些新兵真的吸取教训。

 

“我之前说过，由于你既非女战士也非成年男性，才得以幸免于难，即使你侮辱了洛基的人格与名誉，他也没有当场杀了你。碰巧的是，尽管你们年纪还小，决斗也并非没有可能。”为了明确传达他的用意，他确保与她四目相对并直视着她的双眼。“我要是再听到你像之前那样侮辱我的养子，你将面临决斗…只不过你尚未成年，需找人代你出战，正如我会代洛基出战。我猜会自告奋勇上场与身为洛基养父的我决斗的人将是你的父亲。现在，我要你好好想想，西格鲁恩之女。在这场决斗的结尾，我们中的一人会死：不是你深爱的父亲，那个不顾战友的取笑始终支持你的人，就是我，神王的心腹及阿斯加德过去一千五百年的总将军。我们之中有一人会死，而这笔血账将被记到你的头上。

 

“我知道你无意成家，西格鲁恩之女，但在犯下此等暴行之后，你也不必再为此困扰了。你要是以这种方式导致我俩中的一人丧命，没人会再要你，不管是作为妻子，还是战场上托付后背的战友。你明白吗？只为一时的骄傲，你会使自己沦为遭人唾弃的贱民。”

 

“好好想想，今后，在你满不在乎地开口辱骂他人之前，仔细考虑一下你想看到我们哪一个去死。嗯？”

 

“是，教官，”希芙小声回复。

 

“将军，我能否说两句？”所有人的目光都转向了静静在一旁观看，双手隐于袖中的弗丽嘉。

 

“当然，神后。”

 

“你的观点是西格鲁恩之女希芙生性恶毒卑劣么，将军？”

 

嗯。“并非如此，神后，”他谨慎答道。“她还年轻，与几乎所有我接触过的年轻见习战士一样，正处于年轻气盛容易冲动犯傻的时期。但我相信她也会和其他见习战士一样成长，并在达到法定年龄时褪去这股子傻气。若没有，那以我接触过的其他新兵为例，她要么在战场上获得更深刻的教训，要么就是被自己的愚蠢害死，成为他人的反面教材。”

 

“所以，你的意图是惩罚她的行为，先是针对你的养子，接着是今晚？”

 

“不是，”提尔否定。“首先，我的养子在束手束脚的情况下已经独立对她实施了极为出色的惩罚，我想这点大家都没有异议。其次，我已经警告过她不准再做任何坏事；最重要的是第三点，我相信她足够聪明，会吸取教训，在将来做得更好。”

 

“我很欣慰你我的意见一致，”弗丽嘉说道。“你瞧，对于那些不懂事的年轻人，我始终坚信惩罚不如宽容与教导有用。”

 

“许多时候的确如此，”提尔说，“然而，战场是一所残酷的学校，我认为当下的严加管教能在日后挽救更多生命，这总比溺爱娇惯，培养出一群无法应对战争严酷现实的战士要来得好。”

 

“对，这点上我完全赞同你的观点。”弗丽嘉偏过头，目光敏锐地打量了希芙一番；女孩努力没有退缩，但从她抽搐的双手，提尔看得出她有多想遮住她那千疮百孔的脑袋。“西格鲁恩之女希芙，你可知道我是华纳族出身？”

 

“不-不知道…神后。”

 

“其实，我是华纳神族最后的女战士之一，也是现今阿斯加德仅存的一位。你知道，包尔瞧不起我们，对女性所处的 _位置_ 有他自己的看法，而那些观念从那时起就深深影响了阿斯加德及男性对我们的看法。我相信你对这类不合理的轻视并不陌生，对不对？”

 

“我…是的，神后。”

 

女孩的脸上交织着惊愕与希望；提尔冒险看了洛基一眼，却发现他的表情已近沮丧和愤恨。

 

“我就猜是这样。也好。我丈夫今日的举动已经夺走了我的儿子，西格鲁恩之女希芙；因此，我认为只有废除包尔的法令，允许女战士 _存在_ ，更重要的是，允许她们接收学徒才算公平。”

 

奥丁闻言大吃一惊。“弗丽嘉——”他张口，但神后回敬的目光是如此决然冷酷，竟使提尔后颈的毛发都竖了起来。

 

看来他今天早些时候那些关于神后的猜测完全正确；没有洛基这个砝码悬在头顶，约束着她，奥丁会发现他的王后明显没有今早以前那么听话了。

 

“你会怎么做，我的丈夫？”她用死一般平静的口吻问道。“像你父亲一样用战争威胁华纳海姆吗？就因为我选择教导一名 _阿斯加德_ 女孩如何战斗？ _为_ 阿斯加德而战？”

 

奥丁微合双眼，提尔猜测他一定会为此事严厉斥责她到深夜，但他也清楚她已经赢了。

 

“如你所愿，”他宣布。“费奥琴之女，神后弗丽嘉可以按照她族人的传统培养阿萨族学生成为女战士，此项权利仅限神后，授业时间及方式由她一人决定，权责参照阿斯加德其余私人武器导师。华纳海姆对女战士的禁令并未废除，而阿斯加德对女战士的禁令将延续至弗丽嘉首位学生出师之日。”

 

希芙两眼放光，用双手捂住了嘴。

 

“母亲！”洛基惊叫着上前。“母亲，你——你不能——”

 

“安静，小子，”奥丁喝道。

 

提尔挺身而出，迎上众神之父的目光。“不要再跟这孩子说话，你放弃了他，他已经不是你儿子了，”他轻声提醒他——音量刚好够洛基听见。“你已经交出了向他发号施令的所有权利，仅剩下国王对臣民的特权，你很清楚。你的骄傲在今日没让你讨到半分便宜，众神之父…这点，我相信你也清楚。”

 

奥丁气的鼻孔生烟，双唇抿成了一线，但他点头了，只是没有回答。

 

“很好，”弗丽嘉开口。“继承先父之名的奥崔格，你是否同意让你的女儿，西格鲁恩之女希芙，拜我为师，为我效力，并有朝一日成为近三千以年来出现在阿斯加德的首批女战士之一？”

 

“我…”奥崔格不得不狠咽一口唾沫，重来一次。“我同意，神后。”

 

“西格鲁恩之女希芙，你是否愿意成为我的学生和徒弟，无条件服从我的命令，从今往后跟随我学习，直到我，也唯有我，宣布你出师，并解除你对我的义务？”正当女孩准备回复时她举起了手。“认真考虑好，孩子。誓言一旦立下，便不容打破，而且这还只是你修行路上会遇到的最轻的承诺。今后数百年的时间里，你将归我所有，你的时间将不再属于你。甚至在许多方面，你的人都是我的。在你答应之前好好想清楚。”

 

“我想得很清楚了，神后，”希芙回道。“我…成为一名阿斯加德的女战士是我毕生的愿望。我从小听着读着她们的传说长大；我之所以会不惜违背母亲的意愿，拿起武器训练，完全是因为她们。我…”她词穷语塞，只能无助地举目凝视着神后。

 

“那么你是否同意我刚才所说的一切？”

 

“ **是** ，神后。噢，是。”

 

“母亲！”洛基看起来就快哭了；毫无疑问，在他看来，他的母亲失去他还不到一天，就要用女儿来取代儿子了。

 

“稍等片刻，吾儿。”弗丽嘉甚至都没看他一眼，令他的表情顿时崩溃。

_等_ ，提尔对他手语道，但他不是没看见就是没有听从。

 

“上前，希芙，”弗丽嘉示意，而女孩一边照做一边得意地瞥向了一旁的洛基，仿佛完全能看穿他的心思，也同意他的想法，认为她已经从他手中抢走了他所珍稀的一切。

 

就在这时弗丽嘉重心微微向后，抡起胳膊，反手猛抽了希芙一巴掌，女孩疼得惊叫出声，吓得跪倒在地。

 

“第一课，”弗丽嘉训话。“谦卑至上。女战士宣誓效忠阿斯加德，其地位并不凌驾他人之上，不论对方是战士，平民，贵族，还是奴隶。啊-啊——别动。没有我的指示不得起身，你可明白？”

 

希芙震惊地眨着眼睛，用手背抹去嘴边的血迹。

 

“明不 _明白_ ？”弗丽嘉又问了一遍。“我不会再问。你要么回答，要么收回誓言。”

 

“我-我明白，神-神后，”希芙回复，掩盖不住她语气中的震惊；提尔猜搞不好她根本没想到要去掩饰。

 

“从今天起你要称呼我为‘师母’，在你面前我不再只是神后，甚至超越了你的父母。你的人生中不会再有比女战友之间联系更为紧密的纽带，但这需要日积月累的沉淀，你可以先从赢得我的认可开始。你可明白？”

 

“是，师母。”

 

“很好。”弗丽嘉转身面向正瞠目结舌直直瞪着她的洛基等人，托尔与奥丁也在其中。她平静一笑，又转回身面对仍旧跪在地上的希芙，后者大睁着眼睛，嘴角带血，发红的那一侧脸颊已经开始发肿。尽管这样，女孩依然死盯着那顶假发，仿佛那是纠正一切错误的万能灵药。

 

“那么，现在，”弗丽嘉开口。“你用那个恶劣至极的称呼恶意中伤我儿，而你和你的那些朋友还觉得这么做很有趣。作为回礼，洛基剪了你的头发。威胁要他 _补救_ 是你幼稚，可怕的是他还间接因为一个 _难看的发型_ 而破了相。”提尔瞥了眼两个年轻人，发现双方脸上都充斥着愤恨和厌恶。“现在，你有两条路，孩子。这节课的教训是谦卑：你可以戴上洛基为你订做的假发，但要剪到适宜女战士训练的长度，大致与男孩或奴隶等长；你也可以留着自己的头发，稍作打理，并等它自然长好。选吧。”

 

希芙闭上双眼，身体微微一颤；对她来说这无疑是个艰难的选择，而提尔也不忍心真去责怪她。她那头漂亮的金发与她在训练场上的凶悍表现一样广为人知。况且，洛基下手的确过重了一点；她瞪了洛基一眼，又很快压下眼中的恨意，说道，“您若允许，师母，我想选假发。”

 

“吾儿。能否将你手中的假发递给我？”

 

洛基眨了两下眼睛又甩了甩头才听明白这句话。“是，母亲。”他抖抖索索地递过假发；火光下，金色的发丝在习习晚风中泛着涟漪。

 

“谢谢，孩子。”神后将它递给希芙；在洛基的冷笑声中女孩戴上了假发。

 

发根触到头皮，她用手将头发向脑后捋去…就在她松了口气弯起嘴角时，头发变得乌黑。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 文中注释：  
> [1]nithing：北欧民间传说中指极其邪恶卑鄙，毫无荣誉感的人，社会地位低于（beneath）普通人。


	16. 惩罚

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 预警：本章涉及血腥描写

希芙定是从眼角的余光看到了什么，或是发现旁观者的脸色有古怪，因为她松开了一缕头发，拨到眼前；在看到发色的那一刻她惊呆了。

 

“啊，”密弥尔开口。“我就猜到可能会发生这种事。”

 

在提尔眼中，希芙之所以尚未暴跳如雷地掐住洛基的喉咙，纯粹是因为先前对神后立下的誓言；然而，男孩本人看起来与旁人一样困惑，尽管可能还有那么点一解心头之气的得意。

 

“吾儿？”弗丽嘉转身问道。“这件事你可知情？”

 

“不，母亲，”洛基回答。“我发誓我定做的是金发，大家都知道希芙的头发是…曾经是…”他略显无助地摇了摇头。“我也许不大喜欢她，但就算是我，也不会残忍到跟她开这种玩笑。我剪了她的头发；事情本该到此为止。”

 

当然，所有人都看到了事实并非如此，尽管提尔很想给他解释的机会，但要说洛基没动过手脚多半也没人相信。“大师？”他询问道。“你说你猜到会发生这种事？”

 

“或者类似的事，”密弥尔说道。“这孩子定做的虽然是金发，但我猜测他告诉过伊瓦尔迪之子这是一份用来赔罪的礼物。这件作品中被精巧掺入了其他魔法，关系到原谅与真诚。”

 

“以何种方式？”弗丽嘉问道。

 

“若赠送礼物的一方真心诚意，接受的一方也抱着原谅的心态，我估计发色是不会改变的。”他单手抚过假发，点了点头。“没错…魔法已经开始消散，但若是男孩赠送时真心诚意，女孩却怒气不减，那假发就会变为红色。反之，若女孩诚心接受，但男孩却心中带气，那它就会变为棕色。由于神后你的介入，令双方又回想起了之前的争吵，因此在假发易手的那一刻两人都带着气，于是发色就变成黑色了。”

 

希芙伸手去拽头发，却疼得嘶了一声。“摘不下来。”

 

“好吧，不行，当然了，”密弥尔温吞地说道。“你想要替换掉自己的头发，现在如愿以偿了。”

 

少女惊恐地睁大了眼睛。她使劲去扯，头发却丝毫没有松动，提尔看到发根就像是天生的一样长在了头皮上。

 

“谦卑，”弗丽嘉循循善诱地教导说。“身为一名女战士不该拘泥于外表，像个一心只求嫁个有钱人的姑娘那样贪婪没有教养，空有一副皮囊。”

 

提尔叹了口气，接着摇了摇头。“奥崔格阁下。尽管这出乎意料，你对今晚的结果可还满意？”

 

奥崔格同样叹了口气。“满意。但神后，我能否问问…我的女儿将何去何从？我没想到会在今晚失去她，即便她投奔的是您这样一位女主人。我们该如何是好？”

 

弗丽嘉点头回应。“你和你的女儿，也就是我的学徒，今晚可以回你家中。我会给希芙一个月的时间道别，收拾行李，劝服她母亲接受她的选择；我知道她对女儿的未来有自己的规划，因此需要时间来接受这些变化。这样安排你可接受，奥崔格阁下？”

 

“您所言甚是，神后，您真是太慷慨了。谢谢，”他鞠躬说道。

 

“那么，希芙，一个月后带上父母的推荐信来宫中仆人出入的大门口报道。明白了吗？”

 

“是，神——是，师母。”

 

洛基闭目片刻，像是受到了沉重的打击，但他没有吱声。当他再次睁开双眼时，提尔发现他又悄然换上了那副不带感情色彩的完美表情，仿佛又一次回到了王庭；他暗暗皱眉，决心晚些时候定要跟那孩子谈谈，确保他能接受这一新的变故。一定要让他明白这与其说是对她肆意妄为的嘉奖，不如说是一次教训，让她想清楚再许愿。

 

“很好。那起来吧，跟你父亲走。奥崔格阁下。”神后屈膝行礼，而奥崔格以一个更为正式的鞠躬作为回礼。

 

“神后。”

 

希芙摇摇晃晃站起身，不由自主地去拉扯刚换上的一头黑发，就在奥崔格紧紧搂着她退下之后，奥丁发话了。

 

“其余的礼物该怎么办？洛基今早已在王庭将它们献上；想必他现在也无意把它们全留下。”

 

“我记得从前的你并没有如此贪得无厌，外甥，”密弥尔的话令奥丁面红耳赤，就连山谷中燃烧的火把都遮盖不住。

 

“我并非这个意思，这点你心知肚明。你若能停止一有机会就对阿斯加德的君主冷嘲热讽，我会感激不尽。”

 

“若能得到更多尊重，我也会感激不尽，包尔森；等你有朝一日能配得上他人的尊重，我会毫不吝啬地给你。”

 

洛基捂嘴轻咳了一声，尽管面带摇摆不定的笑容却又烦恼不知该如何是好，仿佛父亲所受的冷遇让他在感到有趣与深感不安之间左右为难。

 

提尔决定趁众神之父迁怒于他之前赶紧替他解围。“你对如何处置你的礼物可有计划，洛基？”

 

“那个…部分有，”少年回复。“其余的我还不确定，特别是在听了密弥尔大师在听证会上揭露的新信息之后。”

 

“此前你是怎么想的？”

 

洛基耸耸肩，显然被这么多双眼睛看着让他很不自在。“我本想把手镯送给母亲或父——众神之父，”他说道，“武器给他还有托尔。但现在其中两件一件有瑕疵一件弄虚作假。”他抱紧胳膊。“听完大师的一番话，我还是想将船留给自己，就像一开始打算的那样，但其余物品，我已经不知道该如何处置了。说到底，金猪对我并无用处。我本来就没打算购买勃洛克和伊特里的东西。”

 

“有件事不知你清楚与否，通常来说魔法导师不会无偿为人服务，”密弥尔开口。

 

“我——哦。”洛基咽了口唾沫。“这里——这里可有，呃，您想要的东西，大师？”

 

“事实上，金猪就是上好的选择，”他微微一笑。“华纳海姆之王尼奥尔德很欣赏这些宝贝，再加上其价值用于支付我逗留期间的学费及日常开销绰绰有余。”

 

洛基傻眼了。“您——请原谅，大师，但您确定吗？并-并不是说我有异议，只是，您说过它毫无用处，而您也无意保留这样一件物品。”

 

“所以我不会，”密弥尔回道。“我会将它赠与尼奥尔德。这足够平息他对我离开的不满了。”

 

“…好吧，”洛基说。“我能否——您若不嫌烦，我能否征询一下您对其余物品的意见？”

 

“我已经就手镯给出了我的意见，”密弥尔耸肩说道。“要么还给赫雷德玛，要么销毁。可以用矮人工匠的锤子，并让他们看着它被销毁以示惩罚。至于锤子…”

 

“我愿意收下它，弟弟，”托尔开口。“如果你希望把它给我。”

 

“你确定？”洛基咬上嘴唇，又疼得赶紧松开。“坦白说，我想到你是因为他们说它在作战时会是件威力惊人的武器，而且密弥尔也说了只有最强壮的战士才挥得动它…但它存在缺陷——我不想送你一件有瑕疵的礼物！”

 

“我不知道，”托尔若有所思地说。他倾身拿起锤子，试着掂了掂份量，又握着手柄甩了两圈。“它有它的独特之处。上手可能得花些功夫，但…”他转身背对人群，在漆黑的夜色中掷出了战锤。随着嗡的一声，战锤划破空气消失在了远方，没过多久，在逐渐清晰的嗡鸣声中，它又在魔法的驱使之下飞了回来。托尔伸手去接，伴着一声令人满意的碰撞，武器回到了他的手中。

 

他扭头望着洛基，咧嘴一笑。“我想要。”

 

慢慢地，洛基也露出了笑容。“那就归你了，我的哥哥。”

 

“我能否提个建议，”提尔开口。

 

洛基转回身面向他。“是，先生？”

 

“先别碰那枚手镯。我们把它送还给赫雷德玛，作为矮人罪行的证据。”

 

洛基点头。“当然，有道理。”

 

“那就只剩这柄长枪了，”密弥尔说道。

 

“我本想把它送给父——给您，”说着，他转向奥丁。“如果…如果您想要。”

 

奥丁走上前来，于是洛基迅速拿起冈格尼尔，捧到他面前让他查看。“你不想自己留着？”神王问道，他的声音既没有热度也没有愤怒。

 

“不想，陛下，”少年回复。“它——我学业未成，这样一件百发百中的武器…虽然神奇，但有它在手，我永远掌握不了正确的技能。它应该属于有能力驾驭它的人。”

 

噢，男孩眼中的希望令提尔心碎。他竟然会如此不顾一切地渴望得到他的认可，殊不知那个人多半永远都不会认可他，就算会，也会附带条件…或暗示只有他表现得足够好，才有可能在将来的某一天获得认可。

 

“嗯。”奥丁从洛基手中接过长枪，在仔细打量了一番后点了点头…然后一声谢谢都没有说就转手给了侍从。

 

看到洛基大失所望的样子，提尔内心那一股想让这个人吃上几拳的冲动又一次卷土重来。

 

“的确是件配得上君王的礼物，”密弥尔尖刻地评价。“一件绝不会失手的武器，不论投掷它的手臂是 _多么_ 无力。”

 

奥丁猛然转身，怒视着密弥尔，而后者也以同样凌厉的目光与他对视着。“你要是有话想对我说——”

 

“我想对你说的话多着呢，外甥，不过大多都可以等。眼下，我要提醒你 _感恩之心_ 被视为君王应有的品德。你 _不是_ 无比骄傲自己是阿斯加德之王么？”

 

奥丁差点失态，好在他控制住了自己没有咆哮出声。他咬紧牙关，冲那个他当作儿子养大的男孩勉强地点了点头。“这的确是柄出色的长枪。伊瓦尔迪之子手艺不错。”

 

提尔不禁发现他只字未提男孩为这笔买卖付出了多么沉重的代价，甚至都没提他本就没有义务给父亲送礼。

 

“ _不客气_ ，”密弥尔回道。

 

“…谢谢，”奥丁僵硬且毫无风度地说。

 

洛基紧握双手，深深鞠了一躬；提尔看不到他脸上的表情，但他确信洛基是有意为之。

 

“托尔！你今天在宫外也该野够了。护送你母亲回去。”

 

“我——是，父亲。”托尔扭头无助地望着洛基，而后者也带着同样的迷惘回望。这一天下来提尔已经看够了这种表情。

 

“这并非永别，”他来到两人身边轻声说道。“而是暂别。你们还会见面，只是不如从前那般频繁。你们是兄弟，只要两人都努力维系，这份感情就不会变。明白了吗？”

 

“是，先生。”“是，教官。”

 

“很好。现在，道别吧。是时候分别了，哪怕只是暂时。”

 

兄弟两人望了彼此最后一眼，接着紧紧拥抱在了一起。如果说他们拥抱的时间异常的久，又或者疑似有鼻塞哽咽的声音出现，至少，在场的人都很识趣，没有多加评论。

 

“洛基，”待两人终于分开时提尔说道，“你最好也现在就回梵格尔夫去。我确信你和密弥尔可以在回去的路上熟悉彼此，与此同时，在抵达横穿艾达华尔的主干道之前，你都与托尔同路。若现在启程，还能和托尔同行一段时间。”

 

洛基深吸一口气，再缓缓松开，望向了空地另一边正忙于召集随行人员，准备上马启程的托尔与弗丽嘉。“是，先生。我这就走。谢谢您，先生。”

 

当他迈步朝着远处的坐骑而去时，密弥尔走了过来。“你的做法很仁慈，”他轻声道。

 

“我又不是奥丁，”提尔同样轻声回复。

 

两人在摇曳的火光中端详着彼此，而密弥尔似乎对观察到的一切相当满意。“那么，将军，我也盼望着与你相处，”说完，他便转身头也不回地走了。

 

* * *

 

 

终于，年轻人都走了，远处，马队的灯笼依然清晰可见，在横穿平原的路上颠簸前行。

 

“我承认我很惊讶你会留下来，”提尔一边和奥丁说话，一边在货车上翻找起要用的东西来。    “毕竟，今早他们伤害那孩子可是经过你允许的。”

 

“这我清楚，”奥丁回道。“但身为国王，我有责任监督这件事画上句号。我不会将这交给别人。”

 

“嗯。”他取出四把匕首，两个空板条箱，以及当天早些时候差人从矮人贴身物品中搜出来的一个小包裹。在他的腰包里还装着杜华林与赫雷德玛的文书，要是那两个猪仔在他动手前反抗太过激烈，他就亮出这张底牌。

 

看他们到时候还怎么狡辩。

 

“松开他们的嘴，”他走向白蜡巨树的树干，语气随意。很快一名战士听从了他的指示。

 

“这都怪 _你_ ，”矮人中的一个瞪着另一个，用沙哑的声音抱怨道。“觊觎赌资的人 _是你_ 。 _我_ 早跟你说这是个馊主意， _我_ 都让你别去招惹王子了——可 _你_ 决意——”

 

“住口，”提尔狠狠踢了他的肚子一脚，令他一阵干呕。“要吐就趁现在，害虫；你要是知道我接下来要做什么，多半会希望自己腹中空无一物。”

 

“你-你不能杀我们，”看到他的兄弟边喘边吐，另一名矮人抗议说。

 

“杀了你们？不，当然不会。毕竟，你们并没有杀死殿下。”他歪过头，露出嗜血的笑容，深知在火光的渲染下，他的样子在缩成一团的矮人眼中定如恶魔般狰狞。“事实上，我都不会碰你们。毕竟，惩罚要视罪行而定。”

 

“你想怎——”矮人张口…却在提尔打开包裹时噎住了，里面装的是他们先前用在洛基身上的那套锥子和附魔的针线。“不。”

 

“谁说要‘杀你们’了？”提尔引用道，并看着奥丁和矮人兄弟吃惊地睁大了眼睛。“不过，你们的脑袋 _归我_ 了。”

 

“你-你-你没那手艺！”矮人之一尖叫道。

 

“你说过你不会碰我们。”

 

“我是说过，”提尔回道。“而且我说话算话。乌勒尔，给这一个松绑。”男子奉命行动，提尔则继续道，“没错，你兄弟的嘴将由你来缝上。然后交换。我建议你下手的时候小心一点。”

 

这是曾在听证会上奚落过洛基的那个，提尔当时就暗暗发誓要先拿他开刀，他要让他 _吃尽苦头_ 。

 

他虽以温和的性情著称，但到底还是阿萨人，骨子里的嗜血是戒不掉的，况且这两人是罪有应得。

 

“但…求求你。求你了，这本来就不是我的主意，”被踢的那个求饶说。

 

“但你还是一路跟着来到了阿斯加德，还伙同你兄弟一起在朝会上指控我的养子，并扣住他的脑袋让你的兄弟残害他。你要是真无心参与，你知道该怎么做？”提尔俯身冲矮人咆哮。“ _置-身-事-外。_ 就我所见可没人用刀驾着你的脖子， _猪仔_ 。”

 

听到这个对矮人来说恶劣至极的称呼，对方气得脸都歪了。他不顾双手被缚，径直向提尔扑去，但后者只是直起腰，反手又将他打回了泥堆里。矮人抬头怒视着他，胸口剧烈地起伏着。

 

“这是你们自找的，”提尔喝道。“没人在乎你俩与伊瓦尔迪之间的恩怨；甚至，你们本可以合法为殿下或众神之父定制商品，然而你们却选择将一个无辜的孩子卷入这场鸡毛蒜皮的争吵，于是现在你们将为此付出代价。”他朝早已扔进泥堆中的针线点点头，接着又将锥子扔了下去。“现在。可否把它们捡起来，替你兄弟把嘴封上？我劝你抓紧。你也不想在轮到自己时他的手已经麻得做不了细活了，对吧？”

 

兄弟中吓坏的那一个开始挣扎扭动，直到提尔一把揪住他的头发将他拎了起来，接着他点头示意一名战士接替他扶住矮人。而歹毒的那一个，也就是曾经嘲笑过洛基，还对这一切乐在其中的那个，捡起针线走了上去。

 

“勃洛克。兄弟！住手——求你了，你不想——”

 

“要么照做，要么被他杀掉，”第一个矮人说着，冒险抬头瞪了提尔一眼。“我说的没错吧，不要脸的卑鄙小人？”

 

“哦，不，”将军回复。“我承诺过不杀你们。要是杀了，我还得安排将你俩的尸体扔回尼达维去，总不能留在这里污染 _本国_ 境内的空气，所以坦白说，我无意增加额外的工作。因此，这件事你们做或不做，都得走着离开这里。”他耸了耸肩，继续道，“我或许会废掉你们的双手，舌头，或双眼，但你们会走着离开，这我可以打包票。”

 

勃洛克哽住了，他与伊特里互使了一个眼色，然而纵使后者的脑袋已被战士牢牢按住，身体却依然止不住地颤栗。“动手吧，”伊特里说。

 

提尔几乎有点钦佩这只肮脏的爬虫；每当嘴唇被锥子刺穿，他都会猛地一缩，没等他的兄弟缝完一半，他就已经上气不接下气，还呜咽起来，但面对痛苦的煎熬，他还是以相对克制的反应忍了下来。然而勃洛克的表现却丝毫不见悔恨与同情，他面不改色的样子令提尔感觉，对于被正在折磨他的小怪物欺负一事，伊特里早就习以为常了。

 

杜华林确实暗示过，尽管伊特里手艺更好，但勃洛克才是嫉妒心更强的那个。提尔可没这个心思去同情他；也许下一次他不会再这么急着做跟屁虫，说不定还会在他兄弟拉他做蠢事时勇敢地反抗。

 

伊特里的嘴终于缝合完毕，但他的低声抽噎却令提尔对仍旧安然无恙的那个矮人更加火冒三丈，因为这让他想起了之前的洛基。 

 

他们并未将勃洛克的双手重新捆起来，而是又叫了两名战士将他的胳膊禁锢在身后，并按住他的脑袋。当他们给伊特里松绑时，矮人脚步虚浮，这又让提尔想起了洛基，但他只是推了他一把，让他上前去拿勃洛克手中的缝线。

 

“你敢，你这胆小鬼”另一名矮人怒道。“你要是敢 _碰_ 我，一等我自由，我就叫你后悔，你这——”

 

提尔翻翻眼睛，叹了口气，接着正手反手各给了那人渣一巴掌。“住口。”他向站在一旁的伊特里点点头，而后者正努力活动双手试图恢复知觉。“就像你说的：动手吧。”

 

伊特里缝的当然要比勃洛克糟糕的多。或许两人中他更有天赋，但由于捆得太紧，他的双手早已麻木，再加上震惊和恐惧又令他哆嗦不已。他曾两次滑掉锥子，又蹲下捡起，期间眼珠子惊恐地打转。他一边缝一边哭，脸颊上满是泪痕，视线也被泪水模糊。到完工时，他的脸上已是涕泗横流，鲜血淋漓。

 

勃洛克的做法自然更是雪上加霜，他非但不 _配合_ ，还在他的兄弟动手时很不明智地又踢又扭，破口大骂，直到双唇被彻底缝死，只能含糊不清地乱吠，成了一只名副其实的野兽。他一度还差点挣脱战士们的钳制，提尔只得反手又给了他一巴掌，正中他缝了一半的嘴唇，于是在一声惨叫中，他软瘫下来。在那之后，提尔站到了他的身后扣住他的脑袋，并时不时在他挣扎过猛时教训两下。

 

待伊特里完工时两个矮人都已是一副血淋淋的惨状，他们呻吟不止，但提尔满脑子却只有一个 _好_ 字。

 

他松开勃洛克的脑袋，野蛮地将他推到地上。“那么，现在，”说完，他静静等待眼神已经呆滞恍惚的矮人们抬起头来，再走到一旁的空木箱边踢了上去。箱子应声砸上草地，最后停在了矮人脚边。“把它们抬起来。”

 

箱子上既没有便于着力的把手也没有凸出的边缘，矮人们只得尽力张开双手捧住箱子的两端。

 

“贵国的君主说了，一切危害他子民的行径均不可饶恕，若事实证明阿斯加德已经动手对同胞受害一事进行了报复，那就必须支付赎罪金。因此，这些箱子里会装上金银，作为我方对你们两个可怜虫动手的赔偿，由 _你们_ 抬回尼达维。这位赫罗迪阁下会监督你们一路将它捧到矮人王面前，并亲手放到赫雷德玛脚边。

 

“最后，”他呲牙坏笑。“为了确保箱子 _不会滑掉_ 。”提尔掏出事先准备好的两把匕首，干净利落地插进了伊特里的手背，利刃贯穿木材，刀尖刺入箱内，而刀柄则紧紧压着伊特里的双手。没等勃洛克反应过来，提尔已经转过身，用又一对匕首在他身上复制了一遍。

 

矮人们的哀嚎被堵在了嘴里，只发出了动物的闷哼声，连火把圈外都听不到。伊特里疼得跪倒在地，而试图尖叫的勃洛克则扯因到了嘴上的缝线而导致下巴上鲜血直流。

 

“现在，不准吐，”提尔轻快地说道。“要是你们被呕吐物给呛死我可得支付额外的赔偿了。要不我在你们脸颊上或者下巴上开个洞，帮你们吐出来，两位意下如何？”

 

伊特里发了疯似的拼命摇头，想要在不借助双手的情况下挣扎着站起来，而勃洛克两眼上翻，呻吟不止。

 

提尔转身阔步朝货车走去，车上装着当天早上从司库调用的黄金，当时洛基尚未恢复，正在他原来的寝殿内休息。留下来的那一小群见证人向两旁退去，像是田里的麦子一样在他面前让出了一条道；从众人投向他的目光来看，他此刻的样子一定十分可怕。

 

他扬扬下巴，示意正扶着矮人帮他们站直的几名战士。“押他们过来。”

 

伊特里似乎已有悔意，且当初参与可能也并非心甘情愿，因此提尔宽大处理，在装他的箱子时不仅动作迅速还避开了刀刃，以减少对他双手造成的二次伤害。但不管怎样，在提尔装完时，他也基本废了。他哭哭啼啼，被起码有二十磅重的箱子压弯了腰；鲜血染红了箱侧，还滴滴答答落在脚边。

 

不过，勃洛克…提尔一笑。他一把扯过矮人的头发，俯下身，对着他的脸说，“我会好好享受你的痛苦，就像你以洛基的痛苦为乐一样，你这肮脏扭曲的的小猪仔。”

 

他朝箱内扔了一把硬币，确保每一枚都碰到钉死矮人右手的那把匕首。勃洛克试图躲避，提尔却绕到他身后，踢弯了他的膝盖，让他跪倒在地。他越过矮人的头顶，朝贯穿其左手的那把匕首上又扔了一把硬币。硬币在叮当声中愉悦地弹跳着，引起一波波振动，自刀刃传导至矮人手上，疼得他面无血色。

 

提尔一把接着一把慢条斯理地往箱子里放，看着那头畜生的额头开始冒汗，并时不时用拳头锤箱，让硬币堆好。他将手艺人带来的锥子和魔线置于箱底最早的那一把硬币之中，又将那枚手镯，德罗普尼尔，放在了那堆硬币的最顶端。

 

他拿起针，小心翼翼地穿过勃洛克嘴唇上的缝线，它闪闪发光的样子就像亚尔夫海姆热带部落的饰品。

 

“起来。”

 

矮人试了三次才踉踉跄跄地站起来。

 

“赫罗迪阁下，你回程的补给可够？这里离彩虹桥不远，但我担心这段路你会走得很慢。要不要借你匹坐骑，或一辆车？”

 

杜华林将军的副官站在一旁，面无表情地抱起胳膊。“我应有尽有，伟大的将军，但还是谢谢您。我很乐意向家主及我王传达在我逗留期间东道主所展示的好客与慷慨。”

 

提尔点头道。“那你对我今晚在此所做的事可有异议？”

 

“没有，伟大的将军。叛徒勃洛克与伊特里得以苟延残喘真是便宜了他们，但我相信你的仁慈会让我王十分欣慰。”

 

身后传来一人的啜泣声，提尔扭头冲他狞笑。大家都心知他在此所做之事基本无仁慈可言。

 

“很好，那么，祝你一路平安；这些战士回军营的路上可以顺路护送你一程，你们可以在黑夜里结伴而行。”

 

“您真是太好了，伟大的将军，但我是矮人，并不惧怕黑夜。”赫罗迪露齿一笑。“这的确是一个十分令人愉快的夜晚，我会很享受这段旅途的。”

 

“有你这番话我很高兴，”说完，提尔与矮人交换了一个当天早些时候见过的那种礼，接着赫罗迪转身向众神之父又行了一遍，只是腰弯得更低。而对身后那两个哭哭啼啼丢人现眼的家伙，提尔只说了句，“走起来。越早见到你们的国王，你们就能越早找人医治，兴许还能找到愿意的人。作为激励这应该足够了吧？”

 

在两人磕磕绊绊从他面前经过时，提尔确保热情地给每个人的背后来上了一拍，他们就像是两个醉鬼，东倒西歪地踏上了回自己世界的漫长旅途。


	17. 争执

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 预警：本章对奥丁不太友好

留下来观看的人一个接一个地转身离去。多数人走之前会向提尔和众神之父点头致敬，少数几位让将军放心，说他们的报告一定会表明他并未量刑过重，于是他郑重地向他们逐一点头致意。

 

他的余怒尚未燃尽，但已经没有之前那般炽热了。

 

奥丁站在一旁，看着提尔在确认完毕后将整装待发的货车拴到了马上。在他们身后，战士与证人们正忙着熄灭火把，清理古木下的场地，不过这些事无需将军和神王在场。

 

最终，他们启程前往梵格尔夫，在漫长的几分钟里，他们一言不发地在黑暗中并肩骑行。多数大臣喜欢用灯笼照亮前路，但提尔做不到，他是一名彻头彻尾的老兵，这么做会让他成为醒目的目标，还会干扰他夜视的能力。

 

“对于一个今早刚收养的孩子，你的保护欲很强啊，”片刻后奥丁发声了。

 

“我们尚未抵达我的围墙之内，众神之父，”提尔客观回道。两人间这一约定俗成的默契提供了争论的自由，但仅限两种场合，战场上是提尔的营帐之内，在阿斯加德则是提尔家中；除此之外的任何场合，两人都只是君臣而已。

 

“确实，”说完，奥丁深深地叹了口气。“那询问有关他新魔法导师的事是否有违我们之间的协议？”

 

提尔耸了耸肩，他的动作在黑夜中几乎难以察觉。“这是我为所有养子都会做的标准安排之一，我会关注他们的教育问题。鉴于他缺少魔法导师，我就让我的贴身男仆帮我找了一位。”

 

“你的贴身男仆， _贺尼尔_ 。”

 

“嗯。”提尔又耸了耸肩。“与阿斯加德其他人一样，我对智者密弥尔还活着一事并不知情，也是在他来到阿斯加德之后，被引见给我时才得知真相。”

 

奥丁将信将疑地咕哝了一声，但并未再深究这一话题，而是讨论起了无关紧要的事情：诸如北部天气，对收成的预期，以及华纳海姆强盗又新建了一个要塞之类的传言。

 

当一行人终于抵达老泥堆时，提尔竟听到奥丁长吁了一口气，仿佛卸下王权令他如释重负。提尔认为也不好过分责怪他。毕竟，说实话，他与神王并无多大矛盾；但换个角度，他还是为洛基打抱不平，恨不得将这个枉为人父的家伙按在泥堆里痛揍一顿。

 

贺尼尔如往常一样带两人来到提尔的书房，并取出水晶杯，为他们倒上产自亚尔夫海姆的烈酒。在确认过炉火够旺，煤斗中的木材也够用之后，他便退下了。

 

按照两人间形成的默契，奥丁脱去了他的金色王袍，以一身与提尔相似的暗色皮革装束就坐。有好一会儿，双方都只是默默啜饮着杯中的烈酒，提尔趁此整理好他的思绪。

 

最后，将军开口了。他的语气沉着，语速缓慢，出口之言如落井之石：“我以海拉冰冷的双峰之名问你，你到底怎么想的，你这残忍的老杂种？”

 

奥丁耸起眉毛。“你的开场白与以往不同啊，”他温吞地回道。

 

“你以往也不至于会糊涂到这种地步。”

 

“糊涂？”

 

“不然这还能叫什么？我没用多久就从尼达维搜集到了所需的全部情报，得知这两个矮人不可信。甚至可以说不费吹灰之力。在你眼中，做个称职的国王，还不及 _羞辱自己的儿子_ 来得重要。”

 

“嗯。”奥丁板着脸伸手去拿酒杯。“你说矮人不值得信任，但洛基也一样。”

 

“并非如此。 _你_ 不信任他，尽管我尚未搞懂其中的缘由。每当他看着你时眼中所流露的那份忠诚与爱，就连傻子都看得出来。或者说曾经。我想你今晚的表现终于成功断了他最后一丝念想。”

 

“将他从我身边偷走的人可是你，”奥丁低声吼道。

 

“且不说他是个孩子，并非 _所有物_ ，我到底偷什么了。是你抛弃了他。多年来你一直想这么做，我看不出为什么，我只后悔没早点出声制止你。”座椅中的提尔探出身子，将手肘支在书桌上。“说真的，包尔森，回答我的问题：你到底怎么 _想_ 的？”

 

“我想的是给那臭小子立点规矩，”奥丁回复。“男孩操魔法有违常理。是家门之耻。若他执意不改，那起码也该学会在长辈面前管好他那张嘴。”

 

“有违常理，诶？密弥尔似乎并不这么认为。”

 

“密弥尔，”奥丁语带不屑。

 

“ _智者_ 密弥尔，”提尔说道。“我无法想象一个靠蛮力来解决问题的人会获此美名。”

 

“他那绰号是靠不懂装懂骗来的，还让他人信以为真。他就是个骗子，一个偷鸡摸狗之辈。”

 

“你我都清楚在他的家族之中这类人并非只有他一个，”提尔的话惹来了奥丁愤怒的目光。“你不也常说这是治国之道么？”

 

“这话居然会出自一个 _实打实_ 靠蛮力解决问题的人之口。”

 

“我是用蛮力 _替你_ 解决问题，因为这是我的职责所在，而且我们谈论的不是我，”提尔冷静回道。“我们谈论的是你对儿子的虐待已经严重到了半数阿斯加德人都认为你已经疯了的程度，甚至对你的执政能力都产生了怀疑。”

 

奥丁的怒意顿时烟消云散，他惊讶地眨起眼睛。“什么？”

 

“今日我们出城时有不止一人表示会为我而战，奥丁。”

 

这下神王脸上燃起了熊熊怒火。“他们叫什么。”

 

提尔嗤笑一声，翻了个白眼。“幸好没有人傻到自报家门，”说完，他一饮而尽，并拿起酒壶又倒了一杯。

 

“别装得好像你不认识他们，”奥丁冷言冷语地嘲讽道。“把那些人的名字给我。”

 

“不。”

 

“我是你的君主——”

 

“在这里，你不是，而你也深知这一点。否则，我俩小聚的意义何在，啊？你来这儿是为了认清现实，在那高高在上的王位上坐久了，过于稀薄的空气已令你失智。”

 

“所以你认为我已失智？”

 

“决定来找我的人是你，奥丁，”提尔说。“我敢说你已经意识到不对劲了；至少，你想听听看我在大庭广众之下公然将洛基从你身边带走之后还有什么话要讲。而我真心不在乎你来这儿的动机是不是因为失去一件 _玩物_ 而闷闷不乐或是怒不可遏；在我的围墙之内，你从前是什么待遇，现在还是什么待遇。”

 

“你偷走了我儿——”

 

“是为了 _阻止_ 他在 _你_ 的纵容之下受到更大伤害！”提尔怒锤桌面，任由他的怒火喷涌而出。“那孩子已经受你的取笑和蔑视 _多年_ ，更过分的是，你还怂恿他人有样学样。你将他变成了整个宫廷的替罪羊，以至于大家不光 _对此_ 欣然默许，还一边冤枉他一边在背后偷笑。我保卫的是金色永恒王国阿斯加德，不是一群把观看一个孩子受折磨当作是 _消遣_ 的 _野蛮人_ 。”

 

“对，你今早也是这么说的，”奥丁盛气凌人地看着将军说道。“你以为我惩罚那孩子是为了消遣？他从来都不长记性——”

 

“因为你从不 _教导_ 他，不是吗？”提尔质问道。“你都不告诉他为什么就惩罚他。待他如鞋底的粪土，恨不得赶紧刮去扔掉。他只知道曾经得到过你的喜爱，如今却不再受宠。他到底做了什么活该你这样对他，嗯？”

 

奥丁呲牙咧嘴，却没有立刻回答，而是起身在屋里来回踱步。“那小子是个威胁，”最后他说了句。

 

提尔深表怀疑。“哪方面的威胁？”

 

“托尔继位。”

 

“胡扯。重来。”

 

“绝 _非_ 胡扯！”奥丁猛然转过身指着他。“你自己也说了民众表示要为你而战。”

 

“你真是瞎了眼，竟然把这都怪罪到 _他_ 身上？你在期盼些什么？你连自己的儿子都能公开虐待，谁还敢说你能当个称职的领袖，统治其余阿斯加德人？”

 

提尔靠着椅背，双臂抱在胸口，瞪着奥丁。“你不能把自己的腐朽行为怪罪到那孩子身上。”

 

“那孩子是个包藏祸心，鬼鬼祟祟，满口谎言的篡位者，就知道索要不属于他的关注！”

 

“ _那孩子_ ，你也说了，还是个 _孩子_ ，他值得拥有更多，而不是你这个有胆自称是他父亲的人施舍给他的那一丁点父爱！”

 

“这都是他咎由自取！”

 

“此话怎讲——你倒是说 _清楚_ 呵？”提尔站了起来，居高临下地俯视着对方，脸上越来越烫，而奥丁此时也已是面红耳赤。“你就站那儿给我解释解释，一个天真的孩子是如何咎由自取，从而使一个口口声声说爱他的人对他百般厌恶不屑一顾。你给我 _解释解释_ 他是犯了何等滔天的罪行，要 _身受酷刑供人取乐_ ，你这自我中心的凶残老豺！”

 

“你管的太多了，”奥丁讥讽道。

 

“那是你管的太 _少_ 了。”

 

“在你眼里少年人都有一双悲伤的眼睛和一段凄惨的身世，你一直把自己当作 _孩子_ ！”

 

“而在你眼中， _自己的儿子_ 不过是枚该死的棋子，是用是弃都由你一人说了算！”提尔咆哮了。“怎么了，奥丁？在他展现出魔法天赋之前你 _并不排斥_ 他？还是说，只是因为他具有独立思考的能力，懂得质疑，使他不像托尔那么容易摆布和 _塑造_ ？”

 

“那小子——”

 

“不，我知道这是怎么回事。你不能 _惩罚_ 当年抛下你的 _贝斯特拉_ [1]，所以你就惩罚洛基解气，再将他抛弃，这样一来你就能宣称做出决定的人是你而不是 _她_ 。”

 

奥丁咆哮着扑向提尔，不料将军早就看穿了他的行动，一拳正中他的下颌。奥丁踉跄着向后跌去，他的震惊与其说是出于这一拳的力道，不如说是它来得出其不意。

 

或许天亮后提尔会被吊死，但不可否认这一拳极其解恨。

 

“你是个蠢货，”面对他的君主他直言不讳。“自私自利，一意孤行, 傲慢自负，铁石心肠。没来由地憎恨一个无辜之人。”

 

“怎么没来由。我对他所说所做的一切都是他自找的。”

 

“你至今也没能给出一个经得起推敲的 _理由_ ，”提尔道。“这一切都是源于你对周围人荒谬的控制欲，你选择将托尔塑造成你的翻版，完美的黄金之子，又选择让洛基为你或托尔 _未来_ 的所作所为承担罪责遭人耻笑。你在那孩子身上施加的一切恶行最后总会莫名其妙地归结为他的错。他的任何行为，只要不符合你对他的 _设想_ ，都会被当作冒犯 _你个人_ 的罪行处置，并遭到责罚。他会不会魔法无关紧要；就算他没有半点魔法，你一样会以别的理由看不起他。”

 

奥丁怒视着他，气息急促，却没有反驳。

 

“我太高估你了，”提尔厌恶地摇摇头。“你并不爱那孩子，也从未爱过。你不爱任何一个，你要的只是让他们扮演所需的角色。”他冷笑了一声，继续道，“你对他们的爱并不比你对妻子的多。人们开始窃窃私语，说你在位太久不是没有理由的，奥丁。你已经连 _爱_ 和 _关心_ 两个词的意思都忘了。”

 

“一国之君应以社稷为重，不该受这些琐事牵绊，”奥丁开口辩解，但提尔却只是背过身，挥手打断了他。

 

“想怎么狡辩是你的自由，包尔森，”他回道。“每次过长时间没有自省你都会变成这样。迟早有一天，神王的面孔会吞噬掉背后的人性，剩下的不过是个怪物而已。任何人，只要有用你就留，一旦失去利用价值，你立刻抛弃。你至今仍未杀我的唯一原因，是你一向能凭借强大的意志力，将深藏在君王面具之后的那个人格找回来，如果不能，起码你知道那样做会引发动乱。另外你很清楚我对你的王位没兴趣。对内战也没有，这也是我今日未将托尔从你身边一并带走的唯一原因。”

 

“托尔并不缺爱——”

 

“不，他只是被善待， _受到器重_ 而已，因为他对你还有利用价值。洛基大了，你没法再用应付可爱小 _宠物_ 的那套对待他；他开始有自己的思想，开始扰乱你对世界应有面貌的设想，所以你才轻视他。”

 

“他是个忘恩负义的小人；我给他的一切都是他欠我的。”

 

“身为 _人子_ ，他对你没有半点亏欠，”提尔疲惫地说。“是你亏欠 _他_ 。作为父亲，你有 _负_ 于他。这是你的责任和义务，其神圣性丝毫不比你拿起权杖的那一刻所说的誓言逊色。你的头衔为何被叫做众神之 _父_ ？你想想人们为何会开始窃窃私语，为何要为我而战？那是因为作为一个孩子的父亲，你在公众面前失职了，于是现在每个人都开始质疑你还能不能胜任他们的众神之父这一职务。”

 

“他俩小的时候，我曾说过他们两个都生而为王，但我已经决定了自己的接班人。有朝一日托尔会成为阿斯加德需要的国王！我不会让那小子夺走我儿与生俱来的权利。”

 

“他们两个都是你的儿子——”

 

“不再是了。”

 

提尔没来得及管住自己的脾气，呲牙发出无言的咆哮。“倘若你想让长子接班，不管他配不配得上王位，那么较为年长的托尔可以顺理成章地继位——因而洛基构不成威胁。倘若你想像你的父亲与祖父那样 _遵照律法_ 来办，那么托尔能否继位将由听证会来定，洛基也构不成威胁！要说有什么能威胁到托尔将来的统治，那只能是他自己选错路或者犯糊涂。到那时候，将决定权交给听证会，有洛基这个顾问在身边会让他这个候选人 _更有竞争力_ ，而非相反。然而你却对此视而不见。在你眼中，只看到一个将来有可能威胁到你那战士儿子，比他更适合王位的人。”

 

“他居心叵测——”

 

“你不是么？”

 

“他并非我 _亲生骨肉_ ！”

 

“而这在听证会看来无关紧要，你明明知道！”为了让这个人醒悟，提尔差点就要再给他一拳了。“阿斯加德王位能者居之！这就是法律！你之所以能够像你父亲那样子承父业不过是因为运气和传统。洛基对你或对任何人唯一的威胁就是看到他会让人们想起 _你_ 是怎么对他的。你若不想面对这些后果，就该以一个父亲应有的态度对待他…如果你知道自己做不到，如果你 _一开始就知道_ 你会把他当作一枚棋子，那么，祖先在上，你不如把那孩子留在当初捡到他的地方！”

 

提尔扯着嗓门，差点听漏了书房门后的微弱声响。

 

糟了。

 

“谁在那里？”他叫道。

 

起先没人回答，于是他又问了一遍。最终，门缓缓打开…而站在那里的是目瞪口呆脸色惨白的洛基。

 

糟了，糟了，糟了。

 

“捡到？”他问，声音小得像是老鼠在叫。“捡- _捡到_ ？你在说什…你——”

 

“你不是我儿子。并非我 _亲生骨肉_ ，”奥丁亮出狠话，看到少年双膝一软，扶住门框硬撑的样子他笑了。“ _你甚至连阿萨人都不是。_ ”

 

那副笑容终于激怒了提尔，他骤然转身，气势汹汹地逼向奥丁，又给了他一拳，而这一次，拳头的力道直接让后者撞上了书架。他瘫倒在地，茫然地转动着脑袋上仅剩的那只眼睛。

 

“你敢再跟我儿 _说一个字_ 我就把你送进医宫，管你 _是不是神王_ ，”吼完，提尔转回身面对洛基。

 

慢着。

_捡到？_ 男孩刚才问的是。而且他看起来像是受到了致命的打击。

 

“此事你…你不知情？”看到男孩开始颤抖他惊讶地瞪大了眼睛。“洛基？”

 

“我…我甚至连…”男孩趔趄着朝后退去，像是跑了数里路似的气喘吁吁。“我不是…”

 

提尔走上前去，但还没来得及伸手，洛基就已经转过身飞奔而去，仿佛正被海拉的狼群追赶。

 

* * *

 

“你真该死，奥丁，”提尔用气声说。接着，他放声喊道，“贺尼尔！”

 

那人匆忙现身，双手紧握。“我看见他了，主上，但追不上他。不过，他没有上楼。”

 

“他不熟悉地形——要是他离开梵格尔夫，会死在山腰上的。”

 

“我会通知仆人的，放心，”贺尼尔说道。

 

“再去问问密弥尔。或许他能感应到那孩子的魔法。”

 

“这就去办，主上。”

  

* * *

 

 

提尔再次踏入书房时奥丁刚开始挣扎起身。没再次把他打倒在地，提尔已经算是对他仁至义尽了。

 

“我相信你满意了，残忍的欺骗者，”他怒斥，并用上了很久以前奥丁在约顿海姆战场上赢得的绰号。

 

“这可怪不得我，”奥丁边说边检查嘴上的血渍。“那小子是个懦夫。从来都是。性情古怪又缺乏阳刚之气，而现在他甚至连真相都无法面对。”

 

“住口，”提尔怒斥。“那孩子今日所受的折磨就连你都没法泰然处之，何况背叛他害他遭受这一切的还是他所爱的父亲。告诉我这哪点像懦夫了。他尚未成年，却被肩负着保护与照顾他这一神圣职责的人蓄意残忍地对待，他不过是表现出你的行为给他带来了痛苦，就成了一个懦夫，你倒是说说。你这心肠歹毒的疯子，要不是这意味着内战，我真想明天亲手押你去听证会，并昭告天下你不适合统治。”

 

这番话终于引起了奥丁的重视，他目不转睛地盯着提尔，仿佛根本没料到事情会发展到这种地步。

 

“你已经成了一名暴君，”提尔继续道，“恶毒，残酷。你今天能这么对自己的家人，将来就能这么对阿斯加德。你已经 _不是_ 我入伍和当上将军时宣誓效忠的那个人了。你不配戴那顶王冠，奥丁·包尔森，而且你会吃惊地发现，只要我想，不消一天，就能从你手中将它夺过来。不同于你，我仍在为国效力，而非只为一己私利。”

 

”我是个父亲，亦是神王。”

 

“不，你心肠歹毒，心胸狭窄，却自视甚高，将你伟大的表像建立在他人的卑微之上。你看中的不是妻子的智慧，而是她的顺从，却忘了她之所以会嫁给你完全是因为包尔的休战协议。你器重你的长子是因为他轻信又符合阿萨人心目中的完美形象，而非他配得上王位，如果是那样，他就对你构成了威胁，而那是你绝对不容许的。你的小儿子是人间罕见的珍宝，而且尚未完全成熟，但他坚持自我，你无法改造它，因此对他不屑一顾。”

 

“他桀骜不驯——”

 

“对你这种人么？做得好！他就该这么做。”

“ _他之所以能活到今天完全是因为我，他应该为此感恩戴德才是！_ ”奥丁大声咆哮，却被提尔一路逼退到墙边，接着被后者一把揪住领口，狠狠甩在了墙上。

_“他根本就不知道发生过这种事，你要他如何感恩戴德？！”_

 

奥丁怒目圆睁，气喘吁吁地反扑向提尔，但他的双手却被提尔一巴掌打开了。

 

“你这冥顽不灵的老糊涂。他根本都不知道自己并非你与弗丽嘉结合所生，不是吗？你甚至连真相都懒得告诉他。却妄想说服我你爱过他？你是个蠢货。而现在，你又因为一件他根本 _无从知晓_ 的事而迁怒于他，生气他为何满足不了你的期望。你不光是个蠢货，奥丁。你简直 _愚不可及_ 。”

 

“他说的没错。”两人骤然转身，看到密弥尔正站在门口，他气得浑身紧绷，双眼和双手甚至还隐隐泛着蓝白色的火光。“自命不凡又愚不可及。”他说道，“我都羞于承认你是我的血亲。”

 

“洛基就跟你一样畸形，”奥丁说道。

 

“那我反倒不明白你为何会对他失望了；除非你根本不是对他失望，而是恨自己不争气，没能像家族中的其他人一样。你深受包尔血统的影响，奥丁，做派又过于布利。一直都是，只是你自己从未意识到。”

 

“你嘲笑我鄙视我，就因为我与你不同，”奥丁冷笑道。“但那并不意味着我低人一等。”

 

“那是你一厢情愿的看法，”密弥尔疲惫地说道，“你无视我的劝慰，反而通过厌恶他人来缓解你的自厌情绪。直到现在，你依然视那些不同于你或违背你世界观的事物一文不值。”

 

“这不是——”

 

“省点力气吧，外甥，”说着，密弥尔大手一挥，在空中划出一道闪烁的蓝色的狐火。“这几千年来你非但没有长进，还固步自封，在愚蠢的道路上越走越远。我实话实说，你却因为忠言逆耳将我支走。到如今你依旧执迷不悟，然而我也并无多大兴致听你耀武扬威。”

 

“我找到他了，”他对提尔道。“在山腰上一座古老的神殿内…”

 

“那里我熟悉，”说着，提尔拿上他的斗篷。

 

“你得赶紧了，”密弥尔说道。“我担心他的精神状况。”

 

要担心的可不止洛基一个。“那他呢？”提尔问道，并扭头暗指奥丁。

 

“我会确保他没法插手。我和我的外甥早该好好 _聊聊_ 了。”

 

这句话的含义提尔可以回头再想。眼下，他得先找到他的养子…说不定是去救他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 文中注释：  
> [1]Bestla：包尔的妻子，奥丁的母亲。


	18. 神殿

踏入中庭时，提尔刚来得及将披风甩过肩头。此时夜色已深，且寒气逼人，他的呼吸在空气中凝结成了白雾。城门之外，雾气渐浓，这使山路对于陌生人变得格外危险。

 

密弥尔说那孩子已经到神殿；但愿他没受伤，并且足够理智能留在那里。

 

“大人！”他转过身，只见艾丝翠得向他奔来，身后不远处还跟着贺尼尔。“您可能会用的上。”

 

她捧着一个背包，还有一个包袱，散开后露出的是洛基的斗篷。“里头是食物和水，还有些纱布和治疗原石，以防万一，”她解释说。

 

正当他将背包挎过肩头时贺尼尔来到了两人身边。“需要人同行吗，主上？”他按着肋部问道，声音有些微喘。

 

“最好不要，”提尔回复。“或者，不。让人牵两匹马来；将它们留在神殿外就回来。若我俩仍在殿内，勿扰。”

 

“就按您说的办，主上。”

 

“您不骑马过去？”艾丝翠得问道，而此时贺尼尔已经开始放声叫醒马房的伙计。

 

“先不，”提尔回道。“外头一片漆黑，我不想把那孩子吓跑。我脚程比他快，也不太会摔断脖子。”

 

“还有什么我能准备的吗，大人？”

 

“你做的够多了，艾丝翠得，谢谢。让守夜的下人们盯着点，万一他回来，要是没和我一起，派人送话去神殿。除此之外，没你的事了。”

 

“没问题，大人。”

 

* * *

 

 

提尔迈着阔步以稳定的步调出发；昔日他麾下的士兵曾称其为狼步，原因是尽管将军在战场上速度并不过人，但他的耐力却足以耗死任何对手。雾气朦胧了阿斯加德的星光，不过他对这一代的地形了如指掌，只要双眼适应了黑暗，看清前路不是问题，因此无需放慢脚步。很快，梵格尔夫就已被他甩在身后，一路上只剩下自己的呼吸声和消融在四周雾气中的吐息，以及踩踏在路旁松软土地上的脚步声为伴。

 

密弥尔说过他担心洛基的精神状况；那可以有很多意思。他听见了多少？会有什么反应？那孩子永远在思考，这点提尔了解，也知道有洛基这样活跃的思维，很容易用想象力丰富的推测去填补未知。这一点将军在当天早些时候已有所领略；洛基曾坚定地认为奥丁等于是把他卖给了提尔，为的是将他调教得更为听话。这回，在亲眼目睹了自己的母亲看似用儿子交换了一个鄙视他的女儿之后，又在无意之中听到了他俩之间的天晓得哪部分对话，最后奥丁还亲手给了那孩子当头一棒。

 

歹毒的老杂种。

 

提尔眉头一皱，加快了脚步。

 

* * *

 

找到神殿时他只轻微有点气喘，在树下的幽暗中那不过是个颜色更深的轮廓，离山路大概十几步远。他步入树下的黑暗之中，在仔细观察动静的同时顺便喘口气。

 

起初，万籁俱静，但没过多久，他想他听到了少年的声音，轻柔却又蕴含着痛苦，于是他踏进了那座小小神殿的大门。

 

殿内几乎漆黑一片，只有高处两道细缝窗透进一丝亮光，虽然在日出和日落时它足以照亮祭坛，但在这黑夜里，投进的只有夜空隐约的微光。纵使是提尔都一时无法适应，即便习惯之后，也只能勉强辨认出洛基模糊的身影，在祭坛后来回踱步，自言自语。

 

他转了个身，继续走动，昏暗中勉强能看到一丝寒光闪过刀刃，正握在洛基手中。

 

“快点，快点啊…愚蠢，没用的…这——”他做了个深呼吸，却抖得厉害，这令提尔不满。“再试一次。”又一次深呼吸。“ _亮啊_ ，烦了你了！”

 

“你想做什么？”他轻声发问，而那个叫洛基的黑影顿时吓了一跳，像是有蛇扑向他似的。“是我，”他补了一声，并朝殿内走了走，以便让门口的光线更清晰地照出他的样子。

 

“您怎么会在这儿？”洛基问道，随即他的语气由害怕转为了嘲讽。“改变主意不想要我了？来把我抓回 _奥丁_ 那里？”

 

“我认为你可能想要答案，”提尔说。“还有我不是来抓你的。”

 

“答案。哈。没人愿意给我答案，除非那能更方便他们对我残忍，”洛基说。

 

“我不是奥丁。那个人不配拥有你，从来都不配，”提尔说。“我知道他对你不好；却不知道有多严重。”

 

“对，算了，对自己的 _宠物_ 为所欲为有何不可，您说是不是？”

 

“事实上，不是，”他一边温和地回答，一边摸黑向他靠近。“我能问问你为什么会拿着刀么？”

 

“与你无关， _先生_ 。”殿内最阴暗的角落里传出了近乎咆哮的话语。

 

提尔能体谅他为何要虚张声势，但即便是现在，他也不能容忍此等不敬。“洛基。”

 

“我为什么要告诉你？有人告诉过 _我_ 任何事吗！”

 

提尔点了点头，尽管对方不一定看得见。“你在生气——”

 

黑暗中传来苦涩的笑声。“这很让你 _惊讶_ 么？”

 

“——你完全有权生气。”来回走动的黑影定格在了原地，默不作声，于是提尔继续道。“你很迷惘，我能想象；这一天对你来说变化太大了。”

 

“我所知的一切全都是 _谎言_ ！”这一回，阴影中传出的声音仿佛是注定流浪于阴阳两界之间的孤魂野鬼的恸哭。那个名为洛基的黑影弓起后背，双手抱头，刀光随之闪动。

 

“而你想要真相。”

 

“我该相信 _你_ 告诉我的故事吗？为什么？它们又有哪点比别人的故事强？”

 

“你也许还记得，就在今早我才发过誓会永远对你实话实说，洛基。那是我郑重立下的誓言。”

 

“你郑重立誓说要带我离开家和亲人——但我猜那已经不重要了，因为他们由始至终都不是我真正的亲人，不是吗？”

 

“他们是，”提尔温柔地说；或者说，以一个粗人所能表现出的最大温柔。“只是与你一直以来想象的不同。”

 

“所以是 _我_ 太傻那么好骗。”

 

“不。不是，完全不是。你只是从来没有质疑的理由，直到今天。你为什么要质疑？有哪个孩子 _会_ 质疑这种事？只是后来事实证明你们比大多数家庭秘密更多。”

 

“秘密。”一声苦笑过后，黑暗中的人影又一次踱起步来。“比如我父亲根本就不是我父亲，我母亲一有机会就用 _女儿_ 取代我之类的秘密。父——奥丁说的没错。我根本就不是他们的儿子。我谁的 _儿子_ 都不是；我不正常，就是个 _错误_ …”

 

“我可以肯定没这回事。”

 

“我和他们甚至都不是一个 _种族_ 的！”

 

“而我根本无从理解得知这一真相的你会是何种感受，连装都装不了。更何况还是以如此残酷的方式。”他上前一步，经过一番考虑后又补了一句，“奥丁想伤害你，但今晚他能否得逞决定权在你。”

 

黑暗中再次闪过的刀光令提尔心中一紧。万一最坏的情况发生他能及时阻止这孩子吗？

 

“如果你想要答案，”他提议，“我可以给你。”

 

在一阵过于漫长的停顿之后，黑影终于动了。“你会吗？”

 

“知无不言，”提尔承诺，而回应他的是洛基的打嗝声。“作为交换，你能否回答我一件事？”

 

“…也许。”

 

“那把刀。我问过你为什么拿着它。你打算做什么？”

 

“也许我想替奥丁除掉他的小麻烦。”

 

提尔的血液凝固了。“我真心希望你不是认真的，”他小心翼翼地说。

 

洛基吸了吸鼻子，又打了个嗝。随后，漫长的沉默再度降临，提尔努力维持气息平稳，拼命忍耐才没把少年放倒，在他动手之前夺下他的武器。“不，”最终洛基含糊回道。“我没有…”又一声急促的呼吸，气息进出间，白雾被投进窗内的微弱亮光所捕获。“ _那样_ …做…就好像是让他赢了。”

 

提尔如释重负地垮下肩膀，缓缓地长吁了一口气。“听到你这么说我真的很欣慰，洛基，”他重新缓和下语气，听着洛基的双脚在石地上拖动。“那你能告诉我你真实的打算吗？”

 

“你先来，”黑暗中传出的回复带着挑衅的意味。“你是否知道我并非奥丁真正的儿子？”

 

“我知道你非他所生，但直到今天我一直都认为你是他的儿子，”提尔回答。

 

“没有区别，”男孩反驳，但既然他肯 _听_ ，提尔也别无他求了。他向内室又靠近了些，摸索着来到祭坛后，倚在墙边。

 

“区别大了，”提尔说。“你我并无血缘关系，然而在今早的收养仪式上诺伦女神一样赐予了我们祝福。你还记得吗？就连我都感觉到了魔法的悸动，而且很多人都亲眼见到了我们交换誓言与鲜血时的那道闪光。”

 

“…我记得，”洛基小声说。

 

“世界之树为证，你就是我儿子。而我打算像一个父亲那样照顾你。”

 

“但你一直都知道我不是他的儿子。没有血缘关系。”

 

“我知道，”提尔承认，“因为他捡到你的那天我也在场。”

 

“而你从未想过说些什么？”

 

提尔捏了捏鼻梁，叹息道。“我以为你知道。在我眼中这没有区别，而且我敢说在你母亲眼中也一样。”

 

“她不是…”少年的声音颤抖了，他挣扎着将话挤了出来。“她也不是我母亲，对吗？”

 

“她 _是_ ，洛基。她一直都是。只是没有血缘关系。你得知道她爱你，”提尔劝道。“难道你认为她在御马房跟你道别仅仅是在演戏？是假装的？是表演给别人看的？”

 

洛基没有回答，但提尔能听见他在抽泣，能看见对面阴影中的变化。

 

“哦，洛基…”提尔向前走去，但那道黑影却躲开了他，留他独自站在空荡荡的黑暗中。

 

“她摆脱了我，还-还-还在当天收了希芙做女儿，”洛基的声音因哭泣而沙哑。

 

“她是让你摆脱了奥丁的掌控，”提尔纠正道，“并将希芙置于她的直接管控之下，这样那姑娘就再也不能威胁你了。”这时他突然想到一件事，于是问道，“你回程时不是与托尔同行了一段吗？你没和弗丽嘉聊聊？”

 

又一阵漫长的停顿之后，他喃喃道，“她想的。但我…我不确定她会说些什么，若尽是些…伤人的话，或是陈词滥调我会受不了…所以我没有听，而是选了和托尔同行。”

 

提尔叹了口气。“洛基，你这一生之中可曾被你母亲残忍对待过？”

 

“…没，”他答道，语气中满溢的勉强充满了整间神殿。

 

“在你离宫前她不是还送了你一份道别礼物吗？”

 

“…是。”

 

“你可有机会打开看看？”提尔问道。“这一天发生了太多事。”

 

“还没，”洛基的语气已经平静了些许。“我——我是想，但托尔在，我不想让他看见。”

 

“或许里面的某样东西会让你安心，”他提议，却被洛基的嘀咕声打断了，“除非又是另一个谎言。”

 

“你有预见未来的天赋？”提尔干巴巴地问道。

 

“我…不…怎么？”

 

“你要是没那本事，就勿随意断言，”他解释道。“越是那么想，越容易使消极的命运成为现实。”

 

“我想是的。”

 

提尔给了他一点时间仔细斟酌这番话，稍后才说，“到我了。”

 

“先生？”

 

“你拿着那把刀做什么？”

 

洛基深深叹了口气。“是我傻。而且反正我也没法让它起作用。”伴随着滑动的声响，黑暗中的身影向地面靠近，洛基在远处的角落附近坐了下来。

 

 “可否让我来决定傻还是不傻，”提尔提醒道。

 

“我…父——奥丁说我甚至都不是阿萨人，于是我想——我是说，我有阿萨人的 _外表_ ，所以可能我身上存在某种幻术。或是一层，一层假的皮肤。然后说不定我的血能让我明白我到底是什么。”他再次叹气。“但我就是没法让光起作用。”

 

“光？”

 

“ _黑灯瞎火_ 的我要怎么看清自己的血，”少年恼火的语气令提尔不禁轻笑出声。“我有一个咒语可以召唤光，但你必须——你的头脑得至少再清晰一点才能施展魔法，而我，我太…”

 

“心烦意乱？”

 

“对。心烦意乱。 _就是_ 这个词。”

 

提尔又笑了，他能感觉到随着男孩冷静下来，紧张的气氛也在逐渐消散。没错，他依旧很低落，但远没有先前那么激动了。“你介不介意我坐到你旁边？”他问道。

 

“我想不会。”

 

“你现在再施展发光咒有成功的可能吗？”

 

“呃嗯。”一阵沉默过后，一团绿色的火焰在男孩的手中炸开，接着化为了纯净的白光。尽管它并不比烛火明亮，但在黑暗中待了这么久后，那光芒几乎亮的刺眼，于是提尔捂住了眼睛，直到适应之后才睁开。

 

“做的不错，”听到提尔的赞许，男孩惊讶地抬起眼睛看着他，在手中的亮光映衬下犹如两颗翡翠。“你可得习惯我夸你 孩子。我没这本事，也永远不可能有。我觉得这很了不起。”

 

“谢谢你。先生。”洛基颤抖着吸了口气，再缓缓松开，随后递上了另一只手中的匕首。“我想也许我该…”

 

“在这样的神殿内溅洒鲜血是很危险的，”说着，提尔走了过去，然后顺墙滑落，几乎与少年肩挨着肩；尽管两人没有身体接触，但他依然能隔着衣袖感觉到洛基身体的温度。“就我理解，发生在这里的这种行为可能会被诺伦女神当做献祭——而且其严肃性往往会超出你能接受的程度。另外，我确实说了会给你答案，所以你被捡到时我就在现场。”

 

 “我记得，”洛基说。

 

“你想先知道什么？”提尔问。

 

“我——全部。”他略显无助地摇摇头。“我都不知道该从何问起。我猜最快捷的办法是问问‘我是什么’。”

 

“有道理，”提尔点点头。“你的祖先是约顿人。”

 

他完全没料到洛基会吓得喘不上气惊叫出来。“什—什么？”他倒吸了一口气。“约—什么？我-我-我还以为我是某种，某种精灵的混血，因为魔法，但…怎么可——您在说笑！您怎么能开这种玩笑？”

 

“怎么会是玩笑？”提尔蹙眉。“当时我们在约顿海姆，正值战争结束。”

 

“不！”洛基一跃而起，又一次走动起来。“不。不。我不信。我绝不会是那些，那些 _野兽_ 的后代。”

 

提尔坐在原地，抬起头冲他挑起一边眉毛。“请不要用那个词来形容我父亲的家族，谢谢，”听到提尔温和的回复洛基猛地转过身瞪着他。滚圆的双眼在微弱的火光中闪闪发亮。

 

“什么？”

 

将军耸了耸肩。“我是提尔·希密尔森。我父亲，希密尔，是约顿人。在他一生的众多追求之中，最让他享誉盛名的是他的诗歌。”他眼带讥讽地看着洛基，补了一句，“野兽一般可不写诗歌。”

 

“我…我不明白。”洛基退开一步，又后退一步，拼命摇着脑袋。“怎么可能…阿斯加德怎么会 _允许_ 你——”

 

嗯。“洛基…在你的概念中，约顿人是什么？”

 

“是怪物，”他低声说，就在那一刻提尔脑中的若干碎片拼接到了一起。“是梦魇。父母让孩子乖-乖乖听话，吃蔬菜，不然冰霜巨人就会把他们抓走吃掉。如果天气异常寒冷，那是因为冰霜巨人的先知们企图突破阿斯加德的防御，在睡梦中将我们杀死。”

 

“我不相信这些鬼话是你母亲告诉你的，”听到提尔的话洛基先是一顿，接着疲惫又痛苦地闭起了眼睛。

 

“不是 _她_ ，”他回道。“是单人旁的 _他_ 。”

 

提尔忍不住愤怒地咆哮了一声。他都开始觉得今晚对那个恶毒的杂种下手太轻了，根本不足以补偿他对这孩子所做的一切。

 

“阿斯加德也曾用类似的手法描述过华纳神族，”他用解释的口吻说道。“那时候阿萨-华纳之战在人们脑海中仍记忆犹新。华纳族曾被说成，哦让我想想，食人的种族，说他们会生下不必要的孩子，再吃掉，作为某种黑暗仪式的一部分。”

 

洛基忍不住哼了一声，似乎觉得难以置信。“这太荒唐了。”

 

“对，荒唐，”提尔点头道。“而如今却又有人用类似的的描述去诋毁约顿人，但那与关于华纳族的那些老掉牙的传说一样尽是些无稽之谈。”

 

“但…您的父亲？”洛基上前一步问道。

 

提尔耸耸肩，仰头靠在了神殿的墙壁上。“约顿海姆与阿斯加德并非一直在打仗。我是半个约顿人。这点上，众神之父也一样。你的医官，埃尔女士，有四分之一的约顿血统——”

 

“等等，父——奥丁是半个…他有约顿血统？”

 

“他从没提起过他的母亲，博尔颂之女贝斯特拉女士？”

 

洛基默默地摇了摇头。

 

提尔叹了口气，他的呼吸在洛基魔法生成的光下清晰可见。“好吧，她是尤弥尔之后。王族，或是近亲。当然，所有约顿海姆人都会说自己是尤弥尔的后人，毕竟那是他们的始祖，但照王室的说法，那一脉是尤弥尔所生，而非借他人之腹。”看到洛基惊呆的表情他又补充道，“他是个变形者。”

 

“我个子这么小怎么会是冰霜巨人，”少年说道。

 

“我父亲曾经给我讲过一个故事，说尤弥尔是集人格与勇气，身材与力量，魔法与智慧于一身的巨人。他还说正因为尤弥尔是始祖巨人，他才会那么完美，才能在三个领域都登峰造极。其余约顿人顶多只能在两方面做到极致。”他微微一笑，点头示意洛基的魔法光源。“从总体上看，我认为你其实没必要担心自己身材不够高大。”

 

洛基咽了口唾沫，看着手中的火焰，仿佛不知它从何而来。“您…您是否知道捡到我的…经过？”

 

提尔点头，接着歪了歪下巴邀请少年坐回到他身边。

 

“那是在战争结束时，”当洛基谨慎地靠近时，提尔说道。“虽然奥丁在一对一决斗中击败了他们的国王劳菲，但他自己也受了伤，同时也厌倦了无尽的杀戮。那时候，大家都是；早在几个 _月_ 前，那场战争就已整个演变为一场血腥的惨剧，令人筋疲力尽，所有人都只想它赶紧结束，好打道回府。可劳菲军就是不肯——啊，这其实都是题外话。”他叹道，接着一挥手抛开了那些回忆。“问题是奥丁走进了附近的一座神庙。或许是为了寻求安慰，也可能只是在寻找约顿人的远古冬棺，为了收归己有。据家父所说，冬棺是他们的至宝，并非天生的武器，然而他们却设法将它改造成了一件武器；想要一劳永逸地终结战争，必须从他们手中将它夺走。”

 

“于是。奥丁进了神庙，而我也紧随其后。庙外，遍地是神职人员打扮的死者，尽管奥丁曾下令留神庙一条生路。在圣地杀生，是…我们 _做不出_ 那种事。也许他们是为保卫神庙战死的，并非无力抵抗的牺牲品，但奥丁还是让我私下找出了罪魁祸首，并将他们绳之以法，为的只是图个安心，以免将厄运带回阿斯加德。”提尔稍事停顿，咽下那些回忆。“但那都是后话了；当我们亲自踏入神庙时，那里已基本人去楼空。即使有幸存的侍从也逃走了，不会等着见我们，这也不怪他们。”

 

“但蹊跷的是，他们在逃走时留下了无人看守的冬棺，还有一个身上只裹着一块破毛毯御寒的婴儿。”提尔抬眼，发现洛基正一字一句全神贯注地听着。“奥丁看到了你，听到了你的哭声，于是他俯下身去，而当你看到他时，你停止了哭泣。等我到的时候，你已经裹在了他的披风里，拳头紧紧握着他的手指。事后他告诉我你当时对他笑了，而那治愈了他内心某些战争造成的，他原以为永远不会再愈合的创伤。”

 

洛基咽了咽口水，但什么都没说。

 

“撇开你的体型不谈，奥丁说你的外表与其他约顿婴儿并无不同，”提尔继续道，“但随后，他碰了你，接着你的肤色发生了变化。或许那只是你对温度做出的反应，家父曾告诉过我许多约顿人都具有这种能力；他自己也并非常年都是蓝色皮肤。但那么小就会——一个天生的变形者，一出生就具有变化的能力——那可是货真价实的罕见天赋。”

 

“我的肤色…发生了变化？”

 

“你的肤色从健康的约顿蓝变为了现今依然保持着的苍白颜色，”提尔答道。“我只亲眼见过一次蓝色的你，那是在事后不久奥丁的营帐内。当时天寒地冻，不用说；为了腾出手去点火盆取暖，奥丁放下了你，于是有那么一会儿，你变回了约顿人的样子。稍后，他再次将你抱起，于是你又一次发生了变化。我俩一致推断这种变化是温度所致；正如我说的，这是约顿人的典型特征。他用肉汤喂你，直到你睡着，然后把你带回了家，称你为他的儿子。”


	19. 谈话

“他的儿子，”洛基沉思到。“他为什么要这么做？他…双手沾满了约顿人的鲜血，为什么要捡一个回家抚养。”

 

“我也这么问过他，得到的答案却自相矛盾，”提尔回复。“起初，他说是因为你太小，又被人扔下自生自灭。在我们抵达神庙时，周围无疑已经没有任何活口了。不过，奥丁暗示过这是蓄意的，说你是被人遗弃的，要不就是为了扭转战局而献上的祭品。”见男孩打了个寒颤，提尔临时朝他靠了靠。“但后来，他又说一个由阿萨人抚养长大的约顿人可以在两种文化之间搭建一座桥梁，有助于实现永久的和平。”

 

洛基皱着眉头，困惑地摇了摇头。“一个被遗弃的婴儿——就算能幸存下来，约顿人有什么理由听他的？况且又有谁会信任一个由阿萨人抚养长大的约顿人，或是听信他的话？”

 

提尔耸了耸肩。“我无从知晓。在你稍大一点后，我确实又问过他一次。当时你和托尔正在玩耍，亲密无间，而他正面带微笑望着你们。我问过他计划进展如何，他当时的回答是那已经不重要了。”

 

“你认为——”洛基没有说完，而是艰难地咽了口唾沫。“算了。”

 

“你可以问我任何事，洛基，”提尔提醒道。

 

于是少年闭起了眼睛，问道，“你觉得他爱过我吗？我听见你说他没有，但…你觉得他有没有可能曾经有过？”

 

提尔深深叹了口气。“我认为他试过，”在思索了片刻后他说道，“奥丁他…像他那种人必须处在自己世界的中心，说实话，那完全正常；但同时他又要求身边的人也围着他转。爱意味着将他人置于自己世界的中心，就算每次只有一段时间。而为人父母意味着教孩子习惯置身他们的世界中心。我认为奥丁曾喜爱过你一段时间，因为那时的你还小，又很崇拜他…但随着年龄的增长…”

 

“我呃，这我也听到了，”洛基说道。“我开始有自己的思想，开始质疑。用你的话讲，我猜是我开始寻找自己的中心，而那并不是 _他_ 。”

 

“因此他无法原谅你，”提尔点头赞同。“愚蠢。就跟生气生物会呼吸一般愚蠢。毕竟，要想活下去它别无他法。”

 

“是吧。”

 

“你知道这不怪你，对吧？”提尔往前探出身子以便看清男孩的面孔。“奥丁虐待你绝不是因为你闯祸该罚。这从来就不是你的错。”

 

“是吧，”他又说了一遍。“只是，很难相信我父亲——那个从小到大被我当作父亲的人——这么多年一直在对我说这一切都是我自找的，说若不是我行为不端，他就不会被迫给予我那些惩罚。还有您…我没有不敬的意思，先生，但在今天以前我几乎都没跟您说过话。我，我想要相信您的话，只是——”

 

“慢慢来。信任是宝贵的，并非一夜之间就能建立，或一日之间。”他补充道，看到洛基被他的调侃逗乐他眉开眼笑。“另外，”他继续道，并取下腰包打开，在艾丝翠得准备的物品中翻找起来，“另外，我们那顿午餐之后你吃过东西吗？”

 

“医师鲁纳监督我吃了，”洛基回复。“但我承认我还是没什么胃口。”

 

“有时候饿肚子会使人犯蠢。”他拿出用布包裹好的圆面包和奶酪。“让我们变得易怒，做出草率的决定。”他意味深长地看着仍然握在洛基手中的匕首，当看到少年低下头心虚地将它藏起时，他满意地将食物递了过去。趁洛基将面包掰碎的功夫，提尔又拿出了一瓶苹果酒。“啊。看来艾丝翠得或者奥利弗已经喜欢上你了。”

 

“他们是谁？”

 

“艾丝翠得是梵格尔夫的管家之一；老泥堆大小事务基本都由她与贺尼尔负责管理。奥利弗是厨房总管。这两个人都不是靠花言巧语和漂亮脸蛋就能轻易搞定的类型。”的确，多年来曾有不止一位客人以为能仗着有钱有势欺压梵格尔夫的佣人，却发现自己反而被艾丝翠得和若干魁梧的马房伙计教育礼仪举止。若有必要，她会毫无顾忌地管教气焰嚣张的青少年，而在奥利弗的厨房之内，他绝不容许有任何不敬。

 

“啊。”洛基伸手想递给提尔一块面包，却在中途停住了。“在这儿吃东西合适吗？在神殿里？”

 

“嗯。保险起见，我想我们最好还是走吧。前提是你已经准备好回家了。”见洛基点头，提尔爬了起来，接着他伸手拉男孩起身。“按照传统要给诺伦女神留下礼物；可以留些面包和奶酪，还是说你有更好的主意？”

 

洛基叹息。“这件事后，可能要那一整瓶苹果酒才能满足她们了。”他不舍地看着那瓶酒。

 

“或者，你的匕首怎么样？”

 

洛基做了个鬼脸。“对，那估计更合适。献祭本来就意味着交出某件重要的东西。”

 

“嗯。那就算了。你今天放弃的已经够多了，我想诺伦女神不会追究你留下它的。”

 

“她们向来不是以宽宏大量而闻名的，”洛基沮丧地指出，并抽出匕首放到了祭坛上。

 

问题是，这孩子说的没错。诺伦女神，或者至少代表她们的女先知们时常冷酷无情。最好还是给她们一些比半块面包更贵重的礼物。“这可是琼浆玉液，”说着，提尔将酒瓶放到了洛基的匕首旁。“她们最好懂得欣赏。”

 

“你在梵——家里还有吗？”

 

“有，”提尔回道。“但我 _现在_ 口渴。”

 

正当提尔带着洛基往外走时，他隐约听见了后者的笑声，值了。

 

* * *

 

 

殿外的空地上两匹马儿正在吃草，它们被拴在一旁的小树苗上；洛基手中的光依然亮着，照出了他蹙眉的样子。“您不是一个人来的？”

 

“不，”提尔回道，“我让马夫牵了两匹马来，送到就走。你要是想走回去也行，但雾这么大，天气又冷，我以为你会想走快一点。”

 

洛基呼出一口气，看着它在夜色中化为白雾。“我之前没注意，但您说的对。”看到提尔从艾丝翠得准备的包裹中拿出斗篷递给他，洛基又补了声。“哦——谢谢，先生。”

 

大半夜被人叫醒又套上了马鞍的马儿正巴不得调头回家，因此马背上的人稍一催促它们就快步上山了。在提尔的建议下，洛基熄灭了火光，两人一路无话；在寂静的黑暗中提尔发现少年打了一两次哈欠。

 

没过多久他们就离老泥堆不远了，很快两人前方的古老土木建筑中传出了“他们在那！”的呼声。拱门上燃着火把，门内的中庭广场更是灯火通明。贺尼尔和艾丝翠得都来了，就连医师鲁纳也在，同时还有几名等待将他们马匹牵走的侍从。

 

在提尔与男孩下马时众人围了上来。“您还好吧，少主？”马匹一被牵走贺尼尔立刻上前询问。“大家都很担心你。”

 

“我…”洛基一副不知该如何回应的样子。“我很抱歉？”

 

“不不，别道歉，少主，没事就好——”

 

“但请别再这么干了，”鲁纳快人快语。“大半夜的把医师弄醒基本都没好事。只要你不是失血过多快死了，我宁可一觉睡到天亮，如果你不介意，殿下。”

 

“对不起，”洛基再次道歉，这一次还略带缩瑟。“我-我没想到——”

 

“你当时正心烦意乱，”贺尼尔与鲁纳异口同声道，说完，两人相视一笑。接着贺尼尔继续说道，“看到您回来我们就放心了。”

 

“也许下次心烦意乱的时候，你可以选择别的办法，而不是离家出走，让全家上下为你担心受怕，”为了不吓着男孩，鲁纳一手搭着他的肩膀，以温柔的语气教导说。

 

“我…我不会了。医师。对不起。是——是我犯傻。”

 

“这在当时完全可以理解，”提尔赶在他人之前发话替男孩解围。“而且也没出什么事。大伙都回房休息吧，不用再担心了。除了你，”他轻轻一拍洛基的后背补了句。“休息之前你和我还得先去趟厨房。”

 

洛基弓着肩膀，紧了紧身上的斗篷。“是，先生。”

 

* * *

 

 在提尔谢过众人洛基也尴尬地道完歉后，两人没用多久就来到了厨房。就在提尔进屋时，墙上亮起了愉悦的灯火，照亮了料理台和悬挂的瓶瓶罐罐；砧板上放着一大块熏猪后腿肉，而晾晒的草药下方则摆放着几篮水果蔬菜。这一切都给人一种温馨的感觉，因此，除自己的住所之外，这里是提尔在府内最喜欢的地方。

 

他挥手示意洛基坐下，然后取出了腰包中的面包和奶酪摆上，又拿出几个苹果，还切了点桌上的猪腿肉。在奥利弗的厨房里搜寻了一番后，他又找出了一瓶苹果佳酿和两只酒杯。

 

“这虽不比国宴，但也够了，”他一边心满意足地说着，一边在洛基身旁坐下，并倒上了苹果酒。“嗯。希望你的胃现在能吃下东西了。”

 

“能，谢谢，先生，”男孩嘴上虽然这么说，但基本还是用小口啃着面前的食物。“我能问您点别的事吗？”

 

“当然。”

 

“…还有谁知道？关于——关于我的血统？”洛基将一小块面包撕成了一堆碎屑。“看上去只有我被蒙在鼓里。”

 

“啊。不，我不这么认为，”提尔否定说。“我知情，显然，因为我当时在场。奥丁和弗丽嘉当然也知道。除此之外，都只是我的推测而已。我敢说埃尔女士作为你的医师多半知情，为了你的健康着想，而医师鲁纳可能也知道点什么，要不就是在替你检查时有所察觉。宫中应该也会有一两名知情的仆人，当你还在襁褓中时？”他耸了耸肩，伸手拿起奶酪。“我猜不到还有谁。但我清楚记得奥丁曾让 _我_ 宣誓保密，只是我想象不出他为何会觉得有必要隐瞒你的血统——尤其是对你。”

 

洛基点点头，消化着这番话。“那托尔呢？”

 

“嗯。”提尔用指关节蹭了蹭胡子，思索道。“他那个人藏不住秘密，不是么…而且你也不知情。我敢说十有八九他还蒙在鼓里。”

 

“一旦他发现，他会讨厌我的，”洛基静静说道，双眼死盯着他的食物。“我俩小的时候他曾发誓要将那些怪物赶尽杀绝。”

 

“小孩子的誓言我不会太当真，尤其是还不懂事的孩子，”提尔道。“你的兄长很爱你——”

 

“他根本都不是我真正的兄长。”

 

“他是，就跟你母亲一样如假包换。”

 

洛基直摇头。“我还是不相信她会要我，既然有了希芙。”

 

“嗯，一个体贴聪慧的男孩儿，和一个泼辣记仇又傲慢的女孩儿，”提尔思索道。“我也不确定我会选择哪一个。”

 

洛基装模作样地瞪了他一眼，而提尔则得意一笑。但男孩的脸很快又挂了下来。“ _她_ 选了女孩儿，”他说道。

 

提尔的好心情顿时荡然无存。“事情远比那复杂得多。”

 

“是吗？”洛基局促地摆弄着手中的苹果，翻过来倒过去。“我猜一定是。奥丁容许你带我走，接着当晚又来到你家。你们冲着彼此叫骂，那些举动足以让你被斩首，他却没有追究。你 _打_ 了他，他都没有当场杀了你。还有您的那些话…”他的双手停止了摆弄，转而紧紧捏着苹果。“ _这一切_ 我都不知道该从何说起。”

 

“嗯。”将军在整理思绪的同时举杯长饮了一口。“众神之父和我在约顿海姆战争期间建立起了某种信任的纽带。我们之间仍旧是君臣关系，但有时，我们会放任自己…抛开某些繁文缛节，以平等的身份进行对话。过去，奥丁一直都重视我的忠告，即使我俩意见相左。我们曾不止一次差点动手，尽管这种事不常发生——我记得上一次是与我军的补给有关。”

 

“所以这…您真的没事，他不会处决你？您的某些话——先生，您威胁说要 _罢黜_ 他。我只是…我只是无法想象这种事他会不予追究。”

 

提尔歪了歪头以示回应，并伸手拿起他的酒杯。“等他不再被骄傲冲昏头脑，恢复理智之后，他会明白那些话旨在警告，而非他倾向于认为的威胁。”

 

洛基点点头，接受了这一说法，而且终于不再焦躁不安地摆弄那枚苹果，而是啃了起来。两人在友好的沉默中用餐，提尔像往常一样狼吞虎咽，而少年则慢吞吞有气无力地吃着。

 

提尔观察了一会儿少年的坐姿还有他眼下的黑影。“我相信你还有问题没问完，”最终他开口。“我认为你有权知道我所知的一切。但我同样认为时间已经很晚了，我俩都需要睡眠。你可以利用明天的时间在这儿安顿下来，不必去管学习和其他职责；我们可以到时候再聊，如果你能接受。”

 

虽然洛基脸上的神情写着他有异议，但腹中的食物却让他打起了哈欠，没能来得及开口反对。

 

“来吧，”提尔被逗乐了，“我俩的卧室在同一厢。一起回房休息吧。”

 

* * *

 

 

提尔是个名副其实的士兵，不论前夜睡得有多晚，第二天总能在日出时准时醒来。他做的第一件事就是询问夜班的仆人洛基昨晚是否有任何需要。

 

“我听见他在睡梦中哭喊，大人，当时离破晓还有几个小时，”一人说道。“但当我问他有没什么需要时，他说不用了。”

 

提尔点头。多半是噩梦。这在他的养子身上很常见，在最初的几周里，何况他们根本没经历过洛基所受的折磨。

 

他做的第二件事是去找密弥尔。

 

在例行的寒暄之后，提尔抱起胳膊。“在我准备就寝时贺尼尔通知我说你已经送奥丁启程回格拉兹海姆了，”他说道。

 

“没错，”密弥尔的样子令人捉摸不透。

 

“我能否问问在我走后你们都聊了些什么？”

 

“不能。”

 

提尔挑起一边眉毛。

 

“家务事，”密弥尔让步了。“看起来我的外甥越老越糊涂了。现在的他或许已经不值得阿斯加德信任。我直话直说。而他并不领情。”

 

提尔叹了口气，然后摇摇头。“你可有解决的办法？我…我对阿斯加德负有责任。听证会也一样，倘若奥丁真的已经不配再当君主。”

 

密弥尔若有所思地端详着他。“我昨晚无意之中听到了你的叫嚷，”片刻后他说。“你真不想要王位？”

 

“我没那个脑子也没那个心思参与宫廷权谋，”提尔回复。“更重要的是，面对下位者的愚蠢和反抗，身为将军，我可以直接把他们按在地上，打到他们服帖为止。然而身为君主，处事必须更为圆滑和耐心，而我深知自己做不到。”

 

密弥尔闻言轻笑了一声，脸上的沟壑呈现出深深的笑纹。“有道理。”

 

“那你呢？”提尔发问。“你和他来自同一家族，听证会很可能会找你来取代他。”

 

“呸。在经历了几百年前与约顿海姆之间的那档子蠢事之后，没有哪个阿斯加德人会让一个约顿人登基。前提还是我闲的无事可做了。”

 

“‘更深奥的秘密’或诸如此类，大师？”

 

密弥尔的笑容略带调侃。“没错。当然，还有教育你的儿子。不过尽管时过境迁，奥丁始终是我外甥，不论他乐意与否，我都对他负有责任，而且我的确已经想到办法该如何引导他了。怕只怕他不听我的劝解，那我就只好违背他的意愿强行干预了。”

 

提尔点点头，未再追问。巫师若有心透露他的计划自然会说。若提尔认为有必要追问，身为梵格尔夫的领主，他也不会退让。

 

“那洛基呢？”他换了个话题。

 

“在听证会上你亲眼所见的那次接触之后我还没见过他，”密弥尔说道，“但他天赋很高。这么久以来，奥丁一直不给他系统的培训是很危险的。”

 

“有多危险？”

 

年迈的巫师微微仰头想了想。“这多少取决于那孩子。他要是个谨慎的人，即使缺乏正规指导，暂时也不会有事。他要是谨慎不足好奇有余，那他至今尚未毁掉自己可以说是个奇迹了。”

 

提尔惊讶地眨了眨眼。“毁掉？”

 

“简而言之，就是试图操控他目前还无法驾驭的力量，”密弥尔阐述道。“我不是没见过。”他沉重地摇了摇头，将双手收进长袍的袖子里。“对于一名未经魔法训练的学生，其结果…轻则致残，永久损伤或抹去他们接触能量的能力。重则致死，而那种拖泥带水的缓慢死亡所带来的破坏足以牵连数百条人命。”

 

这一概念令提尔口中干涩。他不得不清了清嗓子才继续道。“而洛基的天赋之高足以…”

 

“几乎每个未经训练的学生都可能因无心之过导致害人害己的结果。而洛基过人的天赋只会徒增伤害的波及范围。”

 

提尔一懵，摇头道。“那我就更庆幸你愿意收他为徒了。我还没时间看他的其他导师递交的报告，但就我在校场所见，他对待学习认真投入，即使是不喜欢的课程。”

 

“这倒是好消息，”密弥尔说道。“血管中流淌着如此充沛的魔力，他估计不会太喜欢一开始在我评估他的能力期间为他安排的课程。基于他的话，可见他此前所受的教育断断续续，我怀疑他的知识体系中有很多断层。”

 

“这事就交给你了，大师，我相信你不会以身份欺压他。近来，他已经受够这些了。”

 

“我理解你的顾虑，但我认为你昨晚的一句话说的很好：‘我又不是奥丁。’我会给予那孩子合理的指导，进度快慢将视他的能力而定。只要我认为他不是在刻意浪费我的时间，我就会教他，不仅如此——身为魔法导师，我会成为他的良师益友。我们之间的关系将远比他与其他导师之间的要紧密得多。”

 

“很高兴听你这么说，”提尔回道。“你不会怪我多虑吧。”

 

密弥尔叹了口气，望向一旁的窗外。“不，我不会。只是这份顾虑背后的原因令人唏嘘。”

 

“的确。”

 

* * *

 

提尔找到洛基时他正在自己的寝殿内整理前一天没来得及收拾的物品。听到提尔轻叩门框的声音，他抬起头，微微一笑。“我能进来吗？”

 

“是的，当然，先生。请进。”

 

“睡的还好吗？或者，我该说，换了地方后第一晚睡得还行吧？”

 

“是的，先生。还行。”

 

少年的认真劲儿教人心疼，但起码，他的精神似乎比前一晚好点了。提尔找了个能让他的养子放松下来的话题。“你屋里的书架放得下你的书吗？”

 

“我想够，先生，够。”他一时有点局促。“昨晚，我们分开之后，我想到了一件事，”他开口。“我能问您吗？”

 

“当然，洛基，”提尔回道。“随时可以。”

 

少年眨了眨眼，微微颔首，在缓了口气后直奔正题。“就是…您说过父——说过奥丁的母亲来自…约顿海姆，”他说道。“然后我记得密弥尔称呼他为外甥。那是不是说——他是不是…？”

 

“约顿人？是的。事实上，我今早才谈起过这事，”提尔回复。

 

“哦，”洛基说。“我…哦。”

 

“出什么事了？”

 

“没，我只是…我无法想象，约顿人要真是怪物，他们之中又怎么会出现智者密弥尔这样的人物。这一认知与我先入为主的观念和偏见互相较劲。”看到他那腼腆却充满希望的笑容，提尔心中顿时一阵温暖。

 

“愿意详细说说么？”

 

“哦，抱歉。这是魔法理论的基础之一：质疑万物。了解自身。先入为主的观念，尤其是那些想当然却不自知的信念，会成为魔法使用者充分发挥潜力的障碍。”

 

“目前为止我能理解。”

 

洛基笑得越发灿烂。“昨晚，我睡在床上，心想密弥尔不可能是约顿人——就在那时我意识到这是对一个我从没见过的种族想当然的看法。这种看法甚至是我在无意识中产生的，你明白吗？”

 

少年的热情使提尔也笑了出来。“明白。”

 

“那个，我意识到了这点，于是我…哦。”突然他脸色一沉。“这些在您听来一定很无趣，”他说道。

 

“我不觉得，”提尔回道。“能让你这么感兴趣的事物我又怎么会不好奇，就算我只能听懂十分之一。”

 

洛基居然脸一红，别开了视线。“我发现还是很难相信我就要有一位货真价实的魔法导师了。”他腼腆地说。“他是约顿人的事——他就是凡人我也不在乎。先生，我…我不知道你有没有意识到——”

 

“就连傻瓜都看得出这对你的意义有多重大，洛基，”提尔说。“能为你提供你所欠缺的东西是我的荣幸。”

 

“谢谢你，先生。真的。”

 

“不必客气。我想我不用担心你会领会不到即将获得的指导具有怎样的价值，对吧？”

 

洛基闻言轻笑了一声。“不用！”

 

“听你这么说我很高兴。”提尔朝屋内走了走，看了眼半满的书架和床脚尚未拆封的包袱。“另外，见你今早这么有精神我同样很高兴。我能否问问你是受到什么鼓舞了？还是说只是因为睡了个好觉？”

 

洛基没有立刻回答，而是走到屋子另一头的书桌旁拿起了一叠纸。“您提过我母亲的道别礼物，”他盯着那叠纸说道。“在睡前，我鼓起勇气拆开了它。”这时，他回过身，脸上焕发的笑容满满都是释怀与爱，几乎就连提尔内心都受到了感染。“一切都好。或者说…一切都 _会_ 好的。我母亲，她的那些话——让我明白了很多之前不懂的事。或许是我天真，但，怎么说呢…事实是我彻底安心了。”


	20. 弗丽嘉的信

第二十章 弗丽嘉的信

 

令提尔倍感意外的是洛基将信交给了他，还说道，“里边有些内容她说也想让您看看。”提尔接过信后洛基继续道，“大师密弥尔说等我吃过以后想跟我聊聊，我不想让他久等。我可以走了吗，先生？”

 

嗯。“可以，当然。你想跟他聊多久就聊多久，不过等你们结束之后，再来找我一下。在你重拾学业之前，我们得让梵格尔夫这儿的老师们对你做个评估。啧，别露出这种表情。我收养的每一个孩子都经历过这关，事实上迁居到这座城市的每一个拥有幼童或青少年的家庭都经历过相同的评估。这只是为了确认你的学习进度，好给你安排适合你能力水平的导师。”

 

“是，先生。”

 

“那你去吧。”

  

* * *

 

 

 _我亲爱的洛基_ ，提尔读到，随即他折好书信，收进上衣口袋。惯窥探他人的隐私令他不太自在。

 

他离开洛基的寝殿，回到自己的屋子，锁上房门，坐到了书桌旁。

 

* * *

 

 

_我亲爱的洛基，_

_见到你安全离宫，远离奥丁的专制，我无法形容我内心是多么如释重负。我有很多话想对你说，我美丽的孩子，但在开始前，让我先向你保证我的爱会永远伴随着你。没有人也没有任何事物能取代你在我心中的位置。从见到你的那一刻起，我就爱上了你，直至我弥留之际，这份爱都不会改变。这我可以发誓。_

_正如你所知，占卜之术是我最精通的魔法领域之一；可你未必知道我凭借这一能力守护你们兄弟及国家利益的次数有多频繁。数百年来，我窥见过许多与你们兄弟两人命运相关的事，虽然多数带给我的都是快乐，但同样存在令我担惊受怕的景象。_

_在你最早被指控剪掉希芙的头发令她蒙羞时，我回房算了一卦，窥探可能出现的结果。当我看见你即将经历可怕的危险，背叛，羞辱和痛苦时，我泣不成声；然而待我又算了一卦，希望能窥探到更多时，我看见在痛苦过后，随之而来的将是永久的救赎。我不知该如何解读这一卦象，也不知该如何保护你。我害怕一旦插手阻止你的苦难会一并毁掉你获得救赎的机会。噢，洛基，眼睁睁看着你受伤却只能袖手旁观的那份悔恨将困扰我一生。你得以被提尔将军收留虽然抚慰了我灵魂的伤痛，却无法抹去我失职的事实，身为你的母亲，我本该更加努力保护你，然而我却将希望寄托在他人身上。_

_在过去这些年里，每当奥丁无故忽视你，每当你试图在这世间寻求一份依靠和安慰，我都会为自己的心有余而力不足感到惭愧，你值得更好的，宝贝。有人说既然我能不时窥探到未来，那一定有能力像诺伦女神那样塑造未来，为所爱之人呼风唤雨，或让蔑视之人祸不单行。遗憾的是，这都不是真的。若非如此，我又怎会让这些灾难降临到你的头上，我儿。_

_但如今我又重拾了希望，既然你已经成为将军家中的一员，我相信相比以往任何时候，我可以为你做的更多了。我相信他会成为你所需的那个依靠，也值得你依靠，而不是像我那样一再失职。_

_（提尔将军，如果我的孩子足够信任你并给你看这封信，你要知道这份信任是一件珍贵的礼物，正如他本人。他不轻易给予，但一旦给予，他的忠诚是绝对的。我相信你会珍稀这份无价的忠诚，并对他视如己出。）_

_我可以想象，吾儿，敏锐如你，一定会问为何我会说比起生活在这里时，现在，当奥丁在外人眼中已不再是你父亲，而你我也不再生活在同一屋檐下后，我反而有更大的余地去帮你。我恐怕，这个问题的答案很复杂。复杂到不该由你来考虑，我这句话的意思是你还只是个孩子，却被迫卷入了本不该由你操心的政治角力当中。由于受国家事务牵连，你身不由己，被推到了阿斯加德与华纳海姆之间这场没有硝烟的战争的中心，但这并不是你的错。_

_你当然知道我是华纳族。但你可能不知道——在禁令之下你的导师应该不会教授你这些——来自华纳海姆的我具体是如何嫁给阿斯加德之王的。_

_奥丁的父亲包尔从布利手中接过王位时已然是个愤世刻薄之人。其原因错综复杂，事关他的父亲与夫人，也就是奥丁的母亲；可以说那一切共同导致了包尔对女性的猜疑。不仅仅是针对某位在他看来冒犯过他的特定女性；而是全体女性；在他心里，她们阴险狡诈不值得信任——也不配享有过多自由。_

_所以，面对包尔在外交峰会上的反复羞辱，以及无正当理由拒绝公平贸易的种种行为，阿斯加德与女战士诞生地，母权社会华纳海姆之间的关系会逐渐僵化或许也是必然。包尔拒不与任何华纳海姆女性领导者交往，只和她们的男性下属交谈以动摇她们的权威，还不时在外交场合对女王视而不见；只因身为女性而非男性，出身王室拥有数百年经验智慧的成熟领袖所得到待遇甚至还不如下人。他曾一而再再而三地在毫无正当理由的情况下当着其他国度领导人的面侮辱诋毁我族人的领袖。_

_面对此等侮辱华纳海姆自然容忍不了多久，于是战争终于爆发。_

_除了对华纳海姆领导阶层怀有猜疑之外，包尔同样想借此证明自己和他那位带领族人走出约顿海姆，最终征服阿斯加德这片土地的父亲一样是名伟大的英雄领袖。因此，局部冲突已满足不了包尔，再加上他据不低头承认辱骂的事实和他愚昧的偏见，最后终于导致了战争的爆发。他不满足于仅仅抵御华纳海姆的进攻，而是力图消灭其统治阶级，将她的屈辱传遍世界之树的每个角落，并借此一劳永逸地确立他至高无上的地位。_

_包尔残忍无情，不留丝毫余地。他对我的族人犯下了骇人听闻的暴行，最后我们不得已只能求和。在条约中，他要求废除女战士，为了进一步羞辱贬低我们，他还下令交换人质——那个人必须是一名女战士，而且要嫁给他刚成年的儿子奥丁做妻子。_

_我就是那个女战士。在族人头顶笼罩着屠杀威胁的情况下，我别无他法只能违背誓言向他们屈服，并希望这份折辱足以安抚奥丁的父亲。_

_奥丁本人并不是个残忍的丈夫；我们的婚姻虽不温暖却也并非毫无温度，而且随着时间的流逝我们之间逐渐产生了感情。终于有一天，我为他诞下一子，在进一步打破誓言的同时也一劳永逸地保障了两国之间的和平。包尔死时坚信自己赢了，总算在与华纳海姆的对抗中大获全胜，也许在他心里，那是对女性的胜利。_

_我不赞同。_

_生下托尔后，我没有再违背誓言，而是剥夺了自己的生育能力。此事我从未告诉过任何人，洛基。你，虽未经十月怀胎却是我心头之肉，在阿斯加德，你是唯一一个知道我秘密的人。你若信任你的养父将这些话告知于他，那么，他将是除我之外唯一知晓此事的成年人。就连奥丁都不知情，而我希望他永不知情。包尔已死，而作为君主，奥丁要比他父亲更为睿智。他尊重我，考虑到他的成长背景他尽力了，他也不会单纯为了满足自己的虚荣心而与华纳海姆或其他国度开战。针对我故乡的威胁已经解除，因而我也不必再打破誓言。有生之年我将不会再为阿斯加德孕育子嗣。_

_然而，在生下托尔之后，我却发现自己真心享受做母亲的感觉。襁褓中的王子天真无邪，不该被当做政治斗争的棋子，于是我竭力去避免。我抚养他，关爱他，并在此过程中获得了满足。_

_时光逝去；战争再次降临，这一次敌人是约顿海姆。阿斯加德师出有名，远比包尔当年捏造的借口要名正言顺得多。她拯救了米德加尔特人，将约顿人赶回了他们的世界。最终约顿人败北，奥丁凯旋，他失去了一只眼睛却收获了两件宝物。_

_洛基，我的心头挚爱，这是我第二个秘密：你就是其中的一件宝物。那时你才出生没几天，最多不过几周，被人安置在一座约顿神庙内看护，然而你的保姆却被杀了；出于对手下肆意妄为的懊悔，奥丁主动承担起了照顾你的责任。_

_请不要曲解我的意思，吾爱：正如托尔一样，你也是个无辜的孩子——我不能容忍你被当做一件政治工具。你也许不会相信，但当时的奥丁与我看法一致。他曾一度想要弥补阿萨人与他的先祖约顿人之间日益加深的隔阂，只是缺乏足够的信念。他或许看不起约顿人，但我真心认为他当初救你把你抱回家的初衷是好的。_

_不，吾儿，我称你为宝物的用意很单纯：生下托尔之后，我悉心照顾他，对他关爱有加。我相信自己给予他的爱与别的母亲无异，或许我确实做到了。然而，当奥丁将你放到我怀中时，那股强烈的喜悦之情几乎让我心碎。我倍受震撼，并非是因为我将会拥有一个约顿人的孩子，而是因为我居然会对一个非我亲生的孩子产生如此强烈的母爱。你是我的，从我见到你的那一刻起就是，这一点毋庸置疑。_

_或许是同为流落阿斯加德的异乡人使我们心灵相通。或许是我的魔法与你的产生了共鸣，因为即使是那时候，你幼小的身体已经展现出了强大的法力。我无从知晓。我只知道时至今日你仍旧是我的孩子，而我对你的爱相比那时丝亦毫没有减弱。你要知道，洛基：我会永远爱你。_

_当你日渐长大，奥丁不顾我的劝告，下令不得向你透露你的血统。我看不穿他用意何在；也许是他认为你的变化是永久性的，因此已经算不上真正的约顿人。我猜他可能是怕某些刚经历过战争的老兵会对你有成见，意在保护你，也可能他另有深层的动机。我只知道，在你俩年幼时，他曾对两个儿子一视同仁，当你们逐渐长大后，他才开始偏袒托尔。_

_我只能说，我还是看不穿他这么做的原因。或许是他发现你比托尔聪明，学习能力更强。或许是他决定让托尔继位，因此不能让你这个有力竞争者有机可乘。或许是身为约顿人的你让他想起了太多家族的陈年旧痛，那些经由布利和包尔代代相传的伤痛。_

_或许只是你对他的崇拜已达不到他对你的要求。_

_我那时看不穿他的动机，如今也一样。我只看到他对你的态度开始转变，先是冷漠，继而转为不屑，甚至是公然的鄙夷。这一切绝非你活该。让我再重申一遍，就算你听不进别的话，我也恳求你记住这一句：你没有做过任何值得奥丁如此待你的事。你是我聪明，勇敢，坚强的儿子，我不会坐视奥丁用他狭隘残忍的手段击垮你的精神。_

_那份残忍本身及其源头于我而言仍是个谜。从前的他并没有这般冷漠与无情。这般糊涂。那是个谜，我虽占卜过，却无法断定其原因。_

_看着奥丁对你越发残忍，我试过插手干预，我已数不清多少次为你发声，但奥丁却断然回绝了我的劝言；在数次尝试未果后，他动了怒，扬言我要是再不断了这个念头他就变本加厉地伤害你。他宣称我的位置是在他身边，而不是你身边。他甚至还大胆提醒我——尽管只有一次，而且事后他也道歉了——说我不过是个用来联姻的人质，被族人出卖以换取停战的结果，因而无权为你说话。_

_我不是说过你被卷入了阿斯加德与华纳海姆的斗争之中吗？在经历了那么多世纪以后，那一次，因为你，也为了让我继续安于现状做他低眉顺眼的妻子，奥丁竟然想要重演那场古老的战争。请原谅我用词不当；确切地说你并非是被夹在两国的政治斗争中间，而是——或许这才是更严重的冲突——被夹在了奥丁的智慧与关爱以及他祖先根深蒂固的思想幽灵中间。_

_不管出于什么原因，奥丁最终越过了我不准备容忍的那条底线。和你父亲夫妻这么多年我从未厌恶过他，但在那一刻，我承认我心中对他再无好感和尊重。从他用这话威胁你的那天起，就再也有没恢复。_

_绝望之下，我只得诉诸唯一的手段，占卜。在你的未来，我看到了苦难，随之而来的是意想不到的援助。而在我的未来，我看到了无助，随后是失去与自由。我不知该如何是好，只能抱着希望忍耐，并祈求诺伦女神能早日让我们得到救赎。_

_今早，当那两个卑鄙的工匠在奥丁的纵容之下伤害你，当我听到王庭上那些受奥丁教唆背叛自己王子的人的窃窃私语时，我体会到了何为憎恨。_

_但就在那时提尔将军站了出来，并将你收为了他的养子，而我胸中的那颗心脏也再次如释重负地为你雀跃。将军有着无可挑剔的人格，是许多人口中阿斯加德最受敬仰的人。他广受各界人士的尊重，无论是贵族还是平民，战士还是艺人，年轻人还是智者。与所有阿萨人一样，他偶尔也会渴望暴力，甚至嗜血（我认为你我并不具备这一特质），但据我所知，他从未无故挑起过争斗。单凭这一点，他就起码比阿斯加德的某位先王睿智了。_

_提尔将军宽容、体贴，但纪律严明；诚实，直率，却又懂得谨慎的价值。我想不出比他更好的父亲，我亲爱的孩子。对此我深信不疑。你可知道，今早，在收养仪式结束后，在感应到诺伦女神亲自祝福你成为将军家的一员后，我为了一睹你我的未来，看到更多，又重新占卜了一次。_

_我此生从未见过如此祥瑞之兆，我美丽勇敢的孩子。你注定会成就伟业——虽非一帆风顺—这样的人生并不存在—但却充满了力量，信任和快乐，并且淋漓尽致地展现了你诸多的天赋。_

_我看到你即将迎来一位导师，正如提尔将成为你的父亲，那个人会成为你的良师益友。只要你愿意相信他们，看他们如何赢得你的忠诚，在两人的扶持下，你定将出类拔萃。我看到一位温柔善良的女子忠贞不渝的爱情。也许你和她早已相遇，只是我看不到地点和过程，的确，通过揭露这些事来迫使爱情发生有欠妥当。我看到神迹与奇遇，吾儿，还有遥远国度的盟友，和能人之所不能的魄力。或许你没有托尔那张扬的感染力，但无论你走到哪儿，你的魅力与才智都能为你吸引和赢得朋友。你会四处游历，吾儿：在占卜时，我有幸窥见了未来的你，面带笑容，行走于天际，仿佛浮云也不过是踏脚之石。我倒是很喜欢天行者这个名字，期待你早日赢得这一绰号，我也好认真用它来称呼你。_

_另外我还看到一件事，在我看来颇为奇怪，却未尝不是件好事。正如我前文所述，在我自己的未来，我看到了苦难，随之而来的是失去和自由。在今早的事后，我看到自己在睽违千年后再次穿上了戎装，挥舞起长剑。我看到了女战士的回归，洛基，这一非凡壮举是从前的我不敢奢望的，而这有我们共同的功劳，不分你我。你是如何达成的，我不得而知，但我看到那比人们预想的要快。倘若奥丁真的废除了对女战士的禁令，无论是在华纳海姆还是在阿斯加德，那么，离我族人真正重获自由，摆脱阿斯加德霸权制约的日子就不远了。_

_最后，我看到的是化敌为友；虽然征兆复杂，但我相信那意味着我将遭遇你的一位敌人，并且会亲手将这位当前对你不屑之人变为你的盟友。我暂且认为这可能也与女战士的回归有关。不管这个人是谁，你要知道，我都不会轻易饶恕他们对你的伤害和暗算。不管这位盟友是谁，他在我心目中的地位永远都无法与你相提并论。你在我心目中的地位_ 无人 _能及。哪怕奇迹出现，让我能有幸获准重新培养学徒，纵使师徒之间的纽带再亲密再神圣，也无法超越我心中对你的爱。_

_哦，我亲爱的宝贝。奥丁再也无法用你来要挟我顺从听话。他要再想碰你，就得做好会惹怒提尔将军和我的准备。我预见的苦难已经结束。你迎来了救赎，而我也即将重获自由。今早以来我所见的每一副卦象和每一个未来都显示着吉祥快乐的预兆。_

_我仍为神后，但同时也仍旧是你的母亲。等着我，一有机会我就会去看你。众神之父再也不能挡在我们之间了，吾儿——除非他下达御旨，而他若是真的糊涂到颁布这种法令，我会确保让它传遍阿斯加德，并揭穿他的用心。_

_与此同时，在我无法抽身拜访的期间，希望我随信附赠的这些小物件能给你带来些许安慰。那条毛毯对你的新床来说无疑太小，但在你小的时候，每当天冷你我总会一同蜷缩在里头。上面绣着你那时候最喜欢的故事中的场景，而且只要一句暗语就能赋予它们生命。（是哪一句我就留给你去猜了！）另外我还附上了三本书；一本是你孩提时期的读物，另一本，我希望能伴随你步入成年；两本均为魔法专著，我相信你会喜欢的。第三本是空白，留给你用自己的想法与发现去填满它。这些内容你若愿意与我分享将是我的荣幸，但我同样理解和尊重你保密的意愿，因为你向来是个重视隐私的孩子。_

_如今在诺伦女神的保佑之下你即将在提尔将军的屋檐下开始新的生活。这不只是我的心愿和祈祷；就我所预见的一切来看，这是事实的陈述。_

_我始终是，_

_你永远的母亲，全心全意，刻骨铭心，_

_费奥琴之女弗丽嘉。_

 

* * *

 

提尔读了两遍，然后放下书信疲惫地搓揉额头。得知神后私下居然如此放心将儿子交给他照顾可喜可贺；而得知为了让那孩子安心，她竟给予他如此高的赞誉更是令提尔受宠若惊。

 

而得知她对他的信任如此之深，甚至敢于让他读这封信，获悉其中的秘密，真可谓震天撼地。

 

倘若弗丽嘉所言可信，那么只有她，洛基，和提尔三人知晓神后无法生育一事——是主动放弃生育能力，而不是继续打破自己身为华纳海姆女战士的誓言。通常这对于一个王国来说是灭顶之灾，因为它意味着今后将不会再有别的继承人继承奥丁的王位。所幸的是，若真走到那一步，可由听证会为阿斯加德挑选继位者，但即便如此——神后不育之事若是宣扬出去，丑闻依然足以撼动整个王国。

 

奥丁极有可能面临被罢黜的命运，不仅仅是因为他对自己儿子的所作所为，还因为他不更换妻子就无法再产生新的继承人；更为头疼的是，倘若弗丽嘉后位不保，华纳海姆很可能会揭竿而起，索要他们的自由。

 

提尔摇摇头，小心叠好书信塞回到他的坎肩里。他昨日醒来时是名将军，午饭前成了一名父亲，而次日一早又成了神后的同谋，被委以了保守惊天大秘密的重任。

 

他叹了口气，顺着回洛基房间的路走去。起码，诺伦女神是站在他们这边的。


	21. 音讯

夜晚，一名信使乘坐王宫特派的轻舟空降，从国都带来了众神之父突然昏倒的消息。

 

“什么？”

 

“请将军阁下先阅读公函，随后我会尽力回答您的一切问题。但我认为我知道的不会比信里写得多。”

 

讯息本身信息量不大，只说了黄昏时分众神之父突然说他浑身乏力疲惫至极，随后在前往医宫就诊的路上陷入了沉睡，谁都没法唤醒。医官们找不出病因，正在寻找愿意帮忙的巫师为神王诊察，看是不是某些疾病之外的因素在作祟。

 

“贺尼尔，”提尔吩咐，“麻烦你去看下大师密弥尔在哪，并让他来我书房一趟。”

 

“不必了，将军。”提尔抬起头，发现当事人正站在门口。“看来来自都城的官方消息比我先到了一步。”密弥尔踏进屋内，同时脱下斗篷，在壁炉边的一张椅子上坐了下来。

 

“你可有最新消息与我们共享？”

 

“有。”密弥尔正要挥手打发信使退下，就在这时，他收手，转而苦笑着望了提尔一眼。“抱歉。”

 

“不必道歉，只要你有比这更新的消息。”

 

“有。”他坐稳后叹了口气。“我今天有点累了，”密弥尔说。“我想你这儿应该没什么可供分享的酒水吧？”

 

“在去拿酒之前我想先确认王国是否有危险，大师，”提尔以平和的语气发问。

 

“当然可以。这个问题的答案——”

 

两人的对话被微弱的敲门声打断，提尔抬起头，只见洛基正踌躇不定地站在门口。“晚上好，先生。您找我有事，大师？”

 

“啊。来得正好。我也不想今晚再重复一遍，”密弥尔说。“你若允许，将军，我要说的也关系到你的儿子。”

 

“好，行。”正好提尔今天也没怎么见过这孩子；在密弥尔的评估结束后，他一直忙于完成诸位导师为各项课程所设的类似评估。“进来，洛基。信使，你要是想用些点心，贺尼尔会很乐意领你去厨房；如果要给宫中回复我会通知你。”

 

于是三人坐定下来，密弥尔与提尔面前是葡萄酒，而洛基面前则是苹果酒；在经历了昨晚的事后，提尔在他的书房备了几瓶，从洛基脸上的神情来看，这个决定是值得的。

 

“刚说到哪儿了，大师？”

 

“洛基，你的养父刚得知众神之父昏睡不醒，原因不明；消息传开后，举国上下忧心忡忡。”洛基抬起头，脸上满是忧虑。“放心，他一切都好，由于年轻人总是倾向于为他人的不幸而自责，所以我要确保你明白他的病错不在你。不过，也并非完全与你无关，我得说。”

 

少年咽了口唾沫，捏紧手中的杯子。“先生？”

 

“我该如何解释…”密弥尔深吸一口气再缓缓松开，接着靠在椅背上。“众神之父肩负着充当阿斯加德魔法焦点的重任，这股无处不在的力量是我们健康长寿的保障，也是彩虹桥与至尊王座及许多其他事物的能量来源。它是众神之父的力量之源，也是阿斯加德强盛的基石。”

 

“这我倒是从未听说过，”提尔表示。

 

“很少人知道，即使是在那些从事魔法研究的人之中，”密弥尔回道。“那是股原始的自然魔法，唯有女先知，偶有像我本人这样的法师才能察觉，也只有众神之父有这个能力持续不断以如此大的规模使用它。然而，在与其他先知交流过之后，我的怀疑得到了证实，即那股力量本身对使用者有害。”

 

“有害？”洛基发问。“此话当真？”

 

“千真万确，”密弥尔回复。“显然，此等强大的力量亦是沉重的负担，千年下来，足以影响一个人的心智；以布利为例，在经历了数百年的统治之后，他变得疑神疑鬼，并插手干涉包尔的婚姻，且最终毁掉了它。王权交替后包尔接棒背负起了这股力量，却导致他对女性的怨气升级为厌恶，继而引发战争及针对华纳海姆女性领导者的有计划的诋毁，羞辱和贬低。如今这股力量转移到了奥丁身上，并且已经开始对他产生影响。”密弥尔长叹一声。“我游历各界数百年，也与同行低调探讨过此事，希望能找到对策。”

 

“您可有发现，大师？”洛基发问。“您——您 _有_ 些眉目了，对吗？”

 

“最终总算有所收获。我一直希望不会有用到它的一天，然而奥丁的性情大变却让我清楚认识到我应该早点回阿斯加德。”

 

“那您都发现了什么？”提尔追问。

 

“我发现最简单的办法可能就是给阿斯加德君主的任期设置一个上限，”密弥尔回道。“当然，我估计没人会喜欢这个建议，而且说到底，阿斯加德之力要多久才会对君主产生影响似乎也是因人而异。”

 

“第二个办法，也是我今晚早些时候所采用的，是让神王 _休息_ 。他会沉睡，被阿斯加德的魔法力量所环绕，但无需背负它。他自身的能量会与阿斯加德的能量互相调和，这样一来他就能继续支撑那股力量一段时间，直到再次受其所害。”

 

“神王允许你这么做？”提尔问道。

 

“最终，他让步了。”密弥尔抬起手捏着鼻梁。“当然是在一通对吼之后。最后我不得已只能入侵他的意识，唤起他的记忆，让我的外甥亲眼看看，就像幻影剧场，好让他看清从前的他与如今的他之间那天壤之别的差异。他并不欣赏我的做法，我相信你们可以想象。”

 

“而你认为这强制性的休息能…唤回我们所熟悉的那个人？”提尔不想抱虚假的希望，但密弥尔所述之事确实很好地解释了神王在过去几年的变化。那是个渐进的过程，起初提尔只当是统治的压力，因而未加以重视。

 

“是的。要彻底痊愈可能得睡上不止一个疗程，不过我已设下若干保障措施以确保其效果。其中最重要，也是与在场我们三人最息息相关的一项，”说到这里密弥尔缓缓露出狡黠的笑容，“就是神王在休眠期间会 _做梦_ 。他的意识将随阿斯加德的魔法走遍整个国度；巡视困难地区，体察百姓疾苦，对他们的苦难感同身受。只要奥丁良知未泯，百姓的困境会让他心生怜悯，倍感同情；但愿，还能让他产生为这个他宣誓效忠的王国尽一份力的渴望。此外，若是在此过程中他碰巧体会到了洛基所受的苦，在我看来，那是再好不过了。”

 

提尔点头，但洛基却露出了苦恼的神色。“我—我不…我不想让他体会到我的感受，”他轻声道。“他会认为我很没用。”

 

密弥尔嗤之以鼻。“奥丁的问题在于他心里已经把你当成了弱者，而他错了，”他语出强硬。“要让他亲自尝尝贺尼尔向我描述那些苦头他就会改观了。”他脸色一沉，怒目而视的样子令人不寒而栗。“他该庆幸我受邀来到阿斯加德时他所纵容的暴行已经结束，要是让我亲眼看到，我很可能会将一切抛诸脑后，将他拖到一旁，并以其人之道还治其人之身。”

 

洛基缩进了椅子里，提尔见他喉头一动咽了口口水。

 

他插话转移话题。“奥丁的这种状态将持续多久？”他问道，“在此期间群龙无首的阿斯加德又该如何应对？”

 

“在此期间，若他们愿意，只需任命一人摄政即可，”密弥尔耸肩说道。“我不在乎。神后完全有这个能力，也有足够的威望担此重任。至于多久，这得看几项因素。奥丁目前的受害程度。他的顽固程度。他总体的健康状况。不过，我预计他最少得睡上三天，最长可能要睡上个把月。”

 

“个把月？”洛基闻言一脸放心不下的样子。“他要怎么活下来？”

 

密弥尔似乎终于意识到他的话对他的学生产生了怎样的影响。“昏迷期更长的病患医官都照料过，”他柔声说道。“而且我已明确告知他们我做了什么以及这么做的理由。我指点他们如何最好地帮助神王，并表态愿意帮忙，只要日程允许，我任凭差遣。真的，就连现在我都在监视他的状况。你无需为他担心，我向你保证。”

 

“我能否——我能去看他吗？”洛基再次吞咽唾沫，来回望着两位长辈。“大师？先生？”

 

"密弥尔的目光进一步柔和下来，只是不甚明显，因此心急如焚的洛基可能注意不到这一微妙变化。“访客对他没有害处。你的这份忠心和牵挂很可贵。”

 

“我会安排的，”提尔开口。“你要是想，明天一早就能去看他，不过下午的时间一定要腾出来，与其他新兵一同训练。”

 

洛基僵硬地点点头。“我明白了，先生。”

 

此事似乎已没什么可说，于是提尔开始思索梵格尔夫该如何回应首都。他迅速写了张便条，表明洛基有意在他的陪同之下探访——在证实神王恢复到从前的自己之前，他说什么都不会让奥丁靠近那孩子，昏迷中也不行——并表示他们会静候众神之父好转的消息。片刻功夫，他已将便条交给等候在走廊里的下人，并差遣他去厨房将信使叫来。

 

“现在，换个话题，”密弥尔发声。“将军，你可还记得我那番关于未经训练的魔法学生的言论？若是缺乏谨慎的天性会有什么后果？”

 

“我记得，怎么？”

 

“ _很_ 明显洛基生性谨慎，至少在关系到他的魔法学习时是这样。”

 

意思是洛基天赋很高。男孩本人正低着头掩饰通红的脸色和腼腆的笑容。

 

“他的知识体系中可有任何危险的漏洞？”提尔发问。

 

“事实是，有”密弥尔说。“在他母亲倾囊相授之后，为了继续学习他转战宫中的藏书室，精神固然值得赞扬，但缺乏指导势必会有所疏漏。事实上，他跳过了构成一般基础的中间步骤，直接掌握了某些古怪又出奇高深的技法。要不是被他的投入与智商所折服，如此多的漏洞足以使我焦虑。”

 

“抱歉，”洛基开口，却被密弥尔挥手打断。

 

“这无关紧要，真的，除了我们可能得花上几年的时间查漏补缺，”他说道。“你多半会因为被迫练习在你看来低于你目前知识水平的魔法而心生不满。”

 

“希望不会如此，大师，”洛基回复，“但我也清楚自己有时候急于求成。”他尴尬地耸耸肩。“主要是我不想让别人失望。”

 

“我认为你不必为此担心，”提尔说。“诚然，我对魔法几乎一窍不通，但随着评估的完成，一天下来，你的其余导师已相继向我递上了报告。以你的年纪来说，你相当聪明。”

 

“谢谢，先生。”

 

“我们应该后天就能把你编入合适的班级，等大后天再制定出一套合理的课程安排。”

 

“明白，先生。”洛基晃动着手中的酒杯。“我能问您件事吗？”

 

“当然了，洛基。随时可以。”

 

“我…听几位导师提到了‘公益学校，’他们希望我也能参与。我不熟悉这一术语。”

 

“啊。”当然。这孩子一直生活在王宫之内，身边尽是显贵，估计接触的外人有限。“这个嘛，我不确定你的日程是否允许你充分参与，但在梵格尔夫，教育体系是对全体具有相应水平的适龄学员开放的。不论高低贵贱无一例外。任何有能力又有求学意愿的人都可以参与。”

 

“所以…我会被安排和其他学员一起？”提尔看着男孩强忍着不皱鼻子的样子。“诸如平民，之类的？”

 

“偶尔会有才华横溢的平民，”提尔提醒道，并挑起一边眉毛。“王子的职责之一是外交，洛基。结识不同阶层的人对你来说很有价值。从他们身上能学到的东西有时会让你惊讶。”见洛基仍旧将信将疑，他又补充道，“你就当是体验不同文化，就像等你再大一点，出使异域时一样。”

 

“是，先生。”他的脸色顿时转晴，并暗自窃喜。“母亲暗示过我会远行。”

 

“的确如此，”密弥尔赞同道，“起码，会作为我对你教育一部分。提尔将军也时常出行，只是人们通常不会视他为外交官员。你若是能在学习中投入更多热情，其实可以成为他在这方面的得力助手。”

 

三人又聊了一阵，谈到了学业，也谈到了密弥尔对他的住所以及对梵格尔夫的整体印象，此外还聊了聊次日的安排，最后，提尔站起身。

 

“时间不早了，洛基，你该回房为明天做准备了。王宫之行结束后，你还要去校场，我相信休息好你会有更好的表现。”

 

“是，先生。晚安。晚安，大师。”

  

* * *

 

男孩走后，密弥尔若有所思地啜饮着杯中的酒水。“以他的年纪来说很有礼貌，”他沉思道。

 

“他之前受了惊吓，而且还处在适应期，”提尔说道。“他的母亲做了不少让他安心，而在与我相处时他也开始试水，不过在饱受虐待之后，要真正信任他人还需要些时日。”

 

“嗯。”密弥尔沉思着点了点头。“顺带提一句，他是个天才。”

 

提尔挑起一边眉毛。“是吗？”

 

“属于我偶尔得借着酒劲才应付得来的那一类，”巫师的话惊得提尔大笑了一声。接着他话锋一转，严肃起来，“我活了这几千年，大概也就见过两回有他这等悟性之人，将军。他的理论知识的确如我所说可谓千疮百孔，但他的 _领悟力_ …他不仅一点就通，且能举一反三，在理解上更上一层楼。”他竖起单指，示意提尔先等他将杯中酒一饮而尽。“他已经能理解摩登凯南的裂解术理论[1]，”开口的同时，他又给自己斟了一杯。“具体我就不解释了，只会令你感到无趣；一言蔽之，那套理论 _相当_ 高深，我也是在成年之后，在当了近千年的法师之后才彻底参透。在理论把握如此超前的情况下，要将魔法的使用控制在身体能承受的水平之内将会是个挑战。”

 

“你这番评价相当令人惊叹，”提尔说道。

 

“是那孩子相当令人惊叹，”密弥尔回道。“予以必要的手段，他完全有可能成就不可能完成的壮举。”

 

提尔直摇头。“我还是琢磨不透奥丁是怎么想的，居然想要摧毁这样一个孩子的精神。”

 

“很简单，他视那孩子为威胁。”

 

“是，但 _为什么_ ？那孩子对他一片忠心，为何不尽力把他留住？奥丁若是真那么不通人情，何不干脆想个办法利用起那孩子？而不是像现在这样丢弃他。”

 

“我可以肯定阿斯加德的魔法所造成的精神负担对他的行为有一定影响，”密弥尔说。“我所认识的那个奥丁有时的确如你所说不近人情还很顽固，充耳不闻逆耳之言，但我俩最后一次交谈时他要比现在年轻得多。”他晃了晃杯中烈酒，盯着壁炉凝视了片刻。“但绝非禽兽。那时的他如果看到弃婴，又找不到下家，亲自将其收养并加以疼爱的那份同情心还是有的。”

 

“为了他，我希望你是对的，希望发生在他身上一切都可逆，”提尔表示。“我宣誓效忠之人，在约顿海姆战争期间夜夜与我畅谈之人…我敬重那个人。他值得。这个对自己儿子都下得了手的残忍生物，我已几乎认不出来，更不用说敬重了。”

 

“我对自己的能力有信心，但我一样会祈祷。为他，也为那孩子…”密弥尔说道。

 

“为阿斯加德，”提尔补充。

 

"年迈的巫师点头道。“为阿斯加德。”

  

* * *

 

 

第二天破晓时分的明媚阳光预示着当天会比以往这个时节略微暖和一点。更衣前，提尔笑着在房内赤身舒展了一下筋骨。这将是一个落实他想法的好日子。

 

“我想让你去趟营房，”在告知贺尼尔的同时，他将前夜拟订的命令交给了对方。“传达给各教官；让他们召集全体新兵午后三点接受例行检阅，另外将这封交给后勤官员。让他通知我平时常用的那几名评判员早一小时到那里的办公地点等我。”

 

片刻后，他叩响了养子的房门。应门的少年尽管还有些睡眼惺忪，但也收拾的七七八八了。“睡得好吗？”

 

“堪比捕猎期的母鹿，先生，”洛基闷闷不乐地答道。他的睡意尚未消尽，嗓音还带着些许沙哑，但很快他的眼神就警觉起来。“我是说，睡的还行，谢谢。我担心父——众神之父。睡的不太安稳。”

 

“我理解，”提尔内心窃笑。眼前的洛基一副想要咬人的样子，但同时，神情中又流露着对奥丁的担忧，显然他在没睡醒时不太善于隐藏情绪状态。“我有充足的信心奥丁一定能恢复，而且很快；尽管如此，我也完全支持你想要亲自探望他的意愿。你要愿意，可与我同行，以便更快到达。我们可以边走边吃，不过我建议早餐不要太丰盛，清淡些好。”

 

少年点点头，抵着拳头打了个哈欠。“我很乐意，先生，谢谢。我保证不会让您久等。很快就好。”

 

* * *

 

 

“你喜欢哪种风格的武器？”两人上路之后提尔问道。由于见完奥丁之后他们将直奔校场，因此洛基没穿正装，而是一身练武的打扮。黑色上衣是最底层新兵的标志，俗称乌鸦。中级新兵穿灰色上衣，人称灰狼，而队伍中最接近毕业的新兵则穿棕色上衣，人称棕熊。洛基将加入与他同级的几十名新兵之中。

 

至少，刚开始是。离宫前，在洛基寝殿进行的第一次谈话中，男孩曾提过他的教官拒绝让他晋升，提尔怀疑影响他晋升的更多是卡迪尔法斯特的偏见，而非能力不足。

 

“我剑术尚可，也能熟练使用长枪，战斧和盾，先生，”洛基答道。“偏好长枪，和——和匕首。”

 

“少见的选择，”提尔中立的评价令马鞍上的少年微微一缩。当前者再次开口时，他困惑地抬起了头，“你喜欢近战，还是飞刀？”

 

“呃…两者皆可？”

 

“你不认为我会认可你的选择。”

 

“那个——教官卡迪尔法斯特和另外一些人称这是女人用的武器。”

 

提尔翻了个白眼。“能克敌制胜就是好兵器，至于挥舞者是男是女我并不在乎。那更多是老派的思想，一如那些认为魔法只能或只该由女人使用的愚蠢观念。再说你是约顿人，本来就不适用大多数性别约束。”

 

洛基顿时浑身一僵，连带他的坐骑都退了一步，他费了番功夫才控制住马匹。“此话怎讲？”

 

提尔耸耸肩。“你与阿萨人并非同一种族，”他心平气和地解释道。“以猎鹰为例，雌性的体型更大更强势，而狐狸则体型相仿。某一种族的性别特征为何一定适用另一种族？该种族中一群 _老家伙_ 的愚昧偏见跟你又有什么关系？”

 

“哦。”洛基拨弄着缰绳，面色微红。“我以为…我以为您是另一个意思。”

 

“嗯。愿意说说吗？”

 

洛基清清嗓子，面色越发红了。“还是算了，先生。只是某次我无意间听到的。估计又是对约顿人的错误观念。”

 

啊。从话题推断，提尔一下就猜到了他说的是哪一方面，为免少年慌乱，他决定暂时不把那些观念基本属实的真相告诉他。在提到阿萨人，凡人，和九界中某些其他种族时，约顿人会用“残缺者”或是“半人”来形容，因为在他们看来，不兼具两性生育能力的个体是有缺陷的，只能算“半”个人。也有可能是因为在这些不同于他们的种族中，具备男性生育能力和女性生育能力的个体各占一半。不论这一说法从何而来，约顿人普遍对与自身相似的“完整”种族更为敬重，并且认为性别差异这种文化观念莫名其妙。

 

眼下洛基脑袋里已经有够多的新信息要应付了；在即将去病榻前探望养育他的那个人之前，特别是在即将接受一系列致命武器的测试之前，那些事还是先不告诉他的好。

 

“昨天，在离开都城的路上，我注意到韦兰大师给了你一套很惊艳的飞刀，”他转变话题，并让对话顺着这个方向继续下去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 文中注释：  
> [1]Mordenkainen’s Theory of Disjunction：Mordenkainen摩登凯南，法师，龙与地下城世界体系的角色之一


	22. 晋升

在经历了横穿艾达华尔平原赶往首都的旅途之后，王宫内显得凉爽宜人。值得庆幸的是注意到洛基这次到访的人远比之前要少，部分原因是他低调的打扮，但还是有人认出了他们，并在眼神交汇时点头致意或轻声问候。将军欣慰地发现人们脸上流露的更多是忧心，而非责难和猜疑。要将奥丁昏迷一事怪罪到洛基头上当然很容易，只是听证会上的事似乎已经广泛传开，以至于没人倾向于再将他视作所发生的一切的元凶。

 

嗯。也有可能医官们已经告知大家密弥尔所做之事及其背后的原因，从而消除了众人的疑虑。

 

他和洛基在中庭下马后在原地等待马夫前来将马匹牵走。“紧张吗？”提尔询问他的养子。

 

洛基摇摇头，两步并一步走上台阶。“是担心。我知道你在生他的气，或许你不在乎——”

 

“没这回事。”

 

少年闻言止步，似有顾虑地打量着他。“…即便如此。纵使我和他之间发生了这些事，他始终是——从小到大他一直都是我父亲。”

 

“当然，洛基。”提尔伸手捏紧洛基的肩膀，为了使他隔着厚厚的铠甲也能感觉得到，他又轻轻一摇。“我十分敬重你父亲。得知长久以来一直有股力量在和他作对，侵蚀他的心智…我希望他恢复的心情或许并不比你少。”

 

洛基闻言低头望向别处，稍后他点点头，继续上台阶。

 

王子领路来到医宫，在指引之下两人进入一处挂着沙帐、点着火盆的私人房间。奥丁近乎庄重地躺在床上；毯子拉到齐胸处，双手没有放在身侧，而是交握在胸口。床被罩在某种提尔从未见过的半球体中，其微光闪烁的能量令他胳膊和后颈的毛发在他走近时根根直竖。洛基着魔似的盯着它，柔和的金色光芒勾勒出他的面容。

 

“这是什么？”提尔问道。

 

“保护，”洛基失神地回复，随后他眨眨眼，回过神来。“是…就像防护罩。我能感觉到魔法，看清某些波动；它意在保护。十分强大。”

 

“这是密弥尔布下的？”

 

“我想一定是，”洛基回道。“我此前从未在阿斯加德见过这类法术。看，它的特征，还有两部分的连接方式——”这时他抬起头，面露一丝懊恼。“您大概看不见，是不是？我总是忘记哪些东西人们能察觉到，哪些不能。”

 

“你能看到魔法有多久了？”出于好奇提尔问道。

 

少年只是耸了耸肩。“一直都能——或者说，那个，要看到魔法我得专门留心去看，但每当我看的时候它几乎总在那里。不能随时看到对我来说会很奇怪。很难想象别人怎么会看不见，除非是盲人。”他再次望向床上的人，轻轻搂住自己。“我现在就能看到他周围的魔法。就仿佛他正悬浮在其中。我希望他不会窒息。”

 

“密弥尔说过他不会有事。甚至，会比从前更好。”

 

“但愿如他所说。”

 

两人在沉默中又站了几分钟，洛基的手指忐忑不安地摩挲着嘴唇。提尔好奇他那颗脑袋里到底在想什么，并希望他不是在自责，从而枉费密弥尔昨晚的那番话。

 

“我的王子？将军。”听到轻柔的敲门声，两人扭过头，发现一名看护的侍从正等着他们。“每次探视最好还是控制在几分钟内，免得打扰到众神之父。”

 

“但他时刻有人看护，对吗？”少年的语气在担忧中又透着一丝傲气，这让提尔想到他所监护之人虽然曾经被奥丁虐待，但也习惯于享受一定程度的特权。

 

“当然，殿下，”侍从回复。“不过保持一点距离似乎更不容易打扰到神王。屋内已设下保护，墙壁和门上都设有监护咒语。我们就坐在屋外，观察一切。”

 

提尔领洛基出门，少年虽不情愿但还是听从了。“我想你们会轮换吧？”他平静地发问。

 

“是的，将军。每隔三小时会有新的侍从接班，而每隔九小时，埃尔女士都会亲自前来听取我们的报告，并检查众神之父的状态是否有意料之外的变化。”

 

“那他目前状态如何？”

 

“休眠中，”侍从微微耸肩说道。“他睡得很沉，身体并无大碍。不过，在魔法方面，他…。这很难解释，即使是对使用魔法的我们来说也是。准确来说他既没病，也没伤，但又并非完全没事。我们注意到自他陷入沉睡以来，他的魔法，我猜，正在逐渐…平衡。使他更加适应世界之树与阿斯加德的能量。这种调和若能持续下去，醒来之后，他将会前所未有的强大。”

 

洛基闻言直眨眼睛，而他脸上充满希望的表情令提尔几乎不忍直视。相比之下，年纪更大的他心态也更愤世嫉俗。心灰意冷的他打算先等奥丁醒来，到时候再看这个如此对待次子的男人有无悔意，看自己还想不想用武力让他悔过。

 

* * *

 

在校场入口处，将军与他的养子暂别，一人去和他的同级新兵们汇合，另一人则动身前往他的办公地点。大多数新兵生活在兵营，与同窗战友一同劳作；只有少数金字塔顶端的贵族得以免除这项义务，这并非是因为特权给了他们逃脱的权利，而是出于他们另有职责的考虑。提尔曾亲自押送不止一名养尊处优的混小子离开世袭领地，回军中的炊事班煮萝卜。

 

其实，与同级的新兵们分开多半给洛基带来了负面影响。他与同窗之间的感情必定比不上他们内部深厚，使他总是游离于集体之外。再加上他本身就沉默寡言与众不用，又使用魔法，然后还被奥丁标记为嘲笑的对象…很有可能他在训练期间总是被人当成活靶子。

 

好吧，可能的话，提尔打算今日让这一切就此打住。

 

“诸位，”提尔对着由若干坚定、冷静、且不会轻易为流言与偏见所动之人组成的常用评判班底发话。“今天我们将乌鸦们置于阵型最前方。我打算彻彻底底训练每一个人。在让灰狼与棕熊们重温基础的同时，也好看看乌鸦们的学习成果到底如何。”

 

“实行标准淘汰规则，长官？”一人问道。

 

“对。动作有误或敷衍者出列坐下。第一个全员出列的队伍将增加额外训练，他们的教官将接受检查。”

 

“您是否希望我们注意卡迪尔法斯特的队伍？”另一人似笑非笑地说。

 

提尔叹息。“我不会假装这场阅兵与殿下无关，”他说。“但我希望在 _他_ 眼中不要太明显，而且我很怀疑卡迪尔法斯特被自己的心态所扰，阻挠他出身高贵的学生晋级。”

 

“老毛病又犯了，”一名评判说道。其余人则皱着眉头互相使着眼色，其中两人还不满地抱起了胳膊。

 

“没错，又犯了。要是你们发现殿下留级有理有据就另当别论——像是某些技能有待提高，训练存在漏洞，或有心理障碍需要克服。这我能接受。但要是他明显已经具备成为灰狼的能力，而且真的很明显，那我就要跟卡迪尔法斯特聊聊了。这不是第一次，但多半会是我俩作为上下级的最后一次。”

 

“恕我直言，将军，那家伙早该滚蛋了，”第一位发声的评判员弗罗迪说道。“他就是坨施虐成性的烂狗屎，以让手底下的新兵痛苦为乐，尤其是对那些出身显赫的。”

 

“我 _准许_ 你畅所欲言，”提尔干巴巴的回复令其余评判不禁莞尔。

 

“抱歉，将军，”弗罗迪敬了个小小的礼。“但我觉得有这感觉的不光我一个人。我们在校场亲眼看到的，三天一回；再说一遍，我没有不敬的意思，但您的职务性质意味着，那个，您看不到。”

 

“我懂，”提尔点头道。“我与你看法一致，这也是我当初留下你这个评判的原因。你们能定期接触新兵，看到的远比我多。我只负责在他们毕业之后授予军衔。”他耸耸肩。“所以。我要你们像往常一样公正地判断，用眼睛去观察各级别阵中都有哪些学员够格晋升。可有疑问？”

 

疑问虽有，但都不难解答，于是几分钟后提尔便解散了评判，让他们去做准备。

  

* * *

 

 

将军与训练指导员，队列教官，及另外几名前来观摩操练的上层官员一同踏上了看台。他轻车熟路地接通了通讯装置，将一端别在领口，另一端塞入耳中，并坐了下来。

 

在他前方，新兵们四人一排八人一组站成队列，不同队伍之间留出了狭小的空隙以便区分。这片黑灰棕三色的海洋由大约三千名年轻人组成，他们全体肃立，腰佩短剑。

 

提尔欣喜地发现带着头盔他根本没法从乌鸦的队伍中认出洛基。这使得他能不带私心地观察各新兵的表现优劣，避免偏袒任何一个。

 

“ _预备——拔剑！_ ”随着口令声在场内响起，三千利剑嗖的一声整齐划一地出鞘。

 

“ _低位——格挡——攻击！_ ”训练从最基础的指令开始，新兵们精准完成了每个步骤，但随着指令的速度逐渐加快，某些学员的步伐开始慌乱。评判员们穿行于队列之中，在指令发送的同时密切观察，直到找出第一批淘汰的新兵，并轻拍他们的肩膀命令他们出列。  

 

在速度训练之后是基础连击动作。

 

“ _三—六—二！_ ”以这套动作为例，它指的是左中-右下-右上三连击[1]，考验的是速度和步法。大多数乌鸦在这一环节表现尚可，但也有几人遭淘汰。见灰狼阵中居然也有人步法凌乱，提尔眉头不展。改天，得再单独考核一遍那些人。

 

接着是指定连击，开始时与基础连击区别不大，只是复杂程度会递增，一套动作会有八至十二个步骤。某些最高阶的连击动作所包含的步骤甚至多达三十个以上。基础级新兵当然还没学完整套动作，因此看到他们开始频频出局提尔并不意外。

_“降雷！…捕风！”_

 

此时，许多乌鸦甚至已经不再等评判轻拍他们的肩膀；一听到不熟悉的指令，他们直接就行礼自行出列。灰狼的出局速度也开始加快，不过大多数连击仍在他们的所学范围之内。

 

最后，乌鸦几乎被清场，黑袖新兵的阵中已经连一支完整的队伍都不剩，而某些队伍已全员出局。

 

“暂停，”提尔对着通讯装置说道。全体新兵气喘吁吁，仍然保持着暂停前的握剑动作。“乌鸦阵中是不是只剩一百号人了？”

 

暂停期间一名评判上前清点人数。回复是“是的，将军。”

 

“晋级考试，”提尔发话。“让他们摘下头盔。”

 

“ _收剑！稍息！_ ”场上剩下的新兵们放下武器，显然默默松了口气，这时场地四周的新兵中响起了一片掌声。随后他们再次安静下来，注视着评判们在留下的乌鸦队伍中穿行，一个接一个地命令他们摘下头盔，并记录下他们的姓名。

 

“姓名？”

 

“哈康·瓦莱森，先生。”

 

“摘下你的头盔，姓名？”

 

“加尔第·格里梅森，先生！”

 

他沿着队伍一路问过去。

 

“摘下你的头盔…姓名？”

 

“洛基·奥丁森，奥-奥丁森-提尔森，教官。”

 

提尔会心一笑，接着，继续听评判挨个问下去。 

 

* * *

 

 

灰狼们接到指令从左右两侧退场并与战友们汇合；棕熊们则奉命退到场地后方，为剩余的百名乌鸦腾出空间。全体人员保持稍息姿势，头盔夹在腋下，但即使是从看台这么远的位置，也能看清众人面面相觑的样子和偶尔局促不安的表现。大家都清楚晋级考试长什么样，也都知道通常不会像这样毫无预警地搞突袭。如同每一名经过宫廷历练的贵族，洛基尽可能地保持静止，只偶尔摩擦握剑那只手的手指。

 

最后，随着评判之一宣布：“ _晋级考试！_ ”两侧的乌鸦阵营中发出了欢呼。

 

应试者不再八人一组，而是被编为了十人一组的临时队伍，每队分配四名评判，开始考试。

 

剑术又一次成为测试目标，这回考的是与搭档对练；比起全力以赴的比剑这更像是答题：“左，上击；右，你的反击？左，反击——右，反击。很好。右，侧击；左，你的反击？”诸如此类。另一支分到长枪的队伍也进行类似的练习；其余队伍则进行摔跤比赛或刀法训练。每隔几分钟，应试者便会接到命令放下武器，换到下一个项目。

 

提尔竭尽所能地保持公正，但洛基那近乎完美的步法，以及他在枪法上所展示出的货真价实的天赋让人很难忽视。当评判们让他们两人一组训练时，他大多选择能迷惑对手的招式，即使回应他的是按部就班的慢动作。他甚至还卸下了一名搭档的武器，不过他很诚恳地道了歉。

 

“那孩子不错，将军，”他听到通讯装置中传来小声评价。“非常不错。也不知道卡迪尔法斯特为什么让他留级。”

 

看台上除了他没人有通讯装置，而且也没必要让他们听到场内的人所说的话。“了解了，”他回复，但未表态。

 

最后，轮换结束，临时编队重新在场地前方集合。当评判员们集中到场边开始讨论时，新兵们安静下来。几分钟后，其中两人来到队伍一头开始选拔，将未合格者剔除出队。他们敬礼、握手，偶尔拍肩，提尔清楚评判员们会给与鼓励和提供建议，告知新兵们该将精力放到哪里，以便提高。

 

洛基并不在剔除的应试者中。剩余人数为六十四名，足够组成八支新的灰狼队伍。指导员会均衡编排每支队伍，确保将表现最好的与表现相对糟糕的考生编入同一队，以免任何一支队伍拔尖。 队长通常由能力最出色的新兵担任，但为了避嫌，那些贵族出身、不在校场生活的新兵一般都与这一荣誉无缘。

“ _灰狼——问候你们最年轻的战友！_ ”号令声一响，场边的灰袖大军起身一拥而入，喧闹声中，黑袖应试者差点被来势迅猛的拥抱和拍背淹没，偶尔还有力道不一的拳头。

“ _乌鸦——站队！_ ”趁剩余新兵集合期间，提尔记下了只减少一到两名成员的队伍，也记下了减少四名以上成员的队伍。一名指导员所带的队伍中若是没人有晋级的能力，那么有两种可能，一是学员笨的出奇，二是老师教的不好；相反，一名指导员的队伍要是走掉一半以上，也有两种可能，一是老师格外会教，二是他无故扣留学员。

 

“各位指导员，请归队，”提尔示意。观摩台上很快就没了人影，而提尔也随他们一同前往下方的场地，只是步伐相对较慢。“弗罗迪？”

 

“这一期阿斯比约恩队中尽是些游手好闲之徒，这并不是他的错，”报告指出。“他曾一再给他们安排额外的训练，只是那帮懒虫拒绝配合。”

 

“将他们重新编入人员不足的队伍，”提尔下令。“也许他们的新战友能说服他们勤快起来。”

 

“五队和六队六周前才开始训练，”另一名评判接话。“我料想他们之中没人能这么快准备好，而事实也的确如此。同样，错不在指导员。”

 

“很好。”

 

“这一次卡迪尔法斯特的队伍中有三人晋级，将军，”弗罗迪说道。“没什么特别的，除了…”

 

“好。我知道了。”提尔慢慢走到了那个尽管站的笔直，却依然成功散发出躁动情绪的人面前。“卡迪尔法斯特中士。”

 

“将军。”

 

“恭喜你队中有三人晋升。”

 

卡迪尔法斯特闻言似乎有所放松。“谢谢，长官，”说着，自以为是的笑容逐渐浮现，扭曲了他的面容。

 

“他们的名字？”

 

“我。将军？”

 

“不到一小时前他们还由你负责，”提尔不温不火地说道。“你总不会已经把他们的名字忘了吧。”

 

“当然没有，将军。埃文德森，克努特森，奥丁森。”他犹豫了一下。“奥丁森-提尔森。”

 

“嗯。他们分别在你队中多久了，中士？”

 

“长官？”

 

“这问题不难，中士。”

 

卡迪尔法斯特清了清嗓子。“我-我得仔细查看下我的记录…”

 

“不必了。埃文德森！克努特森，奥丁森-提尔森！出列。”

 

三名灰狼站成一排，其中两人很紧张，而另一人正以一种提尔才开始熟悉的方式隐藏着他的表情。

 

“你们分别在之前的队伍里待了多久？”

 

“两年，操练官。”

 

“三年，操练官。”

 

洛基清了清嗓子，“七年，操练官。”

 

听到少年的回复卡迪尔法斯特本想掩盖自己的冷笑声，但没来得及。

 

“了解了。那你们分别都参加过几次晋级考试？”

 

“这是我第三次，操练官。”

 

“这也是我第三次，操练官。”

 

“这是我第一次，操练官。”

 

前两位少年惊讶得直眨眼睛。

 

“你第一次参加？”提尔核实道。“一直在乌鸦队中待了七年？”

 

“是的，操练官。”

 

“中士，你有何解释。”

 

卡迪尔法斯特勾起嘴角。“他之前没准备好，将军。”

 

“他显然准备好了，”提尔纠正道。“弗罗迪？”

 

评判员走上前来；提尔沉默不语，只是伸出手等待。弗罗迪立刻将写有评语及得分的记录板放到了他的手中。

 

“奥丁森-提尔森…啊。‘无可挑剔的步法’…格斗，‘速度与敏捷弥补了体型上的差异’；剑术，‘胸有成竹地完成全部动作’；长枪，‘建议立刻接受高阶训练’；匕首，‘建议立刻接受高阶训练’；附加评语，‘评判员期待看到应试者在投掷武器上的表现，’‘在长枪对战方面展现出了超出此类训练范畴的潜力。’”当提尔将记录板交还给评判员时，洛基的站姿变得更为自信了。他一边眨眼一边努力维持淡然的表情。“我再给你一次机会，中士。”。

 

卡迪尔法斯特无话可说，只能涨红了脸，撇撇嘴。提尔点了点头。

 

“你就是看不惯出身高贵的人，是不是？”提尔摇摇头，轻声说道。“我之前就警告过你别带这种偏见。”

 

“对娇身惯养徒有虚位的 _小孩子_ 缺乏耐性算不上偏见。”

 

“将这孩子留在你队中七年的耐性你倒是有，”提尔温和地指出。“而且我认为没必要重复评判员的评语，来反驳你说他实力不足以在灰狼阵中赢得一席的主张。”

 

卡迪尔法斯特仍旧一言不发；他有权这么做，毕竟，提尔并未明确要求他回答，但这却令将军再次摇起头来。

 

“脱下你的披风，卡迪尔法斯特，”他下令。“还有你的中士胸针和佩剑。”

 

男人顿时目瞪口呆，胡子拉碴的脸上居然失了几分血色。“你不能——”

 

“不能？我么？”提尔却只是挑起一侧眉毛，等待下文。

 

“这是因为你偏袒王子，”卡迪尔法斯特的冷言冷语招来了提尔的白眼。

 

“对，一个直至三天前都没怎么跟我说过话的王子。说素不相识的人之间存在裙带关系不觉得牵强么，卡迪尔法斯特。”听到他冷硬的口气，身边的新兵和评判们都紧张起来。“脱下你的披风，否则我帮你脱。这是你最后一次滥用职权了。”

 

“你会怎么做，把我按在泥地上痛揍一顿再把它从我的尸体上扒下来？”冷言冷语已然升级为咆哮，但提尔却只是摇了摇头。

 

“法律禁止士兵以这种方式袭击平民，”他回复。

 

卡迪尔法斯特纵身向提尔扑去，但数百年没上战场的他早已拳脚生疏，再加上怒火攻心，提尔只是后退半步稳住身形，将手举到卡迪尔法斯特的咽喉处，便顺势掐住了送上门来的对手。一个跨步加一个转身，卡迪尔法斯特已被他放倒在地，而他空闲的那只手则趁那期间扯下了对方肩上的披风。固定披风的别针崩开飞入沙子中，在阳光下闪闪发亮。

 

提尔将披风随意往胳膊上一挂，都懒得去多看地上那个正揉着受伤的喉咙咳嗽不止的男人一眼。“关于平民袭击士兵法律同样有明文规定，卡迪尔法斯特，不过鉴于你似乎还没搞清楚自己的身份，我就不予追究了——仅此一次。但我要明确一件事：你的免职文书会在今日结束前送达。你不再是阿斯加德军队的中士，也不再是隶属于任何队伍的士兵。你不得再出现在这些场所，否则将被处以监禁或更严重的刑罚。

 

“这一切就为了一个娇生惯养的臭小子？”

 

这一次，提尔迎上了他的目光，他看到的是一个对自己的伤痛耿耿于怀的男人，连承认他之所以落得今天被提尔剥夺生计的下场，责任在他自身的担当都没有。

 

“这一切，”他训斥道，“都是因为你在战场上所犯下的暴行导致你被贬为中士，被剥夺作战与晋升的权利，可你非但没吸取教训、传授经验，反倒因受罚而拿周围的人撒气。满腹怨念的你决意要让手下的新兵们过的生不如死，而不是给予他们阿斯加德要求你提供的训练。那是能让他们在战场上活下来的训练，卡迪尔法斯特。有多少人因为你拒不传授他们生存所需的能力而赴死，啊？有多少人直接或间接的因你而死？”他最后一次摇头。“到此为止了。我不会再容忍你的怨恨，容忍你虐待新兵，影响受训者的士气。这里已经容不下你了。”

 

他朝门口一扬下巴，两名评判立刻上前拖卡迪尔法斯特起身。前士兵龇牙咧嘴地挣脱了他们，并拍去身上的尘土。

 

提尔丝毫没有理会他，而是转向了新兵们，下令他们返回到新队伍中。在与提尔对视了一瞬后洛基服从了命令，另外两人也紧随其后。接着，他转向弗罗迪。“找三个人。给这位平民一小时的时间在三人的监督之下收拾东西，随后由他们护送离场。动不动武完全取决于他。”

 

“我真正的本事你还没见识到呢， _将军_ ，”卡迪尔法斯特放话。

 

“不，我已经见识过了，”提尔头也不回地回道。“现在，滚吧。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 文中注释：  
> [1]攻击套路，通常1、2分别指头部左侧和右侧，3、4指躯干左侧及右侧，5、6指腿部左侧及右侧。


	23. 深夜谈话

午夜时分，提尔又一次被男孩子的尖叫声吵醒。他长叹一声，披上外衣，沿着走廊朝洛基的卧室走去。小伙子已经连续三晚被噩梦折磨了。能让一个疲惫不堪的青少年从沉睡中惊醒已经不单纯是不愉快的梦，而是货真价实的噩梦了。

 

而当洛基正在经受的一切反映到他的魔法上时，事情就更有意思了。提尔从没听说过有人能在睡梦中使用魔法，然而，照密弥尔所说，洛基体内充盈的魔力显然已经饱满到了不时会 _溢出_ 的程度。可以肯定的是，此前，梵格尔夫从未发生过地震。

 

“洛基？”提尔轻叩洛基的房门。“我可以进来吗？”

 

起先无人应答，但片刻后门闩咔哒一响，门开了。提尔走了进去，屋内的灯火随之亮起，但却不见洛基的身影。

 

“洛基？”

 

“在这儿，”低落的回复声传来。

 

提尔发现小伙子正坐在床上，腿上缠着毛毯，身上还覆盖着一层薄汗。洛基挥手又点了盏灯，借着火光，提尔看到他脸色苍白神情凝重，眼周还带着阴影。

 

“愿意说说么？”他问道。

 

“还是算了，”洛基的回答与前三个晚上一样。

 

提尔稍事思考后，朝大门点了点头。“跟我来。”

 

“先生？”

 

“跟我走。总比马上接着睡要强。”

 

洛基深深叹了口气，但还是爬下床拽了件袍子，他光着脚迈着拖沓的步子跟随提尔来到走廊。

 

“能否告诉我我们要去哪儿，先生？”

 

洛基惶恐的语气令提尔眉头一皱。“厨房。怎么，你以为是去哪儿？”

 

“我没…”见提尔眉梢一挑，他低下头含糊说道，“我以为您是不是要让我去收拾行李。我就是个累赘。”

 

提尔顿时停下脚步，伸出双手放在洛基肩上，可后者却随之一缩。“我从不希望你产生这种想法，洛基。在这里， _永远_ 不。我收留你不是因为指望我的 _付出_ 能收获多少回报。你来这儿是因为你值得拥有一个安稳的去处。如果你留在这里是有条件的…必须遵守某种秘密而专断的行为准则，那又何来真正的安全感？”

 

可洛基的背却压的更弯。“是，先生，对不起，先生。”

 

提尔蹙眉，但一路也未再多言。两人来到厨房时奥里夫仍在。他正对着账目单自言自语，一边还翻阅着一本污迹斑斑的大书做着笔记。“晚上好，奥里夫。希望我们没打扰到你。”

 

“啊，两位也晚上好，大人。殿下。”他会意地打量了少年一番。“那么，热牛奶加蜂蜜？”

 

“你要是没空我们可以自己动手，”提尔开口，但主厨却大手一挥打断了他。

 

“什么话。你只会把牛奶热糊了，然后乱放我的烧锅。想都别想，”他嘴上抱怨，但在走过男孩身边去取所需物品时却冲他眨了眨眼睛。不到一分钟，锅已放到火上，奥里夫将勺子递给洛基，说道。“隔几秒钟就搅拌一下，孩子。要让牛奶受热均匀免得糊了。”

 

“牛奶也能烧糊？”洛基问，他已经累的连被下人使唤都认了。

 

“要烧糊不容易，但没错，是可以，”奥里夫回道。“勺子贴着锅底搅动…对，很好，就像这样。”

 

“所以今晚你在为何事烦恼？”提尔发问。洛基猛地抬起头，却发现提尔看的是他身后的奥里夫，后者摸了摸他光秃秃的脑袋，长吁了一口气。

 

“没啥大事，大人，就是在制定下个月的伙食安排。我知道战士的饭量比我们这些普通人要大，但没想到巫师的饭量居然更大。现在府上又一下来了 _两个_ 。我想送往医宫的那些的伙食并非是给鲁纳女士本人，而是为病患和医务人员准备的。”

 

“听到你将她的饮食习惯和战士相提并论，我敢说鲁纳女士一定倍受刺激，”提尔说道。

 

“呵。”奥里夫伸手去取杯子和蜜罐。“密弥尔大师的食量是你的三倍，将军，而这孩子不光是在 _长身体_ ，他拥有的魔力甚至比鲁纳和密弥尔加起来还强。光是为准备足够口粮熬过明年我们就得多种几亩庄稼了。”

 

“对不起，”洛基开口，但提尔挥手打断了他。

 

“奥里夫是在说笑。他喜欢边抱怨边忙活，但若是没事可做他牢骚更多。”

 

奥里夫咧嘴一笑，露出牙缝。“啧，将军说的没错。我废话连篇不必当真，这才是好孩子。你还在搅牛奶吧？”

 

“是的，先生。”

 

“你是不是真的能光靠魔法移动物品？你能不用手搅牛奶吗？”

 

“我…”洛基忐忑地望了望提尔，将军却只是耸了耸肩。“我想大概可以，只是用魔法去做一件事往往比直接…用常规办法做来的费事。从魔法角度考虑，不用勺子直接让牛奶流动要比克服阻力用 _勺子_ 搅动来得省力。”

 

“让我看看。”

 

洛基眨眨眼，惊讶的合不拢嘴。“先生？”

 

奥里夫指着烧锅。“你要乐意，我倒是想见识一下这是怎么做到的。咱们这儿很少看到法师或先知，而且那些人喜欢窝在神庙里。只要你不觉得我无礼…”

 

“不，不。没有的事——我只是，人们一般不——他们，呃嗯。”

 

提尔能猜到。“你不习惯有人对你的魔法感兴趣，而不是贬低它？”

 

洛基神色微苦。“可以这么说。”

 

“哼。”奥里夫坐回到他的账本旁。“一群蠢货，居然嘲笑一个能把他们变成青蛙的人。”

 

洛基低下了头，但提尔看得出他在偷笑。“这我目前还做不到，先生。也许将来可以。”

 

奥里夫爽朗一笑，接着埋头继续干活。“好吧，等你学会了，告诉我。我想让某些人绕着沼泽蹦跶几圈。”

 

没几分钟主厨就宣布牛奶好了；他将它倒入杯子中，再给每杯加上一大勺蜂蜜，搅拌后递给了桌子另一边的洛基和提尔。

 

“谢谢，奥里夫，”将军谢道。

 

“不谢。”他砰的一声合上书，连同账本一并塞进抽屉，随后使劲伸了个懒腰，令骨头咯咯直响。“两位也早点休息。或者，想在床上用早餐的话，至少提前跟我说一声。”

 

待奥里夫走后，洛基试探着说，“我从来没在厨房打过下手。”他吹了吹牛奶后喝了一口。“王子不会和下人混在一起。”

 

“嗯，你依然是王子，但大体上，比起宫中许多人，我更熟悉自己的下属，”提尔耸肩说道。“要不是奥里夫，梵格尔夫所有人都只有焦鸡蛋和糊吐司可吃。给予他应有的尊重对我来说不仅没有损失，还收获颇丰，不管是他的忠心还是他所提供的服务质量。”

 

“一切都是政治，”洛基睿智地说道。尽管疲倦，却透着股深有体会的味道。

 

“你是指什么？”提尔发问，暗自觉得有趣。

 

洛基傻眼了，显然并未意识到自己说的很大声，于是缩进了椅子里。提尔蹙眉，但尽力在男孩面前隐藏起那股挥之不去的恼火。近来，他已对此习以为常，他替总以为会被人奚落的洛基不平，更糟的是——小小年纪他就被噩梦纠缠，这一切——都该遭天谴。“你若不愿回答不必勉强，”他心平气和地说，“只是你的想法听起来很有趣。我承认我有点好奇。”他举杯啜饮，令洛基再次傻眼。“在收养你的那天我说过想更深入地了解你。这一点没变。”

 

洛基忐忑地清了清嗓子。“那个…我原来常常会出宫进城，或去其他国度，不…不带御前随从。托尔也会。那——并非是为了冒险之类的，我只是——有时候微服出宫去逛集市，或拜访华纳海姆皇家大学的图书馆，或做别的事会更容易，没人注意到我的存在可以免去那些繁琐的礼节。我——我很抱歉？”

 

“听你的描述我尚未发现任何不当行为，”提尔回复，看到少年试图掩盖那一抹安心又略显迟疑的笑容他很是高兴。“接着讲。”

 

洛基喝了一小口自己的酒，整理好思路。“那个，就是…即便没人知道我的身份，即便我的 _出现_ 并没有任何政治含义，我依然看到了政治。人们在面对乞丐商人与侍卫时不同的态度。那些方便他们达到目的的小小礼节，以及它在不同场合下的变化。出于各种原因，了解应该和谁聊又该避开谁。就是…我是说，至少在我看来，似乎一切都离不开政治，或多或少。”

 

“这倒是个很有趣的视角，”提尔评价。“仿佛政治就是放大了的人际互动，只是把主体换成国家和政府，而非独立的个人。”

 

“那个，在我看来似乎是这样。这没有——您没有不高兴？”

 

提尔侧过脸，审视着少年的面孔。“为什么这么问？”

 

洛基移开了视线，随后低头盯着自己的杯子。“父——众神之父曾暗示…好吧，并非暗示，他曾直截了当地对我说以这种思维方式看待他人是不光彩的。用他的话讲是居心叵测。但我只是——对我来说，以这种方式观察他人，与说服听证会投票赞成你的某些举国性措施并无多大区别。您说的没错，两者规模不同，但其实区别也仅限于此。”他似乎发现自己越说越激动，于是再度收敛起来。“至少，在我看来是这样。”

 

提尔点头。“有道理，我认为你说的很对。”

 

洛基瞠目结舌，一时竟哑口无言，稍后他才控制住自己的表情，这令提尔不禁一笑。“你似乎很惊讶。”

 

“呃， _是的_ 。我是说——那战士的守则呢？要求凡事直截了当诚实坦率？操…操纵他人，采…采用迂回的手段不是不光彩的吗？”

 

“嗯。这我该如何表达。”提尔眯着眼睛思索了一番。“我想你就当是这么多年下来我已经养成了从作战角度看待一切的习惯吧。如何部署兵力？盟友是谁？每一次交锋的预期结果如何？各国都有不少将战争视为政治的延伸或另一种表现形式的哲人，即便原始如米德加尔特也不例外。你所谈论的是个体观察，并想办法从他们身上获取你想要的。而我谈论的是掌握敌对势力的优势与弱点…从而获知该如何从他们那里得到我想要的。”

 

洛基发出了似笑又似惊叫的声音，随即他突然闭嘴，躲到了牛奶杯后。

 

“从脾气性格上看，也许你我比我们象限中还要相似。”提尔说。

 

洛基若有所思地看着他，随后点了点头。“也许您说的对，先生。”

 

“我不会强迫你谈论你的那些噩梦，”提尔继续道，看着洛基的脸沉了下来。“我不会。但哪天你要是决定想找人聊聊，我随时奉陪。我认为有个听众或许会有帮助，如果你像我一样。不想找我，可以找密弥尔。或者埃尔女士，据我了解她邀请过你不止一次。甚至可以找你母亲。你自己看，但我认为这对你有好处。”

 

“我会…我会考虑的，先生。”洛基只和他对视了一瞬。“谢谢。”

 

 信任是要赢得的，提尔提醒自己，而要赢得一个敏感又饱受虐待的孩子的信任需要时间。幸好提尔有的是时间，也有的是耐心。这孩子早晚会想通的。

 

* * *

 

 

在奥丁沉睡了九日九夜之后，洛基闯入了提尔的书房。“密弥尔老师说众神之父醒了，”他惊呼。“他说他感觉到法术消失了，就在几分钟前。”

 

片刻后，密弥尔本人轻敲门框询问。“我们能进来吗，将军？”

 

洛基愣住了，在提尔的注视之下他的脸色竟然微微泛白；提尔为他仍旧以为年轻容易激动会让他而受罚暗暗感到揪心。也是，他们一起生活还不满一个月，而与新养子相处的最初几个月总是最艰难的。

 

“当然，大师。吾儿。进来坐。这是喜讯。”趁两人进屋时，他取出了葡萄酒和苹果酒倒上。“你还有别的消息要告诉我们吗，大师？”

 

“只能说休眠的功效正如我所希望的那样，”密弥尔回复。“至少，就我隔这么远感应到的情况来看。他睡的深沉，醒的顺利。我的看护咒语显示未出任何差错。”

 

“我相信你希望亲自去检查你的外甥，”提尔说道。

 

“应该的。我想通知你我今日暂时不能为洛基授课了，除非你允许他随我同去。我理解你不愿让他与那个虐待过他的人共处一室的心情。”

 

嗯。提尔想了想，望向一旁的当事人。洛基的表情焦虑中夹杂着希望，提尔心知他不会喜欢自己接下来的话。

 

“我认为眼下最好还是让洛基留在这里。”见洛基脸色先是一沉，继而转为愠怒，提尔坦言道。“只是暂时而已。”他说。“密弥尔的法术意在帮他恢复心智，你若还记得的话。是否有效我们尚不确定，而奥丁已经证明了他能有多残忍，我 _不_ 会让你再遭受那些。若密弥尔宣布安全，到时候也许你可以去一趟王宫，但要在我的陪同之下。明白吗？”

 

“是，先生，”洛基回复，显然仍旧不大高兴。

 

“你明白 _为什么_ 吗？”提尔追问。

 

少年深吸了一口气，再缓缓松开。“我明白，先生。我虽不喜欢，但能理解。”

 

于是密弥尔启程前往首都，而洛基则询问他能否去梵格尔夫的城区——这座环绕老泥堆发展起来的阿斯加德昔日的都城走走，散散心。

 

“那晚我们的谈话令我心生此念，”他解释道。“发生了这么多事，我一直无暇去…探索。”

 

“没问题，洛基。不过，我希望你去几个小时就回。密弥尔可能会有消息，而我们得做好行前准备，可能终究还是得进宫走一趟。”见洛基点头他又加了一句，“去神庙附近的区域走走；那里偶尔会有来自异域，却又不知为何不愿前往首都的商人。”

 

“谢谢，先生。”

 

* * *

 

 

结果，几小时后，密弥尔不仅带回了法术成功的消息，还带回了一名御史，奉命召唤洛基进宫，但鉴于他尚未成年，提尔获准同行，无附加条件；没有他在场保护，他绝不会让洛基与奥丁见面，以防万一。这是针对所有被剥夺监护权的父母的标准做法，因此，即使是众神之父也无权反对。    

 

洛基紧张的几乎没吃东西，他早早就告退了，说是要更衣换上正装。

 

“如有需要，我几分钟后就上去帮你。”

 

“我——是，那…再好不过了。谢谢，先生。

 

提尔上楼辅助少年穿戴甲胄时他因为不安而浑身僵硬，对提尔的评论也只用单字回应；最后，将军放弃了尝试，于是两人在沉默中完成了换装。

 

“不会有事的，洛基，”当一切就绪后他安慰道。

 

少年的回复却只有一句，“谢谢，先生。”不带任何立场，而且又换上了那副已被提尔定义为‘官方面孔’的表情。

 

一行人乘坐轻舟回宫，要不是洛基反复地握拳再松开，或依次活动每根手指，他几乎就像静物般站在那里一动不动。提尔看得出现在不是和他聊天的好时机，但依然希望能说点什么，多少缓解下男孩的紧张。

 

他们并未被带去医宫或正殿，也没去奥丁的书房，而是去了一间提尔从未见过的雅致客厅。屋内放有许多书架和橱柜，其上陈列着各式各样的小饰物和战利品，壁炉边设有板棋棋盘，还有几张椅子和小桌子散布在各处。  

 

这是是奥丁私人房间的会客室，提尔意识到，在那个决定命运的早晨他在洛基的住所也见过。

 

洛基用手抹了抹护甲的前胸，仿佛是在捋平不存在的褶皱，这时身后的大门开了，弗丽嘉走了进来。

 

“吾儿。”她快步来到他身边，笑容满面地将他搂入了怀中，而松了口气的洛基也回抱着她。片刻之后，她退后亲吻了少年的额头，并将手放在他肩上从头到脚打量了一番。“你看上去气色不错。”

 

“我很好，母亲，谢谢关心。”他扫了眼大门后又回望向母亲。“那父——众神之父呢？”

 

在提尔看来，神后的笑容中似乎掠过了一丝痛苦。“奥丁没事。他只是被几位老臣耽搁了；他沉睡一事令他们忧心，所以现在他们迫切需要颗定心丸，确定一切都好。”

 

“那想必一切都好？”提尔礼貌地问道。“大师密弥尔看起来并不担心。”

 

弗丽嘉的笑容沉淀为某种安详而坚定的神情。“我的丈夫还尚未变回从前的他，”她说。“也许永远都不会。但我能看出这次休眠带给他的变化。他已经很久没这么接近从前的那个他了。”

 

“夫人你过奖了，”奥丁说话的同时进屋关上了大门。他颔首问候两人，“提尔将军。洛基。”并搓揉着下巴，那正是近两周前挨了提尔一拳的部位。“相信我们今晚的谈话会比上一次更文明。”

 

“我当然没有意见，”提尔回道。“你呢？”

 

“嗯。没有。不过我不否认上一次是我活该，”听到奥丁的话提尔惊讶的扬起了眉毛。

 

年长的男人挪到满是酒瓶的柜子前，在浏览了一番后却一瓶未取，反而转过身来，挺直身板，将双手背在身后。提尔感觉的出身旁的洛基顿时紧张了。

 

“吾儿，”他唤道，见洛基一阵缩瑟他眯起了眼睛。“你 _是_ 我儿，洛基，不论我多么吝于展示这一事实。我让你受委屈了。我从前不明白，但现在明白了。你不该被人这般对待，被我。”他急促地猛吸了口气，似乎是想抓紧众神之父的斗篷，以便汲取力量。“君王不会为自己的行为道歉，然而为人父者却会，当他委屈了自己的儿子时。不过我发现我…目前还做不到。”奥丁撅起嘴唇，短暂地移开视线。“我的思想依旧牢牢被魔法禁锢着。据我猜测是无法摆脱了。我发现我并无兴趣寻求你的谅解；但我会承认自己的过错。”

 

提尔见洛基喉头一滚咽了口唾沫。“我明白，父—父亲，”少年小声说。

 

奥丁点点头。“我并未和你断绝关系，”他出言更为坚定，“但也不会强迫你脱离提尔将军的监护回到我身边。你的王子身份没有变，继承权也没有变，你依然享有此前的一切特权，承担以往肩负的责任。你仍旧是我儿子；但鉴于我之前的行为，我认为最稳妥的做法还是让你…远离我触手可及的范围。”

 

尽管洛基不停地眨眼，想要努力消化父亲的这番话，却还是点了点头。“我能问您件事吗，先生？”

 

“问吧。”

 

“您为何…您为何还继续称我为儿子，既然您已经说了我和您并无血缘关系？”洛基身侧的双手紧握成拳，但除此之外并无其他动作。“我连阿萨人都不是。提尔将军都告诉我了。”

 

“啊。”

 

良久奥丁只说了这一个字，正当提尔以为他不会回答的时候，他默默点了点头，随后举目望着两人。“跟我来。我想也是时候让你知道真相了。”

 

他与神后领着洛基与提尔离开宫殿的皇家侧厅朝下走去，穿过回廊暗梯，去往地底深处，直到来到王宫地下的宝库大门前。那里面存放着战争纪念物和战利品，提尔知道，最早的可以追溯至布利时期，包括太过危险不宜使用又太过强大不易处置的武器和手工制品。

 

大门开启后，奥丁领路又走下一段台阶，来到一处基座前。提尔认出了那上面摆放的物品，只是他有七百年没见过了：远古冬棺。

 

这时，众神之父转向洛基，在冬棺幽蓝色的光芒下，奥丁脸上的每一道皱纹都格外醒目，眼罩也随之闪烁。“这是你与生俱来的权利，吾儿。”


	24. 揭秘与告别

“我与生俱来的权利，”洛基着魔似的盯着冬棺，轻声说。或许他确实受到了某种提尔察觉不到的魔力所迷惑，谁知道呢。“我和托尔小的时候您曾带我们来看过，”当他终于将视线移开时他说道，目光游移不定地徘徊在众神之父的脸上。

 

“它不仅仅是件武器，”奥丁说。“其实，它从来就不该被当作武器使用。冬棺是约顿海姆的心脏。离了它，他们的世界会衰亡。”

 

洛基惊讶地睁大了眼睛。“那您为什么要将它 _带走_ ？”他惊恐地问道。

 

“君王的压力在于为可怕的决定负责，没有好的结果，只有危害轻重之别，”奥丁回道。“倘若获准留下冬棺，他们会继续向米德加尔特，华纳海姆，及阿斯加德施压…没有它，他们就无法对他国不利，并衰弱下去，直到有一天，就算归还也不再危险。”

 

“而你原本打算利用我来实现，”洛基猜道。嗯。这孩子很精明。这合乎情理。“不光是归还冬棺，还要统治他们，以-以傀儡的身份。”

 

“我是考虑过，”奥丁坦白。“同为约顿人，他们说不定会听你的。作为一个理解阿斯加德文化的人，你或许能弥合双方之间日益扩大的鸿沟。他们曾是我们的祖先，只是很少有人在讲述远古征服的传说时回忆起这一事实。”他叹了口气，将手置于冬棺之上，却没有碰它。“但在你还小的时候我就放弃了那些计划。那时你已经是我们中的一员；你若如我所想是被遗弃的，他们是不会重视你的回归的。”

 

“这就是你当初开始虐待他的原因？”提尔问道。“因为他对你的计划已经没用了？”

 

“不。”众神之父动了动嘴。“或者，那可能也是部分原因，”他明显语带迟疑。“但正如我所说，我记得爱过我的儿子。现在的我…受损了。用密弥尔的话说。对洛基我已经体会不到曾经的那种感觉，只能假设是这一损伤导致了我如此蔑视一个无辜的孩子。我的计划因他而搁浅，因此，在我内心莫名觉得责怪他理所当然。”

 

四人在沉默中消化着这番话。

 

“他们为何要将一个婴儿遗弃在神庙里，还放在最重要的宝物旁边？”洛基用颤抖的声音问道，而提尔发现他的太阳穴已被汗水打湿。他双臂紧搂在腰际，抱着自己寻求安慰。

 

“我对他们的习俗一无所知，小子，”奥丁不耐烦地回道。“但看看你的身材；相比他们你过于矮小。我从未见过哪个纯血巨人的孩子个子这么小的。”

 

提尔蹙眉。“你的意思是当时你并未意识到他体内存在魔法？”见奥丁像鹰似的盯着自己，他继续道，“家父希密尔曾如此教导我。通常，巨人除力量之外，在魔法和体型上只占其一。不会两者兼具。”

 

在他们身后，弗丽嘉倒抽了一口凉气。“约顿人肯定一开始就知道这点，”她说道。

 

奥丁闭目，叹息道。“而这就是我选择搁置计划的另一个原因：因为，如果我错了，而你并未遭遗弃，那我就错偷了他们的孩子，在那之后，阿斯加德任何谈和的说辞他们都不会再理会。”他摇了摇头。“我理应猜到，鉴于…”

 

“鉴于什么？”提尔眯起眼睛问道。

 

但奥丁却没有回答，只是又摇了摇头。

 

“您为什么一直不告诉我我是什么？”洛基问。

 

“我不告诉你真相只是为了保护你，”奥丁回复。

 

“什么 _真相_ ？”洛基的声音在宝库内隐隐回响。“您是不是觉得我要是知道了，会缺乏归属感？您是不是觉得我会感觉自己是个 _异类_ ，外人？我早有这感觉了——每天都有！而后来，你还有意火上浇油！”石室内回荡着洛基的声音，他急喘一声克制住自己，接着像是怕挨打似的往后一缩。提尔立刻拦到了两人中间。

 

奥丁怒目圆睁，却既没动手，也没有开口。片刻后，他的怒意褪去，只剩下一脸冷静，疏远的神情。

 

“什么真相，奥丁？”提尔留心克制语调，以低沉又平静的声音问道。“拥有约顿血统并不可耻；你我都很清楚。为什么不能让这孩子知道自己真正的种族？他自身的血统有何不可告人的秘密，需要隐瞒这么久？”

 

众神之父始终不改那副冷漠晦涩的神情，看得提尔寒毛直竖。“阿斯加德的百姓对约顿人抱有偏见，”奥丁回道，但他的话在将军耳中却显得空洞无力。“在他们眼中，不论对错，对方比野兽好不了多少。”

 

“这个借口并不充分，丈夫，而你心知肚明，”弗丽嘉的话吓了神王一跳。“你随时可以打压这种偏见。只是对贝斯特拉挥之不去的怒火阻止了你。说真的，若不是 _你_ 纵容那些观念，阿斯加德不会有这么多人如此看待约顿人。”

 

“而你知道我这么做的理由，”奥丁说道。

 

“我知道 _包尔_ 的理由，”弗丽嘉反驳道，“而你将它化为己用，但你想：难道他的思想就未受阿斯加德之力侵蚀吗？”

 

听到这里，神王竟像是受了打击；接着他一脸忧思，似乎拿不定主意如何回答才好。

 

“洛基有权知道这些秘密，”提尔依然谨慎保持着平静的语气。“这些真相事关他自己的身体血液，本就不该对他保密。你打算何时再告诉他？”

 

奥丁躲开视线，垂眸盯着冬棺，微微摇头。“我没打算，”最后他承认。

 

“但为什么？父亲， _为什么_ ？”提尔不用回头都能想象洛基脸上的绝望；他的声音已经表明了一切。

 

“你是我们中的一员，”奥丁只是说。“正如…正如我这些年来一直在努力忘记贝斯特拉，忘记她抛下家人和阿斯加德的事，我也一直在努力忘记你的血统。你已成为我的儿子。在我第一次碰触到你的那一刻，你就已变为阿萨人。我以为这就足够了。”

 

“所以你 _曾_ 以我为耻，”洛基嘘声。“要 _忘记_ 我的血统才能 _接纳_ 我，你必然是。”

 

“也有…这种可能。正如我所说：我让你受委屈了。”

 

“委屈，”提尔开口。“这话有点委婉了。何况你仍在让他受委屈。”

 

“此话怎讲，将军？”

 

“你依旧没有正面回答他的问题，而他已经问了你好几遍了：你对洛基隐瞒真相这么久的真正原因？别再回避问题。这孩子有权知道，我也一样。”

 

奥丁目光严厉地瞪着他，鼻孔大张。“这里不是你的书房，将军；我建议你认清自己的身份。”

 

提尔不满地抱起胳膊，深吸了一口气。

 

“夫君，”弗丽嘉开口。“你的这次休眠很大程度上抹去了阿斯加德的魔法在你身上留下的痕迹。也逆转了性情上的变化。然而，某些变化只能靠你自己去修复。”

 

奥丁沉默了许久；在这空旷的库房之内，可以轻易听到盔甲的磕碰声，衣物的摩挲声，以及众神之父与他约顿儿子的粗重呼吸声。

 

但提尔选择等待观望，而当洛基开口打算向奥丁追问答案时，他举起了手，示意他 _等_ ；少年用探询的目光望着他，但并未吱声。

 

最终，在众人的凝视之下，奥丁似乎是迫于压力妥协了。“洛基，”他轻声说。“过来——”

 

“为什么？”提尔打断了他。

 

只见奥丁咬牙切齿，但随后他松口了。“我想让他将手放到冬棺上。两者会互相感应。”

 

“那就离他远点，”提尔静静说道。“目前我还不相信你已经彻底从阿斯加德魔法的影响中恢复过来了。”

 

令将军意外的是奥丁并未反驳，他退到一旁，尽管这似乎令他痛苦；提尔点头示意洛基上前。“你若想碰，”他轻声说，可少年却只是微动双手，做了个无助的手势。

 

“我还有其他了解的途径吗？”他问道。他来到基座前，背对众人，但提尔注意到相比奥丁他还是靠他更近。他举起双手，却犹豫了，提尔看到他摇了摇头，微微颤抖了一下才把手放到冬棺的匣盖上。

 

没有声响，也没有任何光亮显示正在发生什么，但他听见洛基颤抖着深吸了口气，又颤栗着缓缓松开。

 

“洛基？”他担心地走上前去，喊道。

 

“它在歌唱，”他回道，声音中夹带着一丝先前没有的微不可察的恼火。“真希望您能听见。”

 

“有没有哪里不舒服，我的孩子？”弗丽嘉问道。

 

“不舒服？”不…不，”洛基回道。“这种感觉…这就像在经历了漫长的旅途后回到家里。”

 

“让他们看看你的脸，”奥丁的话令洛基顿时浑身一僵。提尔强忍住动手抽那个蠢货后脑勺的冲动。

 

但男孩却转身了，他褪去了阿萨人的外表，换上了约顿人的肤色，红宝石般的眼睛来回看着提尔和他母亲。提尔不禁发现他刻意避开了奥丁，但后者也只是无动于衷地站在那里。

 

“噢，吾儿…”弗丽嘉上前去捧洛基的脸，却被他躲开，但在顿了一瞬后，他还是让她将手背贴在了他的脸颊上。“我上次见到这样的你还是在婴儿时期。而且你是如此美貌。”

 

“您…您之前——见过这样的—我？”

 

“只有一次，”她似乎无法将视线从他脸上挪开。“在奥丁第一次带你回家时。看得出你是个天生的变形者，早在那时就会变化了。”

 

提尔皱起眉头。“纵使他是个变形者，神后，而且在婴儿时期就能变化非同寻常，但这并非你口中的不同形态。每个约顿人都有温寒两种皮肤。你难道不知道？”

 

弗丽嘉的目光并未离开少年，但提尔听到她轻轻苦笑了一声。“看来在对约顿人的了解上，我的族人与阿萨人一样无知。我庆幸有你在他身边，提尔将军，能教他这些。”

 

“我想密弥尔也能，”奥丁喃喃自语道。“你现在明白了，将军，我想对他隐瞒什么？”

 

洛基脸上的纹样变了，更凸显出他焦躁的神情。“怎么了？”他问道。“我是不是——出什么事了？”

 

“没事，”说着，提尔走上前去。冬棺的光芒足以鲜明地勾勒出少年脸上的纹样…所以，啊，原来如此。奥丁决心隐瞒的秘密。提尔想对这个男人发怒，但却只觉得失望。

 

面对洛基，他开口道，“不，你母亲说的对；你是你们种族的优秀代表，洛基。但这里，摸你的脸感受一下。”他看着洛基顺着眉骨外侧和嘴唇下方摸索起脸上的纹样。“它们被称为亲族纹样，”他解释道。“你身上也有。这也是约顿人通常衣着单薄的原因。家父曾说过，它能在寒冷中寻找热源，那代表的不是安全就是伙伴，而在狩猎时则意味着隐藏的猎物。每个约顿人身上的记号都不尽相同，但某些纹样是遗传的，有助于鉴别亲属和宗族。”

 

“亲属和宗族…”说完，洛基思索了片刻，鲜红的双眼望着远方，就在这时，他恍然大悟，目瞪口呆地抬起头，最终迎上了奥丁的目光。“我想某些家族的纹样一定众所周知了，是不是，众神之父？”

 

老人叹息道。“的确。”

 

随着洛基步步紧逼，他低沉的咆哮越发清晰，提尔认为他看到少年的指尖闪过了冰的寒光，想到那些冰的杀伤力，他几乎本能地伸手去拔剑，但他及时克制住了自己。“那我身上的是什么家族的纹样？”洛基问道。“我到底属于哪个家族？”

 

“你属于这里，和我们——”弗丽嘉开口，却被洛基打断。

 

“不。我没有被遗弃，您知道，对不对？是不是！您是从谁手里 _偷走_ 我的，众神之父？”

 

奥丁无法直视他的眼睛。“我当时真以为你是弃婴——”

 

“ _说啊！_ ”撕心裂肺的哭喊声响彻地窖。

 

“…劳菲，”最终，奥丁坦白。“你是劳菲之子。”

 

洛基泣不成声，他趔趄着朝后退去，倚在了摆放着冬棺的基座上。

 

“奥丁，你都干了些什么？”弗丽嘉低声道，而事实上，她只是把提尔内心的想法说了出来。

 

“正如我所说；我以为这孩子被遗弃了，以为他的保姆在我方士兵违抗命令袭击神庙时逃走了。不论他被留在那儿是为了保护他还是让他自生自灭，在我发现时，他无依无靠。脆弱无助，哭哭啼啼，在单薄的襁褓中瑟瑟发抖。相比我见过的任何巨人都过于幼小。我 _救了_ 他，弗丽嘉，”奥丁坚称，在君王的尊严之下勉强能听出一丝恳求的语气。

 

“您的目的何在？”洛基质问。“您向来不做没有意义的事。”

 

“而我已经告诉过你我的目的了；或许有一天，我们能借助你与约顿人实现长久的和平。但我认为这已经不可能了，在你还是个孩子时就放弃了。”

 

“因为就算你归还他失踪的儿子，劳菲也绝不会原谅你当初将他偷走的事实，”提尔道。“你不能留他在那儿，让他长大以后仇视阿萨人，而以你对冬棺的了解，你可能也不忍心留下他痛苦地慢慢饿死。”

 

这时奥丁望向少年，手抽了一下却没有进一步的动作，那伸手的姿势也许是想祈求原谅。“我对不起你，孩子。但你必须明白，我当时做出的是对阿斯加德，对战争，也是对你最好的选择。我从没想过让你受苦。”

 

“至少，当时没有，”提尔又撒了把盐。“但你从没在乎过他能否茁壮成长。而当他过了崇拜你的年纪后，你放弃了他，就算形式上没有在感情上也抛弃了他。”

 

“阿斯加德的魔法——”

 

“ _去他的_ 阿斯加德的魔法，”弗丽嘉怒斥道。“你口上说你爱他，但你我都清楚就算事实证明托尔无法胜任，你也绝不会容许他来继位！你的计划分崩离析，而他又总让你想起贝斯特拉，所以你永远不会原谅他，即使那根本就不是他的错！”

 

“这不是真的！”奥丁的吼声令洛基一阵缩瑟。

 

提尔走近洛基，并将手放到他的后颈以示支持；在他的碰触之下，提尔察觉到他的体温变暖了，肤色也由约顿蓝变为了更为柔和的阿萨白。作为回应，他感觉到洛基在挺直身体前向他倚靠了一瞬。

 

“阿斯加德的魔法确实改变了我，弗丽嘉，”奥丁说道。“我的确爱过这孩子。可能的话，我还会爱他。我的心已…疏远。此前，我并未注意到这一变化，但自从休眠以后，我能从骨子里感受到。我是全体阿斯加德人的神王，是 _众神之父_ ，无法将全部精力放在一个孩子身上，不论我多么渴望。”这时他转向洛基，在缓缓做了个深呼吸后他挺直身子。“现在，我已经不能再为你做什么了。但你有提尔。而且，至少现在，我对你隐瞒的所有秘密都揭开了。”

 

“而这又会将托尔置于何地？”弗丽嘉质问。“你抛弃了洛基，但诺伦女神保佑让他找到了提尔这个安全的港湾。那你的长子呢？”

 

“他有你，”奥丁开口，却被弗丽嘉迎面一记耳光。

 

“你我缺一不可，这能要你的命吗，”她怒斥。“你要尽到做父亲的责任，不要让他长大以后再怀疑自己到底有没有被爱过，就像洛基那样。”

 

“洛基被爱过——”

 

“可是你吝于表现。而且最终你停止了。”

 

* * *

 

那之后，这场谈话并未解决任何问题。不再受制于人的弗丽嘉无需再逆来顺受，她咄咄逼人，迫使不愿让家丑外扬的奥丁直接用一句话打发众人离开了宝库：

 

“你依然是我儿子，也依然是阿斯加德的王子。…再见。”他还伸出了手，并非是要给洛基一个拥抱，而是想效仿友人间交握手臂的传统。

 

洛基艰难地咽下情绪，悄然换上了他的“官方表情”，然后上前握住了奥丁的胳膊。

 

“再见，父——再见…众神之父。”

 

两人在静默中站了片刻，随后奥丁点点头，松开了少年。他转身离去，留洛基独自站在原地，眨眼间，他看上去孤苦伶仃，直到他转身看到了提尔和弗丽嘉，前者正坚定不移地站在他身后，而后者瞪视奥丁的愤怒眼神在望向洛基的那一刻也变得柔和起来。

 

“再见，母亲。”

 

“并非再见。”她来到他跟前握住他的双手。“保重，我的孩子。”

 

少年点点头，颤抖着吸了口气。“保重。”

 

她最后捏了捏他的手，松开后退后几步，依然面带笑容。当洛基迈着犹豫不决的步子走向台阶时，她再次扭头瞪着奥丁，但他们之间已经没什么可说的了。

 

* * *

 

洛基弓着后背，一言不发地走在提尔身边，两人爬上台阶穿过回廊，来到宫内轻舟停靠的船坞。

 

“我是不是很丑？”最后他问道，声音小的令提尔一开始还怀疑是自己听错了。

 

“不，你不丑，”提尔如实回答。“你的样貌没变，只是多了亲族纹样。”

 

“血色的眼睛，”洛基说道。“溺水者的肤色。”

 

提尔嗤之以鼻，试着轻描淡写。“你居然相信童谣里说的那些？”然而洛基却以一种极其受伤的表情望着他，令他只得叹了口气停下脚步，将洛基搂进怀里。如同一根紧绷的琴弦，洛基在他怀中微微颤动；将军只得摇摇头更加用力地抱紧他。

 

“你不丑。你拥有宝石般的眼睛，”他追忆孩提时代关于父亲的记忆，还有每当他诗兴大发时都会吟诵的词句。“你蓝色的皮肤犹如…犹如海上的冰川，在日光下晶莹剔透。纯洁，而干净。你的亲族纹样优雅大方，额上有一顶王冠，你可知道？”见洛基摇摇头又吸了吸鼻子，他补充道。“就在这儿。”他退后，用满是老茧的大拇指在洛基前额描画出先前看到的半圆。这令他想起了收养仪式上他在少年额上留下的血印，距离现在也不过短短两周而已。”

 

“我从没见过自己真实的样貌，”说着，洛基眼中饱含的泪水终于决堤，在脸颊上留下了两道泪痕。“就连这副皮囊都是假的。”

 

“错，”提尔果断否定。“这是你的温性皮肤，与寒性皮肤一样都是你。这就是你真正的样子，洛基。”

 

“我早该猜到我不是他们的孩子，”少年凄凉地说道。“我跟他们一点都不像。”

 

“这话可别让神后听到，”提尔半开玩笑地提醒，当看到洛基只是一耸肩，抹去泪水便转身登船，他心下一沉。对，他们是聊过这事，但要知道这孩子当时正处于极度的震惊之中，心烦意乱。要让他真正安下心来可不是一次谈话能做到的。

 

两人在沉默中从街道上空飞过，耳畔的风声模糊了下方的嘈杂；为免少年有话想说，提尔没敢走远，但却是徒劳。洛基帽兜遮面，低垂着脑袋，双手紧握舷缘，背对提尔。在昏暗的夜色中提尔根本看不清他的表情。

 

最后，他们驶入艾达华尔平原，但洛基却始终缄默不语；一片沉寂。

 

“你知道，”最终，提尔打破沉默，吓了男孩一跳。“梵格尔夫还有一位约顿人，你若是想更多的了解这方面的事可以找他聊聊。”

 

“密弥尔老师，”洛基的语气在提尔听来像是才想起有这么个人。“但他——我不能。”

 

“不能？为什么？”

 

“因为他——他可是 _密弥尔_ ，智者，九界史上最伟大的法师！我怎么能为了这些蠢事去打搅他呢。”

 

“目前我尚不了解那人，不想故作熟稔，但我确实认为他一定会赞同那句老话，即最愚蠢的问题就是不提问题。”在阿斯加德夜空的星光下，提尔侧目看着少年。“你应该找他聊聊。据他说，你们的课程进展不错。他很高兴收了你这个学生。”

 

“我想是吧。”

 

“你们已经聊过很多话题了，不是吗？”提尔轻推了一把。“你可以轻松和他谈论此事。”

 

“但这…无关紧要。况且他根本就不喜欢父——奥丁。”

 

“就我所见，他非常在乎他的外甥，只是被他的顽固所激怒。况且，约顿海姆的历史并非无关紧要。你们可以由此切入。”这番话似乎引发了洛基的思考，于是将军继续道，“他是你未来的导师，照我的理解，任何困扰你的问题对他来说都不会是小事。”

 

他等待答复，但洛基却只是耸耸肩，盯着自己的双手。

 

“何事最令你困扰？”提尔问道。他压低音量，以便在风声的掩护下不被船夫听到。“是因为你是约顿人？我告诉过你，这并不比生为光精灵或华纳人更值得羞耻。”

 

“论血统，我是个货真价实的怪物之子，”少年说道。

 

“你是君王之子，”提尔坚定地说。“这一点并未改变。”即便所属的君王有变。“劳菲是一名值得尊敬的对手，绝非怪物，不论你听说过什么。”

 

“阿斯加德曾与他交战，并且是靠偷走他王国的心脏才使他缴械的。”

 

“性格激烈未必是缺陷，洛基，”提尔提醒道。“而战争永远—— _永远_ ——比表面看上去要复杂。不论如何，究其原因，都是因为我们很容易将敌人视作怪物，不去考虑他们的目标，需求，和弱点，但切记再可怕的敌人终归也是人，他们坚信自己的所作所为天经地义，是必要之举。正如我们坚信应该出手制止他们。”

 

“我想是吧，”洛基再次回复。好吧。是嘀咕。

 

“去跟密弥尔聊聊，”说着，提尔伸出手轻拍少年的肩膀。“还有记住你还是你；只是比从前更了解自己。”

 

“我此前的认识都是假的，”洛基回道。

 

对此，提尔未能迅速给出回应。“也许吧。但不全是。很抱歉，我无法真正体会你此刻的感受。但我会陪在你身边，孩子。我们都会。梵格尔夫所有百姓，你母亲，托尔。”

 

“别算上托尔，”洛基闻言抬起头，直视着提尔的双眼。“别告诉他。求您了。”

 

在提尔看来，这并非最好的主意，但…“行。我答应你。”

 

少年审视着他的面孔，接着，在经历了一番考虑之后，他再次开口。“您曾发过誓会对我实话实说，”他说道。

 

“没错。”

 

“您知道我是… _那个人_ 的儿子吗？”他的声音小到像在耳语。“劳菲的？”

 

提尔立刻摇头否认。“我不知道。我只顾着关注奥丁营帐内有个 _婴儿_ 的事，根本没想起查看它身上携带的是谁的亲族纹样。”在昏暗的夜色中，他耸耸肩。“而且有时候婴儿身上的纹样并不完整。就算我想到要考证，也不见得能认出来。”

 

“这是否…”他欲言又止，不安地摆弄着前臂的护甲，东张西望就是不看提尔。将军就这么耐心等待，最后，洛基终于鼓起勇气问道，“这是否会改变些什么？那个我是——他的？他的孩子？”

 

“对我来说不会，”提尔耸肩说道。他望向洛基，发现对方正一字一句、全神贯注在听，尽管不愿表现出来；可怜这孩子不惜一切寻找依靠的样子让人看着心疼。提尔挪到近处，背倚着舷缘，凑到洛基绝对能听见的距离。“你是我儿。我当着全体阿斯加德人的面发过誓；有诺伦女神的祝福，也得到了奥丁的默许…而约顿人甚至都不知情。顺带说句，诺伦女神的祝福我这辈子就没遇上过，除了在 _某些_ 女先知宣誓去神庙供职的时候。你是我儿，洛基，碰巧的是，我也为有你这个儿子而骄傲。”

 

阿斯加德上空璀璨的星云刚好照亮了洛基脸颊滑落的又一滴泪水。提尔伸出手，放在了洛基紧握舷缘的那只手上。

 

“你是我儿。我会竭尽所 _能_ 做个称职的父亲。我郑重发誓，洛基，你理应获得比现在好得多的待遇，而我会尽最大努力确保今后让你得到。”

 

“我知道，”洛基的坦白令提尔意外。“我…我相信您。在奥丁道别时，最让我伤心的念头是——是我没有父亲了。它…这一想法在我脑海中挥之不去， _这下我没有父亲了_ ，但…我知道这不是真的。我完全相信您会信守承诺。有时候，我害怕相信您，因为…但我确实相信您。”

 

啊。 _因为。_ 洛基害怕即便自己真的接受提尔的善意，也会在下一瞬间被人夺走。老兵点头表示理解。

 

或许洛基尚未完全信任他，但他已有此意，至于其他，今后他们有的是时间。

 

“继续坚信这一点，”他大声说道。“还有相信你母亲。她向你承诺过一切都会好的，不是吗？”

 

“是的，先生。”

 

“那么一切都会好的。”

 

在洛基低头之前，提尔只勉强看清了他腼腆的笑容。

 

“谢谢您，先生。”

 

提尔转过身与洛基并肩而立，并将一条胳膊甩到他肩头。片刻后，他感觉到洛基向他怀中靠了靠，肩膀也放松了下来。

 

父子两人在沉默但舒适的氛围中走完了回家的旅程；他们有诺伦女神的祝福保佑，但更重要的是，他们有时间，并且已经踏出了信任的第一步。对提尔来说，已别无他求了。

 

一切都会好的。

 

Fin


End file.
